Dragon Ball Super: Torneo Dimensional
by Fran Cisco Idk
Summary: Después de haber finalizado el torneo de poder, una fuerza invasora amenaza con destruir los 12 universos, y la única manera de salvarlos es que Goku y sus amigos participen en el nuevo Torneo que se ha realizado, el Torneo Dimensional, nuevos guerreros, nuevos villanos, nuevos retos ¿podrá Goku venser esta amenaza?
1. chapter 1

_Hola_ _amigos es mi primer fic estoy muy emocionado pero nervioso a la vez espero les guste ya que le eh puesto mucho empeño pero antes de iniciar algunas aclaraciones._

 ** _1.-En este fanfic todos los sucesos de Dragon Ball Gt jamas ocurrieron aunque pondre personajes del anime cuyo papel sera importante._**

 ** _2.-Algunos personajes de One Piece tendran una relativa participacion en este fic y su papel sera sumamente importante._**

 **3.- _Los personajes del juego arcade de Dragon Ball Heroes seran introducidos a este fanfic._**

 _Y ahora pasemos a este primer capítulo ;D._

 ** _Cap.1 Un Universo Diferente._**

Habían pasado ya 3 meses después de haber finalizado el grandioso Torneo de Fuerza realizado por el poderoso Rey de Todo junto a su angel guardian Daishinkan, Goku y sus amigos regresaron a la Tierra, pero no regresaron solos, regresaron con la victoria pues finalmente su universo vencio ante los demás. Goku finalmente derroto a su mayor rival Jiren y gracias a las Super Esferas del Dragon, Super Shenlong restablecio el equilibrio cosmico.

 ** _Nota:(Quiero aclarar que esta solo es una pequeña hipotesis de lo que creo que ba a suceder en Dragon Ball Super, para evitar confusiones)_**

Goku ahora vivia alegremente en la montaña Paoz, trabajando en el campo, pero siempre tomando sus tiempos libres para entrenar y seguir siendo el mejor, ya que sabía que aún tenía mucho por recorrer y no se detendría hasta alcanzar el nivel del mismo Zeno-sama y su angel Daishinkan.

-¡Goku ya es hora de comer!-gritaba Milk desde la ventana de su pequeña morada.

El aludido sonrio alegremente y corrrio a toda velocidad-¡Que bien, me alegro mucho Milk, ya me estaba muriendo de hambre!-los ojos de Goku brillaron al ver el gram banquete que Milk le había preparado.

-¡Jajaja papá, tú siempre con hambre!-dijo Goten sonriendo.

-Tratandose de comida mi estomago no puede decir que no-Goku comenzó a devorar toda aqueya comida, Milk solo miraba como si nada ocurriera pues ya se había acostumbrado a la manera de comer de Goku.

Luego de unos 6 minutos Goku término toda su comida, mientras gritaba a los cuatro vientos lo feliz que se sentía.

-¡Aaaaaah! Comí demasiado, ya me llene, me siento como un cerdo relleno-Goku acarició su estomago.

-Bien Goku, es hora de seguir trabajando-dijo Milk en tono mandón.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero apenas acabo de llegar? vamos Milk dejame descansar-rogo Goku.

-No Goku, no puedes perder un laborioso día de trabajo, debes ir y cumplir tu deber de padre-Goku acepto con mucho pesar mientras tomaba sus cosas y regresaba a su area de trabajo.

 **CORPORACIÓN CAPSULA.**

En la Corporación Cápsula Vegeta se encontraba entrenando duramente en la habitación que Bulma le había construido para entrenar. Su odjetivo ahora era superar a Goku con el Mittgate no Gokui, y para eyo debía aventurarse a los más dificiles entrenamientos para alcanzar dicho poder.

Vegeta esquivo los disparos de las maquinas, y con una rafaga de ki la destruyo, desapareció y esquivo otro, luego con una patada consiguió destruir las demás maquinas, y al terminar cayo al suelo vastante agotado y bañado en sudor. Se quedo mirando el suelo por un momento hasta que su cuerpo reacciono.

- _"No puedo permitir que ese engreido de Kakarotto me supere, yo soy el principe de los saiyajin, un guerrero de clase baja como el no me puede ganar"-_ pensaba mientras se levantaba y salia de la camara de entrenamiento.

Bulma mientras tanto se encontraba hablando con su amigo el guerrero de la patruya elite galactica, Jaco, quien mantenía ya desde hace tiempo una relación increible con la mujer.

-¡Jajaja no digas esas cosas Jaco, me matas de risa!-decia mientras comía un rico pudin que acaba de preparar.

Vegeta apareció mirando hacia Bulma sin decir o hacer algo-¡Mujeres, siempre sin tener nada que hacer!-el principe emprendió el vuelo alejandose de la corporación yendo a las montañas para tener un mejor entrenamiento.

 **En otro mundo**

En un mundo no muy diferente a la Tierra una terrible batalla se llevaba acabo, y no era un duelo por diversión era un combate a muerte, pues los culpables estaban luchando al máximo nivel.

-¡No permitire que te salgas con las tuyas Xos!-Gritaba un sujeto, había algo familiar en su apariencia puesto a que era muy parecido a Bills, el dios destructor del universo 7, y el sujeto que estaba detras suyo era muy similar a Whiss.

-No...señor Chills, no dejare que muera-grito el sujeto cuyo nombre se descubrió que era Wish.

-No me importa, con tal de salvar este universo sacrificare mi propia vida-Chills se elevo y comenzó a incrementar su poder, era un ki imprecionante, y no era uno cualquiera, era el ki de un dios.

Otros tres sujetos aparecieron detrás de Wish, se veian vastantes lastimados pues eyos también habían participado en esa temible batalla.

-¡Beat, Note, Majin Hero, vayanse, ustedes son la última esperanza para esta dimensión!-dijo el sujeto.

-Señor Wish no lo dejaremos solos, si vamos a morir lo aremos juntos-dijo Beat.

-Entiende, son la última salvación, si ustedes mueren todo estara perdido, vayanse, y busquen al Ninja Sagrado-.

-¡Pero...señor Wish!-.

Wish apreto el puño-¡Maldita sea haganlo ahora!-grito.

Chills termino por acumular todo su poder, en la palma de su mano el cual seria su ataque final.

El mentado Xos solo rio con maldad, su apariencia aún no era revelada pero su sola sonrisa bastaba para helar la sangre de los mismos dioses, era un ser desquisiable.

-¡Gusano, nunca me ganaras, una vez que los destruya me apoderare de esta dimención y ustedes se iran al infierno!-Xos comenzó a brillar.

-Te equivocas Xos-Bills grito-¡ **Este será...mi último ataque**!-Chills disparo el ataque el cual tenia acumulada todo el poder del dios en un potente rayo de energía color purpura.

-¡Ahora vayanse!-.

Un portal se habrio en el cielo, y en cuanto los tres heroés lo cruzaron, una exploción se origino por todo el campo de batalla, siendo capaz de destruir el planeta del combate y demás planetas vecinos del lugar.

Beat, Note y Majin Hero llegaron a otro universo, el llamado Universo Divino, los tres heroés cayeron al suelo pues esa energía había traspasado las brechas entre dimenciones afectando al trio de guerreros que cayó al suelo.

Beat se levanto y miro todo el lugar, era un planeta hermoso, tan hermoso como un día lo fue su universo.

Note se le aserco, el chico no podía evitar sentirse mal por no haber podido hacer nada-¿Qué será de nuestro Universo ahora?-.

 **En otro Universo**

Xos apareció en un imperio de oscuridad en el cual solo existia la maldad, se podían presentir poderosas y malignas precensias por doquier, lo que significaba que ese imperio iba creciendo mas y más.

Xos camino a su palacio real, una enorme contruccion enmedio de una gigantesca ciudad mas grande que un planeta, el maligno ser caminó hasta llegar al salón del trono en donde finalmente tomó asiento en su truno real.

Sus subditos reales ya lo esperaban, unos seres llenos de maldad y con poderes similares a los dioses de la destrucción

-¡Gram Xos, ha llegado, al parecer las tropas regresaron triunfales de ese universo!-dijo una mujer con gran maldad.

-Así es mi querida Yubel, finalmente destrui a todos los guerreros y dioses de la destrucción de esa dimensión, fue una gram victoria, pero no una total-Xos hizo aparecer una copa de vino.

-¿Qué quiere decir?-pregunto otro personaje el cual por su tono de voz se descubrio que era un hombre.

-A lo que me refiero es que aún nos hace falta una dimensión más por destruir, y no se por que pero tengo la extraña sensación de que sera la conquista más dificil que eh tenido-declaro Xos.

-¿Por qué lo dice señor?-pregunto otra mujer, su tono de voz se escuchaba más dulce.

-Presiento que habrá un guerrero legendario que me causara problemas, es por eso que tengo preparado algo especial para ese Universo-.

-¿Y que es si se puede saber?-pregunto Yubel.

-¡Un torneo!-declaro-¡Un torneo entre los guerreros de esta dimención y los de esa dimensión, el ganador lo recibira todo, será el torneo que decidira el destino de todo este Omniverso!-.

 **Universo 7**

Goku continuaba sus labores en el campo sin embargo no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo que digamos ya que tomaba sus descansos para entrenar.

-¡Bien, este sera mi KameHameHa, mas poderoso!-Goku junto sus manos y reunio energía en pose para realizar el KameHameHa, luego disparo su ataque el cual antes de impactarse fue desviado por Whiss quien apareció derrepente en la Tierra-¡Whiss!-grito Goku asercandose.

-Tienes que mejorar mas en la velocidad, la fuerza estubo bien pero la velocidad no-aconsejo Whiss sonriente.

-¡Lo se, pero muy pronto lo lograre! ¿Por sierto qué te trae por acá? ya no habias vuelto desde que término el torneo de fuerza-dijo Goku curioso.

-¡Oooh si lo olvidaba!-Whiss sacó un gram pergamino-¡Por decreto del gram Zeno-sama estoy reuniendo a los guerreros más poderosos de todos los universos para que participen en el iniguanable torneo Dimensional-.

-¿Qué?-Goku corrio velozmente hacia Whiss y le arrebato el pergamino-El gram Torneo Dimensional, el gram torneo de las Dimensiones-Los ojos de Goku comenzaron a crecer más y más-¡Siiiii quiero participar, tengo que participar, este torneo parece prometedor, tengo que ir!-gritaba muy emocionado.

Whiss sacudio el polvo de su traje y se aserco-¡Lo aras!-dijo-¡Pero...!-La mirada de Goku cambio-¡Solo si combenses a Bulma de prepararme uno de esos exquisitos pasteles que tanto me muero por volver a probar!-grito con su siempre tono afeminado y de dulsura.

-Le dire a Bulma que prepare todo un banquete solo para ti-grito Goku.

-¡Muy bien vamos!-.

 **Corporación Cápsula.**

Goku y Whiss aparecieron en la corporación cápsula donde ya Bills se había encargado de reunir a los demás guerreros, hablo de Piccolo, Vegeta, Gohan, Majin Boo, número 17 y 18, Ten Shin Ha, Krilin, Gotens y Trunks.

-¡Vaya chicos que hacen todos aquí, veo que también fueron invitados!-dijo Goku sonriente.

-Solo acepte por que habra seres poderosos, ya estoy cansado de los torneos-dijo Vegeta.

-¡Si no quieres no participes, nadie te esta obligando Vegeta!-Grito Bills comiendo una cereza con su dedo.

Vegeta se estremecio y sonrio-¡Lo desia embroma!-dijo.

Goku se aserco y rio-¡Jajaja eres muy rudo, pero tratandose de Bills hasta tú tiemblas!-.

-¡Aaah! ¡Ya cayate!-.

-Hola papá-saludo Gohan.

-Gohan, ¿Qué tal? ¿Como sigue Pan?-pregunto.

-Oh muy bien, te sorprendera, tiene una fuerza increible-decia Gohan recordando los malos momentos com su hija.

-Ya veo, esa chica es una tremenda-.

-¡Bien, ya es hora de irnos, el Torneo esta por iniciar y tenemos un largo camino por recorrer!-dijo Bills.

-Bien-Goku cambio sus ropas-¡Estoy listo!-.

 **Dimención Neutral.**

En una dimención gobernada por la luz y la oscuridad, un gram estadio se encontraba flotando por el cielo, el estadio donde se llevaria acabo el torneo dimencional.

Se trataba de un estadio de 1000 metros de diametro que a su vez se dividia en 6 secciones donde estarian los representantes de cada equipo, en el centro estaba la plataforma que tenia unas proporciones de 100 metros por 200, alrrededor estaban los asientos donde irian los espectadores, y en la parte de enmedio estaba donde irian los seres más importantes de los universos.

Xos miro todo aquel campo de batalla y sonrio sabía que seria algo más que perfecto puesto a que seria algo inolvidable

-¡Llego el día final!-.

 **Continuara**

 _Ya quedo, espero y les haya gustado, comenten que les parecio, sus criticas son bien aceptadas gracias por leer nos vemos._


	2. Capítulo2

**_Hola amigos antes de iniciar me encantaria agradecer a Dixon16 por ser el primero en comentar mi fic._**

 ** _Espero que les guste y ahora hay que pasar al segundo capítulo_**.

 ** _Cap.2 Explicación y un torneo misterioso._**

Los guerreros Z junto a Bills y Whiss entraron a un portal el cual los llevaria al lugar donde se iba a realizar el torneo, durante su viaje fueron platicando sobre lo que había sido de sus vidas después de los 3 meses que habían pasado desde que acabo el torneo de fuerza.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, finalmente llegaron, a la dimensión que presensiaria el espectaculo mas asombroso que jamas se haya visto, el tan esperado torneo Dimensional, donde habría nuevos retos y más poderosos enemigos.

-¡Sorprendente! miren esto chicos, es un lugar increible-gritaba Goku imprecionado.

-Realmente...lo es-dijo Gohan admirando el lugar.

-Se pueden semtir ki muy poderosos, eso significa que el reto no será nada fácil-explico Piccolo.

-¡Bah! Los derrotare y ganaré este adsurdo torneo-grito Vegeta cruzando sus brazos.

-Bien, es hora de entrar-Whiss condujo a todos a la entrada del estadio, al entrar su sorpresa fue grande, pues pudieron ver a muchos antiguos enemigos del torneo de fuerza, así como a los dioses de cada universo, y al todo poderoso Zeno-sama.

Goku sonrió emocionado, mientras miraba todo el estadio con asombro-¡Esto es increible, ya me muero por iniciar!-.

-Todo con calma, primero tienen que conocer al ser que los representara-dijo Whiss riendo.

-¿Representarnos?-Piccolo se aserco-¿Qué quieres decir?-.

-Nosotros no los representaremos, Zeno-sama solo nos pidio que los trajeramos pero esta vez no estaremos con ustedes-explico Bills con naturalidad.

-¿Entonces? ¿Quien será nuestro representante?-pregunto Goku.

-Ya lo conoceran, vamos-Whis y los demás continuaron caminando, por todo el estadio se podía ver un gram hanbiente, y Goku no pudo evitar toparse con miradas familiares como las de antiguos villanos tal como Cell, su antiguo aliado Freezer, Bojack, Broly, participantes del torneo de fuerza, como Hit, Zorbuto, Rabanra, Dispo, Zirloin, etc, seria una competencia emocionante.

-¡Esto será increible!-dijo Goku emocionado.

Finalmente, Whis y Bills llegaron hasta el lugar donde estaba el creador de todo, el ser más poderoso de todos los 12 universos y del Multiverso, el gramdioso Zeno-Sama, acompañado por sus dos guardias y por su angel Daishinkan, Goku y los demás se asombraron pues Zeno, seria quien los representaria.

-¡Zeno-Sama!-gritaron todos menos Goku quien corrio a saludarlo como si se tratará de alguién cualquiera.

-¡Hola Zeno! ¿Como has estado? hace tiempo que no te veia, mira que cambiazo has dado-dijo Goku riendo.

-¡Goku! que gusto verte denuevo-dijo Zeno con su siempre tono inocente.

-¿Es verdad? ¿Usted será nuestro representante?-pregunto Vegeta intrigado.

-¿Quién yo? ¡No lamento decirles que no!-dijo Zeno sonriendo.

-¿Qué?-gritaron al unisono muy impactados.

-Hay, alguién que quiere conocerlos, vamos-.

Zeno levito junto a todos los demás al lado norte del estadió el cual representaria el bien pues aqueya dimención se dividia en dos partes y el lado Norte representaba al bien.

Zeno y los demás llegarón al lugar donde los esperaba alguién muy especial, todos estaban por conocer el secreto más grande de su universo, uno que los cambiaria su forma de ver las cosas.

Sentado en un gran trono de oro volador, apareció un sujeto que vestía un traje de ninja, el cual era totalmente verde con una capa blanca, llevaba un par de botas negras, su piel era algo arrugada, cabello blanco y una larga barbilla partida.

A su lado había una mujer, llevaba un vestido de seda blanco, zapatillas doradas, su piel era purpura, muy bella, llevaba unos brazaletes dorados, asi como en su frente un pequeño cristal en forma de romboide, su mirada era alegre y trasmitia felicidad.

Bills y Whis se impactaron al verlos, no podían creer lo que estaban mirando, era como un sueño.

-¡Ninja Sagrado!-Ambos se arrodillaron al ver a quien estaba frente a ellos, todos no entendian que pasaba hasta que...

-El es el Ninja Sagrado, el protector del valance cosmico, y mi maestro-presento Zeno-sama, Goku y los demás guerreros se impactaron al escuchar eso, no podían creerlo, existia un ser por arriva de Zeno y era el Ninja sagrado.

-¡Zeno, Daishinkan! que gusto verlos-dijo el Ninja con gran alegria.

-Veo que no has cambiado, tan despreocupado como siempre-dijo Daishinkan.

-¡No es eso, solo me da alegría ver a mis dos disipulos favoritos!-grito el hombre, paro lo cual la mujer que estaba al lado suyo protesto.

-¿Favoritos?-grito histerica.

-Descuida Fugi, tu eres mi mano derecha, eso nadie te lo quitara-aclaro.

Goku por su parte no entendia nada, y los demás menos, era imposible que hubiera un ser más poderoso que Zeno y su angel Daishinkan.

El Ninja Sagrado volteo a ver a Goku y sus amigos quienes rápidamemte asintieron.

-¿Supongo que ustedes son los participamtes que Whis y Bills trajeron para mi?-el Ninja los miro detenidamente-¡Es sorprendente, tal y como los imagine!-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quiere decir?-pregunto Goku sin entender.

-¡Tonto!-Daishinkan pego un golpe a Goku-¡El es la máxima autoridad en todo el Omniverso, ten más respeto!-.

-¿Qué? ¿El Omniverso?-grito Goku emocionado.

Daishinkan volvió a golpearlo-¡Te hacen falta unas buenas clases de modales!-grito.

-¡No se preocupen, ya pueden dejarme todo en mis manos!-pidió el Ninja Sagrado sonrriendo.

-¿Esta seguro?-pregunto Zeno.

-Porsupuesto, es hora de que vayan con su equipo-.

Zeno y Daishinkan pasaron a retirarse, por otro lado, Goku y los guerreros Z se quedaron allí pues había mucho que explicar.

-Bien, antes que nada acompañenme-pidió Fugi su mano derecha.

-¡Bien! ¡Vamos chicos!-Goku y sus amigos siguieron a Fugi quien los guío a un salón donde se encontraban unos sujetos reunidos.

El primero era un chico, de unos 15 años, vestia un pantalon holgado negro, junto a un kimono parecido al que llevan puesto los supremos kaiosamas, solo que el de el es rojo, junto con una capa amarilla, su piel morena y cabello de punta color marrón parecido al de Goku en Super Saiyajin. El correspondía al nombre de Beat.

La segunda era una chica de unos 14 años, vestia un traje algo parecido al de Beat, solo que en ves de pantalon llevaba unas mayas negras, su cabello oscuro con un fleco que cubria su frente. Su nombre era Note.

El tercero era un sujeto con un aspecto familiar, pues si bien lucia igual Majin Boo gordo, solo que de estatura mas pequeña y un poco mas joven, vestia un traje rojo, junto a un tipo de corona que rodeaba su cabeza con un cristal enmedio. El correspomdia al nombre de Majin Hero.

La última también lucia familiar, pues si bien era parecida al androide 19 pero en versión femenina, de complexion delgada, llevaba un traje parecido al del androide, solo que en ves del pantalón llevaba unos shorst del mismo color, al igual que unas mayas rotas, su cabello era café. Ella se hacia llamar Nico.

Todos se impactaron al verlos, era increible sus similitudes con seres que ya conocian, el Ninja hizo su introducción explicando todo lo que ocurria.

-¡Les presento a Beat, Nico, Note y Majin Hero, los últimos heroes de la dimención 45!-presento para asombro de los demás.

-¿Guerreros?-grito Goku.

-¿Últimos?-cuestiono Vegeta.

-¿Dimensión 45?-pregunto Piccolo.

-Haci es, eyos son los últimos guerreros de su dimención, es hora de que sepan el riesgo que se apróxima-El Ninja cambió su expresión.

-¡Tomen haciento!-pidió Fugi.

Los guerreros Z procedieron a sentarse en unos sillones de piel color rojo-¡Bien, podian explicar lo que ocurré por que no entiendo ni Jota!-grito Goku.

El Ninja inició-Nuestro Omniverso se conforma por un total de un sin fin de multiversos, los cuales a la vez se encierran en dimensiones, y finalmente estan los universos y las galaxias, ustedes viven en la dimención 46 gobernada por el rey de todo Zeno-sama, y llevada al equilibrio por los Dioses de la destrucción, sin embargo-El Ninja Sagrado apreto los dientes-¡Hay un ser...que busca destruirlas todas!-.

-¿Qué?-gritaron todos.

-En todo el Omniverso hay un total de 46 dimenciones, y esas 46 forman el Multiverso, cada una posee sus respectivos dioses y guardianes, sin embargo, sierto día el mal supremo regreso, y con eyo la máxima destrucción-.

-Haber, haber-interrumpió Vegeta-¿El mal supremo? ¿Qué es esto? ya no estoy entendiendo nada-grito.

-¡Vegeta cayate!-dijo Goku.

-A lo que me refiero es que este torneo no esta echo con fines de diversión, se realizo para definir el destino de nuestro Omniverso-.

Beat y sus amigos apretaron los dientes.

-Xos-dijo Fugi-¡El mal supremo y creador de toda la energía oscura ha regresado. Hace más de 100 billones de años luz, mucho antes de la existencia del Omniverso nacieron los guardianes de la luz y de la oscuridad, Halackthy y Xos, dos seres de energías diferentes, pero con un solo odgetivo, Xos soñaba con crear un universo regido por el odio y la maldad, mientras que Halackthy soñaba con un universo donde abundara la paz, así fue como dio inicio la llamada Guerra Omniversal, los guerreros de la Luz y de la Oscuridad se enfrentaron en una guerra sin cuartel, hasta que finalmente Halackthy venció, después de tantas muertes los guerreros del bien triunfaron y lograron derrocar al temible Xos, sin embargo lo único que pudo hacer fue sellar a Xos en una dimención alterna donde no existiera ni el tiempo ni el espacio, haci fue como se creo el Omniverso y las 46 dimenciones, y para restablecer el equilibrio se autodestruyo creando seres que llevaran acabo el equilibrio cosmico en cada una de las dimenciones, de allí nacieron los creadores de todo, los dioses y sus respectivos angeles, vivimos en paz por mucho tiempo, pero el poder de Xos era tan grande que su maldad fue capaz de manifestarse por todaslas dimenciones creando seres poderosos, como Freezer, Cell, Majin Boo, Hildegan, y demás, ahora el sello que mantenia preso a Xos se rompió, y rápidamente comenzó a destruir todas las dimenciones y creaciones de la reina Halackthy, matando así a sus respectivos guerreros y a sus dioses!-.

-¿Qué? ¿Mato a los dioses?-.

-Silencio Kakarotto-.

-Finalmemte-continuo el Ninja-Destuyo la dimensión 45, hogar de Note, Beat, Nico y Majin Hero, los cuales son los últimos sobrevivientes de su dimensión-.

Beat apreto los puños-¡Nos dijeron que solo eramos basura y que deberiamos sentirnos orgullozos por tal oportunidad!-dijo Beat con enojo.

-Mataron a todos nuestros amigos, incluso acabaro con los mismos dioses de la destrucción sin problemas-explico Note molesta.

-Y destruyeron nuestra dimención sin compasión...son...son, unos conquistadores, cobardes-grito Nico apretando los puños.

-Ahora an llegado a la última dimensión, a su dimensión, y planean destruirla-.

-¡No!-gritaron todos.

-No vamos a permitirlo, vamos a derrotarlos y vengaremos la muertes de sus amigos-dijo Goku con determinación.

-¡Es por eso, que deben luchar con todo, si Xos logra destruir la última Dimención tendra acceso a los otros Omniversos y los conquistará todos, para finalmente crear la era de oscuridad más grande de todos los tiempos, no devemos permitirlo, es hora de luchar para sobrevivir!-.

Goku, sus amigos, Note, Beat, Nico y Majin Hero se levantarón-¡Pelearemos!-dijo Vegeta.

-¡Si, por nuestros amigos!-grito Gohan.

-Por nuestras familias-dijo Krilin.

-Por nuestro Universo-grito Piccolo.

-Por todo-término Goku.

-Bien, entonces vayamos a esa plataforma, y denlo todo, es hora de que inicie el gram Torneo Dimensional-.

Los guerreros salieron de esa habitación, ya sabían lo que estaba en riesgo y no podían perder, era la hora de luchar como nunca lo habían echo. Afuera de la habitación se encontraron con antiguos enemigos del Torneo de Fuerza, tal como lo eran, Kale, Caulifa, Hit, y hasta el mismo Jiren.

Goku se topo com su antiguo rival quien le miro con seriedad-¡Creo que ahora pelearemos del mismo bando!-dijo Jiren.

-Así es, será todo un placer-Goku tendio su mano a Jiren, este le miro extrañado, pero al final le respondió el apretón de manos.

-¡Agh! que lastima papara ti Son Goku que no pelearas contra mi-grito Caulifa-¡Tenemos unas cuentas pendientes y términando el torneo nos arreglaremos!-.

-Bien, entonces tendrás que prepararte por que ya no soy el mismo de antes-.

Antes de que alguno pudiera desir algo más Fugi quien seria la referi paso a la plataforma.

-¡Muy buenos días, señoras y señores, sean vienbenidos al primer, y grandioso Torneo Dimensiónal, donde los guerreros más poderosos de la dimensión 45 y 46 se enfrentarán, pero antes de iniciar daremos la entrega de como estarán compuestos los equipos!-Fugi saco un gram pergamino.

-¡Huy espero que nos toque juntos!-dijo Goku mirando a Vegeta.

-Silencio Kakartto no me dejas escuchar-.

-¡Qué bien, que bien, que bien!-gritaban Goten y Trunks inpacientes.

Todos miraban a Fugi con impasiencia, era momento de conocer como se formarian los equipos ¿Qué será lo que pasará?.

 ** _Continuara_**

 ** _Ya término el capítulo, creo que estuvo bien y trate de mejorar las faltas de ortografía, espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi, por favor comenten que les ha parecido._**

 ** _Nos vemos._**


	3. capítulo3

**_Hola amigos, bueno aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo el cual espero les vaya a gustar, se que el fic se desarrolla muy lento pero muy pronto estaré actualizando más seguido, pero bueno pasemos al capítulo 3._**

 ** _Cap.3 Las reglas_**

Todos esperaban ansiosos para saver como estarian conformados los equipos, aunque Goku, Vegeta y Piccolo ya se daban una idea de como irian, pero mejor esperaban el veredicto final antes de decir algo.

Fugi término de habrir el pergamino y una vez que término comenzó a dictar las reglas.

-El torneo sera representado por seis equipos los cuales a su vez 3 representaran el bien y los otros 3 representaran el mal. Comenzemos con el equipo divino representado por...

El Ninja Sagrado, cuyos participantes serán...

1.Son Goku

2.Vegeta

3.Piccolo

4.Kale

5.Caulifa

6.Jiren

7.Gotenks

8.Gohan

9.Nico

10.Beat

11.Note

12.Majin Hero

13.Gol D. Roger

14.Freezer

Los representantes del equipo Divino no tubieron ninguna odjeción, a exepción de Goten y Trunks quienes tendrían que pelear en su forma de Gotenks en el torneo.

-¡Hay no se vale, yo queria pelear solo en el torneo!-grito Trunks.

-Lo sé, yo igual-se quejo Goten.

-Animo chicos, de todas maneras participaran-dijo Goku entusiasta.

Fugi volvió hablar-¡Bien ahora esta el equipo Sama, representado por el crador de todo, Zeno-sama, cuyos participantes serán...!-Fugi sacó otra lista...

1.Xyola

2.Chilled

3.Zirloin

4.Sanka Ku

5.Catopesra

6.Saonel

7.Palina

8.Dabura

9.Dispo

10.Bojack

11.Cooler

12.Ace

13.Androide 13

14.Zorbuto

Los participantes representados por Zeno-sama estuvieron deacuerdo, aunque era extraño que ese equipo estuviera compuesto por villanos más que nada pero sabían que no iban a representar problemas, o bueno, al menos eso creian.

-¡Bien y finalmente el último equipo en representación de la luz, el equipo 7 representado por el señor Bills y su angel guardián Whis!-Fugi saco otra lista-¡Sus participantes son...!-

1.Hit

2.Toppo

3.Frost

4.Uub

5.Krilin

6.Ten Shin Ha

7.Holysax

8.Venderbilt

9.Número 18

10.Número 17

11.Bardock

12.Rabanra

13.Majin Boo

14.Dispo

Los participantes del equipo 7 no tubieron ninguna odjeción, inclusive Champa se mantubo al margen a pesar de que varios guerreros de su universo estarian en el equipo de su mayor rival Bills.

-¡Me alegra que se lo haya tomado con madurez señor Champa!-odservo Bados sonriente.

-¡Bah! solo lo hago por que Zeno me lo pidió, de no ser así nisiquiera hubiera aceptado-grito con capricho.

-¡Ahora!-la voz de Fugi cambió-¡El lado de la oscuridad, con un representante tan sádico como inteligente, el mal supremo y la oscuridad más grande emergida en todas las dimenciones, representado por el temible emperador Xos!-.

Todos miraron al lado sur del estadio, donde se podía ver al temible Xos ya antes mencionado sobre su trono y con una capa con capucha que negaba su apariencia, Goku y sus amigos no pudieron evitar sentir un terrible temor al verlo, e inclusive Jiren y las hermanas Kale y Caulifa se presipitaron.

-¡Ese ki!-Goku cambio su mirada-¡Ese ki...tan oscuro, nunca había sentido un poder tan lleno de maldad!-.

Piccolo se le aserco-¡Digo lo mismo, es una energía oscura muy poderosa, eso quiere desir que lo que el Ninja Sagrado dijo no eran cuentos!-.

Fugi abrio un pergamino de color negro-¡Representados por Xos, el equipo Oscuro se conforma por...

1.Beby

2.Super Boo

3.Omega Shenlong

4.Super 17

5.Zaro

6.Dark Cell

7.Zaiko

8.Black Goku

9.Zamasu

10.Vilgax

11.Donquixote Doflamingo

12.Raviel

13.Sallydomi

14.Hatchyjack

Los participantes del equipo Oscuro hizieron su aparición, todos emanaban un poder tan oscuro y poderoso que los guerreros Z se notaron nerviosos, y más al saver que personalidades tan terribles y peligrosas como Black Goku y Zamasu estarian allí, cosa que les preocupaba todos.

-¡Es Black Goku!-grito Vegeta furiozo.

-Y Zamasu támbien-dijo Goku del mismo modo.

-Y no estan solos, el Majin Boo maligno támbien esta allí-odservo Gohan apretando los puños.

-¡Sin embargo...!-Beat intervino-Eyos no son nada acomparación de Beby-.

Todos miraron a Beby y efectivamente, el poder maligno que enmanaba ese individuo era tal, que todos se estremecieron al sentirlo.

-¡Ese maldito!-Note apreto los puños al recordar todo lo que el tal Beby les había echo a eya y sus amigos.

-¡Ahora representados por el temible monarca Goma, lider del equipo Espectral, se encuentran...

1.General Rildo

2.Lord Luud

3.Dr. Myu

4.Shenlong de energía Negativa

5.Ryas Shenlong

6.Eis Shenlong

7.Nouva Shenlonh

8.Rage Shenlong

9.Oceanus Shenlong

10.Naturo Shenlong

11.Hyssop

12.Dyabel

13.Dharack

14.Slifer

Los malignos seres del equipo Espectral hizieron su debut, todos al igual que los anteriores enmanban un poder oscuro muy poderoso, cosa que hacia dudar a todos los guerreros Z.

-¡La competencia se be prometedora!-odsercaba Kale.

-Lo sé, pero no devemos confiarnos, recuerden por que peleamos-Jiren cruzo sus brazos.

Freezer sonrió-¡Vaya así que era verdad lo de la dimención oscura!-.

Goku, Vegeta, Gohan e Piccolo no pudieron evitar escuchar el comentario del temible tirano.

-¿A que te refieres Freezer?-pregunto Goku sin entender.

-Es mejor que lo descubran por ustedes-.

-Y finalmente-Fugi habrió el último pergamino-¡El equipo Reverso representado por la princesa Omega, cuyos participantes son...

1.Demigra

2.Mira

3.Towa

4.Shrum

5.Chamel

6.Putine

7.Cyron

8.Haru Haru

9.Ozotto

10.Cell X

11.Shun Shun

12.Gravy

13.Kuriza

14.Mechikabura

Los últimos participantes hizieron acto de aparición, todos se veian muy peligrosos y poderosos, y más por el temible ki que expulsaban sus cuerpos, eran seres imprecionantes.

-¡Allí esta!-grito Nico con furia.

-¿A quién te refieres?-pregunto Piccolo.

-Demigra...ese maldito, junto a todos sus heraldos mataron a muchos de nuestros amigos...es un ser...sin escrupulos-grito con furia.

-¡No te preocupes!-Goku interfirio-Les prometemos que ganaremos este torneo y vengaremos a sus amigos, se los aseguro-grito sonriendo.

-Bien y ahora que los equipos ya fueron formados, pasemos a lo siguiente, las reglas...del torneo-Fugi cogió un nuevo pergamino, todo el público miraba emocionado y esperaba pasiente-¡Bien las reglas son simples, y fáciles de cumplir, pero sin más comenzemos!-.

1.La forma de ser eliminado

 **1.Se puede ser eliminado si quedan inconsientes durante el combate.**

 **2.Si renuncian al combate**

 **3.Si quedan fuera de la plataforma, en este punto tendrán un lapzo de 10 segundos para volver a la plataforma, si no lo hacen serán eliminados.**

 **4.Atacar intencionalmente al público, si algún ataque es desviado se activara un campo de energía, pero de no ser así se será eliminado.**

 **5.Si empiezan un combate antes de que sea su turno, si violan estesta regla todo su equipo será eliminado.**

2.Aqueyos que mueran representados por el gram guardian de la luz, el Ninja Sagrado, seran revividos después de que términe cada ronda, sin embargo los que pelean del lado de la oscuridad suprema, pues, deberan esperar a que el monarca del mal Xos decida su destino.

3.Se pueden utilizar armas, ya sean mágicas o tecnológicas

4.Aquellos heridos en cada combate seran atendidos al final de la batalla.

5\. Una vez que términe la primera ronda se les indicara donde estaran sus respevtivos espacios de descanso, donde podran disponer de comida, así como de salas de entrenamiento.

6.Luego de cada ronda tendran una hora de descanso donde tendrán que reponer sus fuerzas para la próxima ronda.

-Cualquier duda que tengan podrán consultar a los encargados de cada equipo los cuales son...

Ninja Sagrado: Equipo Divino

Zeno-Sama: Equipo Sama

Bills y Whis: Equipo 7

Xos: Equipo Monarca

Goma:Equipo Espectral

Omega:Equipo Reverso

-Y ahora que ya fueron dadas las reglas, tendran un pequeño descanso de 30 minutos antes de que empieze el torneo, en ese lapzo podrán comer y disfrutar de nuestras salas de entrenamiento-.

Todos los participantes bajaron a sus respectivos espacios, donde disfrutarian un poco de la comida, Goku fue el primero en llegar a los comedores, donde arrazo con toda la comida del lugar.

-¡Ummm, esta...comida...esta deliciosa, nunca, había provado unos platillos...así!-desia Goku sin dejar de comer.

-Acaba tu comida primero Goku, es de mala educación hablar con la boca llena-grito Piccolo con cara de asco.

-Me alegro mucho que estemos en el mismo equipo, aunque viendo a los demás veo que no sera nada fácil ganar-dijo Gohan algo preocupado.

-Tienes razón, aún no conocen el poder de esos sujetos, aunque lo que me parece extraño es que Xos no los ataco como a nuestra dimension-noto Beat algo intrigado.

-¿Qué dices?-pregunto Kale asercandose.

-A lo que me refiero es que Xos en nuestra dimención no hizo todo esto para destruirnos, encambio a ustedes los ha invadido de otra manera, es muy extraño-aclaro Note.

-¡No lo sé, pero yo digo que hay que aplastar a esos gusanos sin piedad, no permitire que ningún dios se salga con las suyas!-grito Freezer con enojo.

-Eso esta más que claro, sin embargo no será fácil, recuerden las palabras del Ninja Sagrado, esos sujetos son muy poderosos y devemos pelear con todo para ganar-declaro Piccolo.

Goku término de comer luego de unos 50 platos de comida-¡Aaaa, muy bien, estaba delisiosa la comida!-Goku sonrio-¡Bien estoy deacuerdo, es hora de pelear con todo!-.

El Ninja Sagrado por su parte solo miraba el estadio com preocupación, se podian ver muchas presencias como la de todos los dioses de la destrucción junto a sus respectivos angeles, al igual que a los Kaioshin de los 12 universos y a los Kaiosamas.

-¡Esto será un caos!-dijo con un tono preocupado.

-Devemos tener fé, ganaremos Ninja, eso esta más que seguro-dijo Fugi con seguridad.

-¡Eso espero!-.

Los 30 mimutos de descanso pasaron y todos los personajes pasaron a sus respectivos espacios.

-¡Ahorita los alcanzo, chicos!-grito Goku, quien deboro una pierna de poyo y corrio a alcanzar a sus amigos.

En el camino su mirada se cruzo con la del ya mencionado Beby, el saiyajin no pudo evitar sentir un temor que nunca había persivido en la vida, con la sola mirada su piel se herizo de tal manera que un escalofrio recorrió todo su cuerpo.

-¡Ese...sujeto!-Goku comprimio la mirada.

-¡Papá date prisa!-grito Gohan desde su espacio, el saiyajin asintió sin dejar de mirar aquel sujeto el cual se mantenia al margen sosteniendole la mirada-¿Qué pasa papá? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-cuestiono.

-No es nada...solo me distraje por la exquisita comida de este lugar-.

Goku camino por el lugar, donde Piccolo se le aserco-¡Es ese sujeto! ¿Verdad?-.

-¿Tú también sentiste su poder?-.

-Así es-Piccolo suspiro hondamente-No será nada fácil ganar-.

Fugi ya se encontraba en la plataforma, con unos animos que alegraban todo el lugar-¡Bien, señoras y señores, niños y niñas, ah llegado el fabuloso momento que todos estaban esperando, y si hablo de usted, quien se tubo que esperar todo el capítulo 3 para que iniciará el torneo!-.

El ninja Sagrado se sonrojo-¡Le dije que no hiziera eso!-grito.

-A mi me parece divertido-opino Caulifa.

-¡Lo es! ¡Definitivamente!-completo Kale.

-Pero antes de empezar, por favor, queremos unas palabras de los organizadores del torneo, vamos-Fugi dio la palabra al Ninja Sagrado quien estabamuy avergonzado.

-¡Bien pues...le deseo suerte a todos los guerreros de la luz, se que el torneo no será nada fácil ganarlo, pero les pido que hagan su mejor esfuerzo, recuerden, todos son guerreros honorables y su última opción deve ser matar a su oponente, así que vamos, a ganar se ah dicho!-.

El público aplaudio y grito emocionado, mientras se insertaban chiflidos descontrolados.

-¡Uuuu, esto será emocionante!-grito Goku.

Los Kaisomas junto con los supremos Kaiosamas que se encontraban en los palcos de la derecha, solo sonreian con emoción.

-Ahora, sedamos la palabra, al temible rey de la oscuridad, el ser más temible de todos los universos y dimenciones, el sanguinario Xos-.

Xos se levanto e hizo acto de aparición frente a Fugi, quien se congelo al verlo.

- _"Huy creo que fue una mala idea"-_ penso.

Xos tomo el microfono y hablo, su vos se escuchaba ronca y grave, y trasmitia sierto terror al escucharla-¡Guerreros del mal, espero que den batallas espectaculares, quiero que sea un evento inolvidable para toda la maldad del Omniverso, quiero escuhar gritos de terror y agonia, quiero ver sangre regada en cada uno de los combates, no les deseo suerte, por que la suerte es para los perdedores, así que más vale que ganen, o se atendran a las temibles consecuensias!-.

Xos abandono la plataforma y regreso a su espacio, el público se quedo estatico por un momento pero al final aplaudio.

-¡Bien, y ahora ah llegado el momento que todos habían estado esperando!-una esfera de cristal apareció frente a Fugi-¡Que comienze el gram Torneo de las Dimenciones!-.

 **Continuara...**

 **Ya quedo este capítulo espero y haya sido de su agrado, perdón por la tardansa es que me enferme y no pude actualizar, pero descuiden ya lo are mas seguido.**

 **Por favor comenten que les parece el fic, si es bueno o es malo, gracias.**


	4. Capítulo4

**_Hola amigos comienza un nuevo capítulo el cual espero les guste, se que dije que no iba a actualizar el fic hasta que lo términará en Word, pero decidi seguirlo ya que nuevas ideas frotarón en mi cabeza, bueno espero les guste._**

 ** _Capítulo.4 Inicia la primera ronda._**

Todo el público esperaba emocionado el comienzó de la primera ronda el cual no tardo en dar inició.

-¡Y bien, los primeros participantes en pasar a la plataforma son...!-La esfera de cristal comenzó a brillar y luego de unos segundos aparecieron unos nombres-¡Goku del equipo Divino y el General Rildo del equipo Espectral!-.

Goku salto emocionado al escuchar su nombre mientras sus ojos brillaban con alegría.

-¡Siii, es mi turno, cielos no crei que seria el primero!-Goku salto emocionado.

-Suerte papá tú puedes-apoyo Gohan levantando el pulgar.

-No te confies Goku, aún no emos conocido al enemigo-le aconsejo Piccolo con seriedad.

-Lo sé, bueno es hora de pelear-Goku subió a la plataforma donde ya lo esperaba Rildo, quién sonrrió al verlo.

-Espero que ese tonto no lo baya a arruinar-dijo Bills odservando.

-No creo, durante el torneo de poder aprendió bien-aseguro Whiss deborando un platillo de sushi.

-¿Y tú de donde demonios sacaste eso?-gruño Bills furiozo.

-Jijiji, de la cafeteria, todo esta delosioso-respondió sonriendo con alegria.

-Tengo que probar esa comoda rápido-.

Todos odservaban la batalla cautelosamente, desde los dioses de la destrucción, hasta los Kaisosamas y el mismo Zeno.

-Será un combate estupendo-aseguro Daishinkan sonriendo.

Goku miro detenidamente a su contrincante, el cual se posaba con su porte confiado y rudo.

-Maldición, no se si apoyar a ese tal Rildo o a Goku-rugía Caulifla molesta.

-Será fácil ver quien será el ganador-Vegeta cruzó sus brazos.

-¡Vamos Goku tú puedes!-gritaba Krilin desde su espació.

-¡Bien, inicien el combate!-indico Fugi.

-Que lastima que seas el primero en ser eliminado, pero descuida muy pronto todos tus amigos lo estaran-Rildo rio.

-Lo único que espero es un gram combate ya que...hace tiempo que no tengo uno-Goku se puso enguardia.

-¡Eso te lo aseguro!-Rildo se lanzó contra Goku quien sonrió y dio un gram salto para esquivarlo-¿Qué?-.

-Eres muy lento-Goku dio giros en el aire y desendio lanzando una patada con ambas piernas al rostro de Rildo quién cayo al suelo pesadamente.

-Maldito-grito-¡Pagaras!-Rildo habrió su boca y disparó un relámpago contra Goku quien se cubrio para bloquearlo pero al momento sus brazos se transformarón en acero.

-¿Qué fue eso?-grito Gohan asustado.

-Sabía que lo arruinaria-dijo Bills comiendo las delicias de la cafeteria.

-Esta perdido, ese Goku, siempre tan confiado-Whis suspiro-¡Hay que platillo es este!-.

Goku apreto los puños-¿Qué rayos es esto?-.

-Es mi ataque especial, el cual consiste en transformar a cualquier persona en una estatua, no importa lo que hagas, la victoria ya es mia-Rildo rio.

-No-grito Goku.

-Bien, es hora de términar con esto-Rildo comenzó a reunir energía.

Goku gruño-¡No...no lo arás!-Goku comenzó a hacer un enorme esfuerzó para liberarse, antes de que fuera tarde y ese ataque lo golpeara-¡Debo...conseguirlo...!-Goku lanzó un grito de batalla, transformandose en super saiyajin y destruyendo el ataque de Rildo.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero como?-grito asombrado-Nunca nadie había logrado destruir mi ataque-.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo perder-Goku desapareció y apareció frente a Rildo-¡Toma esto!-El saiyajin lanzo un terrible golpe contra Rildo, quien lo recibió directamente y cayo al suelo.

-Miserable...tú...no puedes derrotarme-Rildo trato de golpear a Goku.

-Lo siento pero sí-Goku se agacho y golpeo a Rildo en el estomago, el general lanzó un grito de dolor antes de salir de la plataforma.

-¡Rildo salió de la plataforma y el tiempo limíte ya se término, Goku gana!-anuncio Fugi.

El público aplaudio emocionado, mientras Goku regresaba a su espacio contento.

-Felicidades papá-dijo Gohan.

-¡Muy bien papá, eres fantastico!-grito Goten emocionado.

-Buen trabajo Goku-Piccolo sonrio.

-No fue nada, aunque si habría querido un buen combate-dijo Goku decepcionado.

-Bien, bien, no se desanimen, esto aún iniciá, y ahora los próximos participantes son...-La esfera de Fugi volvió a brillar-¡Bien y ahora es el turno del Androide 13 del equipo Sama, contra Ryan Shenlong del equipo Espectral!-.

El Androide 13 antiguo enemigo de Goku, creado por la máquina del doctor Makijero apareció, mientras sonreia emocionado.

-Miren, es el androide 13-grito Gohan.

-Ese sujeto nos causo muchos problemas-dijo Goku recordando su batalla.

-¡Bah! solo es un insecto-Vegeta cruzo sus brazos.

-Vaya, veo que enfrentarón a muchos villanos peligrosos-noto Beat.

-Así es aunque la mayoria eran insectos-dijo Vegeta.

-Lo dises, cuando siempre te daban una paliza-dijo Goku riendo.

-¡Cayate Kakaroto!-grito Vegeta molesto.

-Miren eso-grito Piccolo.

Todos corrieron y al llegar se sorprendierón-¡Ese Ki!-Goku se puso serio-¡Parece familiar!-.

-Es uno de los Dragones Oscuros-explico Note.

-¿Dragones Oscuros?-gritaron todos e incluso Jiren se aserco a escuchar.

-En nuestra dimensión, cuando Xos nos invadió, las esferas del dragón tubieron una reacción negativa, es desir, cada una de las 7 esferas se transformarón en dragones malignos que buscaban la destrucción, cada uno nació por los deseos que habíamos pedido en el pasado y por el echo de que dependiamos tanto de las esferas-dijo Beat.

-Ya veo, es por eso que su Ki me era tan familiar-.

Ambos contendientes ya estaban en la plataforma, listos para iniciar su combate.

-Es mejor que te prepares, ya que no te tendre compasión-El Androide 13 se puso en guardia.

-¡Jajaja, que cosas dices, tú nunca serás capáz de derrotarme insecto!-.

-Bien, inicien el combate-indico Fugi emocionada.

-Eso lo veremos-el Androide 13 se lanzó contra Ryan Shenlong, quien lo esquivo de un salto y contraataco con su gram cola, el Androide giro y disparo rafagas de energía, aunque el cuerpo del dragón, repelia los ataques sin problemas.

-¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer? cielos que decepción-Ryan se lanzó en una embestida.

-Te equivocas gusano-El Androide 13 abrió su mano-¡Rafagas del mal!-El Androide comenzó a disparar varias rafagas de energía, levantando una gram cortina de polvo-¡Con eso bastara!-.

Antes de que el Androide pudiera declarse ganador, un rayo de energia atraveso su pecho, exparsiendo sus restos mecánicos por todo el lugar.

El público grito asustado, ya que era la primera muerte en el torneo.

-¡El...el Androide 13 ah muerto, Ryan Shenlong es el ganador!-anuncio Fugi algo disgustada.

El maligno dragón regreso a su espacio, donde Goma el maligno representante del equipo Espectral lo felicito.

-Buen trabajo Ryan-dijo con un tono de pura maldad.

-Vaya, que combate tan corto-Goku suspiro.

-No te prepcupes, aún quedan muchos duelos por pasar-aseguro el Ninja sonrriente.

-Lo sé, y se que serán fabulosos-grito Beat.

-Pero no devemos olvidar nuestro odgetivo-le recordo Note.

-Bien, y ahora después de este combate, proseguimos al de la participante Caulifla del equipo Divino contra Hyssop del equipo Espectral-.

La aludida Caulifla sonrió, mientras tronaba sus nudillos y pasaba al frente-Ahora si guerrero Goku, te mostraré lo que es un combate de verdad-.

Goku sonrió-No te preocupes, te estare echando porras desde aquí-dijo sonrriendo.

-¡Hay maldito!-Caulifla de hiba a lanzar sobre Goku, pero Kale la detubo.

-Recuerda quien es tú oponente-la chica se calmo-¡Buena suerte!-le deseo.

Caulifla paso a la plataforma, allí la esperaba el antiguo participante del universo 9, Hyssop quien se miraba furiozo.

-¿Hyssop? ¿Acaso tú eres...?-Caulifla se sorprendió un poco.

-Así es, cuando ese maldito de Zeno-sama borro nuestro universo, jure vengarme de todos aqueyos que nos destruyerón, así que aparte para que pueda ir por Vegeta-rugió.

Vegeta no pudo evitar escuhar ese comentario-Ese insecto...solo esta buscando que lo mate-.

-Pero lo que me preocupa es que Xos logro revibir a un participante del universo 9, eso hace muestra de su increible fuerza-reconoció Goku.

-¡Bien, a pelear!-.

-¡Te destruiré!-Hyssop golpeó el suelo con sus puños, transformandolo en hielo, Caulifla tubo que elevarse para no salir herida.

-Tús ataques no me derrotaran-Caulifla sonrió.

-Eso ya lo veremos-Hyssop salto y trato de golpear a Caulifla, quien gracias a su increible velocidad lo esquivo, luego lanzó una patada contra la cara de Hyssop y este se estrello en el suelo-¡Desgraciada!-.

-Ya me arte de ti-Caulifla disparo varios ataques de energía, mismos que Hyssop transformaba en hielo sin problemas-¿Qué?-.

-Ahora enfrenta mi ataque mortal ¡Lanza de Hielo!-Hyssop disparo sus ataques, mismos que congelarón las manos y piernas de Caulifla-¡Te tengo!-.

-No lo creo-Caulifla lanzó un grito liverandose de ese agarre-¡Muere, Estallido de energía!-Caulifla lanzó su potente ataque contra Hyssop quien termino por caer al suelo derrotado.

-La ganadora es Caulifla del equipo Divino-.

-Bien echo Caulifla, demuestrales tú poder-indicaba Champa victorioso.

Caulifla regreso a su espacio, donde fue felicitada por Goku.

-¡Bien echo, fue un gram combate!-.

-Tranquilo Goku, por que luego de haber ganado este torneo, ire por ti y por Vegeta-dijo en tono amenazante.

-¿No te procupa?-pregunto Note.

-Claro que no, es una chica buena, solo es...rivalidad-dijo Goku sonriendo.

-¡Ahora es momento que Piccolo del equipo Divino combata contra Chamel del equipo Reverso!-.

El Namekusei sonrió con emoción-Bien, ah llegado el momento, es hora de pelear-.

-Ten cuidado Piccolo, tú oponente puede ser poderoso-dijo Goku.

-Y lo es, Chamel es uno de los rompedores del tiempo más peligrosos y poderosos, debes tener cuidado-dijo Beat.

-Lo aré, ahora es hora de ir a la batalla-.

Ambos participantes subieron a la plataforma, había algo diferente en la apariencia del nombrado Chamel, al igual que en su poder.

-Veo que eres uno de los famosos Namekianos-dijo con un tono de voz suabe y clamado.

Piccolo se ahorro a contestar-Puedo ver que eres diferente a los demás, ganar no sera nada fácil-.

-Efectivamente, así que espero estes preparado, por que de una vez te informo que no tendré compasión-Chamel sonrio de manera maligna.

-Ese sujeto se ve poderoso, espero que Piccolo tenga cuidado-dijo Goku preocupado.

-Y lo es, ese maldito junto con Demigra matarón a muchos a migos, su poder destructivo y su capacidad para quebrar el tiempo los hizo adversarios poderosos-aseguro Nico.

-Bien, es hora de iniciar ¿No crees?-pregunto.

Piccolo se quito su capa y sonrio-¡Bien, estoy listo!-.

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _Y bien, ya quedo este capítulo, bueno espero les haya gustado, muy pronto subire el capítulo 5 así que preparence, comenten._**


	5. Capítulo5

**_Hola amigos aquí estoy denuevo con un nuevo capítulo el cual espero les guste y bueno el torneo inicio, y aunque las batallas han sido un poco desiguales, muy pronto habrán combates muy buenos._**

 ** _Capítulo.5 Rompedores del tiempo._**

Piccolo y Chamel se mirarón desafiantes, había algo que no le gustaba a Piccolo, pero sabía que sus dudas iban a aclararse unicamente comenzando el combate.

-¡Inicien el duelo!-Grito Fugi emocionada-¡Hay esto será increible!-.

-Vamos Piccolo tú puedes-gritaba Krilin desde su espacio.

Piccolo aumento su ki y se lanzó en un veloz ataque contra Chamel, quién lo espero pasientemente.

-¡Ahora!-Chamel se elevo antes de que Piccolo pudiera golpearlo, luego su cuerpo comenzó a brillar algo que disgusto al Namekiano-¡Brillo temporal!-Una rafaga de energía se extendió por toda la plataforma, y en ese momento Piccolo se detubo.

-¿A qué estas jugando maldito?-exclamo.

-Tú averigua, vamos atacame-invito.

Piccolo apretó sus puños-¡Si así lo quieres! ¡Makekosajo!-Piccolo disparo su técnica mortal, pero al salir disparada esta se destruyó en el camino-¿Qué?-.

-Como miembro de los Rompedore del Tiempo tengo la habilidad de detener, crear, destruir y romper el tiempo, somos capaces de cambiar la historia, hacerla a nuestro modo y una vez que odtengamos el poder máximo de la fuente del mal de los Oscuros, podremos cambiar el tiempo de todo el Omniverso-Chamel rio maligno.

-¡Eso...eso es imposible, malditos, no puedo permitirlo!-Piccolo gruño molesto.

-Eso ya no te toca decidirlo, ahora solo tienes que prepararte para la paliza que te dare-Chamel se lanzó sobre Piccolo.

-¡Ya lo veremos!-Piccolo esquivo el ataque de Chamel y luego intento atacar con una patada, sin embargo el maligno demonio detubo el tiempo probocando que la velocidad de Piccolo disminuyera-¿Qué...qué hiciste?-.

-Te dije que soy capaz de manipular el tiempo, e incluso de romperlo-Chamel hizo aparecer un bacúlo-¡Destroyer Timer!-Una rafaga de energía se extendió por todo el campo de batalla, donde se habrierón varios portales.

-¿Qué?-grito Piccolo asombrado.

-Te dije que podia romper el mismo tiempo-.

-¡Malditos, así que no mentias, esto es más terrible de lo que imagine!-.

-Pero no te pongas tan comodo, ya que antes de matarte, boy hacerte sufrir como nunca lo has echo-.

Chamel comenzó a disparar rayos de su bacúlo, Piccolo quien respondió también lanzó barias rafagas de ki, las cuales estallarón por toda la plataforma.

-¡Vamos Piccolo, no te des por vencido!-gritaba Goku.

-Ese sujeto es muy poderoso, no será nada fácil vencerlo-Gohan apretó los puños.

Piccolo comenzó un terrible ataque, intentando golpear a Chamel quien podía esquivar sus ataques sin problemas.

-No permitire que ustedes malditos conquistadores se apoderen de nuestra dimensión-Piccolo intento golpear a Chamel pero este se agacho y golpeo a Piccolo por la espalda.

-Idiota, aunque peleen sus intentos serán envano, rindanse de una vez-Chamel pateo la cara de Piccoro quien se estrello contra el suelo.

-¡Señor Piccolo!-grito Gohan.

-Piccolo-gritaba Krilin molesto.

-Eso nunca bastardo ¡Makekosajo!-Piccolo disparó su Makekosajo nuevamente.

-Miserable ¡Time Braker!-El Bacúlo de Chamel expulso un ataque que brillaba con intenso color rojo. Ambos ataques chocaron en la plataforma, mientras que Piccolo tanto como Chamel luchaban para no perder ese choque de energías.

-Nunca había visto a Piccolo luchar de esa manera-dijo Goku imprecionado.

-Esos sujetos son muy poderosos, pero me sorprende que pueda darle batalla-noto Beat.

Los ataques continuaban chocando en la plataforma, ambos contendientes no sedian aunque la energía era demasiada.

-No puedo...perder-Piccolo aumento sus energías al máximo, expulsando un rayo aún más poderoso.

-Estúpido, desaparece-Chamel támbien aumento su poder y su ataque también se fortalecio.

Los rayos volvierón a chocar, pero esta vez levantarón un gran domo de energía antes de que el rayo golpeara a Piccolo directamente.

-¡Señor Piccolo!-grito Gohan furiozo.

El polvo que se había levantado se disipo, Piccolo apareció ya muy lastimado y con sus ropas ya todas rotas, Chamel descendió por su parte y rio.

-¡Insecto, ya es hora de eliminarte!-Chamel toco el suelo con la punta de su bacúlo y este brillo por unos momento-¡Muere!-a continuación el malvado demonio comenzó un mortal ataque, golpeando a Piccolo en su espalda, cara y estómago, Piccolo rodo por el suelo, intentando contraatacar.

-No...no me rendire...-Piccolo iba a ataatacar pero sus movimientos eran 3 veces más lentos-¿Qué?-.

-Eh utilizado mi habilidad de detener el tiempo, volviendo tus ataques más lentos y los mios más veloces-.

-¡Mi...miserable!-.

-Bien, ya es hora de eliminarte, me gustaria jugar más contigo pero ya me aburri-Chamel disparo un rayo al hombro de Piccolo atravesandolo.

Piccolo lanzó un grito de dolor, mientras caia al suelo sin poderse levantar.

-¡Malditos!-Goku apretó el puño.

-Señor Piccolo, no se rinda-el ki de Gohan comenzó a aumentar.

Chamel se aserco a Piccolo y lo tomo del cuello, mientras reia de manera maligna-¡Bien, hasta aquí llegaste, este ataque pondrá fin a tu miserable existencia!-Chamel preparó un ataque.

-Detente maldito-Gohan comenzó a notarse furiozo.

-¡Piccolo!-gritaron Krilin y Ten Shin Ha.

Piccolo sonrrio-¡Hazlo!-dijo.

Chamel atraveso el cuerpo de Piccolo con su rayo, el cual destruyo todos sus organos, Gohan lanzó un grito de furia, mientras el público y Fugi miraban asustados la ecena.

-¡Bien echo, Chamel!-desia la temible generala Omega desde las sombras.

Chamel arrojo el cuerpo de Piccolo y luego aplasto su cabeza, aumentando más el enojo de Gohan.

-Tranquilo Gohan, de todas maneras lo reviviremos al final de esta ronda-dijo Goku.

Fugi paso a la plataforma con paso lento, tratando de que Chamel no la viese-¡Piccolo murió...Chamel es el ganador!-grito-¡Hay yo me boy!-.

Chamel abandono la plataforma, hubo controversia entre el público y los participantes al igual que en los dioses de la destrucción.

-Así que lo de los rompedores del tiempo era cierto, vaya esto será más terrible que de lo que parece-dijo Bills.

Whis se aserco-¡Parece que si, si mis calculos no me fallan, su poder es igual al de un dios!-.

-Lo sé, esos malditos-Champa rugió molesto.

Fugi se aseguro que Chamel no estubiera y luego pasó a la plataforma-¡Bien...ahora continuamos con el combate de Toppo del equipo 7 vs Putine del equipo Reverso!-.

El honorable líder de las tropas del Orgullo, Toppo apapareció, Jiren su compañero se aserco para apreciar el combate ya que apesar de no estar en el mismo equipo era un buen amigo.

-Es Toppo, que alegría, es uno de los más fuertes-Goku sonrio.

-Así parece, debo admitir que ese sujeto fue un oponente duro-dijo Vegeta.

-Pero miren quien es su adversario-Los chicos mirarón ahora a Putine.

-Vamos Toppo muestrale tus fuerzas a esos gusanos-gritaba Vermoud.

-Señor controlese, ambos savemos que sera un combate fantastico-dijo Marcarita con dulsura.

-Va a perder como todos tús participantes-le grito Champa.

-Ay si, mira quien habla, el que támbien perdió el torneo de Poder-le recordo.

Goku y sus amigos mirarón a Putine, a simple vista se miraba tierna, aunque por algo estaba en el equipo Reverso.

-Veo que eres diferente a los demás, creo que será un combate duro-dijo Toppo.

-Odservas bien, espero que támbien seas fuerte, y no pura boca como casí todos suelen hacerlo-Putine se elevo un poco.

Toppo sonrió-¡Como honorable líder de las tropas del orgullo mi deber es impartir justicia, y si mi dimensión esta en peligro la protegere!-.

-Bien, entonces-Putine rio maligna-Preparate para luchar hasta la muerte-.

En cuanto Fugi dio la señal, Toppo se lanzó en una embestida, tratando de golpear a Putine, quien lo ataco con rayos de energía que sinplemente no lastimarón al poderoso líder de las tropas del orgullo, quien después golpeo violentamente a Putine obligandola a retroceder.

-Como líder de las tropas del orgullo jure traer lealtad y justicia a nuestro universo, y mientras que seres como ustedes lo amenazen, me vere obligado a derrotarlos-grito Toppo.

Putine se levanto y sonrio-¡Que bueno, ya que significa que estoy ante un adversario poderoso y no me tendré que contener!-.

-¡Vamos atacame con todo lo que tienes!-desafio Toppo.

-No tienes que desirlo-Putine comenzó a levitar por el cielo, causando confusión en Toppo, quién de todas manerás no iba a dejarse llevar por los juegos de Putine.

-No me dejare llevar por juegos adsurdos sin sentido-Toppo cargo un ataque-¡Justice Flash!-Toppo ejecuto su poderosa tecnica contra Putine, quien creo un campo de energía para bloquear los ataques, luego desapareció y reapareció frente a Toppo.

-¡Toma esto! ¡Tiempo Continuo!-Putine comenzó a brillar de un intenso color amarillo, mientras sus ojos se volvian de color rojo y al momento.

Una poderosa lluvia de golpes fue la que arremetió sobre Toppo, quien apenas podía esquivar los ataques debido a la velocidad, el poderoso Guerrero tubo que elevarse, pero al mismo tiempo un mortal ataque lo mando contra la plataforma, en donde una vez más Putine continuo atacandolo.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Por que no puedo utilizar toda mi velocidad?-.

-Mi ataque, Tiempo Continuo me permite atacar a una velocidad tan imprecionante haciendo que el tiempo habanse de forma más lenta, en otras palabras estoy viajando en el tiempo en cortos lapsos para poder atacarte-.

Toppo se puso algo nervioso, aúnque no se iba a dejar vencer por ese ataque.

-¡Ni creas que vas derrotarme!-Toppo comenzó a brillar y en ese momento expulso todo su poder, lanzando a Putine por los aire, el público grito emocionado, mientras que los participantes y dioses de la destrucción se quedaban con la boca habierta al ver eso.

-Toppo libero todo su poder, no lo había visto hacer eso, desde hace mucho tiempo-dijo Jiren.

-Eso quiere decir que su oponente es más poderoso de lo que pensamos-dijo Kale.

-Cielos, me muero por pelear contra eya-grito Goku emocionado.

-Tranquilo Kakarotto, de todas maneras yo sere quien elimine a todos esos insectos y ganare este torneo-dijo Vegeta con frialdad.

-Oye Vegeta no seas así, yo támbien quiero pelear-dijo Goku haciendo un puchero.

-¡Veo, que les gusta mucho pelear!-dijo Nico.

-Así son, tratandose de peleas ambos son imparables-dijo Gohan sonrriente.

-¡Miren eso!-grito Majin Hero.

Putine se detuvo a admirar el poder de Toppo, era sin duda algo asombroso.

-Veo, que posees Ki divino, es impresionante-dijo Putine seria.

-Al parecer lo conoces, bien creo que te darás cuenta que no me puedes ganar-dijo Toppo.

Putine sonrió por eso último-¡No!-dijo para su asombro-¡Por que yo támbien lo poseo!-Una rafaga de luz ilumino todo el estadio, y al momento apareció la verdadera forma de Putine, quien ahora poseía un bacúlo al igual que Chamel pero su poder era muy diferente.

Los dioses de la destrucción junto a sus respectivos Angeles se impactarón al ver eso, Toppo e inclusive el mismo Jiren se asombrarón, era algo imprecionante.

-¿Qué? ¡Imposible!-grito Toppo.

-¿Como puede ser capaz de tener ese poder?-exclamo Goku.

-¡Imprecionante, esto será increible, si!-gritaba Zeno-sama emocionado.

Toppo se recupero de su asombró y paso a preguntar-¿Como fue qué lo odtuviste?-.

-Como perteneciente al reino de los demonios, y como diosa desterrada mi poder se incremento hasta alcanzar el de los dioses, a desir verdad no hace mucho que lo odtuve-explico.

Toppo se quedo pensando seriamente, era imposible que alguién mortal ubiera conseguido ese poder tan fácilmente.

-¿Qué esperas? ¿Me vas a atacar?-pregunto.

Toppo la miro-¡Entonces, preparate!-.

Putine y Toppo se mirarón desafiantes, hasta que los dos se atacaron a una velocidad imprecionante, chocando en el centro de la plataforma y levantando un poderoso estruendo.

-¡Muy bien!-gritarón Trunks y Goten emocionados.

El Ninja Sagrado solo miraba con seriedad la batalla, el sabía quién iba a ganar, pero iba hacer un combate terrible.

-¡Ya sabe quién ganara! ¿Sierto?-le pregunto un sujeto extraño en las sombras.

-Lo sé, aúnque el combate será intenso-le respondió.

Toppo y Putine comenzarón un terrible combate cuerpo a cuerpo, intercambiando golpes por toda la plataforma y probocando temibles estruendos por toda el estadio.

-¡No lo ases nada mal!-dijo Putine sonrriendo.

-Tú tampoco, pero ni creás que perdere este encuentro ¡Justice On!-Toppo se abalanzo sobre los hombros de Putine, llevandola a la plataforma y al mismo tiempo inmovilizandola.

-¿Qué es esto?-grito.

-Es una de mis técnicas especiales, ahora preparate para tú final-Toppo comenzó a reunir energía, teniendo sometida a Putine seria fácil darle en el blanco-¡Justice Tornado!-Toppo comenzó a girar, atrapando a Putine en un gran tornado, el cual después pateo fuera de la plataforma.

-Lo logro-grito Goku.

Toppo volvio a la normalidad, respirando agitadamente-¡Fue un combate...duro!-dijo hasta que.

Un rayo atraveso el pecho de Toppo, quien lanzó un grito de dolor, sus ojos se habrierón y su boca escúpio sangre, todos mirarón imprecionados ya que se trataba de Putine.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero como lo hizo?-grito Vegeta impactado.

-Si todos vimos como la saco de la plataforma-dijo Goku.

-Eso nos hizo creer, sin embargo támbien es una bruja muy poderosa, y eso fue lo que no vimos-.

Putine se aserco a Toppo quién la miraba cón furia, la mujer se aserco y rió.

-¡Antes...de que me elimines dime...! ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-.

La mujer rio-Fácil, cuando me atrapaste en ese tornado use mi técnica de ilusión de tiempó con el cual pude confundirte haciendote creer que habías ganado, luego detube el tiempo por unos segundos antes de que el tornado saliera de la plataforma para colocarme justo detrás de ti-explico.

Toppo sonrió mientras miraba a Putine-Debo desir, que no me lo espere-.

-Lo sé, amo jugar con las mentes, debo desir que fue una buena batalla, pero llego a su final-Putine habrio su mano-¡Muere!-un poderoso rayo fue el que termino por sacar de la plataforma a Toppo, todos mirarón imprecionados inclusive Jiren se mostro estupefacto.

-¡Putine del equipo reverso gana!-anunció Fugi-¡Algo malo por sierto, esos malos no deberian ganar!-rugió.

-¡Fugi!-regaño el Ninja Sagrado.

-Hay lo siento-.

Ubo controversia en esa batalla, Putine por lo tanto regreso a su equipo donde Omega la felicito.

-Lo hiciste muy bien, fue una gram victoria-le dijo.

-Gracias maestra Omega-agredeció.

-¡Devemos tener cuidado con esa chica, es muy peligrosa!-dijo Goku.

-¡Bien, bien, ahora vamos al próximo combate mis chiquitines el cual es entre el participante Cooler del equipo Sama vs Zaiko del equipo Oscuro!-.

Cooler el poderoso hermano del emperador del mal, Freezer hizo su aparición, su hermano pasó haber el combate mientras sonreia.

-Así que el tonto de Cooler támbien participara, espero que le den su merecido-dijo Freezer con desdén.

-¿Por que dices eso Freezer? si el es tú hermano-dijo Goku sin entender.

-Ese estúpido de Cooler siempre se creeyo superior a mi, pero ahora mismo le darán su merecido-.

Cooler sonrió mientras veía a su oponente aparecer en la plataforma, un sujeto con el cabello de punta color gris con mechones negros, tenia un par de pinchos en su barbilla así como un traje y botas parecidas a las de Goku pero su color era verde.

-Así que tú seras el pobre diablo al que eliminare, que mala suerte para ti que te haya tocado pelear conmigo en el primer combate por que eso significa que no pasarás a la segunda ronda-dijo Cooler triunfal.

Zaiko solo escupió-¡No vale la pena pelear con una basura como tú, te derrotare simplemente con tres golpes!-aseguro.

-¿Qué? ¿qué dijiste miserable? agh te acabare-.

Cooler se lanzó contra Zaiko y le disparo varios rayos, los cuales Zaiko no se molesto en esquivar.

-¡Jajaja, ya te gane!-dijo Cooler.

-¿Eso crees?-le pregunto.

-¿Qué?-grito Cooler.

-Ahora mismo conoceras el poder del Saiyajin oscuro-Zaiko se transformo en super Saiyajin, había algo raro en su transformación, su cabello era dorado como los demás pero su aura era oscura.

-Miren eso, se transformo en super saiyajin-grito Goku.

-Sin embargo su aura es oscura-noto Vegeta.

Zaiko golpeo a Cooler en el estomago, luego le dio un golpe en la cara, y remato con una patada a las costillas que lo mando fuera de la plataforma.

-¡Zaiko es el ganador!-grito Fugi.

-Cielos, esos sujetos son muy fuertes, devemos tener mucho cuidado-Goku sonrio.

-Ya lo savemos Kakarotto no hace que no los repitas-grito Vegeta.

-Para mi son basura, yo ganare este torneo-aseguro Caulifla.

-No te confies, ya que por lo que eh visto el oponente no es tan devil como pense-Jiren regreso a meditar.

-¡Y ahora pasamos con Gohan del equipo Divino vs Towa del equipo Reverso!-.

Gohan quito sus lentes-Me toca pelear contra uno de los participantes del equipo Reverso, debo tener cuidado-dijo Gohan.

-Así es, ya que eya es la princesa demonio más poderosa, debes pelear con todo y si bes que es muy peligroso lo mejor es que te rindas-le aconsejo Beat.

-Lo are descuida-.

Gohan bajo a la plataforma, allí lo esperaba Towa, una mujer muy bella de piel color verde azulado, cabello grisesco, mirada fria, y con un poder estremecedor.

-¡Un saiyajin, esto sera divertido!-dijo riendo con malicia.

-Por culpa de uno de ustedes matarón al señor Piccolo, ahora yo me encargare de dorratarlos-grito Gohan.

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _Y así queda este capítulo espero les haya gustado y bueno pues ya se a mostrado el poder de los rompedores del tiempo, pero ahora Gohan tendrá que enfrentar a la líder de todos eyos ¿podrá ganar?._**


	6. Capítulo6

**_Hola amigos aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo el cual espero les guste, bueno al fin vimos el poder de los rompedores del tiempo, pero ahora Gohan esta por enfrentar a su princesa y Vegeta mostrará por que es el princípe de los saiyajin._**

 ** _Capítulo.6 El asombroso poder de Vegeta_**

Gohan miraba con furia a Towa, quien simplemente reia al ver el coraje del saiyajin, sin preocuparle ni lo más minimo las consecuencias.

-Malditos, por culpa de uno de ustedes el señor Piccolo murió, ahora me las pagaran-Gohan comenzó a gritar mientras su ki aumentaba asombrosamente, la plataforma comenzó a tambalearse y al cabo de unos segundos se transformo en super saiyajin, pero allí no quedo, ya que continuó hasta alcanzar la fase del estado super saiyajin 2.

-¡No crei que Gohan todabia pudiera hacer eso!-dijo Goku emocionado

-Posee un poder tremendo-grito Beat contento.

-Solo espero que pueda ganar-rogaba Nico preocupada.

-Ese tonto dejo de entrenar, es lo malo cuando llevas una vida aburrida de terricola-grito Vegeta amargado.

-Vegeta si tú también vives como nosotros, y ya me enteré lo que hiciste por Trunks muy bien-Goku sonrió mientras Vegeta se sonrrojaba levemente pues sabía que Goku se referia al día que llevo a Trunks y Bulma al parque de diversiones.

-Y ahora viene el final-Gohan lanzó un último grito, liverando su máximo poder, el cual consistia en combinar su modo místico con la fase del super saiyajin 2.

-Ese chiquillo, posee un poder imprecionante-admiro Goma.

-De todas maneras es un insecto que será eliminado-dijo Omega muy segura.

-No te confies Omega, esos sujetos son poderosos es mejor mantenernos al margen-aconsejo Xos.

-¡Entendido mi señor!-.

Gohan término su tránsformasión, ahora se miraba más decidido y listo para ganar.

-Si ya terminaste tú espectacúlo de luces, creo que ya podemos iniciar-dedujo Towa con frialdad.

-Deduces bien, preparate por que yo mismo te eliminare-Gohan aumento su poder y desapareció en una potente rafága de viento, luego apareció detrás de Towa y lanzó una patada que la princesa esquivo con algo de dificultad y procedió a retroceder.

-Mocoso insolente, ya verás que con la poderosa princesa demonio no se juega-Towa hizó aparecer su baculo el cual llevaba una esfera de cristal por encima-¡Toma esto! ¡Relámpago del Tiempo!-.

Towa disparó un relampago de su bacúlo, pero por suerte Gohan lo esquivo a tiempo, luego contraataco con una patada la cual esta vez dio en el blanco y Towa salió volando.

-Te dije que si desafias a un saiyajin furiozo detenerlo es imposible-.

Towa se detubo antes de chocar contra el campo de energía-Miserable saiyajin, lo único que has logrado es hacerme enojar-.

-Al igual que ustedes, ahora los are pagar-Gohan apareció detras de Towa y le pego un golpe en la cara, la princesa regreso al suelo y gruño.

-Pagarás maldito gusano ¡Regreso!-El baculo de Towa comenzó a brillar y al momento el tiempo regreso antes de que Gohan le diera el golpe en la cara a Towa-¡Te tengo!-Towa esquivo el ataque de Gohan es ta vez, y ahora le dio una patada en el estómago y después le disparo un rayo al pecho.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?-grito Goku sin entender

-Utilizo su tecnica de regreso en el tiempo, su especialidad es regresar en el tiempo donde lee los movimientos del enemigo para luego contraatacar-explico el Ninja Sagrado.

-Esos malditos gusanos, agh-Vegeta apreto el puño.

-Eso es trampa-grito Goten.

-Lo es, pero aquí todo esta permitido-dijo Kale muy seria.

Gohan choco contra el suelo, allí Towa lo volvió atacar esta vez con un nuevo ataque.

-Maldita...no se lo que hiciste pero me las pagaras-Gohan se levanto.

-Jajaja, que gracioso, estoy esperando tú ataque-Gohan apretó el puño-¿Qué pasá? ¿No ibas a derrotarme?-.

-Cayate-Gohan ataco con una rafaga de rayos, pero Towa los bloqueo con hacer girar su bacúlo, luego ataco con un rayo que Gohan esquivo rodando por el suelo-¡Es muy fuerte y estratega, creo que no tengo de otra!-.

Gohan desapareció y volvió aparecer detrás de Towa, luego volvió a desaparecer y volvió a reaparecer sobre la princesa quien quedo algo confundida.

-¡Kamehameha!-grito y disparo el poderoso Kamehameha, Towa recibio el ataque directamente y un estallido se levanto por tada la plataforma.

-Esa estúpida de Towa, solo esta perdiendo el tiempo-rugió Omega molesta.

-Tranquila solo se divierte, depués de todo es su estrategia-dijo Xos sonriente.

El Ninja sagrado miraba muy preocupado, ya que Gohan estaba en un gram problema, el era poderoso pero Towa era una estratega sin corazón.

La cortina de polvo se disipo y Towa apareció ya muy lastimada.

-Si, sigue así hermano-gritaba Goten.

-Cielos, Gohan esmuy fuerte-dijo Trunks-Me pregunto ¿Cuando pelearemos?-.

-Tranquilos niños, muy pronto lo arán-Goku sonrió.

Gohan descendió respirando agitadamente-¡Si ese es tú mejor ataque, entonces esto términara pronto!-Towa rio.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dices?-.

El cuerpo de Towa brillo intensamente y al momento un aura gris cubrio su cuerpo.

-¡Es Ki divino!-grito Bills.

-Oh no, Gohan rindete-grito Goku preocupado al ver la situación.

-Ahora, probaras el poder de la princesa de los demonios-Towa sonrió de forma maligna y lamio sus labios-¡Tiempo Pesado!-Towa abrió su mano y una energía rojisa se extendio por toda la plataforma, Gohan iba a contraatacar pero su velocidad comenzó a disminuir poco a poco.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué esta haciendo?-grito Kale.

Gohan quedo totalmente inmovil, el Saiyajin apreto los dientes furiozo, no podia mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo.

-Esta tecnica me permite detener el tiempo en un determinado espacio, donde los movimientos del individuo se hacen tan pesados que parece que quedan inmoviles haciendolos tan lentos como una tortuga-Towa rio y descendio.

-No puede ser, lo acorralo-grito Goku.

-Sus habilidades de controlar el tiempo le dan una ventaja total en combate, aunque esta prohibido controlarlo, eyos fuerón los principales cradores de dichas técnicas-el Ninja Sagrado suspiro.

-Malditos-Goten apreto los puños-¡Vamos hermano no te rindas!-.

Towa rio-¡Es hora de acabarte!-Towa disparo varios rayos cortantes, los cuales lastimaron gravememte el cuerpo de Gohan, quien lanzó tenibles gritos de dolor.

Gohan apareció, su cuerpo estaba muy lastimado y tenia varios cortes que comenzarón a sangrar, los ojos de la maligna princesa se deleitarón y se aserco.

-¡Ya es hora de destruirte!-las uñas de Towa tomarón el cueyo de Gohan-¡Disfrutare tanto esto!-dijo desquisiada.

Gohan jadeo cansado, ya no tenia fuerzas para continuar luchando, Towa sonrio y finalmente término el combate rompiendo el cuello de Gohan quien quedo fuera de combate.

Goku miro furiozo lo sucedido, Goten igual mientras que otros como Kale y Caulifla se asombraban por ese acto.

-¡Maldita, no era necesario, que le hiciera eso!-grito Goku furiozo.

Towa lanzó el cuerpo de Gohan fuera de la plataforma y luego volteo aver a Goku y los demás.

-Luego seguirán ustedes-dijo con maldad.

-¡Gohan a quedado inconsiente, la ganadora es Towa del equipo reverso!-.

Towa sonrió y regreso a su espació, los ayudantes del Ninja Sagrado pasarón a llevar a Gohan a la henfermeria donde seria atendido.

-Esos sujetos son unos cobardes, se aprovechan de su poder para ganar, fue así como consiguierón derrotarnos-dijo Note incrédula.

-Sin embargo no hay una regla que impida no usar esas técnicas-dijo Jiren.

-Tienes razón Jiren, es por eso que devemos tener mucho cuidado con todos esos tipos-dijo Goku.

El Ninja Sagrado miraba preocupado, eran más los participantes del lado oscuro los que estaban ganando, había algo que no le gustaba pero no sabía que.

-¡Ahora pasemos al combate entre Dispo del equipo Sama vs Cell-X del equipo Reverso!-.

-Otro del equipo reverso-grito Krilin.

-Ese equipo a demostrado ser poderoso, no me extraña que Dispo tenga problemas en su batalla-penso Ten Shin Ha.

Dispo otro de los miembros de las tropas del Orgullo paso a la plataforma, sabía que no debía confiarse, no ahora que había visto el poder de los participantes de ese equipo.

-¿Cell-X?-pregunto Goku-Me suena familiar-.

-Y lo es, ya verás de que hablo-.

Un sujeto con la misma apariencia de Cell perfecto apareció, solo que su cuerpo se veia más musculoso y se asemejaba al de un centauro puesto a que llevaba como pipiernas traseras, 4 patas de arañas, sus ojos eran blancos totalmente y sus alas más grande.

-Una vez que el Cell de nuestra dimensión fue destruido, Towa lo resucito y con ayuda de Demigra lo poseeyerón transformandolo en eso que es ahora-explico Beat.

-Ya veo-dijo Goku admirandolo.

-Es...repugnante-desprecio Vegeta.

Dispo miro a Cell-X, se veia como si no estubiera a corde a sus sentidos, sin embargo poseía un gram poder.

-Este sujeto es un gramdisimo idiota, pero su poder es muy grande no me devo confiar-se dijo.

Cell-X habrió su boca y disparo dos rayos de energía, Dispo dio un gram salto para esquivarlo y luego respondió.

-¡Ahora es mi turno!-Dispo giro por el aire y lanzó una potente patada, Cell-X retrocedio sin embargo no se había llevado ningún rasguño-¡Tiene una gram resistencia!-.

-Vaya Dispo es poderoso sin embargo no pudo hacerle nada a Cell-X-dijo Goku asombrado.

-Cuando Towa experimento con el, odtubo fuerzas catastroficas, siendo capaz de superar al mismo Majin Boo-explico Nico.

-Ya veo, entonces será un duro oponente-Goku sonrió con emoción.

Regresando al combate Dispo esquivaba los ataques de Cell-X los cuales eran muy poderosos pero gracias a la velocidad del guerrero podía evadirlos.

-Este sujeto... no save utilizar sus energías...debo sacarle provecho-Dispo giro para esquivar un rayo de Cell-X y luego de un salto lo volvió a golpear.

Cell-X rugió molesto y su cuerpo empezó a brillar con intensidad-¿Qué esta pasando?-grito Dispo algo preocupado.

-¡Muere! ¡Esfera Nocturna!-Cell-X disparó un potente rayo de pura energía oscura, pero gracias a la velocidad de Dispo consiguió esquivar el ataque y no salir gravemente herido.

-¡Justice Kick!-.

Dispo se lanzó contra Cell-X, dandole un poderoso puñtazo a la velocidad de la luz, lo cual hizo que quedara aturdido tiempo suficiente como para que Dispo realizara su siguiente técnica.

-¡Ahora! ¡Sable de energía!-Dispo creo su oja azul de energía y lanzó una cuchilla de ki contra el maligno androide, el cual recibió el ataque directamente y salió de la plataforma.

-¡Dispo del equipo Sama gana!-grito Fugi-¡Ay que bueno ya no soportaba a esos pesados del equipo Reverso son unos hijos de...!-.

-¡Fugi!-grito el Ninja-Tengo a otro suplente sabes-.

-Hay no, hermoso Ninja Sagrado ya me cayo-dijo sonriendo nerviosa.

-Jajaja, esa Fugi es toda una rebelde-Goku rio.

-Lo bueno es que un participante del equipo Reverso ya fue eliminado-.

-¡Toma eso Bills, los guerreros de mi universo son mas fuertes!-declaro Vermoud con aires de grandeza.

-No quiero recordarte quien gano el torneo de poder-dijo Bills puliendo sus uñas.

-¡Bah, te apuesto a que Jiren ganara este torneo!-.

Zeno-Sama por su parte disfrutaba y miraba muy emocionado los combates, a pesar de saber el riesgo que se corria.

-¡Que emoción, los combates son estupendos!-decia.

-Y se pondrán mejor, ya van a anunciar el próximo-dijo Daishinkan muy calmado.

-¡Bien mi hermoso público, ahora es el momento de que Vegeta del equipo Divino pelee contra Gravy del equipo Reverso!-.

Vegeta sonrio con superioridad mientras pasaba alfrente y apretaba el puño.

-Bueno, finalmente es mi turno Kakarotto es hora de que veas a un verdadero saiyajin en acción-dijo Vegeta preparandose para pelear.

-Solo te digo que no te confies ese equipo tiene guerreros muy poderosos-dijo Goku.

-Ningún insecto que solo use trampas sucias para pelear derrotará al princípe de los saiyajin, yo soy...el guerrero más poderoso-.

-Gravy, no te vayas a confíar ese sujeto no es como los otros, si me fallas pagaras muy caro-advirtió Omega con maldad.

-¡Descuide mi señora, no le fallare!-.

Gravy subió a la plataforma Vegeta hizo los mismo y los dos se vieron por un momento hasta que Gravy hablo.

-Ni creas que tendrás una oportunidad contra mi, soy el guerrero más poderoso de mi equipo-.

-No me hagas reír insecto-.

-Esto no te parecera gracioso-El cuerpo de Gravy comenzó a brillar y al momento una nube oscura cubrió su cuerpo-¡Odserva el poder del Kanji!-presento Gravy victorioso.

Vegeta bostezo aburrido-¿Ya términaste tú ridicula transformación? lo único que hiciste fue aumentar tú poder, nada fuera de este mundo-.

-Idiota no solo aumente mi poder, si no desperte mis habilidades ocultas, no necesito del tiempo para destruirte, solo la magía oscura-.

-¿Magía? jajaja que gracioso insecto ahora mismo te mostrare el poder de un guerrero de verdad-.

Gravy apreto los puños y decidio atacar sin conocer las habilidades de su oponente.

-Pagaras por tus burlas ¡Columna de Fuego!-.

El suelo comenzó a tambalearse terriblemente y al momento una grieta se habrió de la cual surgieron poderosas columnas de fuego negro que golpearón a Vegeta.

-¿Qué te pareció gusano? verdad que ahora te arrepientes-dijo Gravy con maldad.

Vegeta apareció totalmente ileso, con sus brazos cruzados mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

-Bien basta de juegos, adelante, da tú mejor golpe-desafió el principe.

-¿Qué? estúpido me las pagaras ¡Esferas de Insomnio!-.

Volas de energía oscura crecieron en todo el cuerpo de Gravy y después disparo poderosas esferas de energía, las cuales tenian la habilidad de dejar en un trance temporal de insomnio al enemigo.

-¿Es un chiste?-Vegeta se extendio y desvio todos los ataques de Gravy con solo usar su ki, quien habrió muchos los ojos al ver eso.

-¡Imposible!-dijo impactado.

-Un insecto que solo usa la magía jamas derrotara al principe de los saiyajin, un guerrero que sabe utilizar el poder máximo-.

-¡Te equivocas, la magía es el arma más poderosa que se puede utilizar!-exclamo Gravy.

-Tal vez, pero mientrás no utilices el poder máximo y solo te confies por tu habilidad, nunca me ganarás-.

-Insecto te arrepentiras por habarte burlado del poder magíco-.

Gravy hizó aparecer un bacúlo del cual disparo un rayo al cielo, mismo que estallo liverando una llubia de rayos que golpearón a Vegeta.

-Te eh golpeado con mi ataque especial lluvia mágica, con el cual las defensas de tú cuerpo disminuyen robando tu energía de saiyajin-declaro victorioso aunque Vegeta nisiquiera se inmuto.

-Veo que no entiendes, ya es hora de acabar con este rídiculo encuentro-Vegeta se coloco en la pose para transformarse en super saiyajin, con la cual recupero todas sus energías.

-Ese Vegeta siempre poniendo aprueba al enemigo-Goku rio contento.

-Por lo que veo es un guerrero estratega que sabe lo que hace, muy bien-Beat sonrió.

Gravy retrocedió asustado al ver que ninguna de sus técnicas mágicas funcionaban con Vegeta, quien rio con superioridad.

-Te confiaste demasiado en tú mágia sin conocer las habilidades de tú oponente, ahora sufriras por ese error-Vegeta comenzó a habanzar.

-No...un mono como tú...no puede vencer al mago más poderoso del universo-Gravy apreto los puños.

-¡De tú universo, quizá!-Vegeta desapareció a una velocidad imprecionante y golpeo a Gravy en la boca del estómago, el mago grito adolorido pero antes de poder reaccionar el poderoso principe de los Saiyjin le dio una feroz patada en la cara, derribandolo.

-¡Miserable...fuego infernal!-.

El bacúlo de Gravy disparo un rayo de fuego contra Vegeta, quien lo desvio sin problemas y luego pateo al demonio quien choco contra la plataforma.

-Así se hace Vegeta-grito Goku.

-Debo admitir que no pelea nada mal-dijo Caulifla.

-Es muy fuerte, el poder y orgullo de Vegeta lo hacen un guerrero iniguanable-el Ninja Sagrado sonrió.

Gravy por su parte se levanto, se miraba ya bastante lastimado, pero no se iba a rendir.

-Maldito simio, me las pagaras-Gravy trato de golpear a Vegeta quien detubo su ataque sin problemas.

-Cometiste un error, y fue desafiar al princípe de los Saiyajin, ahora sufriras por eso-.

Vegeta pateo a Gravy y luego lo golpeo con ambos brazos Gravy cayo al suelo pero antes de poder hacer algo Vegeta lo ataco.

-¡Desaparece! ¡Resplandor Final!-Vegeta realizó su poderosa tecnica del Resplandor Final la cual dio justo en el blanco, y aunque Gravy trato de recistir al final termino saliendo de la plataforma.

-Muy bien Vegeta-grito Goku.

-Si papá haci se hace-felicito Trunks contento.

-¡Vegeta del equipo Divino es el ganador!-grito Fugi-¡Ahora le voy a pedir su atografo!-.

Fugi corrió hacia Vegeta quien iba a regresar a su espacio cuando esta lo detubo.

-Hay señor Vegeta que fuerte es, como me gustaria tener un hombre haci conmigo seria...todo un sueño echo realidad-dijo Fugi con sus ojos enforma de corazón y tocando los biceps de Vegeta.

-¿Qué...Qué?-grito Vegeta quien se sonrrojo como Jitomate.

-Fugi, deja de acosar a los participantes y ve a la plataforma-ordeno el Ninja.

Fugi protesto-¡Ash, no ve que estoy ligando!-Fugi regreso a la plataforma, Vegeta volteó a verla y esta le guiño el ojo.

-¡Esa señora no me agrada!-dijo Trunks.

-¡Bien y ahora pasemos al combate entre Gol D.Roger del equipo Divino vs Eis Shenlong del equipo Espectral!-.

Goku y sus amigos se asombraron por que ninguno había conocido hasta ahora al nombrado Gold D. Roger, muy pronto lo conocerian.

 ** _Continuará_**...

 ** _Ya quedo este capítulo y espero les haya gustado, como verán Vegeta demostro su gram poder ante Gravy pero ahora descubriremos quien es Gold D. Roger._**


	7. Capítulo7

**_Hola amigos, comienza un nuevo capítulo el cual espero les guste, bueno pues como se habran dado cuenta Vegeta demostro su asombroso poder al derrotar a Gravy sin problemas, pero ahora es el momento de que Gold D. Roger pase a la plataforma ¿Quién será este individuo?._**

 ** _Capítulo.7 Yo soy el rey de los piratas._**

Todos esperaban pasientes la aparición del nombrado Gol D. Roger, quién no tardo mucho en hacer acto de precensia, para el asombro de todos los de su equipo.

Se trataba de un hombre alto, sus rasgos físicos que mas destacaban era un largo bigote curveado, con su feroz sonrisa de oreja a oreja, llevaba un largo abrigo de capítan pirata color rojo, por debajo de su abrigo una camisa azul, botas negras y como armas una espada y una pistola muy extrañas.

Nota:(si así no quedo claro de quien se trata, es el legendario Gol D. Roger rey de los piratas del anime One Piece).

Se hizó un largo silencio en todo el estadio al ver la apariencia de Gol D. Roger inclusive Goku y los participantes de su equipo se sorprendieron al verlo, era solo un humano, común y corriente sin ningún tipo de habilidad.

-¡Ya es hora Ninja!-Gol D. Roger sonrió.

El Ninja vio esperanzado a aquel hombre, quien se miraba muy confiado sin temor a pelear.

-¿Qué planea Ninja? el solo es un humano nunca podrá vencer a Eis Shenlong es uno de los dragones más poderosos-grito Note sin entender.

-Ya verán por que decidi traerlo, jusgar a alguien por su apariencia es un grave error-.

Todos mirarón a la plataforma, seria un combate interesante ya que Gol D. Roger era un simple humano.

-¡Con que el Ninja trajo a ese tonto de Roger eh!-Xos analizo la situación-¡Buena jugada Ninja, sin embargo yo támbien tengo la mia!-.

Desde las sombras el guerrero de Xos miraba a Gol D. Roger y rio-Este torneo se pone muy interesante-.

-Lo sé, por eso no debes bajar la guardia, Gol D. Roger es un oponente poderoso será una amenaza para nuestros planes-.

-Ententendido-.

Gol D. Roger finalmente llego a la plataforma allí lo esperaba Eis Shenlong un dragón con la capacidad de crear hielo.

-Que decepción, crei que me iba a tocar con un oponente poderoso, pero en su lugar me toco contra un humano patetico, bueno esto términara pronto-dijo el dragón con superioridad

Gol D. Roger se rio por esas palabras-¡Durante mis viajes por todo el mundo conoci seres poderosos, conparados con eyos tú no eres ni la mitad de fuerte!-.

Eis comprimió la mirada-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste gusano? vaya veo que quieres morir, con gusto te cumplire tú deseo-.

-Vamos te estoy esperando-reto Roger para el enonojo de Eis Shenlong.

-¡Maldito, ahora mismo provaras el poder del dragón más poderoso de todos!-.

Eis Shenlong comenzó a aumentar su poder, lanzando una poderosa ráfaga de energía por toda la plataforma, Gol D. Roger por su parte solo cruzó los brazos esperando a que ese dragón términara sus juegos, no se beia preocupado en lo más minimo.

-El poder de ese sujeto es similar al de Super Boo, sin embargo ese sujeto no se ve preocupado-grito Goku sin entender.

-Es solo un insecto que no sabe lo que hace-gruño Vegeta.

Eis término de expulsar todo su poder el cual era bastante grande, luego miro a Roger confiado y se rio.

-Ahora que libere mi máximo poder soy invencible, no hay ser en este torneo que me detenga, estoy en otra escala de poder-grito Victorioso.

-¿Ya acabaste de parlotear?-pregunto Roger.

-¿Eh?-.

-Me eh dado cuenta que tú poder no crecio mucho, solo me hiciste perder tiempo, el único patético aquí eres tú-.

-¿Qué? ¿Como te atreves miserable?-.

-Me atrevo por que es la verdad, veo que solo eres un hablador, pero si crees ganarme no te quitare las esperanzas-.

Nota:(Aquí esta mi venganza para Eis Shenlong por ser un dragón tan tramposo y cobarde).

El dragón rugió furiozo-¡Lo que pasa que estas temblando de miedo y para disimular dices todas esas estúpideces, pero descuida ahora mismo te enviare al infierno!-.

Eis se lanzó en un veloz ataque y comenzó a atacar a Gol D. Roger, quien esquivaba sus golpes sin ningún tipo de dificultad, todo el público y los participantes estaban impactados ya que era impisible que pudiera hacer eso.

-Imposible, esta esquivando esos ataques sin problemas-grito Kale.

-Que bien, se be que es un sujeto poderoso, cuando términe el torneo le pedire que pelee conmigo-grito Goku emocionado-¡Que bien se lo tenia escondido ese señor jajajaja!-.

Fugi apareció y pego un golpe a Goku-¿Como te atreves a decirle señor al gran gobernante de todo el Omniverso?-rugió.

Regresando al combate Roger esquivaba los ataques de Eis sin problemas, es más parecia como si nisiquiera lo estubieran atacando, puesto a que le era sencillo evadir esos golpes.

Esis se aparto y rugió molesto-¡Maldito probaras una de mis tecnicas mortales! ¡Rayo de Hielo!-el poderoso Dragon disparo un rayo de Hielo, el cual golpeo a Roger directamente y quedo transformado en una estatua.

-¡Maldición ya le gano!-exclamo Nico furioza.

-No, miren eso-señaló Majin Hero.

El hielo comenzó a agrietarse y con un grito Roger se livero, dejando a Eis con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero como?-.

-Si creiste que esa adsurda técnica me venceria estas muy equivocado-.

-No...no puede ser...miserable humano-.

-Es tú última oportunidad para rendirte-advirtió Roger.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Mi última oportunidad? estúpido no sabes lo que dices, ya me canse de ti, y te boy a eliminar-.

Eis cubrió sus garras de hielo y lanzó dos cortes, mismos que Roger esquivo de un salto.

-Te lo adverti-el poderoso pirata desapareció a una increible velocidad, y golpeo a Eis en el estómago con una increible fuerza, tanto que lo hizo escupir sangre devido al impacto.

Eis retrocedió colocando sus manos justo donde Roger lo había golpeado, luego volteó a verlo y grito.

-Te di la oportunidad de darte por vencido, sin embargo no la aprovechaste, tipico error de un novato-.

-¡No!-grito-¡Un...humano...como tú no puede...derrotarme!-.

-Ese es tú error, te confias y no te detubiste a analizar el poder de tú contrincante-dijo Roger.

Eis grito furiozo y preparo dos ataques-¡Ya cayate!-Eis disparó varios rayos de Hielo, los cuales golpearón a Roger y se levanto un estallido, cuando el polvo se disipo Roger apareció ileso y sin inmutarse.

-Ya es hora de términar esto-Los brazos de Roger comenzarón a brillar y al momento cambiarón su color a uno gris oscuro tipo acero que brillaba de azul metalico.

-¿Qué es eso?-grito Goku.

-Es el Haki de armadura, una habilidad poderosa que puede cubrir cualquier parte del cuerpo con una armadura capaz de repeler cualquier tipo de ataque-explico el Ninja.

Roger dio un salto y golpeo a Eis justo donde lo había golpeado antes pero esta vez con más fuerza, luego le dio un potente puñetazo en la cara y remato con un golpe a la espalda.

Eis choco contra la plataforma, levantando una cortina de polvo.

-Mal-dito...núnca me...ganarás ¡Onda de energía Negativa!-.

Eis disparo una onda de ki, que no daño ni en lo más minimo a Roger quien luego desapareció y volvió a golpear al dragón.

-¿Enserió creiste que me ganarias con eso? eres mas tonto de lo que pense-.

-¡Miserable!-Eis trato de golpear a Roger con su rayo congelante, Roger se agacho cogió su pistola a una gram velocidad, y disparo dando en la cabeza del dragón términando de ese modo con el combate.

-¡Donde pongo el ojo, pongo la vala!-dijo soplando el cañon de su pistola.

El público grito emocionado, mientras todos veian imprecionado lo que había ourrido, era increible que un humano posellera ese poder.

-¡Gol D. Roger es el ganador!-grito Fugi-¡Es increible, yo igual crei que perderia, pero es muy fuerte vaya que delirio!-.

Roger regreso a su espacio donde Goku se aserco.

-Veo que te jusgamoz mal, eres muy fuerte, espero algún día poder pelear contra ti-dijo Goku.

Roger sonrió-¡Si así lo quieres, así será, es una promesa de pirata!-Roger tendió su mano a Goku, quien la estrecho y ambos sonrierón.

-¿Pirata?-cuestiono Caulifla.

-Así es, Gol D. Roger es el rey de los piratas y por ende el más poderoso, el hombre que lo consiguió todo en la otra vida, fama, riqueza, poder todo-explico el Ninja orgullozo.

-Ya veo por que es tan fuerte-dijo Goten admirado.

Xos miraba muy interesado al equipo del Ninja, sabia que Roger era un ser muy poderoso, conocia su poder y sabía que seria un oponente duro.

-Ninja, muy pronto tu también conoceras a mi guerrero secreto-Xos sonrió con maldad.

Fugi regreso a la plataforma donde anunció el próximo encuentro-¡Ahora es momento de que Xyola del equipo Sama pelee contra Naturon Shenlong del equipo Espectral!-.

Xyola era una chica de cabello azul celeste, viste un vestido de ceda egipcio de piel totalmente blanca, lleva unas zapatillas azules amarradas con unas vendas que llegan hasta sus rodillas, su mirada es alegre y muy confiada.

Naturon Shenlong otro de los dragones oscuros de las esferas del dragón apareció se veia muy confiado después de todo no podía perder contra una niña.

-Ni creas que por que eres una niña te tendre piedad, te destruire sin compasión-.

-No te pedi que la tubieras-dijo Xyola.

El dragón se molesto por eso último-¡Mocosa malcriada te are pagar!-.

Naturon Shenlong disparo dos rayos de energía, sin embargo Xyola los bloqueo con fácilidad y luego ataco con una patada que derribo al dragón con mucha fácilidad.

-¡Vaya que fuerza!-grito Goten.

-Pues yo creo que es guapa-dijo Trunks.

Goku se aserco-¡Recuerda que ya tienes a Mai en la Tierra!-.

Trunks se tambaleo y se cayo al estilo anime-¡Hay no la recordaba, no le digas nada o me va a matar!-.

-Tranquilo tú secreto estará a salvo-.

El maligno dragón se puso de pie y bufo molesto-¡Mocosa, pagarás por esa falta de respeto al dragón más poderoso!-.

-Cayate, eso lo dices cada 5 segundos y nada más no veo nada de lo que presumes-.

-¿Qué?-el dragón se puso nervioso- _"Si esto sigue así esa chica me vencerá, creo que tendré que utilizar mi tecnica espe..."-_ antes de que el dragón pudiera términar de idear su plan, una rafagá de golpes atraveso su cuerpo lastimandolo gravemente-¿Como te atreves niña estúpida?-.

-Ya me canse de ti y tus aventuras rídiculas, y siertamente creo que ya no tirne caso seguir con este combate si ya se sabe quién sera el ganador...-.

-Yo-término el dragón-¡Adsorción!-grito y al momento la esfera de 7 estrellas que había en su cuerpo comenzó a brillar, atrayendo a la guerra hacia eya.

-No...cobarde-grito tratando de aferrarse al suelo.

-Con esta habilidad adsorvere todas tus tecnicas y tú poder, para finalmente acabar contigo-dijo con maldad.

-¡Nunca, yo no me daré por vencida con un ataque tan simple!-Xyola comenzó a luchar contra esa corriente de aire que la atraia cada vez más al pecho del dragón quién se mantenia confiado hasta que.

-¡Ya te gane!-dijo pero cuando Xyola llego hasta su pecho, esta le disparo un rayo que arrojo al dragón fuera de la plataforma, dejandolo muy impactado.

-¡Xyola del equipo Sama gana!-grito Fugi contenta.

La guerrera vio al dragón y rio-No puedes ganarle núnca a la inteligencia-dijo y regreso a su espació.

El dragón hizo lo mismo pero al llegar se enfrento a la ira de Xos.

-¡Me fallaste y le fallaste a tú equipo, moriras por esa estúpides!-.

-Espere señor yo...no-.

Antes de que el dragón pudiera escapar, Xos habrió su mano y este desapareció en medio de un estallido que dejo muy impactado a muchos.

-Ese sujeto no tiene corazón-dijo Kale con despecho.

-Lo sé, y eso que aún no han conocido de todo de lo que es capaz-dijo Beat.

-Comprendo tú dolor, yo conocí a muchos tiranos y se a lo que te refieres con eso-dijo Kale.

-¿Entonces también tú..?-.

Beat no pudo términar pues Fugi anuncio el próximo combate.

-¡Bien mi público querido, ahora pasemos al próximo combate y será entre Dabura del equipo Sama vs Black Goku del equipo Oscuro!-.

Goku y Vegeta se sorprendierón mucho al escuchar quien iba a pasar a la plataforma, mientrás que todos los demás veian impactados la apariencia de Black Goku.

-Pero si es identico a usted-grito Note muy asombrada.

-Ese malvado, había viajado al pasado para apoderarse de mi cuerpo y cometer muchas maldades...ash como me cae mal-grito Goku caprichoso.

Black Goku miro a Dabura quién sonreia con malicia tal y como el saiyajin lo hacia ambos se mirarón y rierón.

-Veo que posees un corazón maligno ¿No te inteinteresaria estar de nuestra parte?-pregunto Black Goku en cuestión de una oferta.

-Lo siento pero yo quiero dominar el universo a mi antajo y con total libertad-respondió rechasando dicha oferta.

Nota:(Dabura en este fic nunca se combirtió en esa versión fracasada de caricatura como en el anime cuando Enma-daio Sama lo mando al paraíso).

Black se rio por esas palabras-Veo que eres un gran estúpido, y por esa decisión tan idiota te mandare al infierno maldito pecador-.

Dabura apreto los puños-Imbecil ahora mismo provaras el poder del rey de las tinieblas-.

-¡No digas estúpideces, ahora probaras tú el poder de los dioses!-Black Goku comenzó a brillar.

-¡Maldito!-Daburo disparo varios rayos de energía sin embargo Black los desvio sin problemas y luego pateo a Dabura justo en la cara mandandolo al suelo donde lo recibio con un golpe al pecho, Dabura apenas pudo reaccionar y atacar-¡Mi-serable!-.

-Ahora conoces el verdadero poder, y como veo que solo eres un pecador mi deber es eliminarte-Black Goku se elevo-¡Vete al infierno estúpido!-.

Un rayo de energía fue el que estallo por toda la plataforma, Dabura quedo inconsiente mientras Black se retiraba.

-¡Solo era una basura!-.

-¡Black Goku del equipo Oscuro gana!-grito Fugi.

-Eso no es bueno-dijo Nico.

-Lo boy a eliminar, y luego ire por ti Goku aaaagh-rugió Caulifla.

-Esa chica tiene un fetiche contigo ¿No crees?-pregunto Note.

-A mi se me hace que le gustas-opino Beat.

Goku se sonrojo-¡Aaah! ¿Qué cosas dices Beat? además si Milk se enterá me va a destruir-grito con temor.

Vegeta miro todo y grito-Kakarotto, solo es un insecto-.

-¡Bien, ah llegado el turno de Holysax del equipo 7 contra Haru Haru del equipo Reverso!-.

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _Bien ya quedo el capítulo y espero les haya gustado, al fin conocimos al guerrero secreto del Ninja Sagrado el poderoso Rey de los piratas pero muy pronto conoceremos el guerrero secreto de Xos ¿Quién será?._**


	8. Capítulo8

**_Hola amigos comienza un nuevo capítulo y espero les guste, bueno en el capítulo anterior Gol D. Roger demostro por que es el rey de los piratas, pero ahora es el momento de que el guerrero de la oscuridad aparesca ¿Quién será?_** ** _Gracias a Neli por comentar mi historia espero te este gustando y bueno ahora pasemos al capítulo._**

 ** _Capítulo.8 El guerrero de la Oscuridad._**

Holysax es una chica que viste un traje de piel de oso Grisli color marrón, junto a una falda muy corta del mismo color, lleva unas armaduras en sus hombros parecidas a la de los caballeros mediaval, así como botas de acero y un par de brazaletes, su mirada es seria y calculadora de cabello café oscuro amarrado con un listón rojo.

-Otros de los rompedores del tiempo-dijo Beat apretando la mirada.

-Ya veo eso significa que será un gram combate-grito Goku sonrriente.

-Sin embargo es fácil ver quién ganará-opino Gol D. Roger para sorpresa de todos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Jiren.

-A lo que me refiero es que a simple vista se ve quién será el ganador, una se mira bastante confiada, sin embargo la otra se detubo a analizar a su oponente, eso dice mucho de cada contrincante-explico.

Jiren entendio su idea y guío su mirada a la plataforma-Comprendo lo que dices y tienes razón-complemento.

Haru Haru miro a Holysax y rió-Es mejor que estes lista por que tú fin ah llegado-dijo Haru Haru amenazante.

Holysax nisiquiera se molesto en responder-Quieres comenzar ya, me estoy empezando aburrir-grito con impaciensia.

La mujer habrió sus ojos-Miserable...es mejor que no me desafies si no quieres morir-.

Holysax se puso en guardia y disparo un ataque, Haru Haru rodo por el suelo y grito.

-¿Qué te pasá?-.

-Lo siento pero no quiero perder, y si tú no quieres atacar yo lo aré entonces-Holysax habanzó a una increible velocidad y pateo a Haru Haru justo en el estomago, luego le dio un golpe en la cara y le lanzó dos rayos de energía.

-Maldita...pagarás por hacerme enojar-El cuerpo de Haru Haru comenzó a brillar de un tono verdoso y se elevo-¡Rafaga cortante!-.

Haru Haru disparo pequeños rayos de energía con efecto cortante contra Holysax, quien lo único que hizo fue habrir sus ojos y todos se detubierón.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hiciste?-.

-Es un grave error atacar a alguién con poderes de Telequínesis-contesto.

-¿Telequínesis?-cuestiono confundida.

-Es hora de términar con este rídiculo combate-Holysax regreso todos los ataques contra Haru Haru, quién apenas pudo verlos y fue golpeada por su propia energía, quedando fuera de la plataforma.

-¡Yeah!-grito Fugi-¡Holyax gana!-.

La chica regreso a su equipo, Goku sonrió e iba a ir hacia eya.

-¿A donde vas?-pregunto Vegeta.

-Le boy a desir que sea mi oponente, es una chica muy fuerte y deseo pelear con eya-grito Goku sonrriente.

Vegeta lo vio con una mirada asecina-¡Insecto se supone que yo soy el que te eliminara!-grito.

-De echo seré yo-corrijio Caulifla.

Antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo más, Fugi anuncio el próximo duelo.

-¡Ahora pasamos al combate entre...huy!-se detubo-¡Esto es increible...rayos!-empezó a temblar-¡El combate será entre Beby del equipo Oscuro vs Número 18 del equipo 7!-.

-Llego el momento-dijo Xos, mientras que de las sombrás aparecía Beby.

Beby hizó acto aparición, Goku y todos los demas guerreros de la luz hasta los mismos dioses se quedarón imprecionados al verlo, era un ser con rasgos humanos, solo que sus ojos eran completamente azules sin pupilas, tenía una sonrisa siniestra, su pelo blanco con una ligera forma curveada reminiscente, con un traje negro completamente.

Nota:(La apariencia de Beby es la que odtubo tras apoderarse de Vegeta y cuando se transformo en Super Beby Vegeta 2).

Goku lo bio por un momento, anteriormente había sentido un gram poder salir de ese cuerpo y sabía de lo que era capaz.

-Es mejor que Número 18 renuncie-dijo Goku muy serio para sorpresa de los demás.

-¿Qué que dices Kakarotto?-cuestiono Vegeta confundido.

-El poder de ese individuo es muy diferente al de todos los demás, posee un ki maligno que no soy capaz de describir-Goku miro a Beby, su poder era tan siniestro que hasta Jiren se quedo impactado.

El Ninja Sagrado apreto los puños, sabía que Xos no jugaba y más ahora que había sentido el gram poder de Beby _-"¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Beby no tenia ese poder? ¿Qué planea Xos?"-._

-Beby pertenece a la dimensión 45-dijo Roger-Donde causo un caos tratando de eliminar a toda la raza saiyajin por haber destruido su planeta natal, el planeta Tsufur-.

-Así es-dijo Beat-Ese maldito mato a muchos amigos nuestros, aparte destruyo la Tierra y utilizo el cuerpo de otro de nuestros amigos para alcanzar esos poderes-.

-Solo es un maldito cobarde-dijo Note furioza.

-Sim embargo no pudimos detenerlo-Nico apreto los puños.

-Ten cuidado 18, ese sujeto se ve poderoso si ves que es peligroso renuncia-aconsejaba Krilin.

-Descuida Krilin, ningún sujeto se búrlara de mi, traere otra victoria a mi equipo-18 sonrió.

-Bien, pero ten cuidado ¿Deacuerdo?-..

Bills y Whiss miraban a Beby muy intrigados, no entendian por que tanto miedo a ese sujeto

-¿No entiendo por que tanto miedo a ese sujeto? si solo es un gusano, lo destruiria de un golpe-dijo Bills sacando la comida de sus dientes con su uña.

-Se equivoca señor, ese tipo es más fuerte de lo que se ve-dijo Whis muy serio.

18 vajo a la plataforma, allí la esperaba Beby quién sonrió al verla.

-Bien, creo que llego el momento, no me rendire así que preparate para perder-grito Número 18 entusiasta.

Beby solo bozteso y cruzó sus brazos-¡Vamos libera todo tú poder!-indico para asombro de la chica.

-¿Qué?-pregunto sin entender.

-Si boy a pelear con un insecto como tú al menos quiero que valga la pena-.

-¿Insecto?-18 lanzó un grito liberando todo su poder de golpe-Ya te mostraré quién es el insecto-.

-Pues ven y hazlo-.

18 se lanzó contra Beby quien apenas se movio para esquivar su patada, 18 habrió muchos los ojos pues nisiquiera bio la velocidad con la que la esquivo.

-¡Rindete 18, tú no erés el oponente para ese...mounstruo!-grito Goku preocupado.

18 escucho las palabras de Goku y apreto la mirada-¡No...yo venceré!-la joven androide golpeo a Beby y esta vez dio en el blanco atacandolo con una rafága de golpes que hacian temblar la plataforma.

-¿Qué esta haciendo?-grito Omega-¿Por que no acaba con ese gusano ya?-.

Xos se rió-Solo esta jugando...quiere divertirse para luego hacerla sufrir...jaja que divertido será esto-Xos rio con maldad mostrando una larga sonrisa psícopata de oreja a oreja.

Beby retrocedió después de los golpes de 18, con sangre en el labio lo que queria decir que habían sido golpes efectivos-Maldición...no creí que fueras tan fuerte...-grito Beby.

-Apenas estoy comenzando-18 desapareció y golpeo a Beby en el estómago, luego le dio un codaso en la quijada y remato con un golpe a la espalda con ambos brazos, Beby choco en la plataforma.

-Bien echo 18-gritaba Krilin animandola.

-Debo desir que tienes una esposa muy fuerte-comento Ten Shin Ha.

Krilin se sonrojo-Jejeje...lo sé...es hasta más fuerte que yo-respondió nervioso.

-Sin embargo perderá-Krilin y Ten Shin Ha voltearón y mirando a Holysax.

-¿Qué qué dices?-grito Ten Shin Ha.

-A lo que me refiero es que su oponente solo esta jugando...quiere confundirla...-analizaba Holysax.

Ambos guerreros voltearón y mirarón a la plataforma.

-¡No!-dijo Krilin asustado.

18 golpeo a Beby quien retrocedió, antes de que la androide volviera a golpearlo este hablo.

-¡Te digo algo curioso!-Beby sonrió-¡Dentro de mi cuerpo tengo atrapado a un guerrero saiyajin, y eh escuchado que cuando estos se combierten en super saiyajin se vuelven más salvajes!-Número 18 habrió los ojos-¡Te mostrare de que hablo!-.

Beby pateo a Número 18 justo en el estómago, con tal fuerza que la hizo escupir sangre de la boca, luego con su puño le planto un puñetaso en la cara, términando con una feroz patada que derribo a 18 dejandola gravemente herida.

-¿Como pudo dejarla en ese estado?-gritaba Caulifla-Nisiquiera se movio-.

-Te equivocas-corrijió Roger llamando la atención de todos-Si lo hizo, pero a una velocidad tan imprecionante que pareció que no se movio-.

Todos se quedarón paralizados por eso, era increible que existiera un ser con tal velocidad.

-¡Mal-dito!-Goku apreto los dientes con rabia.

Beby camino hacia 18 quien apenas podía moverse después de esos golpes-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no tienes un duelo que ganar?-pregunto en tono de burla.

18 se levanto-¡Allí quedate, es mejor que renuncies!-gritaba Goku.

Número 18 miro a Beby furioza, estaba respirando muy rápido y ya se veia bastante agotada-¡Mis golpes...no le hicierón nada...es...imposible!-dijo ya muy cansada.

-Bien, como veo que no vas atacar entonces lo are yo-Beby se lanzó contra 18 quién disparo un rayo, sin embargo el Tsufur lo desbió con el movimiento de su brazo, luego con su puño izquierdo golpeo la quijada de 18, la tomo del pie y la estrello contra la plataforma-¡Te dije que me atacaras pero fuiste tan estúpida y no lo hiciste, ahora te arrepentiras!-Beby aplasto el estómago de 18 con la planta de su pie, probocandole un dolor desgarrador que la hizo retorcerse.

-Miserable...no es necesario que haga eso-gritaba Goku

-Nunca había conocido...a un ser tan despreciable-dijo Kale impactada.

Jiren solo miraba de brazos cruzados la ecena, Note, Beat, Nico y Majin Hero estaban bastantes furiozos por todo lo que ocurria y la peor parte es que no podían hacer nada.

Beby continuaba golpeando a Número 18, con cada golpe se escuchaba sus huesos crujir, y los lamentos de la androide por todo el estadio, el público y muchos participantes tubieron que apartar sus miradas pues era una esena atros.

-¡Ese sujeto...no cone los modales!-dijo Bills.

Krilin gruño molesto-¡Maldito...ya dejala!-grito.

Beby miro a Krilin y rio, luego tomo a 18 del cuello y la levanto-¡Puedes venir ayudarla si quieres!-invito con una voz que herizo la piel del peleador.

-¡Mi-serable...yo...te destruire!-18 comenzó a desmayarse.

-Tranquila no te duermas...no eh términado-Beby pateo a 18 y luego le dio un feroz cabezaso, para términar con un peño a la cara de la chica quién cayo sin aliento al suelo-¡Bien ya eshora de mandarte al infierno, este combate ya se término y la verdad no puedo perder el tiempo contra un gusano como tú!-Beby abrió su mano.

18 lo miro ya muy agotada y sonrió, Krilin por su parte solo apretaba los puños y dientes muy furiozo.

-¡Maldito!-.

-¡Muere!-Beby rio con maldad-¡Sombra del Caos!-una energía oscura se apoder del cuerpo de Beby y al momento disparo un ataque de oscuridad contra 18, quién lo último que vio fue un rayo de oscuridad que la golpeo desintegrando su cuerpo en una gram exploción.

-¡Miserable!-grito 17 con furia.

Todos mirarón sorprendidos ese acto, Beby había demostrado ser un sujeto sin escrúpulos, Goku, 17 y Krilin le dedicarón una mirada de ira total.

Beby rio-¡No tienes algo que hacer!-le dijo a Fugi a quien se le pusierón los pelos de punta-¡Muevete!-grito.

-Si...si señor ya boy-dijo y corrio a la plataforma-¡Beby del equipo Oscuro es el ganador!-anuncio-¿Y yo por que le hice caso a ese tipejo?-rugió reaccionando.

Beby se retiro pero antes de eso Goku bajo a la plataforma para sorpresa de todos.

-¡Beby!-grito y este volteo-¡Te prometo que yo me encargare de eliminarte no puedo permitir que un ser tan maligno como tú continue en este torneo!-.

Beby miro a Goku y se echo a reir-¡Suerte con eso!-dijo y regreso a su espacio.

-Bien echo Beby, fue una gram victoria-dijo Xos con maldad.

-Debo decir que fue bastante aburrido aunque lo que ese sujeto me dijo-Beby miro a Goku.

-Lo sé, es un sujeto poderoso, deves tener cuidado ya que vencerlo no será fácil-advirtio Xos.

-Descuide lo are, aparte usted aún tiene un haz bajo la manga ¿No?-pregunto maquiavelico.

-Pero eso será hasta el final, muy pronto ese tonto del Ninja sabrá a lo que se enfrenta-.

Luego de que arreglaran la plataforma Fugi prosiguió a anunciar el próximo combate-¡Bien perdonen por esta demora, ahora pasemos al combate entre Freezer del equipo Divino vs Dyabel del equipo Espectral!-.

Dyabel es un sujeto parecido a un namekusei, viste unos pantalones holgados de pelea junto a una camisa mangas cortas color roja, en su pecho lleva una armadura blanca tipo saiyajin y unos guantes blancos de expandex.

-¡Bien Dyabel, ve y traele una victoria a este equipo!-ordeno Goma.

-Le prometo que así será mi señor-Dyabel paso a retirarse.

-Ja, de todas maneras todos tús participantes perderán-rio Omega superior.

-¿Qué dices gusano? si yo seré quién gane-.

-Jajaja, que cómico no sabía que decias chistes tan graciosos-se rió mientras Goma la miraba asecino.

Freezer rio y paso al frente-¡Llego el momento, es hora de que este torneo conosca el poder del emperador del mal!-.

Goku miro a Freezer-¡Suerte Freezer, recuerda que nuestros enemigos son poderosos!-.

Freezer se rio-No nesecito que me digas esas adsurdas palabras, yo soy el poderoso emperador del mal no puedo perder ante unos seres inferiores!-Freezer subió a la plataforma donde ya lo esperaba su oponente listo para pelear.

-Ya era hora de que llegarás ya me estaba comenzando aburrir-dijo inpasiente.

-Tranquilo, vaya veo que ya tienes deseos de morir, si así lo quieres voy a matarte ahora mismo-.

-No digas estúpideces, tú nunca serias capas de derrotarme, yo estoy a otro nivel de poder-dijo con superioridad.

Freezer se rió por eso último-¿Enserio?-pregunto y se elevo-¡Pues comproblemoslo! ¡Rayo Mortal!-.

Freezer disparó sus rayos los cuales Dyabel esquivo con algo de problemas luego de los ataques desapareció y reapareció detrás de Freezer.

-¡Toma esto gusano! ¡Poder del Cuervo!-.

Del cuerpo de Dyabel la sombra de un cuervo comenzó a surgir, mientras vatia sus gigantescas alas probocando poderosas ráfagas de viento, Freezer retrocedio y más cuando el cuervo se lanzó en picada golpeando a Freezer directamente.

-Ese ataque fue poderoso-grito Nico.

-Pero no creo que Freezer se deje vencer por ese ataque-aseguro Goku.

Y efectivamente tenía razón pues Freezer había resultado ileso del ataque-¡Imposible!-grito Dyabel-¡Si es mi mejor tecnica!-.

Freezer sonrió y limpió el polvo de su cuerpo-¡Debo desir que ese ataque fue poderoso, pero si dices que es tú mejor golpe entonces ya gane este duelo!-.

Dyabel gruño-¡Imposible gusano, yo no puedo perder contra un insecto! ¡Muere!-Dyabel disparo más rayos pero Freezer los esquivo todos y después golpeo a Dyabel en el rostro.

-¡Si!-grito Beat.

-Solo fue suerte-decia Vegeta cruzado de brazos.

-Te equivocas el es más fuerte que su oponente y por mucho-corrijio Roger.

- _"¡Agh! ¿Quién se cree?"-_ gruño Vegeta para si mismo.

Freezer le dio un potente martillazo a Dyabel quien choco contra la plataforma levantando una gram cortina de polvo, Freezer descendio y rió.

-¡Ya es momento de acabar con esto!-dijo Freezer.

-Jamás...tú no vas a derrotar al gram Dyabel-.

-Ese es tú error-señaló Freezer-Cuando ya no puedes contra el opondnte es mejor rendirte o saldrás más herido, yo me di cuenta de eso muy tarde-.

Dyabel se levanto-Yo no soy como tú gusano ¡Brillo de la muerte!-Dyabel disparo un ataque de aura rojiza, Freezer rio divertido y regreso el ataque a Dyabel, quien salió de la plataforma siendo arrojado por la explosión.

-¡No!-grito Goma furiozo.

-Jajaja, te lo dije, si un punto para Omega-dijo graciosa.

-¡Freezer del equipo Divino gana!-grito Fugi-¡Algo que no me gusta por que sea como sea ese sujeto es un conquistador sin piedad!-dijo mostrando la lengua.

-Fue un gram combate-felicito Goku.

-Yo no diria lo mismo, ese sujeto era un arrogante y eso lo llevo a la derrota, algo común en sujetos sin poder-Freezer regreso a su espacio.

-Cielos que duro-dijo Beat.

-Descuida el era así antes, pero ya aprendió la lección-aseguro Vegeta.

Dyabel regreso a su espacio donde Goma lo recibio furiozo-¡Disculpe señor, le falle!-Dyabel se arrodillo-¡Acepto mi destino!-.

Goma rio-Bien insecto, preparate por que moriras-Goma iba a matar a Dyabel cuando Xos lo detubo.

-¡Dejalo!-ordeno-¡No vale la pena que gastes energía en una basura!-.

Goma lo miro-¡Ca-claro señor!-.

-¡Bien y ahora pasemos al combate entre Zaro del equipo Oscuro vs Frost del equipo 7!-.

 ** _Continuará..._** ** _Y ya quedo este capítulo espero les haya gustado, bueno al fin conocimos el poder de Beby el guerrero de la oscuridad quien demostro ser un ser sin piedad pero la interrogante es ¿Qué es lo que planea Xos? este torneo se pone más peligroso y poderoso._**


	9. Capítulo9

**_Comienza un nuevo capítulo el cual espero les guste, bueno pues al fin descubrimos de lo que es capaz Beby, pero ahora descubriremos un secreto impactante más para Vegeta._** ** _Subí el Capítulo ahora por que mañana no creo poder actualizar, bueno leean y espero les guste ;D._**

 ** _Capítulo.9 Misterio Saiyajin._**

Una mujer extraña habrió sus ojos y se levanto de su trono, era muy linda físicamente, de tez guera, vestia un vestido de seda color negro mangas largas y en su abdomen y pecho una armadura saiyajin de un solo pico en su hombro derecho, su cabello era café ondulado, de ojos rasgados color rojo, llevaba una capa color sangre junto a unos guantes y botas de expandex blancas.

-Ya es hora-la mujer se levanto.

Xos sonrió y la volteo a ver-¡Asegurate de ganar!-le recordo Xos con maldad.

-Lo sé, espero sea un buen combate-la mujer habanzó a paso lento dejando al descubirto su apariencia ante todo el público, los participantes se quedaron impactados al verla.

-¡Viste como una saiyajin!-grito Vegeta.

-Y su poder es grande, eso quiere decir que no es cualquier guerrero-aseguro Goku.

-Tienen razón, muy pronto descubriran quien es en realidad-las palabras de Roger se escucharón misteriosas, llenando de intriga a los de su equipo quienes mirarón a la plataforma listos para ver el combate.

Frost por su parte bajo a la plataforma, muy confiado y sin dejar de sonreir, el demonio del frío bio a Zaro y se rio divertido.

-Esperaba que mi primer oponente fuera alguién poderoso, pero por lo que veo solo eres una pobre desafortunada-dijo Frost con pesar.

Zaro se rio-Lo dice alguién cuyo poder apenas alcanza el millón se be que solo eres un hablador-insulto la mujer.

Frost se mostro molesto a escuchar esas palabras-No te atrevas a reirte del mayor pirata espacial del universo-.

-Oh disculpame gran conquistador-dijo Zaro con burla.

-Miserable ahora mismo te are pagar por tu insolencia ¡Rayo Caótico!-.

Frost disparo un rayo de su dejo y golpeo a Zaro directamente, luego fue hacia eya y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara, después con su pie izquierdo la pateo en el abdomen, para términar con un ataque que la estrello en la plataforma, Frost se elevo.

-¿Ahora te arrepientes por tus palabras sierto?-dijo sonrriente pero cuando el polvo se disipo descubrió que Zaro estaba ilesa y de brazos cruzados.

-No aún no-dijo Zaro mientras volaba hacia Frost dandole un golpe con su rodilla en el estomago, Frost escupio y trato de contraatacar pero la mujer bloqueo todos sus ataques sin problemas.

-Maldición-maldijo molesto.

-Bloqueo y salió ilesa de esos ataques-grito Beat impactado.

-Frost debera transformarse a su última etapa si quiere ganar-dijo Goku analizador.

-Y ni aún así creo que logre ganar-dijo Roger para sorpresa de todos-Su oponente no es el indicado, odserven bien y veran a lo que me refiero-.

Frost cayo al suelo por un golpe que lo estrello en la plataforma.

Zaro descendio y rio-Vamos se que los tipos como tú tienen la capacidad de transformarse, hazlo quiero conocer tú verdadero poder-señaló Zaro para sorpresa de Frost.

-Bien-dijo y se levanto-Pero será mejor que te prepares ya que muy pocos tienen esta oportunidad-.

Frost comenzó a transformarse liverando una gran cantidad de poder, Beat, Note, Nico y Majin Hero estaban asombrados por su poder sin embargo Zaro se veia bastante tranquila.

-Tiene un poder increible-reconoció Beat.

-Claro, por eso es de nuestro universo-dijo Caulifla sonrriente.

Frost término su transformación evolucionado a su última forma Zaro silvo admirada y rio.

-¡Bien eres bastante fuerte!-dijo.

-Ahora si sentirás lo que es el poder miserable gusano-.

Frost ataco a Zaro intentando golpearla con su cola, pero cuando el golpe la golpeo, esta desapareció a una increible velocidad dejandolo confundido.

-¿Como?-grito.

-¿Eso es todo lo que puede hacer el gram Frost?-cuestiono divertida.

-Ahora veras ¡Tajo Fisura!-.

Frost disparo un corte de energía contra Zaro quien lo detubo con su mano para asombro del demonio.

-¿Pero como lograste hacer eso?-pregunto impactado.

-Fácil, estos ataques son una basura, no habrias matado ni a una mosca con esa energía insignificante-.

Frost rugió-¡Maldita, si eso no te derrota entonces lo ara mi técnica especial!-Frost se elevo-¡Enfrenta mi Bola Caótica!-.

Frost reunio energía en su dedo índice formando una gigantesca esfera de energía parecida al ataque con el cual Freezer destruyo el planeta Vegeta, el ataque golpeo a Zaro pero esta lo detubo con solo usar su mano.

-Frost ha de estar muy desesperado si utilizó esa técnica-menciono Kale.

-Pero a Zaro no le costo nada detenerla ¿Qué es todo esto?-grito Caulifla.

Zaro se rio-¿Enserio es tú mejor técnica? si que eres patético-.

-¡Maldito gusano! ¡No permitire que te burles del gran pirata espacial Frost!-.

-No, yo no creo eso-Zaro regreso su ataque a Frost quién apenas pudo reaccionar y fue golpeado por su energía la cual estallo terriblemente por toda la plataforma provocando un terrible estruendo en el estadio.

-¡Increible!-dijo Goku.

Luego de que el polvo se disipara, Frost apareció tendido en el suelo.

-¿Qui-quién eres tú? ¿Por que...eres tan fuerte?-.

Zaro se rio por la interrogante-Te lo dire por que de todos modos lo sabrás...yo soy-.

Todos esperaban ansiosos saver la identidad de Zaro, sabían que eso cambiaria ese torneo.

-Yo soy...la reina de los saiyajin-.

Todos y mas Goku, Vegeta, Beat, Note, Kale y Caulifla se quedarón impactados al escuchar eso, Zaro se rio mientras Vegeta temblaba.

-¿Qué...qué dijo? ¿La reina de los Saiyajin?-Vegeta miro a Zaro.

-¿Como puede ser eso posible?-cuestino Caulifla.

Roger paso a explicar.

 ** _Roger Pov_**

 ** _-Flashback-_**

-Hace más de 50 millones de años en un planeta extinto llamado Feuthall una niña con poderes extraños nació, sus habitantes se quedarón muy impactados ya que al ser aún muy pequeña esta poseía poderes indescriptibles así que los Feuthalles bierón su oportunidad para conquistar el universo y utilizarón a esa niña como un arma-.

Se podía ver a varios seres reunidos en una vieja chosa donde un gram alvoroto se estaba llevando.

-¿Pero como puede tener esos poderes?-.

-No lo sé, pero sus habilidades nos servirán como arma en la guerra-.

-Finalmente los Feuthalles ganarón la guerra contra los Guialberthars, cuyo enfrentamiento había durado por años, la chica creció sin tener el amor de nadie pues solo era utilizada como un arma de guerra, lo único que eya queria era amor, el cariño de una familia, sin embargo esos cobardes solo la querían como un arma de guerra...hasta que un día se revelo-.

Se podía ver a Zaro destruir su planeta de origen, los Feuthalles intentarón luchar pero Zaro era una guerrera prodigío con poderes tan grandes que podían destruir el universo. Una vez que destruyo su planeta eya a sus 14 años comenzó a reclutar a los guerreros más poderosos del universo y fue allí cuando conocio el planeta Tsufur junto a los Tsufurujin. Luego de mantener relaciones con uno de eyos y después del nacimiento de su hijo, el primer descendiente de su sangre a quién después le ordeno conquistar el planeta Tsufur murió, Zaro se vio muy afectada por eso así que ordeno un ataque al planeta y volverlo su nuevo hogar donde viviria por siempre.

-Zaro había puesto su gram imperio en su nuevo planeta el cual llamo Planeta Zaroin, sin embargo uno de sus más fieles soldados, el general Vegeta la traiciono, y junto a Rhombulos de la alta comisión de magía la sellarón en un cristal devido al tenebroso poder que poseía-.

Nota:(Aquí hago mensión de un personaje muy importante de la serie de Star vs las fuerzas del mal).

-¿Seguro qué permanecerá por siempre?-pregunto Vegeta.

-Porsupuesto, nadie ah sido capaz de liberarse de mis cristales-aseguro Rhombulos.

Con eso en mente Vegeta se apodero del planeta Tsufur y lo combirtio en el planeta Vegeta, así mismo el autoproclamandose rey Vegeta y único rey de los saiyajin hasta el día de su muerte.

 ** _Fin Pov_**

 ** _-Fin Flashback-_**

Todos se quedarón muy impactados por esa historia, era increible que el rey Vegeta realmente era un traidor sin corazón, Vegeta estaba muy consternado, no podía creer que lo que Roger decía era sierto.

-¡Imposible...mi padre dijo que el descendía de la familia real saiyajin!-grito.

-El te hizo creer eso...pero lo que verdaderamente hizo fue engañarte-.

Zaro se aserco a Frost-¡Bien ahora que ya sabes quién soy, supongo que deberás rendirte!-.

Frost se levanto-Eres una mujer muy fuerte...ahora me doy cuenta de lo que eres capaz-.

Zaro se rio-¡Bien!-la mujer se dio la vuelta esperando a que Frost dijera me rindo, pero en ese momento un disparo la golpeo.

-¡Eso es trampa!-se quejo Fugi.

-Jajaja idiota caíste en mi trampa yo nunca...-Frost se paralizó al ver a Zaro ilesa-¿Qué?-.

-Eres un gram estúpido-Zaro desapareció y golpeo a Frost en el estómago y luego en la quijada, después de eso lo tomo de su cola y lo estrello contra el suelo-Ya eh tenido que enfrentar a muchos cobardes como tú y sabes ¿Qué les ocurrió?-.

Zaro habrió su mano y disparo una ráfagade Ki que hundió el cuerpo de Frost en el suelo.

-Veo que se te acabarón las trampas-Zaro disparo un rayo que atraveso el cuerpo de Frost.

-¡Agh!-grito el demonio escupiendo sangre.

Frost cayo al suelo gravemente herido-¡Maldición...no puedo creer que yo...el gran pirata espacial...Frost...tenga que decir esto...!-dijo agonizante-¡Me...me rin...!-antes de que pudiera términar su frase Zaro le disparo un ataque que lo hizo polvo.

-¡Oh mis disculpas! ¿Acaso ibas a decir me rindo? ¡Pues que lastima!-Zaro se rio mientrás bajaba de la plataforma.

-¡Frost murió la ganadorá es Zaro del equipo Oscuro!-.

Zaro sonrió y miro a Vegeta-Y tú sigues "principe Vegeta"-dijo Zaro entre comillas.

Vegeta por su parte aún no se recuperaba de esa noticia estaba tan impactado que no pudo responder a esa amenaza-¡No...imposible!-.

Goku puso su mano en el hombro de Vegeta-¡No bajes la guardía Vegeta, y menos ahora!-.

-¡Ahora continuemos con el combate entre Omega Shenlong del equipo Oscuro y Bojack del equipo Sama!-.

Beat apretó los puños al ver de quién se trataba, era el dragón oscuro más poderoso de su dimensión.

-¿Qué ocurré?-pregunto Kale.

-Es Omega Shenlong, el Dragón Oscuro de las esferás del Dragón más poderoso, su poder era tan grande que consiguío hacer un desequilibrió cósmico tan poderoso que destruyo sientos planetas del sistema solar-.

-Ya veo eso dice que Bojack no tiene oportunidad alguna-.

Bojack subió a la plataforma muy confiado.

-¿Qué clase de sabandija eres tú?-.

-Soy lo último que verás en tu miserable vida-dijo Omega Shenlong-Soy el Dragón oscuro de una estrella-.

-Ya veremos si puedes sostener esas palabras-dijo Bojack-Ya que yo soy el conquistador más peligroso y poderoso de todos los tiempos-.

-Haz de ser el mayor chiste de todos los tiempos ¡Muere!-Omega Shenlong desaparecio y golpeo a Bojack con tal fuerza que el tirano espacial quedo muy aturdido tanto que no pudo reaccionar a la patada que lo derribo.

-Demonios...no permitiré ser derrotado por un gusano ¡Tirano Galáctico!-Bojack disparo un rayo de energía sin embargo Omega lo detubo con su garra y luego procedió a comer el ataque-¿Qué?-.

-Soy un ser de pura energía oscura y tú también así que para mi es fácil manipular tú maldad-.

-¡No!-.

-¡Sí!-grito y luego pateo a Bojack en la cabeza-¡Desaparece sucia escoria! ¡Relámpagó del caos!-.

Omega formo energía en sus puños y disparo un relámpago contra Bojack quien salió de la plataforma.

-¡Salió de la plataforma, Omega Shenlong del equipo Oscuro es el ganador!-.

Omega rio-¡Ja, fue bastante fácil!-.

Beat apretó el puño-Maldición si ese maldito paso entonces estamos en problemas-rugió molesto.

-Descuida, deseguro lo venceremos esta vez-dijo Note.

-Lo sé y por eso no devemos confiarnos-dijo Nico

-¡Bien seguimos con Kale del equipo Divino vs Raviel del equipo Oscuro!-.

Kale sonrió emocionada-Llego mi turno, voy adarlo todo-.

-¿Estás segura de esto?-pregunto Beat.

-Así es, no puedo permitir que estos malditos destruyan nuestra dimención, yo ganaré-.

Kale subió a la plataforma allí la esperaba un mounstruo con forma de ogro, era de color rojo con grandes alas de dragón, llevaba un maso con pinchos y sus ojos eran completamente negros.

-¡Cielos!-dijo Kale nerviosa.

-Mocosa, ya es hora de que conoscas el dolor puro-amenazo Raviel malisioso.

-No lo creo...yo debo ganar para salvar mi dimención-grito decidida.

-Jajajaja tú dimención ya esta en las últimas ya rindete-.

-¡Eso nunca!-Kale dio un salto y pateo a Raviel justo en la cara quién retrocedió ileso.

-Que buen golpe, lastima que no me haya derrotado-Raviel golpeo el suelo con su maso y una grieta se habrio, Kale rodó por el suelo y después se elevo.

-¿Qué planeas?-cuestiono.

-¡Esto!-De la grieta salierón disparados varios rayos de energía sin embargo Kale los esquivaba con algo de difícultad.

-¡Oh no ese sujeto puso en problemas a Kale!-grito Beat.

-No...ese...ogro asqueroso no le puede ganar a Kale...pegale...pegale-gritaba Caulifla histerica.

Kale esquivo un nuevo ataque y después disparo un rayo, pero el cuerpo de Raviel lo repelió.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Muere!-Raviel apareció sobre Kale y le dió un potente golpe derribandola-¡Jaja es natural que tus golpes no puedan hacerme nada, mi piel es tan recistente como el acero!-.

Kale apareció algo lastimada-¡No...no puedo...perder!-.

Raviel descendió-¡Ya es hora de eliminarte!-Raviel disparo un rayo de energía sin embargo la saiyajin se barrio por el suelo esquivando el ataque.

-¡Muy bien!-felicito Goku.

-¿Usted sabe quién ganará? ¿Verdad Ninja?-pregunto Jiren serio.

-Raviel no se rinde y es muy fuerte, eso quiere decir que el ganador será...-.

Un estruendo llamo la atención de todos, eran los puños de Kale chocando con los de Raviel.

-¡Eh sufrido mucho en esta vida...y no dejare que unos cobardes destruyan mi dimensión sin pelear!-.

-Entonces tendrás que morir-Raviel pateo a Kale y luego la golpeo en pleno estómago, para después patearla justo en la cara-¡Ya es hora de eliminarte!-.

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _Y ya quedo este capítulo y espero les haya gustado, bueno Vegeta descubrió algo estremecedor, el verdadero origen de su planeta, quedando sumamente impactado, pero un secreto muy grande esta apunto de impactar a Goku._**

 ** _Espero hayan tenido un exelente año nuevo y ojala todos sus deseos y metas se cumplan nos vemos ;D._**


	10. Capítulo10

**_Hola amigos comienza un nuevo capítulo el cual espero les guste, bueno al fin conocimos un secreto impactante para todos en el torneo, pero más para Vegeta quien se quedo estático al descubrir que su padre no era el verdadero rey de los saiyajin, pero ahora Goku recibira otra noticia impactante._**

 ** _Quisiera volver agradecer a Neli por comentar mi fic, me encanta que te agrade y espero no dejes de leer._**

 ** _También me gustaría dejarles mi perfil en DeviantArt para que puedan ver las imagenes relacionadas con el fic, aquí mi nombre de usuarío Skaterboy19._**

 ** _Capítulo.10 El legendario Guerrero Bardock_**

Raviel disparo un rayo contra Kale quien lo esquivo rodando por el suelo, el ogro rugio malhumorado y procedió a un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Oh no ese sujeto esta poniendo en serios problemas a Kale-gruño Beat preocupado.

-Eya no puede dejarse vencer por un cerdo como ese-aseguro Caulifla muy segura de sus palabras.

-Pero sus golpes no le an echo nada-grito Goku.

-Mientras no se rinda no importa si pierde, lo impartante es que lucho con todo lo que tenia-dijo Roger sabiamente.

Kale esquivo un golpe del maso de Raviel y le dio una patada en pleno estómago, el Ogro retrocedió un poco pero luego disparo un rayo de sus ojos dandole en el hombro a Kale.

-¡Agh!-grito Kale adolorida.

-¡No!-gruño Beat molesto.

Kale cayo al suelo ya muy lastimada, Raviel se halzo victorioso mientrás reia-¡Muy bien niña, ya llego tú final, me has causado bastantes problemas pero ya es hora de que salgas de este torneo!-.

Kale miro a Raviel-¡No...no...puedo perder!-.

-¡Yo creo que si!-Raviel se elevo-¡Asotador Infernal!-el maso de Raviel comenzó a brillar y al momento lo lanzó contra Kale, golpeandola y levantando un gram estallido.

-¡Nooooo!-grito Caulifla.

Raviel rio triunfador-¡Mocosa, sabía que una niña malcriada como tú jámas podría derrotarme!-grito victorio cuando vio a Kale totalmente ilesa-¿Qué?-.

-¡Eya es...!-Beat se quedo mudo.

-Si...una super saiyajin ¡Acabalo Kale!-grito Caulifla.

Kale se había transformado en super saiyajin para sorpresa del ogro, quien se quedo mudo al verla de pie.

-¡Imposible, sobrevivio a mi ataque más poderoso!-grito.

-Te dije...que no podía perder-Kale de lanzó a una increíble velocidad y golpeo a Raviel justo en su estómago, luego le dio un martillaso que lo derribo.

-Sorprendente, esa Kale es muy fuerte-grito Goku sonrriente.

-¡Noooo!-grito Goma molesto.

Raviel intento levantarse pero Kale volvió a golpearlo, y luego de una patada lo mando al otro lado de la plataforma.

-¡Mocosa...más te vale no hacerme enojar..!-amenazó Raviel.

-No creo que tengas el poder para decir esas palabras-Kale se aserco a Raviel.

-¿Qué?-grito.

Kale golpeo a Raviel a una increible velocidad y luego lo pateo en la cara, dejandolo bastante aturdido y siendo presa fácil para su ataque final.

-¡Yo creo que el eliminado será otro! ¡Estallido Meteórico!-Kale lanzó un grito por toda la plataforma lanzando millones de esferas de energía acorralando a Raviel quien se vio incapaz de evadirlas y fue golpeado por todas ellas, al final de todo Raviel cayo al suelo en estado de K.O.

-¡Raviel no puede continuar, Kale del equipo Divino es la ganadora!-.

Kale regreso a su estado normal y cayo al suelo exhausta, Beat corrio hacia eya para sorpresa de Note y Caulifla.

-¿Qué le pasá a tú amigo?-grito Caulifla molesta.

Beat cargo a Kale en sus brazos-¿Estás bien?-le pregunto preocupado.

-Si...si no te...preocupes-respondió muy a su modo.

Beat sonrió-¡Te llevare a la henfermeria!-.

Note lo bio por un momento, estaba muy confundida y no sabía que era lo que le pasaba pero sentía algo extraño en su corazón-¿Qué es esto?-se pregunto.

-¡Bien mis amigos ahora es el turno de la emperatris Sally Domi del equipo Oscuro y Nigrissi del equipo 7!-.

Nigrissi el guerrero del universo 3 del torneo de poder subió a la plataforma, era raro verlo puesto a que su universo había sido borrado por el creador de todo, pero Bills había pedido que lo resucitaran para que participara en el torneo.

-Haber si ahora si gana-dijo Bills.

-Deseguro perderá y te descalificaran por inmaduro e infantil-rugió Champa, Bills corrio hacia el y lo confronto.

-¡Aquí el único inmaduro e infantil eres tú gram bola de grasa!-.

-¡Comportese señor Bills!-decia Whiss tratando de serenarlo.

-Lo mismo le digo señor Champa-Vados trataba de calmar a Champa.

-¡Cielos que inmaduros!-dijo Vermoud negando con la cabeza.

-Jeje que curiozo-comento Marcarita sonrriente.

Por otro lado una mujer muy bella hizo acto de aparición, realmente era hermosa, vestia un vestido rojo de tacones dorados, su cabello iba recojido por una cinta roja dejando solo un flequillo que cubriá su hojo izquierdo, con un par de brazaletes en sus muñecas y una espada en su costado derecho.

-¡Buena suerte a la emperatriz Sally Domi!-decia un grupo de enamoradisos seguidores.

La mujer se rio y bajo a la plataform-Bien ya es hora, espero sea una conquista agradable-dijo sonrriendo con ternura.

Goku y sus amigos mirarón a la mentada Sally Domi, debian aceptar que hera muy bella.

-¡Cielos! ¿Y esa quién es?-pregunto Goku curioso.

-¡Es hermosa!-gritaron Trunks y Goten con los ojos enforma de corazón.

-Es la emperatriz del planeta Kokoro el lugar con las mujeres más bellas y eya ah sido apodada como la mujer más hermosa de la historia siendo su principal arma la belleza-explico Nico.

-Ya veo-Goku la miro detenidamente.

Nigrissi estaba listo para enpesar con su ataque, pero cuando bio a Sally sus ojos brillarón.

-¡Agh! pero que belleza, es una mujer hermosa-grito.

Sally se sonrrojo-¡Hay basta, esto es un torneo y no un lugar para ligar, pero debo agradecer sus palabras!-dijo de manera tierna.

-Debo decir que es la mujer más bella del universo...que digo del universo del Multiverso...que digo del Multiverso del Omniverso-alagaba.

Sally se aserco a Nigrissi-¡Hay gracias es usted todo un caballero, y como caballero se negara ah golpear a una mujer indefensa y noble como yo! ¿Sierto?-Sally miro a Nigrissi de una manera coqueta mientras se agachaba mostrando parte de su escote, Nigrissi grito y su nariz disparo sangre.

-Jajaja que combate tan cómico-grito Goku.

-No es un combate, es una parodía-corrijio Jiren algo molesto.

Nigrissi se recupero de su asombro-¡Pero... porsupuesto, una mujer como usted tan bella, tan delicada no puede ser lastimada! ¡Renuncio!-declaro.

-¡Hay gracias, guapo!-dijo mandandole un beso.

-¡Como Nigrissi se rindio, Sally Domi del equipo Oscuro es la ganadora!-.

-Aaaah, imbécil-grito Bills-¡Lo destruire!-.

-¡Espere señor Bills, espere!-.

-Dejame...dejame...boy a hacerlo polvo-.

Mientras eyos discutian Fugi se apresuro a anunciar el próximo combate-¡Ahora pasemos al combate entre...wooow...esto será épico...será entre Bardock del equipo 7 y Slifer del equipo Espectral!-.

El Ninja Sagrado se impacto al escuchar ese nombre, Bills por otro lado dejo sus pensamientos asecinos contra Nigrissi y grito.

-¡Si, allí esta mi guerrero especial!-grito.

Slifer era un demonio con apariencia de Dragon, su piel era roja y escamosa con anaranjado en el pecho y el estómago, sus garras eran doradas, su hocico era alargado como el de un cocodrilo, con un par de cuernos curveados como los de una cabra, con grandes alas parecidas a las de un murcielago.

-Ese sujeto se be poderoso-grito Goku sonriendo.

-Y lo es, destruyo una cadena de galaxias con un solo ataque y a conquistado barios planetas, es un ser de temer-dijo Note.

-Increible, quiero enfrentarlo-Goku sonrió.

Por otro lado un extraño encapuchado apareció, era muy extraño pues parecia ocultar su apariencia, aunque su capa y capucha no cubrian su armadura de saiyajin y su piel morena bastante músculosa.

-¿Quién es ese?-pregunto Caulifla.

-No se, no lo conosco ¿Lo habías visto Majin Heroe?-le pregunto la heroina al pequeño Majin.

-No...es extraño por que no es un guerrero de nuestra dimención, pero tratare de investigar sobre el-respondió.

-¡Hay gracias!-dijo habrazandolo.

-Es extraño su cuerpo no expulsa ningún ki-dijo Nico analizadora.

Roger lo miro y luego vio al Ninja-¿El es...?-.

-Si lo es...-respondió.

Freezer miro a Bardock por un momento, ese sujeto le recordaba a alguién, a un viejo enemigo- _"Ese sujeto...su nombre es el del mismo saiyajin que se opuso cuando destrui el planeta Vegeta...¿Será posible?"-._ Slifer miro a Bardock quien lo miro de igual manera, ambos se sostubieron la mirada por un momento hasta que Slifer hablo.

-¡Por tú poder diria que eres una simple basura, pero tengo la habilidad de sentir el verdadero poder de los individuos y se que serás un adversario formidable!-.

Bardock respondió-Así es, pertenesco a la raza guerrera Saiyajin, es natural que posea tanto poder-.

-Conque un saiyjin eh-Slifer camino analizador-interesante-.

Todos se preguntaban de que estaban ablando Slifer y Bardock era extraño que ninguno de los dos atacara.

-¿Qué están haciendo?-pregunto Goten.

-Analizando al oponente-dijo Jiren-El habla es una técnica muy importante para probar el poder del enemigo-.

-¿Qué pasá no bas atacarme?-pregunto Bardock.

Slifer se rio-¡Bien, entonces iniciemos esto! ¿Listo?-pregunto.

-¡Como siempre!-.

Slifer sonrió-¡Es bueno saberlo! ¡Cañon de Fuego!-Slifer habrió su mandíbula y de sus fauses expulso una bola de fuego contra Bardock quien se elevo para esquivarla pero la esfera comenzó a seguirlo.

-¡Increible es uno de esos ataques que siguen a la gente!-grito Goku.

Bardock comenzó a volar por toda la plataforma tratando de esquivar el ataque, pero adonde quiera que fuera el ataque iba tras el, no importa si giraba, subiera o baraja ese ataque lo seguia como un ostigoso guardespaldas.

-No hay forma de eludirlo, creo que no tengo de otra-Bardock descendio y luego lanzó un ataque el cual choco contra el ataque de Slifer creando una gram explosión-¡Lo logre!-.

-No lo creo-Slifer apareció justo sobre Bardock, dandole un golpe con su pie derecho justo en el pecho, Bardock regreso al suelo pero gracias a sus manos pudo amortiguar la caída impulsandose con ambas manos y volviendo al ataque.

-Debo desir que no me lo esperaba eres un sujeto muy fuerte-reconocio el misterioso guerrero cuya apariencia aún era desconocida.

-Tú también no lo haces nada mal, lograste detener mi ataque sin problemas te felicito-.

-Dejemos los alagos para otra ocasión sigamos este combate que se pone interesante-.

Goku miraba el combate muy atento, ese sujeto era parecido a el en cuestion en las peleas.

Bardock lanzó un golpe que Slifer desbio, luego se elevo y disparo energía misma que Bardock esquivo y volvió atacar con una patada.

-Ya es hora de mi próxima técnica ¡Rafaga Eléctrica!-Slifer batió sus alas probocando un terrible viento por toda la plataforma, Bardock se cubrió pero al recibir el ataque sintió como poderosas descargas eléctricas recorrian su cuerpo completamente.

-¡Agh! ¿Qué es esto?-.

-Mi ataque de la Rafaga Eléctrica no solo proboca un poderoso viento, si no también transmite ondas de energía eléctricas de más de 1000 volteos-explico.

Bardock cayo al suelo-¡Vaya vo que tienes varios trucos, entonces esto no será tan fácil como imagine!-.

-Soy el guerrero más poderoso del planeta Draconio, un planeta de guerreros natos con técnicas poderosas y varias etapas evolutivas, no puedo darme el lujo de perder tan fácil-revelo Slifer.

Bardock sonrio-¡Eso me agrada.. ya que el combate será más divertido de lo que imagine!-.

-¿Qué?-.

Bardock se lanzó contra Slifer y le dio un golpe, después lo tomo de su cola y lo estrello contra el suelo, para terminar con una rafaga de golpes que obligaron al dragón a retroceder.

-Es muy fuerte-reconoció Caulifla.

-Pero Slifer no se da por vencido ambos estan peleando en igualdad-aseguro Nico.

-Es un combate asombroso me muero de pelear contra ambos-gritaba Goku con emoción.

-¡Vaya se be que te apacionan las peleas!-dijo Roger.

-Desde que nací mi abuelo Gohan me inculco el gusto por las peleas, y creame que lo que más deseo es pelear contra esos dos-.

Roger sonrió _-"Goku eres admirable, aúnque no creo que quieras pelear contra Bardock luego de descubrir quien es"-._ Slifer y Bardock comenzarón un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras peleaban por toda la plataforma, en el estadio podían escucharse los estruendos que sus puños probocaban, haciendo temblar la plataforma.

-Esos dos sujetos son poderosos-odservaba Ten Shin Ha.

-No puedo decir quien será el ganador, ambos están peleando en igualdad-veia número 17 analizador.

Krilin por su parte se mantenía en silencio algo que Ten noto-¿Sigues preocupado por lo de tú esposa verdad?-pregunto Holysax.

-¿Como lo sabes?-pregunto.

-Cuando alguién mata a un ser querido y no pudes hacer nada, no puedes olvidar el rostro de la persona que te hirio, creeme pase por algo similar y no es bueno-.

Daishinkan y Zeno también miraban el combate muy emocionados este último por que era un amante de las batallas.

-¡Si, es emocionante, es increible, es emocionantemente increible!-gritaba Zeno-Sama.

Bardock se aparto de Slifer quien volvió atacarlo esta vez utilizando su cola, el saiyajin apenas logro esquivarlo cuando un golpe de la garra de Slifer lo derribo.

-Bien, este combate ya duro, es momento de acabar con esto-grito Slifer.

-¡No lo creo...aún puedo pelear por mas tiempo!-aseguro Bardock sin dejar de sonreir.

-No después de esto-el cuerpo de Slifer comenzó a brillar y al momento una llamarada de fuego lo atrapo-¡Enfrenta el poder de mi Cometa del Mal!-.

Slifer comenzeño a reunir energía y al momento disparo un poderoso rayo de energía que brillaba de un color rojo con pequeños relampagos negros.

-Ese ataque se be poderoso-grito Goku.

-No se ve, es poderoso, con esa energía destruyo la tierra en una ocasión-dijo Nico preocupada.

Bardock sonrió-Puedo contra eso-y detubo el ataque con sus manos, el cual lo llevo contra el suelo-¡Agh...es muy fuerte!-dijo Bardock entrecortadamente.

-No deviste hacer eso, el Cometa del Mal no solo es mi ataque más poderoso, si no también adsorve la energía del oponente cediendomela a mi-.

Bardock comenzó a sentir como sus fuerzas lo habandonaban, el saiyajin cayo con una rodilla en la plataforma, apesar de hacer su mayor esfuerzó no podía contrarestar ese ataque.

-¡Mal-maldición...no puedo perder!-Bardock comenzó a levantarse y un aura dorada atrapo su cuerpo, todos y más Goku odservo muy bien lo que estaba por ocurrir pues seria algo que cambiaria para siempre su vida-¡NO PERDERÉ!-Finalmente Bardock se transformo en super saiyajin, lanzando una rafaga de ki por toda la plataforma, el ataque lo golpeo y una exploción se levanto creando un domo de fuego que cubrió la plataforma completamente.

-¡Aaaaah me quemo!-gritaba Fugi corriendo como loca.

El polvo finalmente se disipo, todos esperaban ansiosos al ver que había pasado con Bardock hasta que.

Todos se quedaron atonitos al ver la apariencia de Bardock, Goku por su parte solo pudo mirar paralizado a ese guerrero, no podía creer lo que estaba mirando era imposible.

-¡Es...es...es igual a mi!-grito Goku cayendose por la impreción.

Freezer se levanto y miro a Bardock, al fin aclaro sus dudas-Es el-grito-El mismo saiyajin que se revelo cuando destrui el planeta Vegeta pero ¿Como es que alcanzó ese estado?-.

Todos estaban asombrados, Bardock era similar a Goku, eran identicos parecian hermanos gemelos.

-¡Es parecido a Goku!-dijo Black Goku sin entender.

Goku miro al Ninja pues sabía que era el único que le aclararia su duda-Ninja Sagrado ¿Usted sabe quién es? ¿Sierto?-.

-Hay, no lo que me faltaba otro Goku-rugió Caulifla furioza.

El Ninja miro a Goku-Lo sé Goku...pero no puedo decirte quien es...jure no decirlo...solo te digo que es alguién sercano a ti-.

Goku no entendia esas palabras, su mente se quedo en blanco, y comenzó a pensar hasta que-¡El...es mi...padre!-grito.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dices tú padre?-grito Note.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Goten.

-Vegeta dijo en el planeta Namekusei que mi padre un sujeto llamado Bardock había luchado a muerte contra Freezer, entonces-Goku miro a Freezer.

-Si guerrero Goku, el es tú padre-le comprobo el cruel tirano.

Goku volteo a la plataforma-¡Imposible!-.

Bardock se mantenia en su estado de super Saiyajin, Slifer sonrio y descendio.

-Debo decir que eres el primero en sobrevibir a mi ataque, ese poder hubiera sido capaz de borrar un planeta entero, y veo que ahora obtuviste una nueva forma-.

-Así es, y te advierto que aun me quedan 2 transformasiones más-dijo Bardock.

-¿Qué dos transformaciobes?-grito Caulifla.

-Eso me agrada, por que yo también podré transformarme-Slifer comenzó a brillar y al momento su cuerpo comenzó a sufrir cambios drasticos, para empezar su tamaño aumento inconsiderablemente, conbirtiendose en un largo dragón azul escamoso y con rasgos cristalinos saliendo de su cuerpo estando sus garras y cuernos del mismo material, su mandíbula se volvio puntiaguda y sus alas insertadas en sus brazos con bordes dentados, su cola era larga y términaba en un cristal.

Nota:(Su apariencia es la misma del rey Animus en su forma dragón en la película del Anime de Fairy Tail Dragón Cry).

Slifer lanzó un rugido provocando una ventisca de viento que obligo a Bardock a retroceder, todos mirarón impactados a Slifer quien ahora se veia más poderoso y peligroso.

-¡Ahora enfrentarás mi poder como Dragón celestial!-declaro.

 ** _Continuará_**

 ** _Ya quedo este capítulo y espero les haya gustado, bien Goku descubrió algo imprecionante para el, pero las cosas se pondrán intensas ahora que Bardock tendrá que enfrentar el máximo poder de Slifer ¿Quién ganará?._**


	11. Capítulo11

**_Hola amigos comienza un nuevo capítulo el cual espero les guste, bueno pues Goku descubrió una impactante revelación, la cual lo ah dejado muy sorprendido, pero ahora es momento de que Bardock y Slifer términen su pelea ¿Quién ganará?_**

 ** _Capítulo.11 Saiyajin vs Dragón._**

Slifer lanzó un atronador rugido de dragón que lanzó una ventisca de aire por toda la plataforma, Bardock por suerte logro mantenerse firme cubriendose con sus brazos para no caer.

-¡Que poder!-dijo Bardock imprecionado.

Slifer finalmente término de rugir y encaro a Bardock-¡Al fin conocerás la verdadera fuerza de un dragón, preparate para un combate a muerte!-.

-Estoy ancioso-Bardock disparo energía mientras Slifer se elvaba y creaba un campo de fuerza alrrededor de su cuerpo el ataque estallo terriblemente levantando mucho polvo-¡Allí esta!-.

Bardock se elevo y trato de golpear al dragón quien con un solo golpe de su garra mando al guerrero Saiyajin al suelo.

-¡Ven aquí!-.

Slifer trato de aplastar a Bardock quien rodo por el suelo esquivando el ataque y luego se elevo.

Ambos contendientes comenzarón una batalla aerea, mientras se atacaban con sus respectivas energías, lo que probocaba intensas explociones en todo el lugar pero ninguna parecía afectarlos.

-¿Co-como sabes de la existencia de mi padre? ¿Como lo conociste?-preguntaba Goku a Freezer.

Freezee sonrió-¿Por qué la curiosidad Guerrero Goku? ¿Acaso planeas algo?-.

-Solo responde, necesito saber que es lo que sabes de el-.

Freezer se elevo-Fue hace mucho tiempo, en la orbita del planeta Vegeta-.

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Pov Freezer_**

-Estaba apunto de destruir el planeta Vegeta con mi técnica más poderosa, sin embargo recibi el informe de uno de mis soldados sobre un saiyajin que se había rebelado, así que con gusto pase a inspeccionar-.

Se podía ver a Bardock luchar por si solo y en igualdad contra la flota de Freezer, quién alcabo de unos segundos apareció flotando sobre su nave y a sus costados los soldados Dodoria y Zarbón.

-¡Freezer!-gritaba Bardock luchando contra ese poderoso ejercito, luego de traspasar todas las barreras Bardock quedo frente a Freezer.

Freezer solo sonrió y comenzó a crear la poderosa Supernova, energía que se encargaria de destruir el planeta Vegeta y hacerlo polvo junto a todos sus habitantes, algo que Bardock no estaba dispuesto a permitir.

-Te destruiré Freezer, esta será una oportunidad para cambiar el destino del planeta Vegeta, también cambiar mi destino, el destino de Kakarotto y odviamente tu miserable destino-.

Freezer disparo su Supernova contra el planeta Vegeta, Bardock formo una esfera de energía y grito-¡Será tú fin!-y con esas palabras ataco, sin embargo su energía fue fácilmente absorvida por el ataque de Freezer-¡No!-fue lo último que pudo gritar antes de desaparecer junto a la exploción del planeta Vegeta.

 ** _Fin Flashback_** ** _Fin_**

 ** _Pov de Freezer_**

Goku quedo impactado por esa historia, era lo mismo que Vegeta le había contado-No me explico como ese saiyajin consiguió sobrevivir a mi ataque...pero ahora que lo veo me doy cuenta que tú y tú raza siempre me an causado problemas-.

Goku volteo a ver a la plataforma, ahora sabía que ese valiente guerrero era su padre, un ser que lucho contra la tirania.

-¡Te borrare con mi Impacto de Fuego!-.

Slifer comenzó a brillar y se lanzó contra el Saiyajin en una poderosa empestida, Bardock consiguió esquivarlo y luego contraataco con un poderoso rayo que golpeo la espalda de Slifer.

-Hay demonios, estos mounstruos no se como pueden pelear de esa manera tan bestial, solo ensucian mi traje-se quejaba Fugi sacudiendo el polvo de sus ropas.

-Eres imprecionante lograste esquivar mi ataque sin problemas felicidades-.

-Te lo dije antes y te lo digo ahora, no puedo perder por que vine a este torneo solo con una misión-.

-Bien, pero primero tendrás que pasar sobre mi-.

-Estoy dispuesto hacerlo-.

Slifer lanzó un mortal golpe con su cola derribando a Bardock quien choco contra la plataforma escupiendo sangre.

-Y ahora ¡Rayo de fuego!-Slifer reúnio energía y disparo su ataque el cual golpeo a Bardock y una exploción se levanto, Slifer sonrió victorioso mientras todos esperaban el veredicto final.

-Lo derroto-grito Nico.

-No lo se, el polvo no deja ver nada-dijo Caulifla molesta.

Finalmente el polvo se disipo, Bardock aparecio ya bastante lastimado y con su armadura ya muy destrosada, pero aún así era capaz de mantenerse en pie.

-Sigo admirando tú recistencia, eres muy percistente me agrada-dijo Slifer.

-Te eh dicho que no puedo perder, tengo un deber en este torneo, así que no importa que técnica uses, no funcionará-grito Bardock.

Slifer se elevo-Veamos que tan siertas son tus palabras-.

Bardock se lanzó contra Slifer y comenzó a desaparecer y reaparecer por toda la plataforma, a tal velocidad que parecia que se había múltiplicado, Bardock finalmente apareció sobre Slifer y le disparo un rayo, dandole al dragón justo en la cabeza, Slifer rugió con molestia y lo golpeo con una de sus alas mandando a Bardock al otro lado de la plataforma.

-¡No me detendrás con esos golpes, tendrás que hacerlo mejor!-grito Bardock

Slifer gruño un poco y disparo una bocanada de fuego, Bardock la detubo con sus brazos y luego la desbio, para después patear a Slifer justo en la quijada.

-Saiyajin, eres el primero en darme un combate tan emocionante, pero yo también no puedo perder-rugió Slifer.

-Entonces creo que tendrémos que luchar hasta la muerte-dijo Bardock sin dejar de atacar.

-Eso mismo opino yo-.

Bardock y Slifer comenzarón un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras toda la plataforma temblaba violentamente, Fugi solo corria histerica pues eya era la única que estaba allí dentro.

-¡Hay no hay...creo que boy a morir...dios y no cumpli ninguno de mis sueños!-Fugi comenzó a pensar y se imagino a eya acostada junto al Ninja Sagrado- _"Hay Ninja que abdomen tan duro tiene"-._ _-"Lo se me ejercito a diario"-._ _-"Se nota...y mire esto que grandes músculos es usted...todo un hombre"-_ Fugi cayo al suelo derritiendose en sus fantasiosas ilusiones, pero mientras eya soñaba con el Ninja la temible batalla entre Bardock y Slifer continuaba.

Slifer golpeo a Bardock en el estómago, luego en la cara, con su cola le dio un golpe en las costillas y después le arrojo energía.

-¡Ya te dije que esos golpes no me detendran!-.

Bardock desbio el ataque y pateo a Slifer, luego lo tomo de uno de sus cuernos y comenzó a atacarlo con una potente rafaga de golpes, Slifer retrocedio y más cuando el Saiyajin le dio una patada que lo derribo.

-¡Toma esto! ¡Impulso Destructor!-Bardock disparo un ataque que estallo por toda la plataforma, el público grito emocionado pues el combate era increíble, algo que muchos participantes támbien odservaban.

-¿Cree que gane señor?-pregunto Omega.

Xos solo bostezo-Ambos son adversarios poderosos, pero odservando su determinación es fácil saber quién ganará-respondió.

Slifer salio de la cortina de humo ya bastante herido, uno de sus cuernos de cristal ya se había destruido lo que significaba que los golpes de Bardock eran poderosos.

-Apesar de haber recibido esos ataques Slifer sigue de pie-grito Caulifla.

-Eso dice que es un guerrero formidable-dijo Roger.

-Saiyajin mira lo que hiciste insecto, ahora mismo me las pagarás-rugió Slifer con enojo.

Bardock limpio la sangre de su boca y sonrió-Apenas estoy iniciando no te presipites-.

Slifer rugió con ferocidad-¡Pues con este ataque te quitare la sonrisa de tu asquerosa cara! ¡Lluvia Volcanica!-.

Del cielo barios portales se habrierón y comenzaron a llover poderosas piedras de fuego que golpearón la plataforma, Bardock comenzó a esquivar los ataques pero eran demasiados hasta para el.

-Son demasiados, no podre esquivarlos todos-dijo algo preocupado.

-Jajaja ahora no te ries verdad, y preparate por que todabia no termina-.

Un portal más grande se habrió y un meteorito de proporciones colosales aparecio, el público y demás participantes se asustarón pues era un ataque gigantesco.

-¡Si esa energía golpea el estadio desaparecera!-grito Goku preocupado.

Bardock intento detener el ataque con sus manos, pero ese meteorito lo hundio en el suelo, el fuego quemaba su cuerpo pero eso no le importaba al Saiyajin.

-¡No permitire...que esto caiga!-Bardock aumento más su poder, debián aceptar que hera un guerrero admirable pues no se daba por vencido.

-Ya rindete, tús intentos serán inutiles, nunca lograrás esquivar mi ataque-.

Bardock lanzó un grito de ira y reunio energía en sus brazos, para después disparar un poderoso ataque de energía contra el meteoro, el cual comenzó a ser absorvido por el mismo agujero por donde apareció.

-Te eh dicho...que no puedo perder...-Bardock regreso el ataque al agujero el cual se serro para sorpresa de Slifer quien regreso al suelo muy impactado.

-¿Como lograste eso?-pregunto Slifer.

-Cuando un Saiyajin se plantea una meta no hay poder que lo detenga, no puedo salir de este torneo, por más que quiera tengo que luchar para cumplir mi odgetivo-grito Bardock

Slifer sonrio-¡Admirable, un guerrero que núnca se rinde es digno de admiración!-Slifer entrecerró los ojos-¡Pero también debe conocer sus limites!-.

Bardock dio un salto y disparo barios ataques, pero en ese momento Slifer toco el suelo y un pentagrama apareció.

-¡Paladines!-invoco y al momento 5 poderosos paladines, armados con lanzas y escudos aparecierón, bloqueando los ataques de Bardock quien descendió inpactado.

-¿Qué hiciste?-pregunto Bardock.

-Los paladines son un grupo de 5 guerreros que solo yo puedo invocar, los cuales me protegeran sin importar dar su vida-.

-Ya veo, entonces eso me complica la batalla-dijo Bardock sin dejar de sorreir.

Slifer se rio-Espero que ahora entiendas la situación de la batalla ¡Ataquen paladines!-.

Los 5 paladines golpearón el suelo con sus lanzas, arrojando una poderosa cortina de viento combinada con escombros, Bardock se elevo pero al momento los 5 paladines aparecierón a su alrrededor y comenzarón a golpearlo.

-Eso es trampa-grito Goten.

-Te equivocas, en este torneo cualquier técnica esta permitida-.

Los paladines comenzarón a golpear a Bardock, quien apesar de intentar defenderse le era imposible, y tubo que recibir los ataques.

-Ahora creo que querras rendirte-.

-No...yo tengo que ganar esta batalla no me rendire...-.

-Necio-rugio-Ahora mismo te are sufrir, golpeenlo hasta la muerte-.

Los paladines arremetierón con una terrible golpiza contra Bardock, quién comenzó a perder sus energías, todos miraban muy impactados, mientras Goku solo apretaba los puños, ahora sabía de donde venia, y sabía que Bardock era un guerrero increible

-No te rindas Bardock-grito Goku.

Bardock cayo al suelo ya bastante lastimado, Slifer se rio y se elevo-¡Ya es hora de eliminarte!-reunio energía-¡Cometa del Mal!-Slifer disparo su poderoso cometa el cual esta ves si golpeo a Bardock y una explosión imprecionante se levanto, Slifer sonrió victorioso pues sabía que ya tenia la victoria-¡Lo derrote!-grito pero...

-¡No!-Bardock aparecio luego del ataque para sorpresa de Slifer quien habrió mucho los ojos.

-Esta en...-Goku se impacto.

Bardock camino y dejo al descubierto su apariencia, estaba en estado de Super Saiyajin 3, por lo cual ahora poseía un poder superior al super Saiyajin 1.

-¿Pero como?-rugió.

-Te dije que aún tenía dos transformaciones mas, este es el super saiyajin 3-presento-¡Y ahora soy más fuerte!-Bardock lanzo un grito destruyendo a los paladines sin problemas.

-¡Imposible!-grito Slifer.

-Aún no puedo perder-Bardock se lanzó contra Slifer y le dio un golpe en el rostro, luego lo tomo de su cuerno y lo lanzó al cielo, allí le dio dos golpes más y después lo derribo.

-¡Si!-gritarón Goten y Trunks

Slifer descendió y lanzó un rugido de ira-¡No perdere gusano, enfrenta mi Cometa del Mal al máximo poder!-El cuerpo de Slifer comenzó a brillar y se volvio luz pura, iluminando toda la plataforma.

-¡Agh! que brillante-grito Goku.

Bardock aumento su poder y su puño también comenzó a brillar-¡Te digo lo mismo Slifer...peleare hasta morir!-Bardock se lanzó contra Slifer, quien disparo su Cometa del Mal al máximo poder.

Sus ataques chocarón en la plataforma, mientras que Slifer tanto como Bardock luchaban para mantenerse firmes, sus energías eran inmensas tanto que hacian temblar la plataforma, Fugi por su parte corria por toda la plataforma.

-Es una energía imprecionante-grito el Ninja asombrado.

-Y es imprecionante ya que ninguno de los dos a cedido-odservaba Roger.

Beat por otra parte había salido de la henfermeria luego de dejar a Kale, el joven saiyajin odservo todo y se aserco a Note

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto.

La chica lo miro y volteo la mirada-Ash, ya llegaste-dijo en un tono molesto.

-¿Qué qué hice ahora?-pregunto Beat.

Note no le respondió, aunque eya sabía lo que sentía en ese momento, Beat solo suspiro y continuo odservando la batalla.

Bardock y Slifer continuaban con su choque de energías, el cual era tan grande que la luz que iluminaba la plataforma cada vez crecia más.

-¡Me encargaré de eliminarte del torneo, y también de la faz del universo!-rugió Slifer con maldad.

-No lo creo...tengo que ganar este combate para continuar en el torneo, mi misión no términa...-gritaba Bardock.

Ambos aumentarón su poder, lanzando una rafaga de energía mas poderosa, era un combate impactante, el público solo gritaba con emoción, aunque los sabios como el Ninja, Roger y Jiren sabían en que términaria ese encuentro.

Bardock sabía que Slifer era un adversario poderoso, pero el debia continuar- _"No puedo...perder...mientras Xos amenaze esta dimención no puedo perder...mi deber es detenerlo y lo lograré"-_ El cuerpo de Bardock se bio atrapado por un aura oscura, algo que llamo la atención de Xos quien se levanto de su asiento.

-¿Qué ocurre señor?-pregunto Omega.

-Ese poder-dijo-solo lo eh visto en un lado...es la energía del cambio de Fidelidad-.

La mitad del cuerpo de Bardock se transformo en la de un demonio de pura oscuridad, aumentando su poder inconsiderablemente.

-¡NO PUEDO...PERDER!-rugió y disparo un ataque más poderoso, el cual no solo destruyo el Cometa de Slifer, si no también lo golpeo directamente causando una explosión en toda la plataforma, Slifer cayo al suelo mientras regresaba a su forma ordinaria.

-¡Si!-grito Goku.

Bardock regreso al suelo, Slifer lo bio por un momento y sonrio-¡Debo admitir...que me ganaste...renuncio!-declaro.

Fugi paso a la plataforma, la cual se encontraba echa añicos-¡Slifer se rindio, Bardock del equipo 7 es el ganador!-.

Slifer regreso a su universo, Bardock por su parte regreso a su estado base, pero antes de poderse ir Goku bajo a la plataforma para sorpresa de todos.

-¡Bardock!-grito.

Bardock se detubo-¡Veo que al fin...te diste cuenta de quien soy!-dijo y se rio-¿Qué quieres Kakarotto?-pregunto con un tono frio.

Goku se aserco-Solo quiero felicitarte fue un gran combate y espero algún día enfrentarme contra ti-.

-No necesito que me digas esas palabras tan adsurdas, vine aquí por una razón y es para derrotar a Xos, no a reconocer a un hijo bastardo-.

Bardock regreso a su equipo Goku solo sonrio y también hizo lo mismo aunque...

- _"Yo se que tú erés el único que puede ganar este torneo...Kakarotto vamos, tú puedes ganar"-_.

Xos por su parte miraba muy imprecionado lo que había ocurrido, ahora sabía que Bardock era un adversario de temer.

-¿Acaso era...?-.

-Uno de los 6 sellos oscuros-término Xos-no imaginaba que ese tonto de Bardock tubiera ese poder, veo que este torneo se torna interesante-.

-No será problema, lo eliminare sin piedad-dijo Beby.

-Tranquilo Beby, esto apenas inicia, y mi estrategía aún esta en marcha-.

Xos sonrio con una risa siniestra y psícopata, algo que al parecer el Ninja noto, sabía que Xos tramaba algo más que poner a luchar a Beby, es por eso que el, también ya tenía lista su jugada.

Beat se aserco a Note quien se mantenia algo cayada con el, el joven heroe no ententendia pero sabía que tenía que aclarar eso.

-¿Qué ocurre Note? ¿Por qué actuas así conmigo?-.

Note solo volteo a verlo-Sabes que me gusta decir todo de frente así que te lo dire ¿Qué sientes por Kale?-pregunto.

Beat se puso algo nervioso pues la pregunta de Note lo había echo sonrojar.

-Qué...cosas dices Note...claro que...no siento nada por eya...solo amistad-.

-No lo creo...veo como te preocupas por eya, no quiero que...-.

Note no pudo continuar pues Beat la silencio-Descuida, eya solo es una buena amiga, aparte, no puedo concentrarme en eso ahora, tenemos algo que esta pendiente y es la derrota de Xos-dijo Beat.

-Lo se pero no puedo dejar de pensar en eso...solo dime si no-.

-No-dijo Beat términando con la charla, Note comprendió que hiciera lo que hiciera Heroe no iba hablar, así que agacho la mirada indignada.

Después de reparar la plataforma Fugi paso a la plataforma lista para anunciar el próximo combate-¡Bien ahora es el turno de Jiren el gris del equipo Divino y Dharack del equipo Espectral!-.

Jiren habrió sus ojos y se levanto, luego de meditar una media ahora ya estaba listo para su primer combate en ese peligroso torneo.

-Llego mi turno, es hora de subir a pelear-dijo con un tono neutral.

Goku se aserco-Ten mucho cuidado Jiren, recuerda que nuestros oponentes son poderosos-.

Jiren no respondio y solo subió a la plataforma, allí lo esperaba un sujeto de pantalones blancos holgados, junto a unas botas blancas, de la cintura para arriba no llevaba ningún tipo de ropa dejando al descubierto su cuerpo marcado de color negro con morado.

-Ya es momento gusano, sentiras el temible poder de las sombras-dijo lamiendo sus labios.

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _Ya quedo este capítulo el cual espero les haya gustado, bien pues finalmente Bardock gano su batalla, y aunque demostro una actitud fría hacia Goku, confía en que ganará, pero a este torneo aún le faltan muchos peligros._**


	12. Capítulo12

**_Hola amigos aquí estoy con_** ** _un nuevo capítulo y espero les guste, bien pues finalmente Bardock gano su pelea contra Slifer, y aunque Goku hablo con el, este demostro una actitud fría, sin embargo el guerrero confía en Goku, pero como eh dicho aún quedan muchos peligros en este toreneo._**

 ** _Capítulo.12 el Shichibukai Doflamingo_**

Jiren miro a Dharack quien se mantenia con su porte frío y confiado, el poderoso guerrero Jiren solo serro sus ojos y cruzo sus brazos, para sorpresa de muchos aunque Goku quién ya había tenido la desafortunada oportunidad de enfrentarlo 2 veces sabía que era lo que hacia Jiren.

-¿Qué es lo qué hace?-preguntaba Beat confundido.

-Ese es su estilo, te sorprenderá lo fuerte que es-dijo Goku emocionado.

Roger solo miraba con tranquilidad, aunque también estaba ancioso por conocer las habilidades de ese poderoso y valiente guerrero.

-Podremos esperar un buen combate ¿No es sierto?-pregunto mirando al Ninja.

-Jiren es un guerrero poderoso el más fuerte del universo 11, ya sabremos como terminará-respondió con una gram sonrisa.

Por su parte Dharack solo miro a Jiren y gruño-Maldito ¿Acaso te burlas de mi? te boy hacer pedazos-ignorado-¡A con que quiere sufrir! ¿eh? boy hacerte pagar-más ignorado-Maldito ya me enfade de ti...muere-.

Finalmente Dharack se lanzó contra Jiren, quien se movio a la derecha esquivando el ataque de Dharack, quien se sorprendió mucho al ver que ese guerrero lo había esquivado hasta con los ojos cerrados, Dharack fue hacia atrás y rugio.

-Maldito no se como lo hiciste pero boy a permitir que te burles del participante mas poderoso del torneo-.

Se hizo un silencio comico por todo el estadio, pues a nadie le parecia que ese sujeto fuera el ser más poderoso del torneo, Jiren solo bostezo con aburrimiento y se puso en su pose de meditación, aumentando más la ira de Dharack.

-¡Miserable!-Dharack lanzo dos disparos, pero cuando golpearon el cuerpo de Jiren fuerón desviados sin dificultad, Dharack se asombro mucho ya que ese sujeto lo estaba poniendo en rídiculo sin siquiera usar sus manos-Bien entonces creo que aterrepentiras cuando veas esto-El cuerpo de Dharack comenzó a brillar-¡Llanto de la noche!-.

Dharack disparo un poderoso ataque de pura energía oscura contra Jiren, golpeandolo directamente, se levanto una exploción por toda la plataforma, mientras una gram cortina de polvo se expandia por todo el lugar combinada con una rafaga de viento.

-Jajaja, ya te gane, apuesto a que ahora te arrepientes por burlarte del gram Dharack ¿No es sierto?-gritaba con aires de grandesa pero al irse el polvo Jiren aparecio totalmente ileso sin dejar de meditar-¿Qué?-grito con los ojos bien abiertos como platos

-Cielos ese sujeto es muy poderoso ese ataque destruyo media plataforma y no le hizo nada-grito Beat con asombro.

-Jiren es un guerrero increible, creeme que casi me vencia, lo supere solo por una minima cantidad de poder-dijo Goku sonrriendo.

-¿Entonces tú lo venciste?-pregunto Nico.

-Si pero fue muy dificil...debo desir que me hizo llegar al limite-respondió llevandose una mano a la cabeza y con una gota de sudor tipo anime.

Dharack descendio y por lo que se beia ya estaba bastante cansado, aunque Jiren nisiquiera se habia movido durante todo el combate.

-¿Por qué...?-Dharack de lanzo contra Jiren quien con solo habrir los ojos lanzo una ventisca de aire lanzando al guerrero demonio fuera de la plataforma, para sorpresa de todos, mientras Goma rugia con rabia al ver eso.

-Maldito...¿por qué? ¿por qué todos mis participantes son una basura?...aaah-gruñia haciendo un puchero.

-Es por que tú eres una basura, por eso pierden, te dije que no trajeras guerreros de la dimención 14 pero no me hiciste caso-dijo Omega.

-¡Dharack salió de la plataforma, Jiren gana!-grito Fugi-¡Lo cual es bueno...creo!-.

Jiren regreso a su espacio con una mirada neutral-Buen combate-felicito Goku.

Gris solo lo miro y volvio a meditar, todos lo miraban con asombro ya que era bastante fuerte.

-Ese sujeto da miedo...-dijo Note.

-Pero no puedes negar que es un guerrero poderoso, es bueno tenerlo de aliado y no de enemigo-dijo Nico.

-En eso pensamos igual-dijo Beat.

Xos por su parte miraba a Jiren muy interesado-Jiren el Gris, ya había oido hablar de el, será interesante enfrentar a uno de los guerreros del Orgullo-.

-Y sobre todo divertido-dijo Beby con maldad.

Fugi paso a la plataforma a aunciar el próximo combate-¡Bien y ahora es el turno de Zirloin del equipo Sama vs Cyron del equipo Reverso!-.

Zirloin otro de los participantes del torneo de poder y miembro del equipo del universo 2 subió a la plataforma, Goku, Caulifla, Freezer y Jiren lo vieron pues ya lo conocian desde hace tiempo.

-No imagine que ese sujeto participaria-dijo Goku rascandose la cabeza.

-Deseguro lo eliminaran como en el toreno de fuerza-dijo Caulifla con rudeza.

-No lo creo se be poderoso-dijo Note.

-No jusgez a alguién por su apariencia, puede verse poderoso pero también hace falta su actitud y su técnica-dijo Roger.

Por otro lado un ser muy similar a Freezer debido a su coraza y sus secciones en sus hombreras, piernas, antebrazos y cabeza, solo que son de color naranja y su piel tiene un tono grisáceo, de pupilas rojas y la esclerótica son negras con un tono azulado.

Nota:(Este personaje no me pertenece, le pertenece al autor y usuario Mordekaizer3 creador de una saga de dragon ball muy buena de nombre Dragon Ball Z Star Warriors para que lo tengan encuenta).

Cyron subió a la plataforma, en su mirada se podía ver mucha maldad, pero de igual manera calma y amabilidad, algo muy raro en sujetos como eyos.

-¡Ese sujeto es similar a Freezer!-noto Goku impactado.

-Pero su poder expulsa otro tipo de energía eso quiere decir que no son de la misma raza-dijo Beat.

Freezer odservo a Cyron atentamente, le recordaba a alguien pero no sabía a quien-¡Ese tipo...es similar a los habitantes del planeta Zeres!-dijo en tono de intriga.

Zirloin miro a Cyron quien le sostubo la miraba mientrás sonreia de forma maligna, al tiempo en que hablaba con un tono suave y calmado.

-¡Solo quiero desear suerte en este combate, no creo que vayas a querer perder tú vida solo por una estúpides!-dijo caminando de un lado a otro.

-No digas esas cosas, soy un honorable guerrero del universo 2 y no boy a perder-.

Cyron se rio por esas palabras-Por eso mismo lo digo, ese universo es conocido por solo estar lleno de puras basuras-insulto para enojo de Zirloin.

-Maldito, are que te arrepientas por esas ofensas a mi universo-.

Zirloin lanzó una patada contra Cyron quien la esquivo agachandose, luego esquivo dos golpes mas del guerrero y después fue hacia atras evadiendo un rayo de Zirloin.

-Vaya que bien atacas, no lo haces tan mal-.

-Y eso que apenas inicio ¡Rayo del amor!-Zirloin disparo un rayo enforma de corazones, mismo que Cyron esquivo sin problemas y luego con su rodilla golpeo al guerrero del amor justo en su estomado-¡Agh!-grito con dolor.

-Un guerrero que ocupe ataques tan patéticos e insignificantes como ese jamas derrotara a Cyron, un demonio del sol, rey del planeta Zeres-Cyron tomo a Zirloin de su casco y lo estrello contra el suelo, luego le dio una patada y lo ataco con un puñetazo.

-Que fuerza-admiro Goku.

-Es un ser bastante poderoso-grito Beat.

Cyron se aserco a Zirloin y lo aplasto con su pie, luego volvió a pearlo y después le arrojo energía.

-Ya es hora de eliminar un poco de basura-el cuerpo de Cyron comenzó a expulsar un aura de energía azul, mientras sus ojos se volvian totalmente negros-¡Toma esto! ¡Final destellante!-.

De su pecho un potente rayo de energía salió disparado, mientras una gram exploción se levantaba alumbrando el lugar con una luz tan brillante como el sol.

-Agh, fue un ataque poderoso, ese sujeto sera un oponente duro-dijo Goku cubriendose de la luz.

Al final de todo Zirloin apareció, tirado en el suelo e inconsiente.

-¡Zirloin ya no puede continuar, Cyron es el ganador!-.

Cyron se rio con mucha maldad y regreso a su equipo, donde Omega lo felicito por su triunfo.

-Ya lo recuerdo, ese sujeto creia que era mejor que yo, bah es solo una basura-dijo Freezer.

-Pero es bastante poderoso y no devemos confiarnos-aseguro Nico con inteligencia.

El Ninja miraba algo preocupado la situación, así como guerreros poderosos de parte del bien luchaban, también había guerreros bastante poderosos del lado de la maldad.

-¡Bien continuemos sin demoras con Donquixote Doflamingo del equipo Oscuro y Sanka Ku del equipo del equipo Sama!-.

Gol D. Roger se precipito al escuchar ese nombre tornandose algo preocupado, algo que al parecer sus compañeros notarón.

-¿Qué ocurré?-pregunto Nico.

-Ese sujeto Doflamingo, es un pirata de mi universo muy poderoso, en mi dimención se suele llamar a este tipo de individuos como Shichibukais, pues su nivel de pelea es tan alto que dominan parte del mundo sin problemas-explico.

-Eso quiere decir que será un oponente poderoso-resumio Goku- _"Deseo verlo pelear ojala sea un enemigo poderoso"-_ deseaba el saiyajin.

-Deveremos tener cuidado si el Roger dice que es un guerrero poderoso devemos cuidarnos, puede que pase a la segunda ronda y que alguno tenga que enfrentarlo-decia Beat.

Doflamingo paso a la plataforma, allí otra de las antiguas defensoras del universo 2 paso a la plataforma, en ambos se podia ver mucha determinación pero uno destacaba por su crueldad.

-Debo decir que tienes hagallas al subir a la plataforma, eso solo me dice que no conoces quien soy-dijo Doflamingo con arrogancia.

-La verdad no lo se, pero se ve que te hace falta amor, y yo como una de las integrantes del escuadrón doncella mi deber es impartir amor a todos los corazones malos del universo, y por lo que veo el tuyo necesito un poco de amor-.

Doflamingo se rio gracioso por esas palabras-Pero que cosas dices chiquilla, mas vale que no me hagas enojar o te ira mal-dijo en tono amenazante.

-Te are ver el amor, tú serás una persona amorosa-Sanka Ku se puso en guardia.

-Si puedes intentalo-Doflamingo lamio sus labios-¡Overheat!-de su muñeca Doflamingo disporo un potente ataque enforma de latigo tan veloz que Sanka Ku apenas pudo verlo, la guerrera del amor rodo y luego se levanto.

-Ese ataque fue muy veloz, apenas y lo vi-grito Goku muy impactado.

-Cielos, que fuerte-Beat suspiro.

Sanka Ku comenzó a volar-Ya te are ver el poder del amor ¡Lluvia de Corazones!-.

La dulce guerrera disparo muchos ataques enforma de corazón contra Doflamingo quien solo se burlo.

-Esos ataques tan insignificantes no ban a detenerme ¡Goshikiito!-Doflamingo lanzo un ataque en forma de garra que destruyo todos los ataques de Sanka Ku, haciendoles un tipo de corte.

-¿Qué hico?-grito Caulifla sin entender

-Parece como si ubiera cortado esos ataques con una especie de...hilo-dijo Note confundida.

-Doflamingo comio una fruta del diablo que otorga poderes y habilidades unicas a quien la consume, en este caso, Doflamingo comio la fruta Ito Ito no Mi, que le permite crear y manipular los hilos, los cuales son tan poderosos y filosos que pueden cortar hasta el mismo acero-explico Roger para asombro de todos.

-Ya veo, entonces es capaz de crear hilos-.

-Y no solo eso, como tiene su fruta despierta sus ataques se hacen mas fuertes y veloces lo que lo hace un pirata terrible en todo el mundo-.

Todos veian impactados a Doflaningo, era increible que un humano poseeyera esas habilidades.

Doflamingo bloqueo un ataque de Sanka Ku y luego la pateo, la doncella rodo por el suelo y después se levanto lista para el contraataque.

-No dejare que un ser como tú posea ese corazón, te limpiare toda la maldad con ese ataque ¡Limpieza de maldad!-.

Sanka ku disparo un rayo de color rosa, algo que Doflamingo desbio solo con mover su mano, luego comenzó a desaparecer y reaparecer por toda la plataforma, hasta quedar justo sobre Sanka Ku y darle un potente golpe con su pierna inbuida en Bososhoku Haki, con el cual le planto una feroz patada a la guerra quien se estrello pesadamente contra la plataforma.

-Que fuerza, ese sujeto es muy poderoso, comparando su poder es muy superior aun super saiyajin 3-grito Goku con asombro.

Nota:(esto no es una verdad absoluta solo es una pequeña hipotesis de lo que yo pienso del poder de Doflamingo).

Sanka Ku quiso levantarse pero Doflamingo disparo hilo atandola al suelo como si se tratara de un tipo de red de araña, luego descendio y se rio.

-Enserio creiste que me ibas a derrotar con esos ataques tan insignifiantes, yo soy Doflamingo, un poderoso guerrero del mar, no puedo ser vencido por tecnicas tan simples-grito.

Sanka Ku apreto los dientes mientras algunos amigos de su universo miraban con furia lo ocurrido-¡Ese maldito!-grito Zorbuto tratando de lanzarse sobre el.

Doflamingo se aparto-Bien, ya es hora de sacarte de este torneo mocosa, no puedo decir que fue un buen combate por que la verdad lo senti bastante aburrido y ya es hora de que desaparescas-Doflamingo habrió su mano-¡Muere con mi Overheat!-Doflamingo volvio a disparar su poderosa tecnica dandole a Sanka Ku quien cayo inconsiente al suelo, el siniestro pirata sonrio y después pateo a la chica fuera de la plataforma.

-¡Sanka Ku no puede continuar, Doflamingo del equipo Oscuro es el ganador!-.

Doflamingo rio con grandesa y regreso no sin antes mirar a Roger quien le sostubo la mirada-¡Luego seguirás tú Roger!-.

-¡Te estare esperando Doquixote!-dijo con firmeza.

Xos recibio a su guerrero-¡Felicidades, hiciste un buen trabajo Doflamingo!-.

-Eso fue bastante fácil no puedo decir que lo que hizo esa chica fue valentia más bien fue una estúpides-.

-Tienes razón mi buen amigo, tienes razón-una sonrrisa siniestra se dibujo en el rostro de Xos.

-Esto no me gusta nada, devemos tener la guardia muy arriba-Indico el Ninja y sus guerreros asintierón.

-¡Bien ahora continuamos con Demigra del equipo Reverso y Saonel del equipo 7!-.

Omega sonrio al escuchar el nombre de su peleador, mienttas que Beat, Note, Nico y Majin Hero se presipitaban al verlo.

-¡Ese...maldito..!-rugió Nico.

Goku pudo sentir un gramdioso poder maligno ser expulsado por el cuerpo de Demigra algo que le decia que no era bueno.

-Ese sujeto expulsa un poder oscuro muy poderoso, eso no me agrada-dijo muy serio.

-Es el líder de los Rompedores del Tiempo, el dios demonio más poderoso de todos...ese maldito...causo una destrucción en toda la Tierra y destruyo las esferas del dragón, es un...maldito-grito Beat con furia.

Note apreto los dientes con furia, se le podía ver bastante molesta, algo que todos notaron.

Demigra subio a la plataforma, donde un miembro del equipo del universo 6 Saonel ya lo esperaba, todos sabían quién seria el ganador, así como terminaria dicho encuentro.

-Esto sera terrible-dijo el Ninja.

Bills desde sus aposentos solo miraba con tranquilidad-Espero que ese tal Saonel gane, no es uno de mis mejores guerreros pero algo puedo esperar-.

Whiss solo miraba muy interesado a Demigra, mientras compartia pequeñas miradas tanto como con Vados, Marcarita, Awamo, Sour, Campahri, Coñac, Cukatail, Korn, Mojito y Cus, todos sentian un temible poder salir de Demigra sabían que seria un participante poderoso.

Demigra quedo justo frente a Saonel quien lo encaro sin miedo-Veo que todos te miran con terror, eso quiere decir que eres un ser sumamente poderoso-.

-Es natural que sientan eso, soy el dios de los demonios y del mismo inframundo, tu escoria del universo jamás podrás vencerme-dijo Demigra malvado.

-No me dejaré intimidar por esos trucos tan varatos-Saonel subió sus puños-No tengo deseos de salir de este torneo así que ganare-.

Demigra rio-¡Bien, si así lo quieres lo aremos a tú modo, por mi no hay ningún problema!-.

Todos sabían que Demigra era un ser bastante poderoso, algo que Saonel estaba pasando en alto, lo que no sabía era que había cometido tal vez el peor error de su vida.

-¡Ataca!-.

Saonel disparo dos rayos de energía, mismos que Demigra desvio sin problemas, el guerrero Namekiano trato de golpearlo pero Demigra lo esquivo, una vez serca el temible dios demonio le dio un golpe con su rodilla en el estómago, luego un puñetazo en la espalda y término con una patada a las costillas que derribo a Saonel.

-Esos ataques fueron bastantes poderosos-admiro Goku muy interesado.

Saonel apenas consiguio ponerse en pie, era increible que consolo 3 golpes Demigra lo había dejado en ese estado.

-Vamos Saonel si no ganas te matare yo misma-amenazaba Caulifla histerica y haciendo poses muy rídiculas.

Demigra se aserco con su expreción seria y tranquila mientras reia con maldad-Supongo que deveras rendirte, mira tú estado no matarias ni a una mosca con ese poder-humillaba el temible demonio.

Saonel lanzó un grito de ira a los 4 vientos, aunque tanto como Roger, el Ninja y los Angeles sabían que lo mejor hubiera sido si se quedaba en el suelo.

-Yo no boy a perder-reune energía-¡Hoja de Ki!-Saonel disparo un ataque cortante contra Demigra, el cual al chocar contra su cuerpo se destruyo.

-Es mejor que se rinda o morira-gritaba Beat preocupado.

-No creo que lo haga se ve que es un guerrero orgullozo y estará dispuesto a ganar-odservaba Goku.

Demigra sacudio el polvo de su traje y sonrio-Bueno, veo que tú lo quisiste, no podré cumplir mis odgetivos si no paso a la segunda ronda así que-.

Demigra hizo aparecer un baculo con un enorme cristal de color rubí en su mano, algo que Beat y sus amigos ya sabían que significaba.

-¡Desaparece! ¡Come Almas!-.

El cuerpo de Saonel comenzó a brillar de un tono oscuro, mientras el bacúlo de Demigra también lo hacia, el Namekusei comenzó a sentir como sus fuerzas lo abandonaban, mientras que se podía ver como su cuerpo se iba secando.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-pregunto Caulifla algo aterrada.

-Es el come almas, ese ataque tiene la capacidad de comerse el alma de cualquier individuo donde Demigra la sellara en su bacúlo por siempre-respondió Majin Hero.

-¿Comerse el alma?-exclamo Trunks con miedo.

-Hay que terror-grito Goten

Finalmente el cuerpo de Saonel cayo, o lo que quedaba de el, ya que al términar el ataque, solo quedo el esqueleto del guerrero para sorpresa de todos.

Fugi grito asustada-¡Hay manita yo me boy, patitas pa' que las quiero!-dijo y se echo a correr.

-¡Fugi!-detubo el Ninja.

-Perdón-sube a la plataforma-¡Saonel, o le que queda de el...!-susurra-¡Murió, el ganador es Demigra del equipo Oscuro!-.

Demigra sonrrió y regreso a su espacio Xos lo miro mientras reia con mucha maldad.

-Lo hiciste bien, pero pudo ser mejor-dijo Xos.

-Recuerda que solo me uní a ti por una razón y es revivir mi ejercito de demonios, no soy tu sirviente-Demigra se retiro.

Beby se aserco a Xos quien seguia sonrriendo-¿Por que soporta a ese insecto señor?-pregunto.

-Es un peón muy importante, parte de mi tablero de juego, lo necesito...por ahora-.

-Demigra paso a la otra ronda-dijo Beat preocupado.

-Devemos tener cuidado, ya vimos de lo que es capaz y no podemos confiarnos-.

-¡Continuamos ahora con Rabanra del equipo 7 y Mira del equipo Reverso!-.

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _Ya quedo este capítulo y espero les haya gustado, bueno al fin conocimos a otro de los temibles guerreros de Xos, Doflamingo sera todo un reto para los guerreros Z pero de igual modo Demigra también ¿Qué otros guerreros poderosos apareceran en ese torneo?._**


	13. Capítulo13

**_Hola amigos comienza un nuevo capítulo y espero les guste, bien las cosas cada vez se ponen terribles, a la primera ronda aun le queda bastante y aun hay muchos guerreros por subir a la plataforma, ¿Qué otros peligros encerrará este torneo?._**

 ** _Capítulo.13 Espíritu de Mujer._**

Rabanra subió a la plataforma muy confiado y sonrriendo pervesamente, por otra parte, el maligno Mira, uno de los integrantes de los rompedores del tiempo y legitimo esposo de la princesa Towa subió a la plataforma, no sin antes decirle unas palabras a su querida.

-No te confies Mira, recuerda que nuestro enemigo es poderoso-le decia Mira con una voz un tanto siniestra

-No hace falta que lo menciones, no hay participante en este torneo que logre ganarme-respondió maligno.

Mira subió a la plataforma, por su parte Nico, tanto como Beat y Note le dedicaban una mirada de enfado total.

-Mirenlo, luciendoce como si nada, es un ser...asqueroso-dijo Beat algo molesto.

-Tranquilo Beat, estoy seguro que alguien le dara su merecido no te preocupes-dijo Goku bastante calmado.

-Pero no podemos evitar molestarnos al verlo, es un ser maldito y despreciable-rugia Note de igual manera que Beat.

Rabanra por su parte sonrio al ver a Mira quien se mantenia serio y analizador-Espero que me des un exelente combate ya que...-.

Rabanra no pudo continuar pues Mira lo interrumpio-No vine aquí a escuchar platicas adsurdas, quitate para que pueda ir por Beat y destruirlo-dijo mientras su mirada se posaba en el joven Saiyajin quien le sostubo la mirada.

-¿Tú mayor enemigo es un niño de 12 años? ¡Vaya que patético!-se burlo Rabanra.

-Pero es más poderoso que tú rata de alcantarilla, ya es hora de terminar esto preparate-Mira se puso en guardia.

-Bien, no hay problema-.

Rabanra corrio en zic-zac contra Mira y después intento patearlo, aunque el maligno demonio lo evadio sin problemas.

-No eres mas que basura-.

Mira pateo y golpeo a Rabanra en su espalda y pecho, luego lo tomo del pie y lo lanzó al otro lado de la plataforma.

-¡Cielos es muy velos!-grito Goku algo impactado.

-Ja, lo puedo igualar-dijo Caulifla con desdén.

Rabanra rodo por todo el suelo pero antes de levantarse un rayo lo pulveriso volviendolo polvo.

-¡Mira del equipo Reverso es el ganador!-grito Fugi-¡Vaya esto no es bueno...yo creo que deberiamos descalificarlo y meterle un palo por el...!-.

-¡FUGI!-rugio el Ninja.

-Ups, perdon jiji-.

Mira regreso a su espacio mientras se ponia al lado de Towa quien le sonrreo.

-Bien echo querido, bien echo-.

-Otro de esos sujetos paso a la segunda ronda-dijo Roger.

-No deben confiarse, los rompedores del tiempo son un grupo poderoso, tal vez uno de los adversarios más formidables de todala copetencia-dijo el Ninja.

-¡Bien, continuamos con Nico del equipo Divino y Kuriza del equipo Reverso!-.

Freezer se levanto de golpe al escuchar ese nombre, todos sus compañeros se asombraron al ver la repentina reacción del malvado tirano, quien corrio a la plataforma.

-¡Kuriza! ¿Dijo Kuriza?-exclamo.

-Si ¿Hay algo de malo?-interrogo Beat.

-Agh-la mirada de Freezer se torno con ira-Ese maldito de Kuriza...así que participara en el torneo...espero y lo eliminen-.

-¿Qué qué sucede? ¿Acaso tienes algún problema con ese sujeto?-pregunto Nico antes de subir a la plataforma.

-Ese maldito de Kuriza...tube que enviarlo a la dimención 37 para que se reavilitara de su mal conportamiento pero veo que sigue siendo solo un chiquillo malcreado, si tú no le das su lección yo lo are-grito mirando a Nico.

-No hace falta que me lo digas, planeo llegar aún muy lejos y no me dejare vencer por ese sujeto-.

Nico subió a la plataforma, mientras que desde su espacio sus amigos la apoyaban, ya en la plataforma un ser con una apariencia muy similar a Freezer en su última forma apareció, solo que era de color castaño y más pequeño.

-Si que se parece a Freezer-dijo Goku.

-Deseguro son hermanos-dedujo Beat.

-Oh primos, los primos también son pareceidos-opino Note.

Nota:(Kuriza es un personaje del manga creado por Akira Toriyama-sama bajo el nombre de Neko Majin Z, en el cual Kuriza participo como el hijo del temible emperador del mal Freezer).

Kuriza se rio al ver a Nico, quien solo lo miro con frialdad hasta que Kuriza hablo.

-Es una lastima que me haya tocado pelear contra una mujer, o quiero decir una máquina, de todas maneras te boy a ganar-dijo en tono de superioridad y arrogancia.

-No deberias de decir esas cosas sobre las mujeres, nosotras podemos ser unas guerreras formidables si lo queremos-respondió Nico paro lo cual Kuriza se rio.

-No digas estúpideces, ustedes las mujeres solo fueron creadas para ser pisoteadas por el sexo mascúlino, somos la raza conquistadora, no nos pueden vencer unos insectos insignificantes-.

Nico se mostro molesta por esas palabras tan machistas por parte de Kuriza, quien reia victorioso y malvado.

-Ese sujeto no me agrada ¡Pateale el trasero amiga!-gritaba Note sacando la lengua.

-Veo que eres un sujeto machista y te hace falta aprender una lección chiquillo, esto te enseñara a respetar a las mujer-Nico se puso en guardia.

-Estúpida, si no te rindes entonces te volare la maldita cabeza-.

Kuriza disparo un rayo de su dedo mismo que estallo justo sobre Nico, quien alcabo de unos segundos salio de la cortina de polvo atacando a Kuriza con una feroz patada que dio en el rostro del demonio, después de eso la androide lo tomo de su cola y lo estrello contra el suelo, para terminar con un feroz cabezaso que derribo a Kuriza.

-Si eso es Nico, enseñale quien manda-gritaba Majin Heroe apoyandola.

La androide escucho las palabras del majin y continuo atacando, era sorprendente su velocidad y su forma de atacar.

-Vaya es una guerrera increible-gritaba Goku.

-Y no solo eso, su fuerza de ataque es muy poderosa, tanto que supera aun super saiyajin ordinario-comento Beat sonrriente.

Kuriza trato de patear a Nico quien se agacho y luego le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago, el demonio del frio retrocedio muy adolorido, mientras que la androide lo pateaba justo en la quijada.

-¡Agh! maldita maquina estúpida...una mujer no puede derrotar al gram Kuriza-grito.

Nico lo confronto con un golpe-¡Tú problema es eso...no ves la fuerza de una mujer, no ves sus virtudes y destrezas, todos siempre nos han considerado debiles y por eso pagaras!-.

Kuriza iba a golpear a la androide quien fue hacia atras y después pateo fuertemente a Kuriza en la cara, el demonio retrocedio mientras su boca y nariz comenzaban a sangrar, signo de que los golpes de Nico eran potentes.

-¡No! ¡Una mujer no me derrotara...!-Kuriza se elevo-¡Muere com mi rayo del caos!-.

Kuriza disparo un ataque de pura energía oscura contra Nico, quien se mantubo calmada en todo momento, fue cuando el ataque la golpeo pero gracias a la palma de su mano logro detenerlo.

-¡Detubo su ataque sin problemas!-grito Caulifla muy impactada.

-Eso quiere decir que puede adsorver energía, como el androide 19-Goku miro a Nico recordando a ese androide.

-¿Androide 19?-pregunto Majin Hero extrañado al igual que Note y Beat.

-Cuando el doctor Makigero nos ataco, iba junto a otro androide muy parecido a Nico, solo que era hombre y de complexión gorda pero podia adsorver energía igual que eya-dijo Goku.

Nico termino de adsorver la energía del ataque de Kuriza, quien se quedo bastante imprecionado.

-¿Como...que fue lo que hiciste?-.

-Fácil, adsorvi la energía de tu ataque por medio de mis manos-dijo con naturalidad.

Kuriza se sorprendió y regreso al suelo, estaba mudo de la impreción por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Ahora verás de lo que es capaz de hacer una mujer-.

Nico se lanzó sobre Kuriza y le dio una cachetada en la cara, después con sus pies le aplico una poderosa llave lanzandolo contra el suelo y término con una patada a la espalda, Kuriza apenas pudo hacer algo para defenderse, mientras retrocedia asustado.

-¡No...pero tú eres un máquina sin sentimientos, no puedo perder...NO PUEDO PERDER!-Kuriza aumento su poder.

-Eso es lo que tu vez en mi...pero no solo soy una máquina...también soy-Nico tomo a Kuriza de los hombros y lo estreyo en la plataforma, luego le dio un golpe en el estómago y con sus puños comenzó a golpearlo ferozmente-¡También soy...una mujer!-.

Nico golpeo a Kuriza con su rodilla justo en la cara, con tal fuerza que lo mando fuera de la plataforma, estrellandolo contra los muros del estadio.

-¡Si!-grito Note con alegria.

-Lo hiso, que bien-felicito Goku.

Kuriza quedo inconsiente sin poderse levantar Nico se aserco y después regreso a su espacio

-¡Nico del equipo Divino gana!-se detiene-¡Que gram lección, eya es un ejemplo de mujer contra el machismo!-.

La androide fue felicitada por sus amigos, y mas por Majin Hero quien la consideraba como una hermana.

-Bien echo Nico-felicito Majin Hero.

-Y que buena leeción le diste a ese sujeto, me alegro mucho-dijo Roger mirandola

Nico le sonrio mientras miraba a Freezer-¿Contento?-.

-Devo decir...que si-respondio regresando a las sombras.

-¡Bien continuemos ahora con Ozotto del equipo Reverso y Chilled del equipo Sama!-.

Omega sonrio al escuhar el nombre de su guerrero, sabía que no podía perder, era un ser lleno de maldad.

-¿Uscuche bien? ¿Es Ozotto? ¿El demonio que destruyo toda la dimención 26 con su hoyo negro?-grito Roger.

-Es el mismo demonio, ese ser fue capas de tragarse una dimensión entera utilizando el poder de su hoyo negro-.

-¿Hoyo negro?-grito Goku.

-¿Se trago una dimensión?-exclamo Beat.

-Así es, no se sabe como o quien lo creo, pero su precensia solo causa destrucción-el Ninja miro a Ozotto muy preocupado, sabía que Ozotto era un demonio bastante poderoso.

Nota:(Ozotto es uno de los personajes del juego de dragon ball z creado en 1994 para la saga System 32 por lo cual tampoco me pertenece).

Ozotto subió a la plataforma donde Chilled antiguo enemigo de Bardock y pirata espacial ya lo esperaba, Ozotto rio al verlo mientras caminaba.

-Hoy estoy de un buen humor, así que te permitire dar el primer golpe-permitio muy confiado.

-No tientes a tu suerte amigo podrías terminar muy mal-dijo Chilled algo amenazante.

-No creo salir mal con un insecto como tú pero bueno no te quitare tus iluciones de lucirte-dijo Ozotto riendose.

Chilled apreto sus puños-¡No quieras lucirte! ¡Muere!-.

Chilled disparo un ataque que Ozotto desbio solo con su cola, luego Chilled comenzó a golpearlo en la cara, sus golpes eran fuertes pero para Ozotto eran solo cosquillas, ya que no lo estaban rasguñando ni en lo mas minimo.

-No lo haces nada mal, pero tienes que hacerlo mejor-Ozotto pateo a Chilled y luego lanzo un golpe con sus garras, Chilled rodo y volvió al ataque esta vez disparando rayos de energía.

Ozotto esquivo los rayos de Chilled, quien después trato de golpearlo pero Ozotto le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara, Chilled rodo por el suelo, mientras que Ozotto golpeaba la plataforma levantando a Chilled para luego sacarlo de la plataforma con un golpe de su cola.

-¡Fin!-grito Ozotto sonriente.

-¡Chilled salió de la plataforma, Ozotto es el ganador!-.

Ozotto regreso a su espacio mientras Omega le guiñaba un ojo, el demonio se presipito y continuo caminando.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Goma.

-Hay es que Ozotto es muy...-Omega no pudo terminar

-¡Silencio gusanos, estamos apunto de ver el próximo combate!-grito Xos desde su trono.

-¡Seguimos com Venderbilt del equipo 7 y Dark Cell/Genome del equipo Oscuro!-.

Del equipo 7 un sujeto apareció, llevaba puesto unos pantalones azules junto a unas botas blancas, una chamarra de piel sin camisa así como un par de espadas, su color era rojo completamente y su cabello negro despeinado.

-¡Llego mi turno, es hora de pelear!-dijo en un tono de maldad y felicidad.

-Ten mucho cuidado Venderbilt, recuerda que no términaste el entrenamiento así que no te confies-le dijo Holysax.

-Lo are, ya es hora, deseame suerte-.

Venderbilt corrio a la plataforma, 17, Krilin y Ten Shi Ha se asercarón mientras la chica sonreia.

-¿Es amigo tuyo?-pregunto Krilin mirandola.

-Digamos que si, el y yo nos conocimos en el planeta Raver...aunque no somos de la misma raza ambos compartimos el mismo pasado, y es por eso que me identifico con el-.

-¡Ganara!-dijo Hit para sorpresa de todos-¡Es un buen guerrero estoy seguro!-.

Holysax miro a la plataforma con algo de preocupación-¡Eso espero!-.

En la plataforma un ser muy similar a Cell en su forma perfecta se encontraba, solo que su color era morada con tonos negros y era mas pequeño.

Venderbilt miro a Genome, su mirada era seria y muy profundisante, algo que incomodaba al chico pero no estaba dispuesto a rendirse.

-Es Genome-noto Nico.

-¿Quién?-pregunto Caulifla.

-Genome, un androide creado por la computadora de Dr. Auto quien apesar de saber que podia conseguir poderes divinos dejo su experimento lo cual Xos aprovecho para corromperlo-dijo Beat.

Venderbilt miro a Genome detenidamente sabía que vencerlo no seria fácil haci que no se debia confiar.

-¡Esto será, muy dificil!-dijo el guerrero.

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _Ya quedo este capítulo y espero les haya gustado, bueno pues hoy vimos muchos buenos combates, pero sobre todo uno, el de Nico quien puso en alto el nombre de las mujeres, pero ahora ¿Qué pasará con Genome y Venderbilt? ya lo verán._**


	14. Capítulo14

**_Hola amigos comienza un nuevo capítulo y espero les vaya a gustar, bueno el torneo continua y cada vez se pone mas intenso, aunque todabía falta mucho para términar con la primera ronda, así que se pueden esperar muchas sorpresas._**

 ** _Capítulo.14 La promesa de Beat._**

Venderbilt odservaba detenidamente, Genome solo se mantenia serio sin decir o hacer algo, mientras todo el público esperaba que iniciera la batalla.

-¿Qué pasá por que no pelean?-preguntaba Caulifla sin entender.

-No lo se, es muy extraño-dijo Note de igual manera.

Venderbilt sin decir nada, finalmente se lanzó al ataque, desanbainando sus espadas y lanzando dos poderosos cortes con eyas, Genome los vio venir y cuando estaban apunto de golpearlo, habrió sus alas y emprendió el vuelo esquivando los ataques.

-¡Es rápido, veo que este sujeto tiene trucos y devo averiguar cuales son!-.

Venderbilt pego un salto y volvio a lanzar otros dos cortes, Genome se cubrio para repelerlos y después procedio al contrataque, a una velocidad tan imprecionante, pateando a Venderbilt justo en el estomago y cayo al suelo.

-Bien echo Dark Cell, acabalo-desia Xos maligno.

Dark Cell apareció frente a Venderbilt y lo recibio con un golpe, después le dio dos patadas y luego lo lanzo contra el suelo.

-Es muy veloz-dijo Roger impactado.

-Y no solo eso, también tiene técnicas bastante poderosas como para destruir planetas-aseguraba Beat.

Holysax desde su espacio se veia algo preocupada, pues Venderbilt aún era un novato en las batallas, y temía que Genome pudiera lastimarlo.

-¡Esto es grave, no creí que las consecuencias fueran tan serías, de haber sabido no lo ubiera traido!-dijo muy angustiada.

-Descuida, el podra contra eso, puede que sea un novato, pero habeces un simple novato puede hacer la diferencia-Holysax miro a Hit quien se mantenia serio y calculador, la mujer giro a la plataforma.

-¡Vamos Venderbilt tú puedes!-gritaba Krilin.

Venderbilt regreso al ataque, ahora que había comprobado la fuerza de Dark Cell deberia cuidarse, ya que alparecer era su mejor defensa.

-¡No boy a permitir que me ganes maldito!-Venderbilt golpeo a Dark Cell con una de sus espadas, luego se aparto y escupio fuego de su boca dandole directamente.

-Ese ataque fue muy fuerte, pero no creo que haya sido capaz de derrotar a Genome-dijo Nico pues eya ya conocía su poder.

Y efectivamente Genome apareció ileso para sorpresa de Venderbilt-Niño estúpido, te are sufrir como nunca-.

Genome pateo a Venderbilt y luego le dio un gram golpe en la cara, Venderbilt rodo por el suelo pero justo antes de salir se detubo.

-¡Estubo serca!-Venderbilt miro a Genome-¡Debo utilizar su velocidad en su contra, es la única manera de ganarle!-.

Genome se rio mientras su cuerpo brillaba con intensidad y comenzó a correr dando vueltas sobre Venderbilt, atrapandolo en una especie de gran tornado.

Venderbilt comenzó a ver por toda la plataforma, Genome era muy veloz, pero el deberia ser astuto al atacarlo con un solo golpe si queria ganar.

-¡Solo tiene una oportunidad!-dijo Jiren sin dejar de habrir los ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dices?-gritaron todos.

-Esta analizando en donde lo atacara el enemigo, y encuanto lo haga tendra solo una oportunidad para atacarlo-.

Y efectivamente las palabras de Jiren eran siertas, pues Venderbilt estaba buscando el momento indicado para atacar a Genome.

-¡Solo tengo una oportunidad, mientras el utiliza su velocidad baja su guardia y es allí cuando lo atacare!-.

Genome finalmente ataco a Venderbilt, quien lo vio venir a gram velocidad y lo ataco.

-¡Ahora! ¡Relámpago Oscuro!-.

Venderbilt levanto su espada y lanzo un disparo al cielo, el cual estallo liverando poderosos relampagos que golpearón a Genome directamente, quien recibió el ataque justo en el pecho y salió volando fuera de la plataforma.

-¡Genome salió de la plataforma Venderbilt es el ganador!-.

Venderbilt suspiro aliviado mientras regresaba a su espacio donde Holysax lo felicito.

-¡Bien echo Venderbilt!-dijo habrasandolo.

Venderbilt sonrio-No fue fácil pero me alegra haberlo conseguido-.

-¡Ufff, bueno, por lo menos ya otro salio de la copetencia!-dijo Beat aliviado.

Fugi paso a la plataforma-¡Bien, ahora es el turno de Beat del equipo Divino y Zamasu del equipo Oscuro!-.

Goku y Vegeta se sorprendieron mucho al escuchar ese nombre, se trataba de Zamasu, el maligno Kaishin que había tratado de volverse dios utilizando la justicia suprema, sabian lo peligroso, sádico y maligno que era, Beat tenia que tener mucho cuidado.

-Beat ese sujeto es uno de los enemigos mas poderosos y dificiles de derrotar contra los que me eh enfrentado, debes tener cuidado y no dejarte llevar por sus juegos-aconsejo Goku.

-Despreocupate, no puedo perder, tengo un odjetivo y no me dare por vencido tan fácilmente-Beat sonrió y se dispuso a subir cuando Note lo detubo.

-Ten cuidado porfavor, sabes que tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente...no quiero que mueras-Note miro a Beat y le tomo la mano-¡Por favor cuidate!-.

-Tranquila, sabes lo que mas deseo, no me puedo dejar vencer, ganare y llegare a la final de este torneo-.

Beat subio a la plataforma, Zamasu al poco tiempo apareció con su mirada tan siniestra como perversa.

-¡Saiyajin!-dijo-¡La segunda raza más despreciable después de los humanos, hubiera quedido que mi primer oponente fuera Son Goku pero creo que contigo me divertire!-dijo malignamente.

-Creeme que lo aras, no solo te divertiras si no también te daré el combate mas grande de toda tú vida-Beat sonrio retadoramente.

Zamasu se rio muy gracioso y camino un poco-Niño estúpido...no sabes lo que dices, estas frente a una deidad, un ser supremo, un mortal y pecador como tú nunca, podra derrotarme-.

-Lo dice alguién cuyos enemigos eran los humanos, creeme que en el universo hay un millón de razas más destructivas que los humanos y tú solo te emocionabas con tú idea pura de exterminarlos a todos, tú no eres un dios, solo eres un sujeto caprichoso y cobarde-.

-¿Como te atreves miserable? yo soy el poderoso Zamasu, un dios ¿Como te atreves a...?-.

-Me atrevo por que es la verdad, necesitaste de el cuerpo de alguién más para cumplir tús odgetivos, tú no eres ni la mitad de un dios...solo eres un cobarde perdedor y fracasado-.

Finalmente Zamasu se enfado y aumento su poder, el cual sorprendió a Beat quien habrio sus ojos impactado.

- _"Su poder es muy grande, el saiyajin 1, ni el 3 podría igualarlo, necesito transformarme al último nivel"-._ Zamasu volvio a liberar su poder-noto Goku preocupado.

-Hay no espero que Beat pueda ganar-decia Note muy preocupada.

-Bien-Beat se transformo en super saiyjin, su poder era increible pero Zamasu no se sorprendio.

-Necesitaras más que un super saiyjin para vencerme-dijo.

Beat sonrio para si-¿Quién dijo que iba a pelear en super saiyjin?-Beat lanzó un grito y al momento su poder comenzó a crecer, superando las energías del super saiyajin 1, 2 y 3, sus ojos, sejas y cabello comenzó a ponerse de un color azul, y después un aura del mismo color atrapo su cuerpo para finalmente. Beat apareció en su estado de Super Saiyjin Dios Super Saiyajin, para asombro de Zamasu quien se impacto mucho al verlo.

-¡Se transformo en...super saiyajin Azul!-grito Goku cayendose al suelo.

Zamasu lo miro y en su mirada se plasmo una ira irracional, mientras rugia con gram enojo.

-¡Esa forma!-dijo recordando su pelea con Goku y Vegeta-¡Te are polvo maldito saiyajin!-.

Zamasu disparo un rayo y una gram explosión se levanto en la plataforma, la cual ilumino el estadio, todos estaban impactados pero cuando Beat apareció Zamasu se asombro mucho.

-¿Qué?-bufo.

-No me vencerás con ese ataque-.

Beat pateo a Zamasu quien se protegio con sus brazos, luego de eso prosiguió al contraataque.

-¡Maldito!-Zamasu lanzó una patada, Beat la bloqueo y despues comenzó a repeler las demás patadas de Zamasu quien luego se aparto y arrojo energía contra Beat quien las desbio sin problema.

-¿Eso es todo lo que sabe hacer el grandioso Zamasu?-cuestiono.

Zamasu lanzó un grito de ira y continuo disparando energía, mientras más rayos disparaba Beat más se asercaba, y finalmente quedo justo frente a Zamasu, dandole un feroz golpe, luego con su codo lo golpeo en la cara, lo pateo y lo mando al cielo, para finalmente terminar con tres cabezasos que mandaron al Kaio Shin contra la plataforma.

-¡No me dejare vencer por ti Zamasu, tengo que llegar hasta la final y tengo que vengar la muerte de todos mis amigos!-.

Zamasu se levanto y disparo un rayo, pero Beat lo desbio sin problemas, luego apareció frente a Zamasu dandole un golpe en la cara, después lo tomo del pie y lo arrojo contra uno de los costados de la plataforma y comenzó a golpearlo con una asombrosa velocidad.

Xos solo miraba divertido el combate, mientras bebia una copa de vino tinto la cual agitaba de vez encuando.

-Será divertido volver enfrentar a Beat, jeje ese chiquillo es un tontuelo-.

-Y sobre todo divertido, aunque creo que aumento su poder luego de nuestro último encuentro-dijo Omega sonrriente.

-De todas maneras sigue siendo un insecto, un insecto patético, y muy pronto me encargaré de ponerlo en su lugar-.

Zamasu se lanzó en una embestida intentando golpear a Beat quien lo esquivo desapareciendo y luego apareció detrás de Zamasu, quien intento golpearlo con una patada, pero Beat la bloqueo.

-¡Niño imbecil, yo soy la justicia de este universo, de esta dimención, yo Zamasu soy la cara del futuro!-.

-Te equivocas, si superas la verdad sobre Xos te darias cuenta que solo eres un pobre diablo que esta siendo fácilmente manipulado, si fueras tan inteligente te darias cuenta de eso-.

-Jajaja, dices puras cosas sin sentido, yo Zamasu no puedo ser engañado por nadie, soy inmortal y soy dios-.

Una poderosa combinación de golpes inicio, ambos oponentes se estaban atacando con todo, pues sus golpes hacian temblar la plataforma con violencia.

-Estan dandolo todo, son guerreros imprecionantes-admiraba Goku con asombro.

Zamasu pateo a Beat y lo mando a volar, pero antes de salir de la plataforma el saiyajin se detubo y se elevo, el Kaio Shin le disparo una rafaga de energía sin embargo Beat se protegió para no salir lastimado y luego le dio un feroz codazo en la cara por lo cual Zamasu choco contra el suelo.

-No puedo perder lo siento, tengo prohibido acerlo, mi deber es llegar hasta la final y enfrentar al guerrero de Xos para ganar este torneo, lo siento pero si tengo que matarte para acerlo lo are-.

Beat descendio.

-Eres muy estúpido mocoso ¿Matarme? si soy inmortal no puedo morir...solo eres un soñador despierto-.

-¡No!-grito Beat-Tú no entenderiás lo que es perder todo lo que amas, tús sueños, tú hogar, tús amigos, tú mundo, Xos no los arrebato todo y sin piedad, no puedo perder, le prometi a mis amigos que lo derrotaria y lo are, una promesa es una promesa y no boy a perder-.

Beat comenzó a reunir una esfera de energía la cual brillaba intensamente de color azul.

Zamasu se levanto-¡No digas idioteces mocoso, tú no ganarás ni este...ni ningún torneo por que yo te eliminare!-Zamasu creo su poderosa espada de Ki y se lanzo al ataque-¡Te destruire Saiyajin y luego ire por Son Goku!-.

Zamasu lanzó un corte pero Beat lo esquivo agachandose, luego golpeo a Zamasu justo en el estómago con su ataque el cual estallo poderosamente por toda la plotaforma dejando una gram cortina de polvo.

Al disparse el polvo Zamasu apareció, tendido en el suelo inconsiente, Beat lo miro y regreso a su estado normal, mientras mostraba una gran sonrrisa a sus amigos.

-Ese tonto nos preocupo-dijo Nico aliviada.

-¡Zamasu no puede continuar, Beat es el ganador!-.

Beat regreso a su espacio, donde Note lo habrazó fuertemente-¡Maldito...!-dijo golpeandolo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hice?-pregunto Beat.

-Me preocupaste...eres un maldito crei que ese tipo te había herido con ese ataque-Note miro a Beat.

-Descuida, como le dije a Zamasu no puedo perder el torneo, te lo prometi a ti y a todos los demás, derrotare a Xos y vengare la muerte de nuestros amigos-.

Note tomo las manos de Beat quien se sonrrojo un poco.

-¡Pero...no quiero que te lastimen, ya estubiste apunto de morir una vez! ¿Y si esta vez Xos te mata?-.

-No lo ara-Hero miro al cielo-Se que lo derrotaremos, estoy seguro-.

-Y a todo esto-interrumpio Goku-¿Cual fue tú promesa?-pregunto.

Beat sonrio-¡Fue un juramento, un juramento que debo cumplir!-.

 ** _Flashback_** Se podia ver a un grupo de un total 8 guerreros luchando contra el temible Xos y sus tropas, era una batalla sin cuartel, la ciudad y todo el el planeta Tierra ya estaban muy destruidos y se podía precenciar una oscuridad que parecia eterna.

-Insectos, unos mocos como ustedes jamas podran derrotarme, rindanse para que pueda apoderarme de las demás dimensiones-gritaba Xos disparando energia.

-¡Jamas!-gritaron todos.

-Mientrás amenazes con destruir nuestra dimención y mi universo jamás nos rendiremos, pelearemos hasta la muerte-gritaba Beat con valentia.

Todos se lanzarón contra Xos, utilizando sus máximos poderes pero apesar de estar atacando con todo Xos los domino sin problemas e inicio una terrible paliza contra los heroes.

-¡Mocosos imbeciles, no saben a lo que se enfrentan, son solo un monton de basura!-.

Xos mando a volar a todos con una poderosa onda de ki, la cual causo una destrucción masiva en toda la ciudad, Beat lanzó un grito de ira y prosiguio a un ataque bestial.

-No Xos, comprendemos bien la situación y por eso peleamos, no dejaremos que destruyas nuestro mundo, nuestro hogar sin pelear-.

Beat pateo y después le dio dos puñetazos a Xos, luego de eso lo ataco con la misma energía con la que había derrotado a Zamasu pero su ataque nisiquiera lo afecto.

-Eres tan ingenuo Beat, por eso pierdes- una gram cola enforma de aguijón creció del cuerpo de Xos y atraveso al joven saiyajin del pecho, estrellandolo contra un edificio en reuinas.

-¡Beat!-grito Note pero Xos la derribo con una rafaga de ki.

-¡No!-.

Otros 3 guerreros aparecierón enfrentando a Xos uno era parecido al androide 17 solo que su color era más moreno y su nombre era Erito.

Otro era una chica de nombre Akina, su apariencia era tez blanca cabello lacio, rubio y vestido rosa.

Y el último era algo parecido a Gotenks, solo que su cabello era muy largo similar al de un super saiyajin 3, sin camisa y de pantalones amarillos su nombre era Baserk y con una cola de saiyajin.

Los tres atacaron al mismo tiempo disparando su energía contra Xos quien lo unico que hizo fue inflar su pecho para detenerlo y luego hizo crecer mas agijones de su cuerpo con los cuales atraveso a los guerreros.

-¡NO!-grito Nico desgarradoramente.

-Maldito-Un último guerrero aparecio, se asimilaba mucho a Piccolo aunque era más pequeño de estatura, de piel Verde claro, músculos color Amarillo como los de Piccolo Daimaku y con una presa negra como la de Nail entre su capa, su nombre era Tsumuri-¡Disparo Destructor!-.

Tsumiri disparo su mortal ataque, pero de igual modo Xos lo desbio sin problemas y después golpeo y atraveso al Namekiano con su agijón.

-Ya es hora, llego su final, Beat, morirás junto con este planeta-.

Xos comenzó a reunir energía mientras brillaba con intencidad, Beat ya estaba muy lastimado y no podia pelear, mientras que Nico, Majin Hero y Note no podrian hacer nada para ayudar, todo estaria perdido.

-¡Muran!-fue lo último que Beat logro escuchar antes de quedar inconsiente.

 ** _Fin Flashback_**

Beat apreto los dientes-Y desde ese día, le prometi a todos mis amigos que derrotaria a Xos, y por eso no puedo perder, tengo que ganar el torneo y vencer a ese maldito de Xos de una vez por todas-.

La plataforma ya habia sido reparada, Fugi paso y dio paso a seguir con el torneo.

-¡Ahora continuamos con Hit del equipo 7 y Haru Haru del equipo Reverso!-.

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _Ya quedo este capítulo y espero les haya gustado, bueno ya savemos la promesa de Beat y parte de la historia de su dimensión, pero de igual manera Xos aun planea enfrentarlo ¿Será Beat capaz de llegar muy lejos en este torneo?._**


	15. Capítulo15

**_Hola amigos comienza un nuevo capítulo el cual espero les guste, bueno finalmente Beat nos ah revelado sus planes y la promesa que le hizo a sus amigos, aunque Xos no parece nada preocupado ¿Será capaz Heroe de llegar hasta el final? descubramoslo._**

 ** _Capítulo.15 Vilgax Conquistador de planetas._**

Hit tanto como Haru Haru ya estaban en la plataforma, mientras que Hit se mantenia serio y calmado, Haru reia de forma maligna y muy confiada mientras miraba a Hit detenidamente.

-Jaja es toda una lastima para ti que yo sea tú primer oponente, ya que no pasarás a la segunda ronda, pero descuida solo por eso te dare un trato especial-dijo muy confiada de si misma.

Hit no dijo nada y solo alzo la guardia, Haru Haru rio aún más y finalmente ataco.

Un rayo fue el que Hit esquivo sin problemas, y luego de eso golpeo a Haru Haru con una fuerza imprecionante, la mujer rodo por la plataforma y para su fortuna se detubo justo antes de salir de la plataforma, después de eso continuo disparando energía que Hit esquivaba sin problemas.

-¡Bien, Hit así se hace!-gritaba Caulifla apoyandolo.

-Ese Hit es todo un profecional, aún recuerdo nuestra batalla-dijo Goku sonrriente.

Hit esquivo otro de los golpes de Haru Haru y después le dio una potente patada enpleno estómago, haciendo que escupiera algo de sangre.

-¿Qué dijiste sobre que no iba a pasar a la siguiente ronda?-pregunto Hit mirando a Haru detenidamente.

-Maldito...no te burles de una poderosa rompedora del tiempo-grito y se levanto.

-¿Tiempo?-Hit sonrio-No eres la única que puede utilizar el tiempo-.

El cuerpo de Hit expulso un aura de pura energía oscura, mientras se lanzaba sobre Haru utilizando su poderosa tecnica de salto en el tiempo, con la cual le dio una potente patada que mando a Haru fuera de la plataforma.

-¡Haru salió de la plataforma, Hit es el ganador!-.

Hit solo escupió y regreso a su espacio, donde sus compañeros de equipo lo felicitaron.

-¡Me alegegra que Hit haya pasado!-dijo Goku aliviado.

-Lo se, sera un buen aliado-aseguro Beat.

-¡Continuemos ahora con Majin Hero del equipo Divino y Rage Shenlong del equipo Espectral!-.

El pequeño Majin sonrio mientras subia a la plataforma-Ten mucho cuidado Majin, sabes lo poderosos que son esos dragones no te vayas a confiar-le decia Nico.

-Descuida, aún no quiero perder este torneo, aúnque no ayude mucho pero por lo menos eliminare a unos cuantos-Majin Hero subio a la plataforma

-¿Crees qué este bien?-pregunto Beat

-El es fuerte, podrá contra eso-Nico miro a su buen amigo quien se veia bastante feliz y sin miedo.

En la plataforma ya lo esperaba un poderoso dragon bastante gordo, con una esfera dem dragon en su estómago y bastante grande.

-Jajaja pequeñin que mala suerte para ti sabes, por que voy a darte una paliza que no olvidarás-Rage Shenlong sonrió.

-No lo creo, puedo parecer devil pero no lo soy-Kabra se puso enguardia mientras miraba a Rage Shenlong esperando a

que hiciera algún movimiento.

-Eso puedes decir tú, pero ya verás que solo eres un gusano insignificante-.

Rage lanzo un disparo de su boca que Kabra esquibo, luego se elevo y comenzó a disparar energía contra Rage Shenlong pero su cuerpo gelatinoso desbiaba los ataques sin dificultad alguna.

-¡Oh no! ¡Los ataques de Kabra resbalan en el cuerpo de Rage Shenlong!-grito Beat preocupado.

-No te preocupes, Kabra es un poderoso mago, y aún tiene muchos trucos bajo la manga-Nico sonrio misteriosa.

Rage lanzo un golpe con su cola mientras que el pequeño Majin rodaba por el suelo para esquivar el ataque.

-Ni creas que escaparás de mi pequeñin-el cuerpo de Rage comenzó a brillar-¡Rayo del Dragon!-.

Rage disparo varios rayos al cielo los cuales decendieron en picada con el estilo de metioritos, Majin Hero se cubrio y por suerte consiguio no salir tan lastimado.

-Golpealo Rage golpealo, si no ganas yo mismo te are polvo gusano de pacotilla-gritaba Goma muy frustado.

Rage volvio a lanzar otro golpe, esta vez Kabra dio un gram salto y después golpeo al Dragón Oscuro justo en el estomago, causandole un terrible daño

-¡Agh!-grito-¡Miserable, prueba mi Relámpago Dragón!-.

Rage disparo un poderoso rayo electrico, el cual golpeo a Kabra directamente, pero ese ataque parecia no tener efecto en el.

-¿Qué?-exclamo con asombro

-Mi cuerpo tiene compuestos de goma y la goma es un aislante de la eléctricidad por lo cual tus ataques no me dañan-grito Kabra mientras sonreia.

-Si, esa es una gram ventaja, así se hace gordito muy bien-gritaba Goku.

Rage frunció el ceño mientras su cara hacia muecas de enojo-¡No, maldito te destruire!-comenzó a reunir energía-¡Relámpago Dragón al máximo!-invoco y disparo un rayo eléctrico más podoroso pero Kabra lo esquivo y contraataco.

-¡Aliento en llamas!-Kabra disparo el poderoso viento que Majin Boo era capaz de hacer, lanzando al dragón oscuro fuera de la plataforma.

-¡Yeah, que acción!-grito Fugi-¡Esta pelicula de zombies es muy buena!-desia comiendo un valde de palomitas junto a unos lentes 3D.

-Fugi, deja eso y ve a la plataforma-ordenaba el Ninja Sagrado.

Fugi rugio-¡Bien!-sube a la plataforma-¡El gordo feo de Rage Shenlong ya no puede continuar, Kabra es el ganador!-.

Kabra sonrio satisfecho y regreso con sus amigos quienes lo felicitarón por su triunfo.

-¡Bien echo Kabra, sabía que podías ganar!-decia Nico contenta.

Kabra sonrio mientras era felicitado por su triunfo, encuanto a Rage, este tubo que sufrir la ira de Goma.

-¡Maldito gordo feo, como pudiste perder, ahora mismo conoceras el infierno!-.

Goma disparo un rayo contra Rage, quien desapareció enmedio de un gram estallido.

-¡Tranquilo Goma!-dijo Omega habrazandolo-¡Todos sabemos que tús participantes son los más debiles del torneo!-.

-Tú callate-.

-¡Bien, ahora pasamos al combate entre Zorbuto del equipo Sama y Vilgax del equipo Oscuro!-Fugi se iba a retirar pero reacciono-¿Qué? ¡Vilgax el conquistador de 10 mundos y el villano más temido de su universo! ¿Hablamos del mismo Vilgax?-sus ojos se habrieron con asombro.

El Ninja Sagrado se torno preocupado al escuchar ese nombre, algo que todos notarón.

-¿Vilgax?-cuestiono Caulifla-¡Nunca había escuchado un nombre así!-.

-¿Quién es ese tal Vilgax? ¿Y por qué tanto alvoroto por ese sujeto?-pregunto Goku sin saber.

-Vilgax es el poderoso conquistador de 10 mundos, es el villano más temido, sádico y despiadado de su universo, solo es poderoso, si no también estratega y muy maligno-.

Finalmente el mentado Vilgax apareció, se trataba de un sujeto bastante alto de casi 2 metros de altura, llevaba puesto un traje galáctico de color negro con rojo, su piel era verde y sus manos terminavan en 5 poderosas garras, y lo mas destacable era su cara, pues parecia tener un pulpo en eya.

Nota:(Si así no quedo claro quien es, Vilgax es el villano número 1 y mi favorito de Ben10 y su apariencia es la misma que tubo en Ben10 Supremacía Alienígena).

Xos sonrio de manera siniestra, mientras Vilgax subia a la plataforma con una mirada que producia miedo con solo verla

-¡Ese sujeto da miedo!-dijo Note.

-Pero es muy graciosa su cara, parece un calamar con piernas-se burlaba Beat.

Vilgax finalmente quedo frente a Zorbuto, uno de los guerreros que habían defendido al universo 2 en el torneo de poder, se veia muy confiado algo que Vilgax noto.

-Pareces confiado amigo, aunque por tú apariencia digo que solo eres un gusano-Vilgax sonrio.

-Di lo que quieras paracito, tú necesitas amor y yo me encargare de hacerte ver ese gran sentimiento-.

-No digas estúpideces, veo que eres uno de esos patéticos guerreros del universo 2, jajaja en ese universo solo hay basuras-.

-Te equivocas, allí es donde nace el amor, es la fuente del cariño...es...-.

Vilgax se aburrio de escuchar esas palabras, y disparo un rayo con su pistola, Zorbuto apenas lo esquivo mientras rugia con molestia.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me atacas?-cuestiono.

-Me canse de escuchar tús adsurdos parloteos, vine aquí a pelear y no a escuchar las habladurias de un payaso como tú-.

Zorbuto libero su poder transformandose en un chico mágico, Vilgax solo se rio a carcajadas con mucha gracia.

-¿Con esa transformación tan rídicula crees que me ganarás? no seas idiota-Vilgax volvio a disparar, Zorbuto dio un par de saltos para esquivarlos y luego intento patear a Vilgax quien bloqueo el ataque y después con uno de sus puños derribo a Zorbuto con mucha facilidad.

-Tiene una fuerza sorprendente-grito Goku muy emocionado-debo enfrentarlo, es un guerrero realmente poderoso-.

Zorbuto choco contra el suelo, Vilgax le disparo un rayo de sus ojos y el sujeto volvio a caer, mientras se retorcia de dolor.

-¡Nunca deviste desafiar al poderoso Vilgax, el conquistador de 10 mundos, tú un insecto que apenas sabe pelear nunca me ganara!-Vilgax le dio una gram patada a Zorbuto y después con su pistola le disparo un ataque que término con la vida del guerrero.

-¡Agh! ¡Miserable!-grito Beat impactado.

Vilgax sonrio con mucha maldad mientras aplastaba el craneo de Zorbuto, declarandose ganador del combate.

-¡Vi-Vilgax es el ganador!-.

El temible Vilgax pateo el cuerpo sin vida de Zorbuto mientras regresaba junto a Xos.

-¡Buen trabajo, tan sádico como siempre!-dijo mientras reia.

-Me mantengo al margen simplemente, además no podía fallarle a un viejo amigo-.

El Ninja miro muy impactado y preocupado la situación, si Vilgax permanecia en el torneo solo significaba un riesgo más.

-Este torneo...se pone cada vez más peligroso-dijo tragando saliva.

Vilgax miro a Beby quien le sostuvo la mirada.

-Perdoname por matar a uno de tú raza, pero tenia que morir-dijo mirandolo

-Un gusano como ese no es de la poderosa raza Tsufur, me hiciste un favor, pero también te digo que te cuides la espalda-.

-¡Continuamos ahora con Mechikabra del equipo Reverso y Palina del equipo 7!-.

Mechikabra un ser realmente maligno era un demonio de apariencia algo ya anciana pero poseia un poder imprecionante, algo que Beat y sus amigos sabian pues había sido uno de sus peores enemigos.

-Es Mechikabra, no imagine que pelearia aquí-dijo Note mirandolo.

-Ese anciano molesto siempre se la pasaba acosandome-dijo Nico muy asqueada.

-Si bien que te gustaba Nico, miraba como lo veias-decia Beat divertido

-¡Idiota!-rugio Nico golpeandolo fuertemente en la cabeza, Beat cayo al suelo adolorido mientras Goku reia.

Por su parte el namekusei del universo 6, Palina habia decidido pelear, sabía que era peligroso, pero el era un guerrero honorable y no se iba a rendir.

-Jajaja, es Mechikabra si, no puede perder contra esa rana verde-decia Omega.

-Ash, ojala pierda y lo agan añicos-dijo Goma con furiza.

Omega lo miro y preparo un puño-¡Al que voy hacer añicos es a ti si no te cayas!-.

Mechikabra miro a Palina mientras respiraba muy quedamente, el Namekusei se asombro mucho al ver a su oponente.

-¿Seguro qué puede pelear? por que se ve muy acabado-dijo Palina.

-Estúpido, podre der viejo pero tengo más habilidad que tú basura cósmica-grito.

-¿Qué? así que se cree muy rudo, pues no le permitire que se lusa-Palina aumento su poder.

-Jejeje, que curiozo, será muy divertido volver a acesinar a otro de tú raza-.

Palina se lanzó al ataque y pateo a Mechikabra, quien retrocedio un poco sin dejar de sonreir, el Namekusei se elevo y disparo energía, sin embargo Mechikabra solo aumento su risa.

-¡Barrera del inframundo!-un muro de piedra que brillaba de un tono oscuro apareció frente al demonio, desviando el ataque de Palina.

-¿Qué? ¿De donde sacaste eso?-.

-Soy un demonio, mago, y dios, tus ataques tan simples no me dañarian ni en un millón de años gusano-.

Palina continuo atacando pero la barrera de Mechikabra desbiava todos los ataques sin problema alguno.

-¡Es hora de que visites el infierno! ¡Rayo Fantasma!-.

Mechikabra reunió energía y disparo un mortal ataque contra Palina, quien apenas lo esquivo

-¡Estubo serca!-dijo limpiando su sudor.

-Mira mejor idiota-Mechikabra apareció detrás de Palina y le dio un mortal golpe, el cual mando al Namekusei contra la plataforma.

-¡Agh! ese ancianito si que sabe pelear, me recuerda mucho al maestro Roshi-dijo Goku recordando a su viejo maestro.

Palina intento levantarse, pero Mechikabra le dio una patada y después con su puño lo mando a volar.

-Maldito viejo, no dejare que me ganes ¡Chou Makouhou!-Palina habrio su boca y disparo un poderoso rayo vucal contra Mechikabra, quien lo unico que hizo fue girar su bastón para desviar el ataque hacia Palina quien fue golpeado por su mismo rayo-¡Agh!-grito.

-Ya es hora del acto final-Mechikabra cogio a Palina del cuello, el Namekiano trataba de recistirse al agarre pero el maligno demonio era muy poderoso.

-¡Suel-tame!-gruño.

-Como digas-Mechikabra disparo un rayo al pecho de Palina, atravesandolo y mandandolo fuera de la plataforma-¡Lo siento creo que fui muy duro, jejeje!-.

-¡Palina ah muerto, Mechikabra es el ganador!-.

Mechikabra regreso a su espacio sonriendo muy contento, en cuanto a Goku y sus amigos se precipitaron un poco.

-Gano, maldito viejo acosador-rugio Nico molesta.

-¡Bien continuamos con Note del equipo Divino y Nouva Shenlong del equipo Espectral!-.

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _Ya quedo el capítulo y espero les haya gustado, bien haci como aparecen seres poderosos como Vilgax, otros heroes poderosos aún quedan por pasar, aunque el torneo cada vez se pone más peligroso._**


	16. Capítulo16

**_Hola amigos comienza un nuevo capítulo y espero les guste, pues es momento de que tanto como Note y Nouva Shenlong suban a la plataforma ¿Qué clase de combate veremos?._**

 ** _Capítulo.16 Guerreros Honorables._**

Note suspiro hondamente mientras se preparaba para su combate, Beat se aserco mientras le deseaba suerte a su amiga.

-Ten mucho cuidado Note, sabes lo poderoso que es ese dragón oscuro, recuerda nuestro entrenamiento y las enseñanzas de nuestro maestro-aconsejaba Beat.

-Descuida Beat, lo que menos quiero es perder, tengo que llegar hasta el final, es la única manera de salvar esta dimensión-Note miro a sus demás amigos.

-Suerte hermanita, desde aquí te estare apoyando-dijo Nico sonrriendole.

-¡Gracias!-agradecio muy contenta.

-Se fuerte y no te rindas Note, tú erés una guerrera increible-Majin Hero abrazó a Note-¡Suerte!-.

Note finalmente subió a la plataforma, allí ya la esperaba Nouva Shenlong, un dragón de color amarillo casi dorado con la esfera de 4 estrellas, el dragón mantenia una expreción relajada y tranquila, manteniendose al margen ante Note.

-Te deseo suerte niña, y espero sea un buen combate, sin trampas ni golpes bajos-pidió el dragón algo que extraño a la saiyajin.

-Por tús palabras veo que eres un guerrero diferente a los demás eso me agrada-respondió la chica muy feliz.

-No te confundas-dijo Nouva-Si soy un guerrero honorable, y lo que mas odió son los combates sucios, pero también soy un dragón oscuro y mi único odgetivo es simplemente causar el caos-.

Note sonrió ante esas palabras-Eso me agrada, ya que ninguno de los dos se ba ah tener qur contener ¿No lo crees?-pregunto mirandolo detenidamente.

-¡Porsupuesto, bien ya es hora de iniciar! ¿Estas lista?-.

Por toda respuesta Note asintió con la cabeza. Ambos se miraron por unos momentos sin decir o hacer algo, hasta que finalmente se decidieron a comenzar, lanzandose el uno contra el otro.

Finalmente los dos chocaron en la plataforma, generando una exploción que ilumino la plataforma, luego del estallido los dos permanecieron inmoviles hasta que se decidieron a atacar.

-¡Ataca!-.

Rápidamente inicio un temible combate cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras que ambos contendientes se lanzaban golpes que cada uno esquivaba, luego de varios choques el poderoso dragón de 4 estrellas comenzó a tomar superioridad, dandole un puñetazo en el estómago a Beat, quien tras recibir el golpe choco contra la plataforma.

-¡Note!-grito Beat con angustia.

-Descuida eya es bastante recistente ese ataque no la matara-dijo Goku analizando la batalla.

Y efectivamente Note se levanto para sorpresa de todos-¿Por que no me atacaste? estaba con la guardia baja pudiste golpearme-dijo Note algo confundida pero contenta a la vez.

-Te lo dije al principio, soy un guerrero honorable, tengo respeto por mi enemigo y no lo atacaré si este esta devil-explico Nouva Shenlong muy serio.

Note comprendió esas palabras y sonrió muy agradecida-¡Gracias!-dijo-¡Pero este combate no se acaba!-.

-¿Quién dijo que se había acabado?-.

Ambos volvieron arremeter contra el otro iniciando un nuevo y feroz combate. Note trato de darle una patada, pero 4 estrellas la esquivo y se la devolvio a Note pero eya la bloqueo y continuo lanzando golpes que eran esquivados con mucha facilidad.

-¡Tiene una velocidad imprecionante, esquiva esos golpes sin ningún problema!-decia Roger.

Un poderso intercambio de golpes inició, pero nuevamente Nouva Shenlong volvió a tomar ventaja y logro darle un puñetazo en la cara a Note y luego una patada en el pecho, la joven saiyajin tubo que hacer un gram esguerzo para no caer y lo consiguio continuando con el intercambio de golpes.

-Eres bueno, pero veamos si puedes con esto-Note comenzó a volar por el aire, Nouva sonrió desafiante y emprendió el vuelo, siguiendo a Note alcanzandola enseguida y empezando una batalla aérea, mientras chocaban entre ellos probocando terribles impactos.

-Son ambos dos guerreros muy buenos, pero no creo que Note soporte tanto en esas condiciones-comentaba Goku muy analizador.

-¿Qué dices?-interrogo Beat.

-Eya es fuerte sin embargo ese dragón no esta peleando con todo y eya ya se ve agotada, es fácil mirarlo-respondió Caulifla mirando al cielo.

Nouva esquivo un ataque de Note y después le dio un puñetazo en el pecho, Note cayo en la plataforma, pero la chica disparo varias rafagas de ki hacía Nouva Shenlong, quien logro evadirlas sin problemas, pero en eso Note desapareció y reapareció detrás de Nouva y lanzó un ataque.

-¡Masenko!-grito mientras invocaba la poderosa técnica de Gohan, para sorpresa de Goku quien se impacto mucho al verla.

-Es el Masenko, acaba de realizar el Masenko-grito emocionado.

-¡Ataque explosivo!-grito el dragón mientras disparaba un potente rayo cubierto de llamas.

Los dos ataques chocaron terriblemente generando una potente exploción la cual levanto mucho polvo por toda la plataforma. Luego de irse el polvo Note quedo muy agotada, mientras que Nouva se mantenia intacto y sin inmutarse.

-Veo que estas cansada ¿Estas segura de querer continuar? por que no quiero lastimarte-decia.

Note sonrió-Descuida, aún puedo seguir, podré ser una chica pero tengo una recistencia increible-dijo mientras respiraba muy agitadamente.

Nouva Shenlong descendio, Note hizó lo mismo mientras seguía respirando muy agota.

-Insisto ¿Crees poder continuar?-insistio el dragón.

-Ya te dije que no eh llegado a mi límite, además aún tengo más transformaciones-.

Goku, Caulifla y Vegeta se cayeron al escuchar eso.

-¿Qué? ¿Eya también puede transformarse en?-Caulifla miro a Beat quien asintió.

Nouva sonrió-Entonces vamos, libera todo tú poder, no se me hace justo que pelees en esas condiciones, vamos hazlo-exigia 4 estrellas ancioso.

La chica sonrio-Bien, después de todo no creo tener otra opción-Note comenzó transformandose en super saiyajin, de allí lanzó un gram grito mientras seguía aumentando su poder el cual crecia más y más.

-Su poder a creciendo bastante, supera hasta los limites de un super saiyajin 3-gritaba Goku realmente muy asombrado.

-Y aún puede llegar a más-dijo Beat mientrás se le dibujaba una gram sonrisa, Cualifla e Goku lo miraron muy impactados y boquiabiertos, y aunque Vegeta no lo demostraba también estaba asombrado por los poderes de Note.

- _"¿Hasta donde será el limite de esa chica?"-_ se cuestionaba Vegeta mirando la batalla desde las sombras.

Xos solo se mantenia muy calmado y veia la batalla con bastante tranquilidad, aunque Goma se veia tenso al sentir el increible poder de esa chica.

-¡Maldita mocosa estúpida, sabía que debi haberla matado cuando peleamos aqueya vez, agh fui un tonto!-se lamentaba con furia.

-Y uno muy grande-completo Xos-Pero detodas maneras esa chiquilla no es nada contra mi, puede tener esos poderes, pero sigue siendo un gusano insignificante-.

Los dioses de la destrucción por su parte estaban asombrados ya que los poderes de Note eran bastante grandes.

-¡Ese chiquilla, se transformara en...!-Bills abrió mucho los ojos-¡Imposible!-grito.

Finalmente Note término su transformación, todos se sorprendieron al verla era una...

-¡Super Saiyajin Dios Super Saiyajin!-grito Goku para su impacto.

-Así es, cuando el maestro del dios de la destrucción de nuestra dimención nos entreno, el señor Wish no enseñó a transformarnos en Super Saiyajin Dios Super Saiyajin, y por suerte lo dominamos bien-explico Beat.

Note miro a Nouva Shenlong detenidamente, el dragón de 4 estrellas sonrió al verla mientras se ponia enguardia sin dejar de reir.

-No e tenido que usar esta forma muchas veces, ubiera decidido utilizar el modo de Super Saiyajin Dios, pero eres poderoso y no creo poderte vencer en esa face por eso me transforme en Super Saiyajin Dios Super Saiyajin, ya es hora continuemos este combate-Note se puso en guardia

-Debo decir que admiro tú poder, realmente es muy grande, pero tampoco me rendire, ahora podre luchar al máximo-.

-¡Entonces, agamoslo!-.

Nouva Shenlong se lanzó hacia Note con la intención de darle un puñetazo, que es detenido por la chica quien contraataca con una feroz patada directa a las costillas, luego de eso le da un golpe en la cara que manda a volar al dragón. 4 estrellas estubo apunto de salir de la plataforma, pero afortunadamente para el logro mantenerse firme y contraataco.

-Debo decir que has mejorado, aunque yo no me quedare atrás-.

Nouva desapareció y trato de golpear a Note, quien lo esquivo justo a tiempo, el dragón vatio sus alas con intencidad probocando un temible viento huracanado, sin embargo Note se protegio y logro ir contra corriente.

-Muy bien Note, haci se hace-gritaba Beat apoyandola.

-Devo decir que su manera de pelear cambio drasticamente la batalla a dado un giro inesperado-dijo Goku.

-Aunque-señalo Roger-Este es el momento donde menos debe confiarze, ya que si lo hace podría costarle muy caro-.

Note golpeo a Nouva Shenlong, quien después gracias a su gram velocidad consiguio esquivar el ataque de Note, después le dio un par de cabezasos para mandarla al otro lado de la plataforma de un golpe.

-¡Hay eso me dolio!-se quejo Note-Creo que no tengo de otra-Note junto sus manos como en pose de realizar un KameHameHa, aunque la energía que reunio era purpura en vez de azul-¡Impulso Gemelo!-.

Note disparo un potente rayo de energía golpeando a Nouva Shenlong detenidamente y causando un gram estallido, el dragón quedo undido en los escombros pero después de unos segundos se livero arrojando los escombros por el aire.

-¡Eres muy fuerte niña más de lo que imagine, debo decir que es un combate imprecionante!-elogio Nouva Shenlong.

-Tú igual eres fuerte, estoy exhausta aunque no lo creas, no estoy acostumbrada a esta forma...pero si quiero ganar necesito esforzarme-.

4 estrellas sonrió por las palabras de Note-Admiro tu valor niña, realmemte eres honarable, pero yo tampoco no quiero perder-.

Nouva Shenlong se lanzó contra Note otra vez y trato de darle una feroz patada, pero la chica lo esquivo y después le dio un codazo a Nouva en la espalda que hizo que Nouva Shenlong cayera al suelo.

-Aún no estoy acabado-.

Nouva Shenolong salió disparado hacía Note intentando darle un puñetazo a la saiyajin quien lo bloquea. Ambos se miraron detenidamente hasta que comenzaron un violento intercambio de golpes hasta que Nouva logra darle una patada en la cara a Note haciendola caer al piso.

-Esta desperdiciando mucha energía, y si sigue haci no podrá ganar-dijo Goku algo preocupado.

Note logro levantarse, aunque apesar de haberse combertido en Super Saiyajin Dios Super Saiyajin ya se veía bastante lastimada, algo que al parecer Nouva ya había notado.

-¿Qué pasá? ¿Acaso ya se te acabo la fuerza?-pregunto.

Note lo miro mientras respiraba agitadamente-No-apenas pudo decir-Todabía puedo continuar-aseguro.

Nouva sonrió-Eso me alegra, ya que me estoy divirtiendo mucho-.

-Yo igual, debo reconocer que es un combate realmente divertido, y tú poder es muy grande, pero creo, que ya es hora de términar con esto ¿No crees?-.

-Si así lo deceas por mi no hay ningún problema-Nouva se puso enguardia.

-Bien-.

-Esta gastando mucha energía, debe terminar ese combate antes de que sea tarde-dijo Vegeta mientras miraba el combate detenidamente.

Nouva se lanzó sobre Note, pero la saiyajin fue bastante astuta al esquivarlo y comienza a volar, pero el maligno dragon de 4 estrellas no se iba a quedar atrás y comienza a seguirla, alcanzandola fácilmente y vuelven a un potente intercambio de golpes, sus ataques eran imprecionantes pues hacian temblar la plataforma con violencia.

-Es un combate increible-decia Ten Shin Ha atonito.

-Pero en estas condiciones ya podemos ver quien ganará-dijo Hit, Holysax lo miro y comprendió sus palabras.

-Tienes razón-complemente mirando el combate con cautela.

El intercambio de golpes continuaba, hasta que Note tomo ventaja esta vez golpeando a Nouva en la cara mientras bloqueaba la mayoria de los ataques del dragón, quien apesar de tener una velocidad increible no era capazde golpearla.

-Ya es hora de términar el combate-Note se alejo y disparo varias ondas de ki a Nouva quien las desvío sin problemas y después golpeo a la joven en las costillas con un mortal rodillazo, haciendola escupir, Note frunció el seño con enojo y golpeo a Nouva en el estomago haciendo que cayera al suelo.

Nouva reacciono antes de recibir un golpe de Note, y después le planto una gram patada a la chica, quien retrocedio pero volvió a lanzarse contra Nouva Shenlong dandole un puñetazo en la cara.

-Bien ahora probaras mi tecnica mortal ¡Rayo Nova!-.

Nouva se lanzó sobre Note y le dio un golpe en la cara, después uno el estómago, luego le lanzó una lluvia de golpes que la derribarón

-¡Toma!-grito mientras disparaba un haz sobre-calentado atravez de una barrera de lente púrpura, mientras la disparaba contra Note quien la recibio directamente y una gram exploción se origino mientras Beat, Nico y Kabra gritaban asustados.

-¡No! ¡Note!-grito Beat.

El polvo de disipo, Nouva Shenlong descendió mientras sonreia triunfal.

-Ya es hora de rendirte ¿No crees? no quiero tener que hacer esto-dijo el dragón con maldad.

Nico apareció después del ataque para sorpresa de Nouva, mientras aumentaba más su poder lanzando una gram onda de energía.

-Aún no puedo darme por vencida, es muy pronto, tengo que seguir para ayudar a mis amigos-.

4 estrellas subió la guardia-Entonces tendre que hacerlo-.

Note se lanzó contra Nouva y antes de que este le diera un golpe, la saiyajin le da una fuerte patada a Nouva, mientras lo toma de sus alas y lo lanza contra la plataforma.

-Podre ser clemente, pero no dejare que me vensas-Nouva comenzó a disparar energía, pero Note la desvía fácilmente. Al ver eso Nouva vuelve a disparar su rayo Nova, pero luego de extinguirse el polvo ve que Note no sufre daño alguno, mientras vuela hasta quedar frente a Nouva.

-Te dije que soy una guerrera saiyajin y no me rendire-.

Nouva lanzó un rugido y ataco con una lluvia de golpes a la cara de Note, quien los esquiva todos y después le da un potente golpe en la cara haciendolo retroceder.

-No me derrotarás-Nouva trato de golpear a Note, pero el anterior golpe lo había dejado algo aturdido y fallo, para lo cual Note aprovecho y le dio dos patadas en el pecho y el rostro. Nouva trato nuevamente, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano en golpear a Note, pues eya lo golpea repetidamente y finalmente le da una patada haciendolo chocar contra el suelo, dejandolo vastante lastimado e incapaz de levantarse.

-¿Y bien?-pregunta Note.

Nouva sonrio mientras veia a Note-Me ganaste-acepto ante el asombro de todos-¡Me rindo!-anuncio.

Goku y sus amigos susporaron aliviados, pues finalmente el combate se había térninado y por buena suerte Note no salió lastimado.

-¡Nouva Shenlong se rindio, Note es la ganadora!-.

4 estrellas miro a Note, quien regreso a la normalidad, antes de retirarse el dragón hablo-¡Ganaste esta vez niña, pero te advierto que hay guerreros mas poderosos y formidables que yo, así que cuidate!-advirtio.

Note regreso a su espacio-¡Note!-Beat se aserco-¡Me alegro que estes bien!-.

La joven sonrió y habrazó a Beat, quien se sonrrojo un poco-¡Gracias por creer en mi!-.

Xos por su parte se mantenia muy calmado y sonriendo-¡Jeje esos chiquillos siguen causando problemas, pero muy pronto me librare de esas pestes!-.

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _Ya quedo este capítulo el cual espero les haya gustado, Note y Nouva Shenlong nos dieron un combate increible, y aunque en ningún momento ninguno de los dos se rindio, finalmente Note gano, pero ¿Què quiso decir Xos con esas palabras? muy pronto lo descubriremos._**

 ** _C_**

 ** _O_**

 ** _M_**

 ** _E_**

 ** _N_**

 ** _T_**

 ** _E_**

 ** _N_**


	17. Capítulo17

**_Hola amigos comienza un nuevo capítulo el cual espero les guste, bueno pues como habran visto anteriormente Note y Nouva Shenlong se enfrentarón en un temible combate a muerte, y aunque_** ** _Note consiguió vencer a Nouva Shenolong el peligro aún continua._**

 ** _Quiero agradecer a Neli por informarme de ese fallo de la historia, debo decir que fue un error que voy a editar, gracias por notificarmelo._**

 ** _Y bueno ahora pasemos al capítulo.17_**

 ** _Capítulo.17 El extraño guerrero Uub_**

Luego de arreglar la plataforma, Fugi paso a anunciar el próximo combate-¡Continuemos con Uub del equipo 7 y Shrum del equipo Reverso!-.

Un extraño chico de piel realmente morena, con un cabello oscuro en forma de cresta, vestia unos pantalones holgados verde olivia, al igual que una camisa del mismo color y botas rojas apareció llamando mucho la atención.

Goku se quedo mirando a Uub por un determinado momento, había algo que le parecia familiar de el, pero no podía comprender que era.

-El ki de ese sujeto...me parece familiar, pero no lo conosco, pero por que es tan familiar-.

Todos miraban al tal Uub, parecia un humano ordinario, pero su cuerpo expulsaba un ki tremendo realmemte poderoso y grande, algo que llamaba la atencion de todos.

-¡Uub!-dijo Xos entre dientes-¡Ese insecto sigue dando problemas, creo que es hora de que muera!-.

-Y le aseguro qur así será, Shrum ba hacerlo pedazos, se lo aseguro-dijo Omega bastante confiada.

Uub finalmemte bajo a la plataforma, allí otro de los dioses demonio y rompedor del tiempo lo esperaba, mientras blandia una gigantesca guadaña con un filo mortal capaz de cortar el mismo acero, manteniendose serio y muy sonriente.

-Espero sea un combate exelente, hace tiempo que no eh peleado y necesito tener una buena batalla-dijo con anciedad y muy sediento.

El nombrado Uub cambio su expreción seria y mostro una gram sonrisa mientras se ponia enguardia.

-¡Creeme que no solo te daré un gram combate, si no también te eliminaré!-grito.

Shrum se rio a carcajadas, mientras descendia-No digas estúpideces mocoso ¿Sabes a quién enfrentas? soy Shrum un dios demonio, gobernante de las tinieblas, podrás ser fuerte, pero tú poder no se compara con el mio-.

-Eso mo lo sabremos hasta comprobarlo, haci que dejemonos de platicas y vamos a pelear-.

Shrum puso su guadaña alfrente suyo-Bien, entonces voy hacerte sufrir desgarrando tú piel lentamente, voy a bañarme con tú sangre realizando un festin a los dioses, te are probar el verdadero dolor-.

Uub tanto como Shrum aumentarón su poder asombrosamente, para sorpresa de Goku y sus amigos, aunque otros como Freezer, Vegeta, Roger y Jiren se mantubieron distantes.

-Ambos poseen un poder muy superior al super saiyajin-aseguro Goku con asombro.

-Sin embargo su poder es inferior al de un super saiyajin 3-dijo Beat.

Shrum tanto Uub se lanzaron contra el otro mientras chocaban en la plataforma poderosamente, ambos sostubieron sus miradas por un corto tiempo y seguido de eso, prosiguieron a atacarse en un mortal combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-A medida en que pelean su poder incrementa más y más-grito Nico impactada.

-Son dos guerreros muy extraños, pero poderosos-atestiguaba Goku asombrado.

Shrum lanzó dos cortes con su guadaña, pero Uub los evadio con mucha facilidad y luego lanzó una patada, Shrum retrocedió un poco, pero después volvió al ataque esta vez con una esfera de energía.

-Ese tipo de energías no me ba ah detener-Uub creo un campo de energía alrrededor suyo y luego procedió a contraatacar con dos golpes que fueron directos al pecho y quijada del demonio, el cual cayo al suelo pero antes de estrellarse se detubo con sus pies y volvió al ataque.

-Lo haces muy bien niño te felicito, pero te advierto que no es todo mi poder-dijo Shrum buscando intimidar a Uub, quien lo unico que hizo fue sonreir con desafío.

-Entonces peleemos al máximo nivel-pidió el guerrero, Shrum se impacto un poco por esas palabras, pero finalmente livero su poder.

-Su fuerza ah superado a un super saiyajin 3 rápidamente-gritarón tanto como Goku, Beat, Nico y Note.

-Pero son solo unos gusanos, unos gusanos-decia Caulifla como loca haciendo total enfasis en gusanos.

Uub sonrió al sentir el gram poder de Shrum y procedió a liverar toda su fuerza de igual modo, mientrás lanzaba un potente grito de batalla, Xos por su parte miraba divertido la batalla encompañía de sus heraldos.

-¡Ese estúpido de Uub, es solo una basura, debi averlo matado en el planeta Tierra aqueya vez!-aseguro Beby maligno.

-Pero no lo hiciste, y eso es bueno por que significa que nos divertiremos una vez más con el-dijo Xos para su placer.

-Jajaja, será interesante enfrentar a ese gusano ahora con ese poder, la última vez fue bastante aburrido, quiero ver que tan fuerte se volvió-decia Goma deseoso de pelear.

-Pasiencia-tranquilizo Xos-muy pronto esa peste se ira directo al infierno-.

Uub regreso al ataque, esta vez dandole un potente golpe a Shrum en la cara, el dios demonio retrocedio, y luego preparo un ataque con su guadaña.

-¡Te aré pagar por esa ofensa a un dios! ¡Guadaña de la llama de la Muerte!-invoco y de su guadaña lanzó un temible corte, Uub apenas y lo esquivo, pero ese ataque lo hizó pasar a su siguiente jugada.

-¡No deviste de haber echo eso!-Uub se puso detrás de Shrum.

-¿Qué?-exclamo.

-¡Toma! ¡Bola de energía al máximo poder!-.

Uub disparo un potente rayo de energía con un poder tan grande que causo una enorme exploción, lanzando a Shrum fuera de la plataforma.

-¡Shrum salió de la plataforma, Uub es el ganador!-.

Uub suspiro aliviado, Goku sonrio e iva a subir a la plataforma a saludarlo pero Caulifla lo detubo.

-¿A donde crees que vas?-grito.

-Voy a pedirle que sea mi oponente, es un guerrero realmente poderoso-dijo emocionado.

-Nooo, nooo, la única que puede enfrentarte y eliminarte soy yo...la toda poderosa Caulifla...-Caulifla habrió sus ojosy vio que Goku ya no estaba-¡Aaagh! ¡Ese gusano!-.

Goku alcanzó a Uub, quien al verlo se precipito un poco.

-¡Hola!-saludo Goku muy a su manera-¡Soy Goku, y me gustaria enfrentarte algún día!-.

Uub miro a Goku-Seria un placer...eh escuchado muchas cosas sobre usted, estaria encantado-respondió.

-Bien, entonces términando el torneo tu y yo vamos ah...-Fugi apareció

-¡Haber cosas lindas, cosas hermosas no es por interrumpir pero...!-se detiene-¡ **REGRESEN A SUS EQUIPOS**!-ordeno gritona y mandona.

Ambos participantes regresarón a sus espacios-El señor Goku siempre tan extrovertido-dijo Whis comiendo una rebanada de pastel.

-Es un tonto, pero es un gran tonto...-Bills miro a Whis-¿Y tú de donde demonios sacaste eso?-rugio.

-Del restaurante, los estan regalando-respondió.

-Tengo que ir por uno, aaagh ¿Por qué siempre me pierdo de lo mejor?-.

-¡Ahora continuamos con el combate entre Ten Shin Ha del equipo 7 y Oceanus Shenlong del equipo Espectral!-.

Ten Shin Ha se preparo para su combate mientras subia a la plataforma, sonriendo con determinación y muy entuciasmado.

-Vamos Ten Shin Ha, suerte-gritaba Krilin.

Goku también apoyaba a su buen amigo, después de todo no podia hacer algo más.

-Espero que Ten Shin Ha pueda pasar a la siguiente ronda sin problemas-decia Goku preocupado.

-Eso lo veremos, ya que tanto como el es fuerte, su adversario también lo es-decia Roger sonriendo.

Ten Shin Ha y Oceanus Shenlong finalmente se encontrarón en la plataforma, mientras se miraban detenidamente, pero luego de unos segundos Oceanus fue la primera en hablar.

-Será mejor que estes listo por que boy a darte una paliza que nunca vas a olvidar-dijo la maligna dragón oscura quien se descubrió que tenia la esfera de 6 estrellas en su frente.

-Jajaja, pues tendrás que dar tú mejor esfuerzo ya que no estoy dispuesto a darme por vencido tan fácilmente-aseguro Ten alzando la guardia.

6 estrellas se mostro algo molesta por las palabras del terrícola, así que se elevo en el aire.

-Si no quieres rendirte entonces te are sufrir como nunca lo has echo-.

Ten lanzó un grito de balla y pego un gran salto, tratando de golpear a 6 estrellas quien con un extraño movimiento de sus manos, llamo poderosas corrientes de aire, tan poderosas que derribaron a Ten Shin Ha sin problemas.

-Sus corrientes de aire son sumamente poderosas-admiraba Caulifla.

-Y no lo es lo único que puede hacer-aseguro Note con preocupación.

Ten se mantubo con firmeza gracias a que se cubrio con sus manos, luego de que 6 estrellas termino su ataque bufo con molestia al verlo.

-Maldito, eres un necio ahora mismo voy hacerte pedazos-.

-Tal vez no llege muy lejos, pero por lo menos eliminaré a unos cuantos-grito Ten Shin Ha con entusiasmo

-No me hagas reir-pidió Oceanus graciosa-Eres un gusano, y ahora mismo me encargaré de eliminarte-.

Oceanus volvió a lanzar sus corrientes de aire, pero esta vez Ten Shin Ha desapareció y reapareció detras de Oceanus para su impacto.

-¿Qué?-grito.

-¡Toma esto! ¡Kikoho!-Ten Shin Ha disparo su poderosa tecnica, pero la dragón giro y para su suerte contraataco.

-¡Furia del poderoso Húracan!-.

Un potente Húracan fue el que asolo toda la plataforma, el cual fue tan poderoso que no solo desvio el ataque de Ten Shin Ha, si no también lo atrapo en fuertes corrientes de aire que lo llevaron fuera de la plataforma.

-¡Noooo!-grito Krilin con tristeza.

-Siiiiii-rugió Goma muy contento.

-¡Ten Shi Ha ah salido de la plataforma, Oceanus Shenlong es la ganadora!-.

Oceanus regreso a su espacio, por su parte Ten hizo lo mismo pero iba muy tirste.

-No te preocupes Ten Shin Ha diste lo mejor de ti-consolo Krilin.

-Y lo más importante-dijo Holysax-es que no te rendiste y eso es digno de reconocer-.

Ten Shin Ha sonrió por las palabras de sus amigos.

-¡Continuamos con el combate entre Gotenks del equipo Divino y el Doctor Myu del equipo Espectral!-.

Goten y Trunks gritaron muy felices al saber que ya era su turno, mientras se preparaban para fucionarse.

-Pero dijo Gotenks y ustedes son dos, eso es contra las reglas-dijo Beat sin entender.

-Ya verás por que se llaman Gotenks-dijo Goku sonriendo-¿Ya estan listos chicos?-.

-Pero porsupuesto, estavamos esperando esto desde hace ya mucho tiempo que emocion-dijo Trunks muy animado y emocionado.

-Solo espero que nuestro oponente sea poderoso, no quiero llevarme una gran decepción-Goten miro a la plataforma.

-Bien Goten ya estoy listo, vamos a pelear-.

-¡Si!-.

Goten y Trunks se miraron el uno al otro mientras sonrieron-¡Fu!-gritaron al unisono mientras ejecutaban una serie de pasos muy cordinados que aunque parecian mediocres algunos no sabian que guardaban.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Acaso van a bailar?-pregunto Note impactada.

-A mi me parece que son una serie de pasos muy rídiculos-opino Nico.

-¡Sión, Ah!-terminarón y cuando la punta de sus dedos chocaron una gram luz ilumino sus cuerpos, mientras se extendia por todo el estadio llamando la atención de muchos.

-¡Realizarón la fución!-dijo Vermoud algo interesado.

-Así parece, no imaginaba que los mortales pudieran hacer eso-dijo Marcarita.

-Pues creanlo por que son guerreros de mi universo-grito Bills.

-¡Bah cayate pedazo de Gato Calvo!-rugio el dios del universo 11.

-Cayate tú, payaso de circo barato-.

Mientras eyos discutian Gotenks el poderoso guerrero resultado de la fusión de Goten y Trunks apareció, mientras se lucia creciendose ante todos.

-Al fin, el poderoso guerrero Gotenks apareció, es mejor que se preparen por que lo que veran será una increible victoria para nuestro equipo-dijo encreido y arrogante.

-¡Suerte chicos no se vayan a confiar!-aconsejo Goku.

Gotenks sonrio-Por favor, soy Gotenks el mejor guerrero de todos, es normal que gane el combate-.

-¡Yo opino que ya se te esta haciendo tarde para el combate campeón!-dijo Nico mirandolo glacial.

Gotenks sonrió y bajo a la plataforma, Xos solo lo miro y se rio con mucha gracia

-Es una de esas despreciables fuciones, ja ese tipo de tecnicas son solo insignificantes-dijo mientras bostezaba con aburrimiento.

Beby por otro lado se concentro en el doctor Myu-¡Allí esta otra vez ese cíentifico asqueroso, ese maldito como se atrevio a ponerle sus manos al ser mas poderoso de todos!-.

-Descuida Beby, el solo es y será siendo un simple soñador, nunca podrá gobernar nada con ese poder tan bajo-.

Gotenks finalmente quedo justo frente a Myu, quien se mantenia analizando al guerrero gracias a su rastreador.

-Eres uno de esos asquerosos saiyajin, maldito todos ustedes deberian de desaparecer de la faz del universo-.

-Ja no digas estúpideces y ponte a pelear, tengo poco tiempo y quiero que sea un combate estupendo-.

El doctor Myu se puso en guardia-¡Bien, entonces te mandare al infierno!-.

Myu se arrojo sobre Gotenks intentando darle una patada pero el saiyajin se elevo y disparo un rayo, Myu rodo por el suelo para esquivarlo y lanzó un lácer de sus ojos, mismo que no le costo nada a Gotenks quien lo detubo con bastante fácilidad.

-¿Para esto me fucione? vaya crei que seriá un combate estupendo pero beo que solo es un anciano rídiculo-Gotenks sonrio.

-¿Qué dijiste estúpido? agh ya verás voy hacerte sufrir-.

Myu se lanzó sobre Gotenks quien esquivo todos sus ataques con fácilidad, después le dio una patada y de un rayo lo saco de la plataforma estrellandolo en uno de los muros del estadio.

-¡Gotenks es el ganador!-.

-Vaya creo que fue un desperdicio total el haberme fucionado pero bueno que puedo hacer-Gotenks regreso a su espacio.

-¡Bien echo Gotenks fue un gram combate!-felicito Goku

-No fue nada, eso fue muy fácil, cielos este torneo comienza a ponerse aburrido-.

-Me agradan más los dos niños-dijo Nico.

-Su arrogancia me gusta-califico Caulifla identificandose.

-¡Ahora es el turno de número 17 del equipo 7 y Super 17 del equipo Oscuro!-.

Beat, Note, Kabra y Nico se agitarón al escuhar eso, mientrás miraban a la plataforma muy preocupados

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Goku.

-Dijo Super 17...es super 17...el temible androide capaz de superar a un mismo dios super saiyajin-grito Beat con impacto.

-¿Qué?-gritarón Goku y Vegeta muy sorprendidos.

Número 17 sonrió con emoción y estaba listo para subir pero Holysax lo detubo-¿Estas seguro de querer pelear? no creo que te guste ver lo que habrá en esa plataforma-dijo muy misteriosa.

-Tengo que llegar más lejos, ese maldito de Beby lastimo a 18 y tengo que cobrarmelas-dijo el androide.

-¡Ten mucho cuidado 17 recuerda lo que le paso a 18, esos sujetos son realmente poderosos!-aseguro Krilin.

17 sonrió-No me dejaré vencer con fácilidad, es hora de pelear-.

17 subió a la plataforma, Xos sonrio al verlo mostrando una maquiavelica sonrisa de oreja a oreja, algo que al parecer el Ninja tanto como Roger y los dioses notaron compartiendo miradas.

-¡Será un combate terrible!-aseguro Shin mirando el encuentro.

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _Ya quedo este capítulo y espero les haya gustado, emos conocido a un guerrero extraño de nombre Uub quien posee un poder superior al super saiyajin 3, es algo extraño pero ahora ¿Quien es super 17? y lo peor es ¿Podrá número 17 contra este adversario? no se pierdan lo que viene._**


	18. Capítulo18

_**Hola amigos comienza un nuevo capítulo el cual espero les guste, bueno en el capítulo anterior**_ _ **un guerrero muy extraño llamado Uub apareció el cual demostro tener una fuerza muy grande, pero ahora es momento de que número 17 enfrente a un ser que lo ara ver todo de forma diferente.**_

 _ **Capítulo.18 El androide más poderoso.**_

Número 17 subió a la plataforma suspirando tranquilamente, en su mirada se veía mucha confianza, pero el mismo sabía que no podía confiarze ahora que había visto el poder de todos los guerreros de ese temible torneo.

Beat, Nico, Kabra e Note por otro lado se miraban bastante preocupados, puesto a que ellos más que nada conocían el poder del adversario de número 17 y sabían que este se llevaría una gran sorpresa al verlo.

-¿Qué dijerón? ¿Supera a un Super Saiyajin Blue sin problemas? ¿Pero como?-grito Goku muy impactado.

-¡Imposible!-exclamo Caulifla habriendo mucho los ojos.

Vegeta desde su espacio se mantenía distante, aunque estaba muy interesado en conocer el poder de dicho sujeto.

- _"¿Qué clase de energía tendra ese tipo"-_ pensaba muy intrigado.

17 finalmente bajo a la plataforma, allí ya lo esperaba un sujeto que con solo verlo impacto mucho a todos, y más a número 17, quien se quedo helado al verlo.

-¡Vaya, veo que alfin has llegado, creí que ya no ibas a subir a pelear, número 17!-.

17 habrió mucho los ojos, ese sujeto era muy similar a el, tanto en su vestimenta, como en su físico, pero lo que cambiaba era su cabello mas largo echado hacia atrás y su estatura.

-¿Qué?-17 sintio un gram poder-¿Por qué...por qué tienes mi mismo ki? ¿Por qué eres tan pareceido a mi? ¡Responde!-grito.

Aquel individuo se rio muy gracioso, Goku por su parte tanto como el y como Vegeta y Caulifla estaban muy interesados en saber por que ese sujeto era muy parecido a Número 17.

-¿Qué esta pasando? ¡No entiendo nada! ¡Podrian explicarme!-pidió Goku sin entender.

-¿Qué no lo vez? el es número 17-grito Beat para asombro de todos-Cuando el doctor Makijero de nuestra dimensión, y el doctor Myu un científico de la raza Tsufur se encontraron en el infierno, hizieron que tanto como el androide número 17 ordinario y el número 17 del infierno se fucionaran, creando un solo ser el cual llamaro Super Número 17 con unos poderes tan grandes que fueron capaz de superarnos-.

-¡Ese sujeto es un mounstruo verdadero y no le importo matar a sus propios creadores para conseguir sus malignos odjetivos!-aseguro Note

Goku miro aquel individuo y comprendió, ese sujeto era número 17, fusionado con la contraparte del androide del infierno lo que había creado a ese mounstruo.

-¡Así que tú eres yo fucionado con otra parte mia de otra dimensión!-grito número 17 furiozo al escuchar la historia.

-Porsupesto, y gracias a eso me comberti en el androide super 17, el cyborg más poderoso de toda la creación, un ser con un poder tan grande que no puede ser superado por ningún otro androide más-.

17 comenzó a verse furiozo, no podía asimilar la idea de que otro sujeto poseyera sus mismos poderes.

-¡Ese sujeto, es la contraparte de 17!-grito Krilin con asombro.

-Ya veo por que posee ese poder-dijo Ten Shin Ha tembloroso.

-No puedo permitir que una copia barata de mi se salga con las suyas, voy hacerte pedazos y no dejaré rastro de ti-declaro 17 muy furiozo.

Super 17 se rio mientras se elevaba un poco-Imbécil, no hay nada que puedas hacer contra mi, soy la forma de vida perfecta, sin errores, soy la perfección encarnada, y te lo demostraré-.

17 aumento su poder lanzando una poderosa rafaga de energía, el poder de ese androide era muy grande, pues si anteriormente había podido luchar en igualdad contra un super saiyajin Azul y pudo poner contra las cuerdas a Toppo, iba a poder contra eso.

-¡Te are polvo!-grito en un intenso grito de lucha.

17 se lanzó contra Super número 17 quien lo espero con mucha calma, hasta que su contraaparte le dio una gran patada en la cara que no le hizo ningún rasguño, 17 rugió con furiza y continuo con un mortal ataque lanzando patadas y puñetazos consecutivas con gram potencia.

-Número 17 esta atacandolo con una gran fuerza-grito Goku mirando la pelea muy asombrado

-¡Pero nisiquiera a logrado mover ni un sentimetro a Súper 17!-menciono Beat.

Y efectivamente los golpes de número 17 no estaban causando ningún efecto en el cuerpo del Súper Androide 17, quién lo único que hacía era sonreir de manera muy graciosa.

-Es un estúpido-grito Xos-Súper 17 es el androide perfecto en toda la creación, esa chatarra no es nada más que un pedazo de ojalata que muy pronto dejará de existir-.

17 se aparto mientras que Súper 17 regresaba al suelo, muy calmado y sonriente.

-¡Maldito, no te dejare burlarte de mi!-17 comenzó a brillar-¡Enfrenta mi Rayo Destructor!-.

Número 17 disparo un poderoso rayo contra Súper 17, quien lo único que hizo fue dejar que el ataque lo golpeara directamente.

-¡Lo golpeo!-grito Caulifla

-Pero al parecer ese ataque no fue nada para ese tipo-aseguro Goku con asombro.

Finalmente el efecto del ataque término, y al irse el poco humo que se había levanto, Súper 17 apareció ileso y más sonrriente que nunca.

-¿Qué?-grito 17 muy impactado-¡Mi ataque no le hizo nada!-.

Súper 17 se elevo-¡Veo que aún no comprendes la diferencia entre nuestros poderes, ahora mismo te dare una prueba para que veas a lo que te enfrentas!-.

A continuación se pudo a ver a Súper 17 golpear directamente a su contraaparte en el rostro, después de eso le dio una feroz patada en el abdomen, y finalmente lo derribo con un potente martillaso a la espalda.

-¡17!-grito Goku preocupado.

-¡Ese sujeto le esta dando una temible paliza!-aseguro Krilin.

Súper 17 se elevo mientras estiraba todos sus dedos y se ponía en posición de realizar una tecnica.

-Ahora mismo verás que ni tú ni yo somos lo mismo gusano ¡Tormenta del infierno!-Súper 17 disparó poderosas balas de energía contra 17, quien a duras penas logro esquivarlas, mientras que poderosas explociones de ocacionaban en todo el lugar.

-¡Maldito te mostrare el gram poder del verdadero Androide 17!-17 se elevo para tratatar de golpear a su contraaparte, quien lo único que hizó fue echarse hacia atrás para luego darle un feroz golpe en las costillas a número 17, quien lanzó un alarido de dolor a los cuatro vientos, Super 17 sonrió con maldad mientras tomaba a 17 de su pie y lo lanzaba contra el suelo.

-Imposible, supero la velocidad de 17 sin problemas-veía Goku cada vez más impactado.

17 se detubo antes de estrellarse contra el suelo, mientrás se inpulsaba con sus antebrazos y aumento su poder, lanzando un gran grito, mientras miraba a su adversario con ira.

-¡Maldito, voy hacerte pedazos!-.

Número 17 se lanzo nuevamente contra Súper 17, quien recibió todos sus golpes, pero como anteriormente había ocurrido, los ataques del androide 17 ordinario no le habían echo nada.

-Vaya veo que no quieres entender, bueno que podemos hacer, en este mismo istante te are puro polvo-.

Súper 17 cogió a 17 del rostro y lo estrello contra el suelo, luego le dio una feroz patada en la quijada y término con tres golpes en el estómago del androide lo que hizo que retrocediera muy adolorido

-No lo creo insecto, te mostrare de que estoy echo-.

17 corrió contra Súper número 17 tratando de envestirlo, pero este lo esquivo y contraataco con una patada, el androide original o androide ordinario bloqueo la patada y disparo una potente lluvia de puñetazos que Súper 17 bloqueo sin ningún tipo de problemas, y luego con una rafaga de energía mando a 17 contra el suelo.

-Sufre con mi técnica mortal parasito-Súper 17 quito su brazo derecho dejando al descubierto una ametralladora oculta en su antebrazo, mientras disparaba pequeñas municiones de energía que derribaron a 17.

-¡Maldito...no dejare...que una copía asquerosa de mi se salga con las suyas!-.

17 enprendió el vuelo elvandose muy alto, Goku mientras tanto solo podía ver el combate con asombro pues la pelea era más temible de lo que imagino

-¡Ese estúpido no entiende! ¡Hazlo pedazos Súper 17!-ordeno Xos desde sus aposentos.

17 aumento más su poder mientras su cuerpo brillaba con gran intencidad de un color rojo destellante.

-¿Qué esta haciendo?-pregunto Then Shin Ha.

-Va a...mostrar su máximo poder-dedujo Holyxas muy asombrada.

-Debe ser un adversario realmente poderoso-opino Venderbilt mirando muy imprecionado.

-Lo es-dijo Hit mirando muy calmado aquel combate-Es por eso que se bio forzado a utilizar todo su poder, ese androide es una creación mounstruosa-.

17 finalmente término de reunir toda su energía, mientras creaba una bola de ki que brillaba con gran intensidad.

-¡Este será...mi ataque más poderoso!-declaro.

-¡Su ataque más poderoso!-gritaron todos a exepción de Jiren, Freezer, Roger y el Ninja Sagrado.

-¡Ya sabe en que terminara esto! ¿No?-pregunto Roger

-Si, será una catastrofe-aseguro muy preocupado.

17 miro a su contraaparte quien se miraba muy calmado y bastante confiado.

-¡Toma esto maldito, te destruiré con mi máximo ataque! ¡Impulso Gemelo!-.

17 finalmente lanzo su energía, en un potente rayo de Ki que golpeo directamente a Super 17, mientras un gran domo de energía se levantaba por todo el lugar.

-¡Agh! ¡Es un poder espantoso!-grito Beat cubriendose de las rafagas de aire.

Los dioses solo miraban con mucha calma lo sucedido, ninguno se veía preocupado y todos se mantenían muy distantes.

-¡Esos mortales, solo juegan y juegan!-decia Champa caprichoso.

-Pero no puede negar que es un gran combate-dijo Vados.

-Si pero...no cumple mis espectativas-.

Zeno-Sama solo miraba con emoción, saltando de alegria en su trono al ver el gram combate.

-¡Qué asombroso! ¡Qué espectacular! ¡Que emoción! ¡Es un combate grandioso!-.

Luego de unos minutos después del ataque final de 17, finalmente el polvo se había disipado, no se podía ver cual era el resultado final, pero después de unos segundos se descubrió que fue lo que ocurrió.

Goku, Caulifla, Goten, Trunks, Holysax, Krilin y Ten Shin Ha habrieron mucho los ojos y la boca al ver lo que había ocurrido, era imposible, y hasta el mismo 17 se podía ver temblando de miedo.

-¡Esta ileso, esta totalmente ileso, ese ataque no le hizo nada!-grito Goku.

-¿Como demonios? si le dio directamente, tubo que haberlo matado-rugió Caulifla muy molesta.

-Algo que pasamos en alto y que número 17 hizo fue que...-Beat trago saliva-Super 17 tiene la habilidad de adsorver grandes cantidades de energía con su cuerpo, y cada vez que lo hace, se vuelve más fuerte y poderoso-.

Todos miraron a Súper 17, no había duda, ese ser era un mounstruo del mismo inframundo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no puedes ocultar tú temor?-pregunto Súper 17 de manera burlona, 17 no podía reaccionar, su tecnica más poderosa no le había echo nada, eso daba cabida a que ese androide era de otra dimensión.

- _"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi ataque no le hizo nada? ¿Acaso...si será de...otro universo?"-._ Súper 17 se aserco a su contraaparte-¿Qué ocurre ahora? ¿Aún quieres pelear?-.

17 trago saliva profundamente, si su mejor técnica no le había echo nada a ese mounstruo era mejor que...

-¡Me rindo!-declaro el Androide muy a su pesar.

-¿Qué?-Bills corrió haber la pelea-¿Se rindio? ¿Uno de los mejores guerreros del equipo 7 se rindió? ¡Imposible!-.

-Imposible pero cierto-dijo Whiss muy calmado-Ese sujeto lo puso contra las cuerdas y aúnque utilizo su mejor ataque, no logro hacerle nada, era natural que se rindiera-.

Fugi paso a la plataforma-¡Número 17 se rindió, Súper 17 es el ganador!-grito.

17 regreso a su espacio, al igual que su contraaparte quien seguia sonrriendo como siempre

-¡Fue lo mejor, ese sujeto demostro ser un ser muy poderoso y lo peor es que paso a la segunda ronda, deveremos tener cuidado si queremos ganarle!-.

Súper 17 regreso a su espacio donde Xos lo miraba con maldad-¡Hiciste un buen trabajo Súper 17, ese insecto era solo un parasito que ya no molestará!-.

-Era natural, después de todo nadie es capaz de vencer al androide perfecto-.

17 mientras tanto solo suspiro algo desconsertado, sabía que debía de haber seguido peleando, pero también se daba cuenta de que clase de adversario le había tocado y pensó que era lo mejor.

-¡No te preocupes!-dijo Holysax asercandose-Se lo que se siente rendirse cuando no quieres hacerlo, pero el ganar no lo es todo, y lo más importante es que diste un buen combate-.

17 miro a la mujer-¿Y tú quien eres?-pregunto.

-Yo soy Holysax, y al igual que tú vivi algo parecido-contesto.

El androide respiro hondamente y sonrio-¡Tienes razón y gracias por tus palabras!-.

-Lo bueno es que 17 no murió-dijo Goku con alivio

-Y lo que me sorprende es que Súper 17 no lo mato, nunca espere esa reacción de el-comento Nico algo preocupada.

-En lo que devemos concentrarnos es prepararnos para enfrentar a ese mounstruo, ya que tal vez, alguno de nosotros tendrá que hacerlo-dijo Caulifla.

El tiempo paso y por fin se reparo la plataforma, haci se pudieron reiniciar los combates.

-¡Seguimos con Krilin del equipo 7 vs Hatchyjack del equipo Oscuro!-.

Hatchyjack otro de los miembros del equipo oscuro se preparo para subir a la plataforma, se veia bastante poderoso y por su apariencia se deducia que era de pocas palabras y muy serio

-¡Ese tipo da miedo!-dijo Goku.

-¿Quién es?-pregunto Goten

-Es un organismo creado por el Doctor Lichi para exterminar a los saiyajin, después de que los saiyajin atacaron a los Tsufur en el planeta Plant, el maligno doctor Richi creo una computadora que ah base del odio y rencor de todos los Tsufur, tomo una forma física de nombre Hatchyjack el cual poseía poderes descomunales-.

Todos mirarona Hatchyjack, se podía ver que era alguien realmente peligroso y poderoso, sádico y despiadado, seria un rival temible.

-¡Acabalo Hatchyjack, quiero que su sufrimiento sea peor que estar en el infierno!-.

Antes de que Hatchyjack subiera a la plataforma Krilin grito.

-¡Renuncio!-declaro.

-¡Como Krilin del equipo 7 renunció, Hatchyjack gana!-.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Krilin?-pregunto Ten Shin Ha mirando a su amigo detenidamente.

-Me di cuenta que no tengo ninguna oportunidad en este torneo, si Piccolo, Gohan y mucho menos 17 pudieron ganar, yo no tengo oportunidad contra tales adversarios, creo que esta vez solo tendre que mirar-.

-Aunque me cueste aceptarlo tienes razón, fue mejor que te rendiste-dijo Holysax muy seria.

-¡Bien ahora continuamos con Catopesra del equipo Sama y Shenlong de Energía Negativa del equipo Espectral!-.

 _ **Continurá...**_

 _ **Ya quedo este capítulo el cual espero les haya gustado, bueno 17 enfrento a un enemigo temiblemente poderoso que logro ponerlo contra las cuerdas, eso hace referencia a los temibles peligros que enmana este torneo ¿Qué pasará?.**_


	19. Capítulo19

**_Hola amigos comienza un nuevo capítulo el cual espero les guste, como se pudieron dar cuenta, un androide resultado de la fusión de número 17 apareció, y demostro tener un poder abrumador, pero ahora conoceremos a un guerrero formidable y valiente, ya lo veran._**

 ** _C_** ** _apítulo.19 Puño de Fuego_**

Catopesra sonrio mientras se preparaba para la batalla, el guerrero que había defendido al universo 3 en el Torneo de Fuerza trono sus nudillos mientras se preparaba para el combate.

-¡Es hora de que el guerrero más grande todos salga a pelear!-grito.

Por otro lado, Beat y sus amigos se mantenian muy serios, sabían que el Shenlong oscuro era un ser poderoso y para eyos era mejor que Catopesra lo eliminara.

-Allí ese dragón denuevo, veo que peleara con su forma física-noto Beat.

-¿Quién es?-pregunto Goku-Es muy parecido a Shenlong, eso quiere decir que es muy peligroso-.

-Y no solo eso, es el padre de cada uno de los dragones oscuros, y aunque su poder no se compara al de Omega Shenlong, aún así es un oponente peligroso-resalto Nico bastante analizadora.

Ambos oponentes ya estaban en su respectivo espacio, mientras el Shenlong oscuro fumaba un gran puro, Catopesra se ponia enguardia listo para atacar.

-¿Qué? ¿No te bas a poner en guardia?-pregunto Catapesra desconsertado.

-No lo veo necesario si boy a pelear contra un gusano-respondió el dragon en un tono muy grosero.

Catopesra detras del visor de su casco hizo una mueca de enojo, mientras se arrojaba sobre el dragón.

-¡Ya verás quien es el gusano!-.

El guerrero trato de golpear al Dragon Oscuro, el cual simplemente esquivo su ataque y luego lo tomo del pie.

-¡Sueltame miserable!-rugió Catopesra tratando de liverarse del agarre.

-¡Como digas!-Shenlong arrojo a Catopesra contra el suelo, quien rodo pero después se levanto y volvio asu pocisión de pelea.

-¡Es más fuerte de lo que pense, creo que tendre que transformarme si quiero ganar!-Catopesra lanzo un grito tanformandose a su etapa definitiva, mientras se posaba victorioso-¡Es momento de que te enfrentes al gram poder de Catopesra!-rugió.

-Solo cambiaste tú traje, gran cosa-dijo el dragón sin inmutarse

-No solo eso, si te fijas bien también mis...-Catopesra fue interrumpido por una fuerte cortina de humo que el dragón lanzo sobre el, fruto del humo del puro que el Shenlong estaba fumando-¡Eres un grosero!-.

-Y tú una basura-.

Los ojos del dragon brillaron causando una exploción sobre Catopesra, quien cayo sobre su espalda.

-¡Bien...entonces verás de que soy capaz!-.

Catopesra se levanto y corrio a una super velocidad contra el Dragon Oscuro, atacandolo con veloces y poderosos puñetazos que hizieron retroceder al maligno Shenlong.

-¿Qué?-.

-Te dije que no te confiaras-Catopesra se aparto-¡Toma! ¡Misión final!-.

Catopesra disparo su mortal tecnica, la cual termino de sacar al dragón fuera de la plataforma.

-¡Catopesra gana!-grito Fugi-Vaya quien lo diria, el disbilucho de los trajes le gano a la lagartija superdesarrollada este torneo se pone cada vez más extraño-.

-¡Fugi! ¿Qué te dije sobre insultar a los psrticipantes?-.

-Lo siento Ninja-se disculpa.

-Solo haz tú trabajo quieres-.

-¡Oki!-pasa a la plataforma-¡Seguimos con con Super Boo del equipo Oscuro y Majin Boo del equipo 7!-.

Goku, Vegeta, Krilin, Ten Shi Ha y Shin se sorprendieron al escuchar el nombre del próximo participante, era Súper Boo uno de los villanos más temibles que el universo 7 había enfrentado estaba en ese temible torneo, eso queria decir que las cosas se pondrían temibles.

-¡Es ese Majin Boo maligno de nuevo!-menciono Goku algo serio.

-¡Bah! ya no es nada contra nosotros, en este momento es solo un insecto repugnante-Vegeta se cruzo de brazos.

-Te equivocas-corrijio el Ninja-Cuando la maldad de Boo fue corrompida por la más poderosa magia negra de Xos se hizo no solo más poderoso, si no también inteligente, en estos instantes seria capaz de darle una tremenda paliza a un Super Saiyajin Dios sin muchos esfuerzos-explico el Ninja.

Vegeta y Goku miraron a Súper Boo-Imposible-gritaron.

Por otra lado Súper Boo apareció su apariencia era la misma que cuando Majin Boo maldad pura se había comido al Boo Gordo, pero lo que cambiaba drasticamente en el era que su cinturon ya no llevana su caracteristica M, si no que un pentagrama que brillaba intensamente.

-¡Es hora Boo, ve y as pedazo a esa fracasada copia de ti!-ordeno Xos maligno.

-Así será señor-Boo paso alfrente.

Beby por otro lado se aserco y bufo divertido-Ese tipo es un pobre diablo, puedo ver la poca voluntad que le quedo-.

-Cuando me apodere de el le di estrictamente las ordenes de ovedecerme, aparte por que sabe que si se rebela no vivira para contarlo-dijo Xos atemorizante.

Boo iba a subir a la plataforma, pero en ese instante, Majin Boo declaro.

-¡Abandono!-dijo.

-¿Qué? ¿Ese gordo abandono?-grito Bills sataltando de su asiento.

-Al parecer si, se dio cuenta que el poder de su enemigo es más grande de lo que el penso-explico Whis muy observador.

Bills miro al Boo flaco-¡Imposible!-dijo.

-¡Como Majin Boo abandono, Súper Boo es el ganador!-grito Fugi.

Boo sonrió con maldad y regreso a su espacio-Fue lo mejor para el-.

Goku por otra parte se mantubo serio en todo momento-¡Ahora comprendo el poder de ese sujeto, devemos prepararnos ya que sacarlo del torneo no será fácil!-.

-¡Ahora semigos con el último combate de la primera ronda, el cual será entre Portgas D. Ace del equipo Sama y Shun Shun del equipo Reverso!-.

El Ninja Sagrado sonrio al escuchar el nombre del próximo peleador, mientras Zeno-Sama se emocionaba al saber quien iria a pelear

-¡Es el, es el, es el!-gritaba con emoción y muy a su manera-¡Mi guerrero secreto, por fin!-.

-Así parece, tubimos que esperar mucho tiempo pero finalmente es su momento-dijo Daishinka muy tranquilo.

Goku y sus amigos notaron eso y volteron a ver al Ninja Sagrado quien también se veia muy emocinado.

-¿Portgas D. Ace? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?-pregunto Caulifla sin entender.

-¿Quién es Ninja? ¿Por qué Zeno se puso así al escuchar su nombr?-pregunto Goku muy interesado.

-El es, el legendario Puño De Fuego, ya verán de quien se trata-.

Todos voltearón a la plataforma donde apareció un sujeto muy normal, su apariencia no era nada del otro mundo, es mas lucia como un humano, vestia unos pantalones cortos hasta las rodillas, botas negras, un cinturón corto en el segundo lugar con una gran red "A" en la hebilla, sin ningún tipo de ropa en la parte inferior, junto a un collar de cuentas rojas y un caracteristico sombrero color naranja con emoticons azules.

Nota:(Se trata del legendario pirata Puño de Fuego, Ace del anime One Piece uno de mis personajes favoritos de todo el anime manga).

-Es otro humano-grito Vegeta.

-No solo es un humano-llamo la atención el Ninja-Si no también es el hijo del rey de los piratas, el es Puño de Fuego Ace-.

 ** _Continuara..._**

 ** _Bueno ya quedo este capítulo el cual espero les haya gustado, aunque fue algo corto pero espero les haya gustado, ya falta solo un capítulo para que términe la primera ronda ¿Qué más pasará?._**


	20. Capítulo20

**_Hola amigos comienza un nuevo capítulo el cual espero les guste, la primera ronda ya esta por términar, pero antes veremos a un guerrero especial para el mismo Zeno-Sama, el hijo del rey de los piratas, Ace Puño de Fuego ¿Qué pasará en este último combate?._**

 ** _Capítulo.20 Términa la primera ronda_**

Ace hizo acto de precensia, mientras que muchos posaban su mirada interesados en ese guerrero, entre eyos Xos, quien simplemente sonrió de una manera fría y despiadada.

-¿Conque el hijo de Roger también apareció? vaya veo que esto comienza a ponerse interesante-dijo Xos muy calmado.

-¿No le prepcupa que el este en el torneo?-pregunto Omega.

-Ni en lo más minimo, es más, me emociona por que eso significa que tendre más diverción-.

Mientras tanto en el equipo Divino todos miraban a Ace muy desconcertados y al mismo tiempo impactados.

-¿El...el es tú hijo?-bramo Goku com asombro.

-Así es-respondió Roger-El, es el hijo del rey de los piratas, mi hijo, Ace Puño de Fuego-.

-¡Eso significa que esperaremos un último buen combate!-dedujo Beat.

-¡Hay que emoción!-grito Note.

-Pues es muy apuesto-elogio Caulifla, mientras todos la veian impactados-¿Lo dije o lo pense?-.

Por otra parte la última pelea de la primera ronda ya estaba apunto de iniciar, Ace tanto como Shun Shun se miraban directamente a los ojos, solo que Shun Shun trasmitia una mirada de maldad y Ace una mirada de emoción.

-¡Veo que hay mucho alvoroto por ti! ¡No entiendo por que tanto espectaculo si solo eres un humano bueno para nada!-insulto Shun Shun.

-Yo no pensaria lo mismo, lo último que recuerdo es que uno de ustedes se confió y término siendo vencido por un humano, como yo-menciono Ace para su defensa.

-Jajaja, fue solo simple suerte, pero ni creas que tú tendrás el mismo trato por que antes de matarte te are sufrir como nunca-prometió.

Ace nisiquiera se molesto en ponerse enguardia, mientras sonreia con más emoción.

-¡Bien!-acepto Ace-¡Entonces veamos si tús palabras son siertas!-.

Shun Shun se mostró algo molesto por eso último-¡Conque te burlas de mi, bueno entonces te are pagar por tú insolencia!-el temible guerrero comenzó a aumentar sus poderes enmedio de una poderosa rafaga de viento que estremeció toda la plataforma, el público al igual que los participantes miraban imprecionados la batalla, pero los Dioses y sus Angeles simplemente reian.

-¡Estos mortales, siempre con sus juegos de niños, que infantiles!-dijo Vermoud muy divertido.

-No deberia de desir eso señor-dijo Marcarita-Aún no los emos visto pelear con sus máximos poderes-.

Shun Shun término por liberar todo su poder, mientras sonreia con mucha maldad y caminaba hacia Ace.

-¡Es momento de que comiences a resar!-.

Shun Shun disparo una rafaga de ataques contra Ace, quien los recibio directamente mientras se ocacionaba una temible exploción sobre el, Shun Shun continuo atacando de una manerá descontrolada y sin sentido, arrojando energía contra su oponente del cual no se sabía su posición.

-¡Esta atacando de una manera imprecionante!-analizo Beat.

-Sin embargo sólo lo esta haciendo sin una lógica, esta desperdiciando su energía-dijo Goku.

Shun Shun acumulo energía en sus manos y término por disparar un rayo aún más poderoso, mientras lo lanzaba contra Ace levantando un poderoso crater de energía por toda la plataforma.

-¡Ash, este marciano...rídiculo ya ensucio mi bello vestido!-rugió Fugi molesta.

Shun Shun término su ataque, mientras respiraba muy agitadamente esperando a que la cortina de polvo se disipara lo cual no tardo en suceder mostrando los resultados de sus ataques

-¡Ja, te derrote!-declaro con aires de victoria pero...-¿Qué?-.

Ace apareció con una gran sonrisa, mientras permanecia de pie y si ningún rasguño, aunque se podía ver que su cuerpo se regeneraba luego de los ataques

-¡Se regenero!-grito Goku.

-¡Imposible! ¿Pero como?-gruño Vegeta sin entender.

-Fácil-dijo el Ninja-Fue por su fruta del diablo-.

Shun Shun miro a Ace muy imprecionado-¡Maldito! ¿Pero como pudiste sobrevivir a mis ataques?-cuestiono.

-Fue fácil, eres una basura, con esa manera de atacar tan ilogica no ubieras herido a nadie, además de por que eres una basura que nisiquiera sabe utilizar sus energías-explico.

-¡Patrañas!-grito-¡Yo soy uno de los mejores guerreros de este torneo, te lo demostrare!-.

Shun Shun trato de patear a Ace quien se agacho esquivando su ataque, el pirata sonrio mientras se colocaba detrás de Shun Shun y con su puño izquierdo le plantaba un potente golpe en la cara.

-¡Maldito!-rugio.

-Es mejor que te rindas, no puedes ganar-.

-¡Cielos es muy rápido!-grito Beat.

-Y fuerte, dejo a Shun Shun mal herido luego de ese golpe-dijo Nico.

Shun Shun miro a Ace furiozo-¡Maldito no voy a permitir que un gusano como tú me gane!-.

-Veo que no entiendes, bien no me queda otra más que matarte-.

-¿Matarme? ja no digas estúpideces, tú nunca me podrás ganar-.

Shun Shun se lanzó sobre Ace quien simplemente pego un gran salto para esquivar su golpe.

-¡Toma esto!-Los puños de Ace comenzaron a brillar con intencidad, mientras contraia sus brazos hacia atrás y preparaba su ataque.

-¿Qué va hacer?-cuestiono Goku.

-¡Si, si, si, es increible!-gritaba Zeno muy emocionado.

Ace término de reunir su energía, quedando sus puños envueltos en fuego-¡Hiken!-.

Ace disparo una poderosa llamarada de fuego de sus manos, la cual golpeo directamente a Shun Shun levantando una temible exploción por toda la plataforma, extendiendo una poderosa columna de fuego con temibles llamas que parecian salir del mismo infierno.

-¡Agh!-grito Goku impactado.

-Es una energía increíble-dijo Beat.

Después de que las llamas de disiparon, Shun Shun apareció tendido en el suelo inconciente.

-¿Qué?-rugio Omega con molestia-Maldito paracito ¿Como se atreve?-.

-Descuida, era normal que alguién como el perdiera contra Ace, es solo un insecto pátetico-.

Ace regreso al suelo mientras sonreía-Se acabo-dijo aliviado.

-¡Uuuu! estupendo fue un exelente gram combate, ese sujeto si que es poderoso!-reconoció Goku muy emocionado.

-Y adivinare-interrumpió Caulifla-¿Quieres enfrentarlo?-.

Goku no pudo contenerse-¡Siiii! es que es imposible para mi no enfrentar a seres poderosos!-.

Fugi por otro lado paso a la plataforma-¡Bien, y haci términa esta primera ronda, quiero felicitar a todos aqueyos que pasaron a la segunda ronda y les deseo mucha suerte en sus próximos combates, ahora vamos hacer una pequeña pausa de una hora para que todos aqueyos que ganaron descansen y luego proseproseguiremos con la segunda ronda!-.

El público aplaudio mientras que todos pasaban a la cafeteria para poder descansar y comer algo, como siempre los defensores de la luz se encontraban del lado izquierdo y los guerreros de la oscuridad del lado derecho.

-¡Aaaaah, por fin un poco de descanso, y lo mejor de todo es que vamos a comer!-Goku fue el primero en correr hacia los comedores mientras pedia comida a mano suelta-¡El por aquí, Yuju!-llamaba.

Roger, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, Caulifla, Nico, Note, Beat y Kabra se sentaron en la misma mesa que Goku mientras que los meseros comenzaban a llevar comida.

La cafeteria se lleno por completo, estaban todos los participantes de cada equipo, aunque unos como Jiren, Freezer, Bardock y Hit prefirieron no comer, por otra parte todos aqueyos que fueron asecinados en cada combate fueron revividos por ayuda de las Super Esferaras del Dragón.

-¡Piccolo, Gohan que alegría!-saludo Goku con la boca llena.

-¡Papá!-Gohan corrió hacia Goku.

Piccolo también se aserco-Me alegra que todos esten bien y más que hayan logrado pasar a la siguiente ronda-felicito el Namek contento pero serio a la vez.

-Era necesario, este torneo es más peligroso de lo que imaginamos y no podemos perder-dijo Vegeta.

-Encuanto a eso-Piccolo se aserco-Vegeta tiene razón, cuando pelee contra Chamel ubo algo que no me gusto, estaba seguro de ganarle, pero no se que ocurrió, algo esta mal y devemos descubrirlo-.

Beat no pudo evitar escuchar las palabras de Piccolo y se puso algo serio, el también presentia algo malo, algo diferente, pero no queria levantar falsas acusaciones, así que se quedo callado.

-¿Qué pasa Beat?-pregunto Note mirandolo.

-Nada, simplemente estaba pensando en algo pero no es nada-Beat sonrió nervioso.

-Bueno señores, yo voy a ver a Kale, por que al parecer ya es hora de que salga de la enfermeria-Caulifla se levanto.

-Espera-llamo Beat-Te acompaño-.

-Pues ya que-.

Note miro a Beat y su mirada se entristecio, algo que alparecer Nico noto.

-Pelea por el-aconsejo-Yo la verdad no creo en eso que llaman amor, pero si crees que Beat es la persona indicada pelea por el, y no lo dejes ir-.

Noto sonrió por esas palabras de apoyo-¡Gracias amiga!-.

 ** _Equipo 7_**

Mientras tanto en el equipo 7, Krilin ya se había reencontrado con 18, quien seguia muy apenada por su derrota pero al mismo tiempo feliz por que Krilin y 17 estaban sanos y salvos aunque lo pudo disimular muy bien.

-Solo podemos depositar nuestras esperanzas en Goku-decia Ten Shin Ha.

-Aunque-intervino Hit-Los enemigos son formidables, si Toppo fue eliminado de una manera muy simple, eso quiere decir que este torneo es más peligroso de lo que parece-.

-Y no solo eso-dijo Holysax-Creeanme lo que les digo que esto apenas esta iniciando-.

Todos miraron a Holysax muy impactados-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Ten Shin Ha.

-Si creen que Beby es la verdadera amenza estan equivocados, Xos es el que mueve los hilos atraves de todo este torneo, para el esto solo es un juego, por eso devemos aliarnos con los demás equipos si queremos evitar una catastrofe, Beby es solo un peón más en su temible juego de ajedrez-.

-¿Y por qué estas tan segura?-cuestiono Dispo.

-Eya tiene razón, Xos es un sujeto que solo juega con todo, solo esta jugando y aún no savemos sus verdaderas intenciones-respondió Venderbilt.

-No me extrañaria que eso fuera verdad-opino número 17-Si Xos esta por encima de seres que son tan poderosos como los dioses, eso hace mención de su gram poder, este torneo encierra un peligro más grande y devemos descubrirlo-.

Uub escuchaba las palabras de todos desde las sombras, el sabía algo importante, un secreto oscuro y perturbador-No saven a lo que se enfrentan-dijo mientras se ocultaba.

-Es por eso que no deben confiarse-opino Toppo-La justicia debe ganar, es la primera vez en la que enfrento una amenaza tan grande y lo más probable es que nisiquiera el Ninja Sagrado sepa a que nos enfrentamos-.

 ** _Valcón real_**

El Ninja Sagrado miraba con algo de preocupación, ni el mismo sabía lo que planeaba Xos, pero tanto como el y como los Angeles se imaginaban a que jugaba Xos.

-No devemos bajar la guardia, Xos esta esperando el momento perfecto para realizar su gram jugada, pero yo...también tengo la mia, solo debo ser astuto y no dejar que nadie me descubra muy pronto Xos dejará de existir-.

Fugi lo miro-¿Cree qué pueda guardar el secreto? ¡Goku puede ser un cabezota pero es astuto, debe ser cuidadoso señor!-aconsejaba Fugi.

-Lo sé Fugi, per de todas manerás tengo un segundo plan-el Ninja suspiro con preocupación-¡Solo espero que nadie me descubra!-.

 ** _Con los Angeles_**

Los angeles y dioses de la destrucción miraban a los equipos, aunque parecian despreocupados todos sabían que ese torneo encerraba un gram peligro y un gram secreto, pero eyos estaban regidos bajo las ordenes del creador de todo así que no podían mencionar nada sobre lo que enverdad Xos planeaba.

-Los mortales-miraba Bills-Siguen peleando, reconosco ahora su voluntad-.

-Debo decir que todos son grandes guerreros pero ¿Enverdad cree que puedan hacer algo contra tal amenza?-pregunto Whiss.

-Son astutos, nuestras únicas esperanzas son Jiren, Goku y Vegeta, si pierden entonces estaremos perdidos-Bills miro a cada uno de los participantes.

-No digas estúpideces Bills ¿Qué Hay de Hit mi mejor guerrero?-bramo Champa con capricho.

-Es solo un gusano, todos saben que Goku gano el torneo de poder solo por que supero a Jiren por un 2% de no ser así Jiren sería el mejor guerrero de todos-declaro Vermoud.

-De echo lo es-dijo Marcarita-Con su nuevo entrenamiento a incrementado sus poderes a escalas inimaginables-.

-Entonces el es el que debería enfrentar a Beby-grito Kai.

-Aún no lo sabremos, tendremos que ver

que es lo que pasa en esta segunda ronda-dijo Gowasu

 ** _Cafeteria_**

Los equipos 7 y Divino ya se daban una idea de lo que ese torneo guardaba y sabían que no devian confiarse, ese torneo aún comenzaba y aún no conocian las verdaderas intenciones tanto como los peligros que habían.

Caulifla y Beat llegarón a la enfermeria, donde Kale ya estaba mucho mejor y sus heridas ya se habían curado, algo que alegro a ambos saiyajin quienes sonreierón al verla

-¡Kale!-Caulifla habrazo a su amiga-¡Me alegra que ya estes bien!-.

Kale no respondió y lo volteo a ver a Beat, quien le sonrió con alegria.

-¡Beat!-pronunció, el aludido se aserco.

-Que bueno que ya estas bien Kale, si te ubiera pasado algo no me lo ubiera perdonado-dijo para asombro de Caulifla, quien aunque no dijo nada si quedo algo sorprendida por las palabras de Beat.

-Buen, ya es hora de regresar, la segunda ronda esta por iniciar, andando-grito Caulifla.

Beat y Kale asintierón y regresarón a la cafeteria, mientras se sentaban a comer y analizar todo lo ocurrido en la primera ronda.

Finalmente paso la hora de descanso y todos los participantes y espectadores regresarón a la plataforma donde Fugi ya los esperaba muy animada.

-¡Bien amigos, la hora de descanso ya paso y es hora de iniciar con la segunda ronda, pero antes de iniciar, mencionare a todos aqueyos que ganaron!-.

Fugi saco una gram lista.

 ** _Equipo Divino_**

Goku

Caulifla

Vegeta

Gol D. Roger

Freezer

Jiren

Kale

Nico

Beat

Note

Kabra

Gotenks

 ** _Equipo Sama_**

Xyola

Ace

 ** _Equipo 7_**

Bardock

Holysax

Venderbilt

Hit

Catopesra

Dispo

Uub

 ** _Equipo Oscuro_**

Zaiko

Baby

Black Goku

Omega Shenlong

Sally Domi

Doflamingo

Zaro

Súper Boo

Súper 17

Vilgax

Hatchyjack

 ** _Equipo Espectral_**

Oceanus Shenlong

Ryan Shenlong

 ** _Equipo Reverso_**

Putine

Chamel

Towa

Ozotto

Mira

Demigra

Mechikabra

Cyron

-Y ahora que ya mencionamos a todos los ganadores, es hora de iniciar con la segunda ronda, pero antes-.

Todo el suelo comenzó a brillar, mientras que el estadio se expandia más y más, haciendose más gramde y amplio la plataforma se dividio en 5 pequeñas islas folatantes cada una de 150 x 150 metros de diametro y que representaban los elementos de la naturaleza. Las del lado izquierdo eran del elemento fuego y hielo, en la del fuego podían verse dos gigantescos volcanes y a sus alrrededores más rocas envueltas en llamas, así como el suelo estaba cubierto por llamas habrazadoras de fuego. En la del Hielo se podían distinguir unas colosales montañas de hielo, y alrrededor muchas mas rocas cubiertas de hielo haci como un gigantesco rio congelado. En las islas de la derecha estaban los elementos Viento y Agua, la del viento era un gran desierto asolado por temibles y poderosos torbellinos. La del agua era un gigantesco mar habitado por temibles y gigantes mounstruos marinos. y finalmente la isla del medio era quiza la más grande, pues estaba en el centro de todo el estadio y representaba al elemento de la tierra, por lo cual se trataba de una gran isla cubierta por rocas y montañas.

Nota(Esta última es similar a la plataforma del torneo de poder)

-Las reglas seran fácil, los participantes podrán pelear en cada una de las plataformas, pero si caen al vacio perderan el combate, aclarado esto demos inició a la segunda ronda-.

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _Y ya quedo este capítulo espero les haya gustado, como saben ya término la primera ronda, pero es hora de que la segunda ronda inicie, y nuevos y más temibles combates estan por iniciar, ¿Qué pasará en este temible torneo?_**


	21. Capítulo21

**_Hola amigos comienza otro espectacular capítulo de este fic el cual espero les este gustando, pues llego el momento de iniciar la segunda ronda, por lo cual podemos esperar más fabulosos encuentros._**

 ** _Capítulo.21 Inicia la segunda ronda._**

La esfera de cristal de Fugi comenzó a brillar mientras todos esperaban ansiosos a que los primeros participantes de la segunda ronda subieran a pelear, lo cual no tardo en llegar.

-¡Y los primeros en pelear son, Goku del equipo Divino y Ryan Shenlong del equipo Espectral!-.

Goku grito con gram emocion mientras se estiraba y se preparaba para pelear.

-¡Uy por fin, luego de tanto tiempo, por fin volvere a pelear!-grito Goku muy contento

-¡Ten mucho cuidado cuidado Goku, aún no conoces la verdadera fuerza de ese dragón así que no te confies!-menciono Piccolo con inteligencia.

-Lo se Piccolo, después de todo no tengo deseos de perder tan fácilmente-Gokú término su estiramiento y corrio al campo de batalla

-Es fácil ver quien ba a ganar-dio Vegeta-la diferencia de poder es mucha-.

-Si, pero aún no emos visto todo el potencial de ese dragón, así que más vale no confiarze-respondió Piccolo.

Goku finalmente subió a la arena de pelea, la cual se tratata de la plataforma de Hielo, por lo cual se podía sentir un poderoso frío que herizaba la piel del saiyajin

-¡Hay por dios, hace tanto frío, cielos creo que me voy a enfermar!-*estornuda*.

-Llegaste, es toda una lastima para ti por que significa que tú participación en este torneo términa aquí-prometió el dragón con su porte confiado.

-Tú apariencia me dice que eres fuerte pero...tú poder es muy bajo, creo que lo mejor para ti es rendirte-aconsejo Goku sin dejar de temblar.

-¿Rindirme? ¿Acaso te estas escuchando? ¡Soy el dragón oscuro más poderoso, tú no puedes ganar!-intimido el dragón pero Goku en vez de preocuparse por el se preocupaba más por el frío que golpeaba su cuerpo.

-¡Hay que frío!-titubeaba-¿Perdón? ¿Qué dijiste?-cuestiono.

Ryan se cayo al estilo anime-¡Maldito, voy a mandarte al infierno por burlarte de mi!-.

El dragón comenzó su asalto disparando un rayo de su boca, mismo que Goku desbio sin problemas con solo mover su mano haciendo que el dragón se quedará sumamente imprecionado.

-¿Qué?-grito bocahabierto.

-Tús ataques son muy simples, vamos se que puedes darme batalla no te rindas-motivaba el saiyajin de una manera muy despreocupada lo que hacia enojar más al dragón.

-Miserable, ya verás que conmigo no se juega-.

Ryan lanzo un golpe con su cola, Goku pego un salto colocandose detrás del dragón y después contrataco con una patada que mando a volar al dragon contra unos icebergs causandole un temible daño.

-¡Eso, así se hace!-grito Beat.

-Veo que no lo hace mal, le enseñaste bien Whiss-noto Bills.

-Jojojo, ¿Qué podía esperar de mi señor Bills?-.

Ryan intento levantarse pero el golpe lo dejo bastante aturdido, y eso fue algo que Goku aprovecho para atacarlo.

-¡Bien, es hora de acabar contigo!-Goku se puso en posicion de realizar el KameHemeHa-¡Kame-Hame-Ha!-invoco y al momento disparo su poderosa energía de color azul la cual golpeo a Ryan antes de que pudiera hacer algo levantando una potente exploción.

-¡Y otro de tús participantes queda fuera!-grita Omega burlona.

-¡Cayate, yo no puedo ser eliminado de este tonto torneo!-rugió el demonio.

-¡Hay si como no! ¡Di lo que quieras perdedor!-.

-¡Agh! ¡Te are...!-.

-¡Silencio!-rugio Xos desde su trono mientras su temible poder se elevaba, el cual fue suficiente para términar con ese adsurdo pleito.

Goku regreso al suelo mientrás miraba a Ryan Shenlong inconsiente en el suelo y con los ojos enforma de espiral.

-¡Ryan Shenlong ya no puede continuar, Goku es el ganador!-grito Fugi-¡Hay que bueno por que el es todo un amor!-dijo de manera soñadora.

Beby desde su espacio poso su mirada en Goku, mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una mueca de pura maldad.

-¡Ese guerrero, presiento que será todo un placer enfrentarlo!-.

-No te presipites Beby, esto apenas inicia, y yo me asegurare de hacer sufrir a cada uno de eyos hasta que deseen estar muertos-juro mientras su tono de voz se volvia más grueso y grave.

Goku regreso a su equipo sonriendo muy alegre-¡Bien echo papá eres muy fuerte!-admiro Goten emocionado.

-Jaja, muchas gracias Goten-el saiyajin sonrió.

-Debo desir que cada día me sorprendes más Goku, pero no debemos bajar la guardia-dijo Roger sabiamente.

-¡Ahora es el turno de Caulifla y Chamel!-.

La aludida saiyajin sonrió con superioridad mientras daba un paso alfrente, con el puño serrado y con su mirada ironica.

-Bien es momento de que la saiyajin más poderosa de todos vaya a pelear, es una lastima para ese chiquitin ya que no podrá pasar a la próxima ronda-.

Piccolo se le aserco muy serio-Yo no diria lo mismo si fuera tú y me detendría a analizar al oponente-.

-Ja, no es necesario, ese gusano sabra lo que es enfrentar a una guerrera saiyajin-dijo Caulifla muy segura de simisma.

-¡Te aconsejo que le hagas caso, si te lastiman Kale sufrirá mucho y no estoy dispuesto a soportar eso!-.

-No interfieras niño, esta es mi pelea y la ganaré a mi modo-Caulifla subió a la arena de combate.

-Es muy necia-rugió Beat.

-Lo es, y tal vez este combate le muestre una lección-penso Roger mirando todo analizadoramente.

-¿Usted cree?-pregunto Nico.

-Lo más seguro es que si-respondió Piccolo.

Caulifla y Chamel subieron a la arena del fuego, donde la temperatura sobrepasaba los 40, probocando un temible sudor y una sensación incomoda.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Chamel muy formal-¡Pareces agotada y la batalla aún no comienza!-.

-No digas esas estúpideces, estoy mejor que nunca, de lo único que tengo ganas es de iniciar con este combate-grito Caulifla ansiosa.

Chamel se rio por esas palabras y descendió de las rocas en las que estaba sentado-¡Esa actitud me agrada, y solo por eso te dare un trato especial, una pelea limpia y sin controlar el tiempo!-.

-Haz lo que quieras, de todas formas te ganare-dijo muy confiada.

 ** _Equipo 7_**

Hit miraba todo muy calmado, Caulifla no era su amiga ni mucho menos alguién a quien apresiara, pero no podía permitir que perdiera si todo su universo corria peligro.

-Se esta confiando, y eso le costara caro-menciono Hit-Vados le dijo que no hiciera eso y lo esta haciendo-.

-Tranquilo, eya sabe su plan y su estrategia, es fuerte y no se dejara vencer con fácilidad-opino Número 17.

-Ese es el problema-intervino Holysax-Eso es lo que eyos quieren, su poder-.

 ** _Plataforma de Fuego._**

Chamel suspiro-Bien, entonces dejemos las catedras e iniciemos, no me gustaria hacerte esperar-.

-¡Al fin!-Caulifla se puso enguardia-¡Ahora mismo verás a quien te enfrentas!-.

Caulifla se elevo muy alto y luego de que tomo sierta altura comenzó a disparar una ráfaga de rayos contra Chamel, quien simplemente creo un campo de energía desviandolos todos hacia distintos lugares.

-Con esas luces de colores nunca me detendras, no seas tonta y transformate-grito Chamel algo que asombro a Caulifla.

-¿Qué? ¿Transformarme? ¿Como sabes eso?-interrogo.

-Los saiyajin son bestias salvajes que pueden transformarse, se que no es todo tú poder así que si no quieres perder te recomiendo que lo hagas-contesto Chamel muy analizador.

Caulifla apretó los dientes-¡No será necesario, te acabare en mi forma base ya lo verás!-.

La saiyajin se lanzó sobre Chamel quien la espero pasientemente pero después desapareció, para luego patear ferosmente a Caulifla por la espalda.

-¡Agh!-grito la saiyajin.

-Tu nesedad es tú peor enemiga, y es por eso que perderás este combate-.

-Te equivicas-.

Caulifla disparó un ataque-¡Tonta!-Chamel lanzó una rafaga de energía que obligo a la saiyajin a retroceder, luego de eso Chamel apareció frente a eya y comenzó a golpearla con violencia, hasta que lanzó una patada que la estrello contra unas rocas.

 ** _Equipo Divino._**

Todos miraban muy impactados lo que pasaba en la arena, era sin duda un combate asombroso, aunque Kale no opinaba lo mismo.

-¡Hay no! ¡Caulifla!-menciono Kale muy angustiada.

-Si no se transforma jamas podrá rivalizar contra tal enemigo, Chamel es poderoso con o sin su habilidad-dijo Piccolo muy serio.

-Y lo peor de todo es que no quiere transformarse es...una necia-grito Beat entre molesto y preocupado.

El Ninja tanto como Roger miraban muy calmados la batalla, ellos también sabían que si Caulifla no se transformaba perderia esa batalla, pero era una guerrera orgulloza y segura de sus habilidades.

-¿Cree que lo haga?-pregunto el pirata calmado.

-No lo sé-respondió el Ninja Sagrado-Ni yo mismo se que es lo que ara-.

 ** _Plataforma de Fuego_**

Chamel golpeo a Caulifla con su puño izquierdo y luego con su puño derecho le dio otro golpe en la barbilla, la saiyajin retrocedió bastante lastimada y trato de patear a Chamel, quien simplemente giro a la izquierda y después con su rodilla la golpeo justo en el estomago.

-Maldito...no...dejare que tú...me ganes-Caulifla preparo un ataque-¡Estallido de energía!-.

Caulifla lanzó su tecnica mortal, la cual disparo millones de rayos de energía contra Chamel quien unicamente creo su campo de energía para bloquearlos, luego golpeo a la saiyajin en pleno rostro y con una patada la mando a volar.

-Idiota te di la oportunidad de transformarte pero ni creas que ahora te perdonare-.

Caulifla se levanto-No hace falta-La saiyajin trato de golpear a Chamel quien detubo su golpe, la mujer habrió los ojos impactada y volvió a lanzar otro ataque que Chamel volvió a detener y luego con su rodilla, golpeo a Caulifla en el estomago y con ambos brazos le dio un potente martillazo que la mando al suelo.

-Sufre estúpida-Chamel habrió su mano-¡Rafaga cortante!-.

Chamel disparo poderosos ataques cortantes contra Caulifla, quien los recibio todos directamente hasta quedar enterrada en una pila de escombros.

 ** _Equipo Divino_**

Todos miraban muy prepcupados la batalla, sabían que Chamel era un guerrero poderoso, y si Caulifla no accedia a transformarse iba a pagar un error muy caro.

-Es una terca, ¿Qué no se da cuenta que si no se transforma no podrá ganar?-exclamo Beat apretando los puños.

-Eya sabe que debe hacerlo, pero su orgullo no se lo permite, esta tan confiada de si misma que cree que le ganara de esa forma-opino Goku.

-Y es un error que pagará muy caro-aseguro Piccolo con los brazos cruzados.

Kale solo miraba la temible golpiza que Chamel le estaba dando a Caulifla, y con cada golpe eya sufria temiblemente, tenia ganas de bajar a esa arena y destrozar a Chamel con sus propias manos.

-¡Tranquila Kale!-Beat se aserco-¡Eya le ganara, de una u otra forma!-.

 ** _Arena de Fuego_**

Chamel pateo a Caulifla fuertemente en el estomago, y luego le dio un feroz golpe en las costillas quebrandoselas, por todo el estadio se pudo escuchar el crujir de sus huesos, mientras la saiyajin caia al suelo gravemente lastimada.

-Estúpida, te di la oportunidad de pelear con todo tú poder y la desperdiciaste, ahora mismo me encargare de destruirte por ese error-.

Chamel aumento sus poderes y comenzó acumular energía en una de sus manos.

-¡Enfrenta mi poderosa tecnica! ¡Castigador Infernal!-.

Chamel disparo un potente rayo de energía sobre Caulifla, quien en su condición se vio incapaz de esquivarlo y lo recibió directamente, mientras que un atronador estallido se originaba en toda la arena.

-Jajaja, eso es lo que les pasa, a las engreidas como tú, muerden el polvo-grito Chamel triunfador pero.

Del polvo se pudo notar la sombra de una silueta femenina, pero no solo eso, se podía sentir un gram poder, lo que asusto al demonio quien retrocedió.

-¿Qué? ¡Imposible!-bramo.

Era Caulifla, en su modo de super saiyajin tercer grado el cual luego cambió al super saiyajin 2, volviendola más poderosa.

-Ya veo, conque lograste sobrevivir a mi ataque, y no solo eso, te transformaste en super saiyajin, que astuta-reconoció.

Caulifla levanto la mirada-Esta vez la que ba a jugar voy hacer yo-.

-No lo creo-Chamel incremento sus poderes-¡Ahora probaras mi tecnica de Castigador Infernal al máximo nivel!-.

Chamel disparo su tecnica mortal contra Caulifla quien también reunió energía y preparo otro ataque.

-¡No permitire que te salgas con las tuyas gusano! ¡Crush Canon!-.

Caulifla también lanzó su tecnica contra Chamel y esto proboco que ambos ataques chocaran intensamente enmedio de la arena de fuego la cual comenzó a estremecerse con violencia de un lado a otro.

-¡Uff!-grito Fugi-¡Por buena suerte no estoy allí!-dijo aliviada.

Rápidamente se levanto una cortina de polvo por todo el lugar, mientras que ambos contendientes luchaban por mantenerse firmes apesar de que estaban utilizando sus máximos poderes.

-¡No podrás ganarme niña estúpida, no por nada soy un rey de la destrucción, un mono salvaje no puede derrotarme!-grito con arrogancia y superioridad.

-¡Yo no diria lo mismo, aún no estoy peleando con todo!-Caulifla lanzó un grito más fuerte y su poder crecio más, volviendo su ataque aún más poderoso.

-¿Qué? ¡Esto no puede ser!-exclamo Chamel con terror.

Caulifla sonrió y miro a Chamel-¡Pagarás maldito bastardo! ¡Crush Canon al máximo!-declaro y una energía más poderosa se apodero de su cuerpo lanzando un rayo de energía tan poderoso que no solo destruyo el ataque de Chamel, si no también lo golpeo directamente y esto levanto un estallido a nivel nuclear por toda la arena de fuego.

 ** _Equipo Divino._**

Kale sonrió un poco al ver eso, mientras lanzaba una mirada muy leve a la arena.

-¡Lo hizo!-grito Goku contento-¡Uff estubo serca!-.

-Creo que se dio cuenta muy tarde, de todas maneras es un alivio saber que logro pasar a la próxima ronda-opino Piccolo con una sonrisa.

Beat se aserco a Kale-¡Te dije que estaria bien!-Kale miro a Beat.

-¡Gracias!-dijo en un tono suave y calmado.

 ** _Arena de Fuego_**

En la arena del fuego Chamel apareció fuera de la arena de combate y muy lastimado, después de recibir ese ataque.

-¡Chamel salió de la plataforma, Caulifla es la ganadora!-.

Caulifla volvió a su forma base pero antes miro a Chamel-No debiste insistir en eso, ahora dime ¿Quién cometío el error?-.

Chamel gruño con molestia ante una Caulifla triunfadora y despota.

-Maldita mocasa, de todas maneras moriras junto con toda tú dimención-musito con enojo.

 ** _Equipo Divino._**

Caulifla regreso con su equipo mientras que Kale la miraba con alegria, la saiyajin se le aserco y luego miro a Piccolo.

-¡Te dije que tenia todo bajo control!-dijo guiñando un ojo.

-Si, eso es lo que veo-.

El Ninja tanto como Roger compartieron miradas, pero de igual modo Xos lo hizo con su peleador estrella Beby quien solo sonrio con maldad.

-¡Ahora pasemos al combate entre Vegeta del equipo Divino y Towa del equipo Reverso!-.

El principe de los saiyajin, el guerrero tal vez más orgullozo de la historia sonrió, mientras caminaba al frente y miraba a su oponente.

-Ya es la hora, nuevamente me toca pelear contra alguién de ese equipo-odservo con una mirada de pasión.

-Solo tenga cuidado, Towa es muy diferente a Gravy, eya es despiada y sádica no durara en matarlo si la proboca-advirtio Note.

-Lo sé-respondió Vegeta así con simplesa-Es por eso que deseo enfrentarla-.

Vegeta suguió caminando, en su espacio todos le deseaban suerte, Goku aún no conocia todo el potencial de Towa, pero Beat y sus amigos si y sabian de que era capaz.

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _Ya quedo este capítulo y espero les haya gustado, la segunda ronda comenzó fuerte, y aún quedan muchos combates más, ¿Qué pasará en el duelo entre Vegeta y Towa? Comenten :D._**


	22. Capítulo22

**_Hola amigos comienza un nuevo capítulo el cual espero les guste, bueno la segunda ronda a dado inició y los combates tanto como los participantes ahora se muestran mas serios, pero al parecer Xos ni Beby se ben preocupados ¿Será que ocultan algo? y ¿Quién ganará el combate entre Towa y Vegeta?_**

 ** _Capítulo.22 La infernal Towa._**

Vegeta y Towa subierón al campo de batalla el cuál se descubrió que era la arena del viento por lo cual la temperatura se tornaba neutral a diferencia de las arenas de Fuego y Hielo, aunque lo que destacaba eran las temibles ordas de viento que asolaban el lugar.

-Principe, Vegeta-musito Towa divertida-Vaya no creí que llegaria a enfrentar al principe de la raza guerrera saiyajin y sin embargo lo voy hacer, creo que esto será una experiencia inolvidable-.

Vegeta mostro una sonrisa de emoción mientrás se asercaba a Towa-¡Veo que sabes bien quien soy, aunque no puedo darme el lujo de confiarme, se que tú también eres una guerrera poderosa y eso quiere decir que vencerte no será fácil!-odservo Vegeta.

-Absolutamente-contesto Towa-Veo que no solo eres fuerte si no también sabes odservar al enemigo, eso me dan más ganas de...aplastarte-.

Vegeta sonrió aún más, mientrás se ponia en guardia listo para comenzar con aquel combate.

-¡Curiosas palabras!-dijo Vegeta-¡Veamos si puedes sostenerlas!-.

Towa se elevo-¡Pues ven y descubrelo!-invito.

Vegeta rio con gracia y luego se teletransporto tras Towa, iniciando con una rafaga de rayos a toda velocidad, la princesa demonio solo las espero y después con su lanza las desvio todas para contraatacar con rayos que Vegeta también evadio sin problemas.

 ** _Equipo Divino._**

Todos miraban muy asombrados la batalla, la cual había iniciado con todo, por lo cual se podía ver mucha igualdad en cuanto tecnicas.

-Ambos estan peleando al mismo nivel-grito Goku.

-Fue algo que nisiquiera yo pude hacer-exclamo Beat muy impactado.

-Y aún no estan peleando con todo, solo estan provando al enemigo-explico Piccolo muy odservador.

Roger se aserco y miro al Namek-Parece que notamos lo mismo ¿Crees que logre dominar a su contrincante?-.

-Tal vez, si no se confia podrá hacerlo, recuerda que solo lo hacen para conocer las habilidades del otro-.

Todos fijaron sus miradas en la pelea, en la cual tanto ni Vegeta ni Towa bajaban la guardia, era un combate imprecionante y un choque de poderes asombroso.

 ** _Equipo Oscuro._**

Mientras tanto en el equipo Oscuro, Xos y sus guerreros se mantenian al margen odservando el combate sin mostrar ningún tipo de asombro, aunque entre todos sus guerreros ubo alguién quien se mostro interesada por sierto saiyajin.

-Conque el supuesto principe de los saiyajin no es una basura después de todo, bueno debo admitir que seria divertido enfrentarlo-dijo Zaro mirando a Vegeta detenidamente.

Xos sonrió al escuchar las palabras de su peleadora mientras sus ojos brillaban de un intenso color rojo.

 ** _Arena del Viento_**

Mientras tanto en la arena del viento el duelo entre Vegeta y Towa continuaba de manera feroz, ninguno de los dos dejaba de atacarse con rayos y uno que otro golpe, pero sin duda era un combate impactante.

Vegeta disparó dos rayos contra Towa quien con su lanza los bloqueó y después arrojo un potente rayo de energía oscura contra el saiyajin, quien se cubrió con ambos brazos para evadirlo y luego siguió atacando con un ritmo mucho más veloz.

-No lo haces nada mal, Príncipe de los saiyajin, pero aún no eres rival para mi magia-El cuerpo de Towa expulsó una onda de pura energía oscura, la cual obligó a retroceder al saiyajin hasta impactarlo contra unas rocas.

-¿Magia? ¿Conque también la usas? ¡Ya veo por que son tan débiles!-Vegeta se levanto como si nada luego de ese ataque.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Towa con asombro.

-Yo no puedo ser derrotado por trucos tan simples-Vegeta comenzó a reunir energía en ambas manos-¡Enfrenta mi Resplabdor Final insecto!-señaló y al momento una poderosa energía con aura amarillenta salió disparada contra Towa quien la recibió directamente y por lo tanto sufrió una temible explosión que la arrojó contra el suelo con violencia-¿Qué te pareció?-pregunto Vegeta triunfador pero...

-Nada mal-reconoció Towa levantandose-Pero desafortunadamente para ti, aún no es todo mi poder-.

Vegeta escupio y después mostro una larga sonrisa.

-Eso era lo que esperaba, que te decidieras atacar con todo-revelo Vegeta palabras que sorprendierón a Towa.

-¿Qué dices?-pregunto en un tono de asombro.

-Lo que escuchaste, este combate no seria divertido si no pleamos con nuestros máximos poderes, así que hazlo, demuestra tú verdadera fuerza-grito Vegeta.

Towa comprendió así que su mirada se lleno de maldad-¡Muy bien, pero será mejor que te prepares por que ni tú mismo tendrás imaginación de lo que se te apróxima!-.

-Hazlo de una vez-exigió Vegeta.

-Bien-Towa lanzó su lanza contra el suelo y al instante una sombra de oscuridad cubrió su cuerpo, el cual expulso pequeños relampagos de color purpura por todo el campo de batalla, Vegeta se mantenia sonriente, aunque su expresión cambió poco a poco al sentir el temible poder oscuro que Towa enmanaba, y por lo tanto se quedo impactado al ver su verdadera fuerza.

-¿Qué?-grito Vegeta impactado.

-Jajaja, idiota, te lo dije pero no hiciste caso a mis advertencias, ahora es momento de que sufras-Towa aumento más su poder y su cuerpo brillo de un intenso color negro, por todo el estadio se podía sentir el temible poder que Towa tenia oculto, e inclusive algunos dioses y Kaio-Shin se notaron asombrados.

 ** _Valcón Real._**

Los dioses y Angeles miraban aquel combate con mucho asombro, e incluso ubieron algunos que se mostrarón asombrados por el poder de la princesa demonio, aunque otros como Vermoud, Bills y Champa se mantubieron al margen.

-¡Tiene un fuerza abrumadora!-grito Heles muy asombrada.

-Nunca había visto a un demonio poseer tanto poder-opino Sour del mismo modo.

-Bah, no es nada, Hit podría con eso y más-aseguro Champa con arrogancia.

-Lo dices como si Hit fuera el más poderoso, si solo es un simple insecto-desprecio Bills caprichoso.

-¿Qué dijiste Gato desnutrido?-rugio Champa.

-Lo que escuchaste intensa vola de grasa-grito Bills.

Antes de que alguno pudiera continuar Vermoud apareció frente a eyos-¡Jajajaja, no digan estúpideces, el único que es capaz de ganarle a todos e incluso al gurrero de Xos es el único e iniguanable Jiren! ¡No entiendo por qué tanto alvoroto si de todas maneras sus universos son unos desbiluchos!-.

Mientras que eyos seguian en su lucha infantil, en la plataforma se estaba librando un combate de verdad, uno muy impactante.

 ** _Arena del Viento_**

Finalmente Towa libero todo su poder el cual era realmente espantoso, Vegeta retrocedió un poco ya que debia admitir que era una guerrera sumamente poderosa.

-¿Qué te parece?, este es mi estado como Dios Demonio-presento, su apariencia ahora se dotaba distinta pues ahora tenia un par de cuernos formados por su cabello el cual también le llegaba hasta a la cintura, con otra vestimenta más femenina y una extensa capa que llegaba hasta los zapatos.

Vegeta debia reconocer que era sumamente fuerte, pero el también tenia un haz bajo la manga.

-Debo reconocer que me sorprendiste, pero no creas que eres la única, yo también tengo mis sorpresitas-Vegeta se transformo en super saiyajin.

-¿Crees que un súper saiyajin me vencerá? ¿Acaso crees que soy el tonto de Gravy? ¡Yo soy Towa la princesa demonio más poderosa!-.

Vegeta sonrió-¿Y quién dijo que iba a pelar en este estado?-Vegeta comenzó a incrementar sus poderes alcanzando de golpe el poder del super saiyajin 2, luego con un esfuerzó mayor, lanzando un grito de batalla y enmedio de un estallido alcanzo la fase del Super Saiyajin Dios Super Saiyajin, con lo cual su poder igualo al de Towa sin problemas.

Towa sonrió al reconocer esa transformación-¡Conque tú también puedes llegar a esos niveles!-odservo-¡Que curioso!-dijo dirijiendo una mirada hacia Beat quien se mantubo firme en todo momento.

-Veo que conoces esta forma, bueno entonces debes saver lo fuerte que es ¿No es así?-.

Towa sonrió-Haci es, es por eso que estoy emocionada por iniciar nuestro combate-.

Vegeta trono sus nudillos-¡Bien, entonces no esperemos más, acabemos con esto!-.

Vegeta disparo un ataque el cual Towa desvio con facilidad, luego ambos iniciaron un combate cuerpo a cuerpo atacandose con todo. Se podía ver como sus puños chocaban con fuerza lo que hacia estremecer la plataforma con violencia, al tiempo en que varios destellos iluminaban el cielo y el grito de emoción de los espectadores.

-¡Toma!-Towa intento golpear a Vegeta con su lanza, pero el saiyajin bloqueo el ataque con agilidad y después se teletransporto detrás de la demonio lanzandole un feroz martillazo que la mando al suelo.

-¿Eso es todo lo qué la princesa de los demonios puede hacer? ¡Vaya veo que después de todo solo eras una habladora!-grito Vegeta.

Towa salió de la cortina de humo y volvió arremeter contra Vegeta disparando un rayo que dio justo en el blanco golpeando el pecho del saiyajin quien retrocedió un poco pero logro mantenerse firme

-¡Ja! ¡Nada mal!-Vegeta habrió su mano y formo una esfera-¡Muere, Ataque del Big Ban!-Invoco y disparo su reconocida tecnica.

-Eso no me vencera principito estúpido ¡Barrera de la muerte!-Towa lanzó un grito mientras que por todo el campo de batalla se extendia una gigantesca barrera de energía misma que no solo destruyo el ataque de Vegeta, si no también lo golpeo arrastrandolo por todo el suelo.

-¡Agh!-grito Vegeta.

 ** _Equipo Divino_**

En el equipo Divino todos se mantenian muy serios, pero más Piccolo y Roger, el Namekusei sabía que Towa era poderosa pero Vegeta también lo era.

-¡Oh no!-grito Roger.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Goku sin entender.

-El plan de Towa es extender ese campo de energía por toda la arena para sacar a Vegeta de la plataforma-explico.

-¿Conque era eso?-odservo Piccolo-Vaya es más inteligente de lo que pense-.

-No solo es inteligente, también es cruel y fría, por eso no la pude vencer-dijo Beat con tristeza.

-Pero Vegeta no es ningún tonto, el también debe tener un plan-dijo Goku entusiasta.

-Eso espero, ya que por lo que veo no le quedan muchas opciones-.

 ** _Arena del Viento._**

Vegeta era arrastrado por esa feroz fuerza la cual lo llevaba cada vez más al vacio, el saiyajin no podía hacer nada contra esa fuerza ya que era muy poderosa.

-¡No lo aras!-musito Vegeta al descubrir el plan de su oponente-¡Ataque del Resplandor Final!-Vegeta volvió a lanzar su ataque del Resplandor Final, el cual destruyo la barrera de Towa en mil pedazos levantando una temible exploción que tambaleo todo de derecha a izquierda.

Luego de que todo el humo se disipara Vegeta y Towa aparecieron mirandose retadoramente hasta que Vegeta hablo.

-Debo decir que estubiste muy serca de sacarme de este torneo, pero ya te dije que mientras utilices esos trucos de mágia tan simple nunca me venceras-grito Vegeta con seguridad

-¡Oh!-menciono Towa-¡Yo no diria lo mismo!-.

Vegeta apreto el puño-¡Insecto, esto ya duro mucho, es hora de acabar con este combate!-.

-Bien-Towa comenzó a levitar-Hagamoslo-.

Veta se elevo al cielo al igual que Towa e iniciaron un nuevo duelo, esta vez disparandose energía la cual proboco distintas explociones por todo el cielo, una vez que dejaron de atacarse iniciaron un duelo con sus puños.

Towa lanzo tres golpes con su lanza los cuales fueron serteros y Vegeta retrocedio hasta chocar contra unas rocas, pero luego de eso contraataco con una patada que Towa apenas y pudo esquivar para después ser golpeada por una feroz rafaga de puñetazos que la mandarón a volar.

-¡Ahora enfrenta mi Galaxy Braker!-Vegeta comenzó a teletransportarse de un lado a otro confundiendo a Towa, quién al no poseer la habilidad de sentir el ki, fue golpeada por el ataque de Vegeta el cual estallo temiblemente por todo el cielo.

Todos miraban con asombro, parecia que Vegeta había ganado pues el ki de Towa había desaparecido pero...

-¡No estubo mal principe, pero ya eh llegado a mi límite!-Towa aparecio y frente a eya un gigantesco pentagrama que brillaba de color purpura, con gerogliflicos griegos y creado atravez de la más poderosa mágia oscura.

 ** _Equipo Divino_**

Beat se asombro al reconocer ese ataque sabía que era la máxima técnica de Towa y por lo cual conocia su poder.

-¡Es el pentagrama del caos!-grito Nico muy asombrada y preocupada.

-¿Pentagrama del Caos?-gritaron todos a exepción de Jiren, Roger y Freezeer.

-Es la máxima tecnica de Towa, esta creada por toda la mágia negra del reino de los demonios, no solo la protege de ataques, si no también ataca por eya-explico Beat.

 ** _Arena del Viento._**

Vegeta miro aquel gigantesco Pentagrama, devia aceptar que estaba algo asombrado pero eso no lo iba a detener

-¿Enserio? ¿Crees vencerme con esos trucos? ¡No me hagas reir!-dijo con desden.

-Idiota, ahora veo tú ineptitud, este ataque no solo es mi mejor golpe, si no también es el que me asegurara la victoria-.

Vegeta se rio-¡Ya deja de decir idioteces!-Comienza a reunir energía-¡Resplandor Final!-Vegeta volvió a atacar con su resplandor final y por lo tanto su ataque golpeo el pentagrama que Towa había creado pero luego de que pasara el efecto del golpe de Vegeta, este apareció intacto al igual que Towa-¿Qué?-exclamo Vegeta muy asombrado.

-Este pentagrama no solo me protege, si no también ataca por mi, es como un escudo que es indestructible-grito.

-¡Imposible!-bramo Vegeta.

-Veo que no quieres comprender, bueno que podemos hacer, en este momento de acabare con el ataque más poderoso que tengo ¡Destello Del infierno!-.

El pentagrama comenzó a reunir mucha energía oscura haciendo temblar el suelo hasta el grado de habrir grietas por todo el lugar, Vegeta se quedo impactado y más fue su asombro al ver todo el poder acumulado por ese ataque.

-¡Desaparece principe idiota!-.

Un potente relampago color rojo salió disparado contra Vegeta, quien lo único que pudo hacer fue cubrirse con ambos brazos que de nada le sirvio pues luego de la exploción que lo había golpeado salió volando hasta chocar violentamente contra el suelo.

Todos miraron muy asombrados, sin duda había sido un ataque devastador y más para Vegeta quien había tenido ls desafortunada suerte de recibirlo .

 ** _Valcón Real._**

-Fue un ataque fuerte, ese tonto de Vegeta esta en problemas-dijo Bills con seriedad.

-Parece que si, se confio demasiado y subestimo el poder de la mágia, vaya creo que no aprendió bien cuando le dije que no lo hiciera-menciono Whis recordando su entrenamiento.

-Eso es por que todos los luchadores de ese universo son unos debiluchos, encambio Hit o Kale nisiquiera se ubieran inmutado al recibirlo-presumio Champa.

-¡No señor!-corrijio Vados-¡Ese ataque ubiera sido tan poderoso como para dejar muy mal herido a Hit e incluso a Kefla!-.

-¿Qué?-gruño el dios destructor del universo 6.

-Ja, tomala-grito Bills sonriendo.

 ** _Arena Del Viento_**

Towa miro al suelo muy contenta, ese era su ataque más poderoso, era ilógico que Vegeta ubiera sido capaz de soportarlo.

-¿Qué te pareció mono? ¡Deseguro que ahora te arrepientes en el infierno por tús tonterias!-.

Towa lanzó una carcaja de victoria, cuando de los escombros apareció un muy mal herido Vegeta que ya tenia parte de sus ropas muy rotas.

-¡Maldito...gusano...!-dijo Vegeta a duras penas

-Oh vaya, sobreviviste, parece que después de todo eres más recistente de lo que imagine-.

Vegeta camino un poco-¡Nunca me dejare vencer...por alguien que utiliza ataques tan bajos como ese!-Vegeta se noto furiozo-¡Yo soy Vegeta, el principe de la raza guerrera más poderosa de todas, tú insecto no puedes vencerme!-Vegeta libero todo su poder enmedio de una exploción de energía-¡Te volare en mil pedazos!-.

Un molesto y muy ravioso Vegeta salió disparado contra Towa, quien de su pentagrama comenzó a disparar rayos de energía.

-¡Eso no me detendra!-Vegeta desvio y esquivo todos los ataques con mucha agilidad, mientras se elevaba más arriva de Towa quien rugió.

-Bien, ya soporte mucho de ti, ya es hora de hacerte polvo-El pentagrama comenzó a reunir energía la cual creció grandiosamente-¡Toma, Destello del infierno!-.

El pentagrama volvió a disparar su mortal tecnica contra Vegeta, quien ahora en su máximo poder consiguió contraatacar.

-¡Super Cañón Galick!-invoco y al instante disparo su mas mortal y poderosa tecnica.

Los ataques de ambos chocarón intensamente, y aunque se pudo ver una muy clara ventaja por parte de Towa, Vegeta tampoco se rindio y aumento más su poder, rivalizando fácilmente con Towa y su mortal tecnica.

-Rindete, de todas maneras sus destinos estan marcados ganen o no gusano-grito Towa con malicia.

-Jamas-rugió Vegeta-No voy a dejar que unos insectos insignificantes como ustedes se salgan con las suyas gusano-.

-¡Estúpido!-Towa aumento más sus poderes lo que obligo a Vegeta a retroceder.

Vegeta retrocedió esa energía era tan poderosa que ni el mismo podía soportar tal poder.

- _"Ese poder es muy grande...solo tengo una opción"-_ Vegeta comenzó a brillar algo que impactado a todos.

 ** _Continuara..._**

 ** _Ya quedo este capítulo el cual espero les haya gustado, bueno tanto como Vegeta y Towa lo an dado todo en ese feroz combate el cual esta contra Vegeta, pero tal vez algo pueda cambiar ¿Quien será el temible ganador de este encuentro._**


	23. Capítulo23

**_Hola amigos comienza un nuevo capítulo el cual espero les guste, buena la batalla de Vegeta y Towa continua de manera aterradora, y aunque todo esta encontra del saiyajin, tal vez haya un rayo de esperaza que le ayude a ganar ese feroz combate._**

 ** _Capítulo.23 Exorcista vs Demonio._**

Vegeta y Towa seguían con su choque de energías, el cual era tan grande que los dioses y sus Angeles estaban impactados, mientras que un estupefacto público miraba con asombro aqueya titánica batalla.

 ** _Equipo Divino._**

-¿Qué está haciendo?-Se preguntaba Gohan al ver la energía que Gohan expulsada de su cuerpo.

-No lo sé, esta expulsando mucho poder y si sigue haciendolo entonces las consecuencias serán graves-aseguró Goku consternado.

Piccolo y Roger sólo se mantenian odservadores, ambos sabían analizar y ya se daban una idea de lo que pasaría.

-¡Lo va hacer! ¿Sierto?- pregunto el Namek mirando al Pirata.

-Si quiere ganar es la unica manera-aseguró Roger muy serio.

 ** _Arena del Viento_**

Vegeta ya se veía muy cansado y por sus heridas se miraba que no iba a poder continuar con ese ritmo por mucho tiempo.

-Ah llegado tú fin Príncipe de los saiyajin, tú era se ah terminado basura-Towa aumento sus poderes.

Vegeta retrocedió un poco mientras hacia todo lo posible por mantenerse en pie, aunque le costaba bastante puesto a que era una energía realmente poderosa.

-Ahh...no puedo permitir que...me ganes insecto, no voy a perder contra...ti-Vegeta retrocedió aún más-¡Sólo tengo una opción!-grito.

Los puños de Vegeta se envolvieron en dos poderosas fuentes de energía, una que brillaba de color púrpura y otra de color amarillo, mientras que su cuerpo expulsaba más poder.

-¡Te mandaré al infierno!-Vegeta terminó de reunir energía-¡Super Cañón Galick Final!-invocó y disparó un potente rayo que brillaba de color púrpura y amarillo, el cual no sólo fue capaz de destruir el ataque de Towa, si no también destruir su pentagrama y provocar una temible explosión que sacudió el estadio completamente.

Todos miraron muy impactados tal ataque, e inclusive Xos se asombró un poco, debía aceptar que había sido un ataque realmente poderoso.

 ** _Equipo 7_**

-¿Qué fue lo hizo?-grito Krilin sin entender.

-Combinó sus dos ataques más poderosos en uno sólo para derribar esa energía y destruir a su oponente, en otras palabras utilizó la energía de Towa en su contra-explicó 17.

-Ya veo-dijo Ten Shin Ha muy asombrado.

 ** _Arena del Viento_**

Mientras tanto en la arena del viento luego de la exploción Towa apareció tendida en el suelo muy lastimada y por lo que se veía ya no podría continuar.

-¡Nunca creí...que volvería a decir esto pero...me rindo!-declaro Towa a duras penas.

-¡Towa ya no puede continuar, Vegeta es el ganador!-grito Fugi-¡Y esa técnica final fue encantadora como tu bello rostro, hay Vegeta!-*suspira soñadora*

Vegeta descendió mientras regresaba a la normalidad, pero antes de irse se aserco a Towa.

-¡Te dije que no me ibas a ganar insecto!-Con esas palabras el saiyajin paso a retirarse mientras regresaba con todo su equipo.

 ** _Equipo Divino_**

Todos recibieron muy alegres a Vegeta quien lo único que hizo fue sonreir.

-¡Bien echo Vegeta fue un exelente combate!-felicitó Goku.

-Ja, no fue nada-.

-¡Ten una semilla del ermitaño la necesitarás!-ofreció Piccolo.

Vegeta miro la semilla-¡Bah, tengo que volver a depender de estas cosas!-se quejó mientras la comía.

-Eres muy fuerte papá no cabe duda que eres un guerrero imprecionante-grito Trunks muy contento.

Vegeta sonrió-¡Lo bueno es que Towa ya fue eliminada y eso me deja un poco más tranquilo!-dijo Beat aliviado.

-Pero no debemos bajar la guardia, recuerda que ella no es la verdadera amenaza-dijo Nico mirando al equipo de Xos.

-Lo sabemos y por eso devemos estar muy alertas-opino Roger.

-¡Bien después de este asombroso combate donde el bombón de Vegeta salió triunfador!-Vegeta se sonrrojo-¡Continuamos con Gol D. Roger del equipo Divino y Oceanus Shenlong del equipo Espectral!-.

Roger se preparo para su combate, mientras blandia su espada y cargaba su arma listo para la batalla.

-¡Suerte Roger!-le deseo Goku.

-No se confie, Oceanus Shenlong posee habilidades que la vuelven formidable y peligrosa, eya es muy diferente a Eis Shenlong-le informo Nico.

-¡Descuida aún no estoy listo para perder!-.

Roger camino a la arena de combate mientras todos lo miraban.

-¡Se me sigue asiendo increíble que sea un humano y posea un poder espantoso!-dijo Goku mirándolo emocionado.

 ** _Arena del Agua_**

Roger y Oceanus se encontraron en la arena del agua, por lo cual las únicas extensiones de tierra eran pequeñas rocas que flotaban en el agua.

-Un humano-desprecio Oceanus Shenlong-La peor raza del universo, la verdad no me explico como fue que le ganaste a Eis Shenlong pero te informo que yo no me dejare ganar facilmente ¿Me entendiste?-.

-Por su puesto-Roger subió a una gran roca-¡Espero sea un buen combate!-.

-No solo lo será gusano, por que también te eliminare de este torneo-.

Roger sonrió-¡Eso está por verse!-El pirata blandio su espada y se preparo para el combate-¿Lista?-pregunto.

-¿Para matarte? ¡Claro!-.

Oceanus se elevo en el cielo y después disparo muchos rayos de energía, mientras Roger comenzaba a saltar de un lado a otro para esquivarlos.

-¡Insecto no te muevas, no vez que sólo estas atrasando tú muerte!-rugió la Dragon molesta.

Roger dio un salto y corto a la mitad uno de los ataques de Oceanus, luego con una patada la sorprendió mandandola directamente al agua.

-¡No creo que con esos ataques me ubieras matado sabes!-declaro Roger sonriente.

Oceanus salió del agua luego de ese golpe y le dedico una mirada de furia al Pirata, quien lo único que hizo fue sonreirle.

-¡Estúpido humano, no se que fue lo que hiciste pero no le voy a dejar que te salgas con las tuyas!-Oceanus se elevo-¡Prueba mi Bola de Ruptura de Aire!-.

Oceanus invocó una poderosa rafaga de aire combinada con pequeños ataques cortantes, la cual golpeo a Roger directamrnte lo que levanto mucho aire y temibles olas.

 ** _Equipo Divino_**

-¡No creo que Roger pueda contra eso!-opino Note preocupada

-Es una de sus mejores tecnicas, creo que esta vez su oponente no era el indicado-dijo Nico preocupada.

Aunque eyos miraban la batalla preocupados, Piccolo lo hacia desde otro ángulo y por lo tal sabía cual seria el resultado.

 ** _Arena del agua_**.

Luego del feroz asalto de la dragón de 6 estrellas, Roger salió del agua y lo mejor de todo era que estaba ileso algo que sorprendió a Oceanus quien se quedo perpleja por el resultado.

-¿Qué?-grito.

-Durante mi vida me enfrentado a poderosas olas de Mar y devastadoras tormentas, comparadas con tú ataque lo tuyo fue una simple brisa de verano-declaró Roger sonriendo.

Oceanus apretó los dientes-¡Maldito, entonces si eso no te destruyo lo ara mi técnica máxima!-El cuerpo de Oceanus comenzó a brillar de un color azul celeste-¡Enfrenta mi Furia de Huracán!-.

Las olas del agua comenzarón a agitarse temiblemente, mientras que poderosas ráfagas de viento creaban gigantescos tornados que provocaron un temible vendaval de viento.

Roger comenzó a ser arrastrado por esos temibles Tornados, los cuales eran sumamente poderosos.

-¡Jajaja! ¿qué arás ahora hombrecito? ¡Ya no tienes a donde correr estas acabado!-declaró.

Roger trato de luchar contrs esa tormenta, pero finalmente fue arrastrado y consumido por el tornado.

-Jajaja te gane-.

 ** _Equipo Divino_**.

-¡No le gano!-grito Goku impactado.

-Era natural, es un humano-opino Freezer.

-¡No puede ser!-exclamo Nico.

-Se equivocan-interrumpió Piccolo y todos lo miraron-¡Es parte de su estrategia!-.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron todos.

 ** _Arena del Agua._**

Una luz comenzó a notarse enmedio de aquel tornado, algo que alarmo a Oceanus quien retrocedio asustada.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso?-rugió.

-¡Gram Corte del Rey Pirata!-Un veloz pero poderoso corte fue el que atravezo a Oceanus Shenlong el cual por si fuera poco dividio aqueya isla en dos al igual que el cuerpo de la dragón.

-¡No...NO!-fue lo último que pudo gritar Oceanus antes de desaparecer en una explosión.

-¡Roger es el ganador, y como Oceanus perdió eso significa que el equipo Espectral queda eliminado!-anuncio Fugi.

Roger regreso con su equipo no sin antes lanzarle una mirada a Ace, quien le sonrió y levanto el pulgar derecho.

 ** _Equipo Divino_**.

-¡Bien echo Roger ese último ataque fue realmente asombroso!-reconoció Goku.

-Cielos creimos que ya había perdido-dijo Beat aliviado.

-Descuida, no puedo perder no sin antes haber llegado muy lejos-dijo Roger mirando al Ninja Sagrado.

 ** _Valcón Real_**

Los dioses miraron a Roger y realmente reconocieron su poder como peleador a pesar de ser un humano.

-¡Ese sujeto es fuerte!-dijo Bills.

-Lo es, ya veo por que el Ninja Sagrado lo escogió como uno de sus peleadores-opino Whis.

-Cuando acabe el torneo le daré una cordial invitación para que viva en mi universo-grito Champa-¡Será todo un tesoro!-.

-Ja'-se burló Vermoud-¡No creo que alguien tan fuerte como el quiera vivir en un universo lleno de puros desbiluchos!-.

-¿Desbiluchos?-grito Champa-¡Te mostrare quien es el desbilucho! ¡Ven aquí peyaso de circo!-.

 ** _Equipo Espectral_**.

Goma lanzó un grito de ira al saber que su último peleador ya había sido eliminado, mientras rugia con capricho.

-¡No, no debe ser un error, yo...yo no puedo ser descalificado tan fácil!-grito.

-Ya vez, que te dije, era normal que perdieras, elegiste puros participantes débiles como tú-dijo Omega con naturalidad.

-¡Cayate!-grito-¡Yo soy Goma, uno de los heraldos del poderoso Xos y más poderosos soldados de su Ejército, no puedo ser eliminado!-.

-¡Aceptalo!-grito Xos-¡Un soldado de las sombras sabe aceptar la derrota, así que admitelo y deja de avergonzarme!-.

Goma trago saliva profundamente-¡Sí...mi señor!-.

-¡Ahora continuemos con Holysax del equipo 7 y Ozotto del equipo Reverso

 ** _Equipo 7_**

Holysax suspiro y se preparo para su batalla, Venderbilt su buen amigo se le acerco y la miro.

-¡Ten mucho cuidado por favor!-rogó con preocupación.

-Tranquilo-dijo-¡Además si pierdo por lo menos lo are con valentía!-.

La mujer se preparo para el combate, pero antes de bajar se topó con Número 17 quien la miraba atentamente.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto la mujer mirándolo.

-¡Suerte!-le deseo.

Holysax sonrió y finalmente subió a la plataforma donde Ozotto ya la esperaba.

-¿Qué crees que pase?-pregunto Número 17 mirando a Hit.

-No lo se, aún no emos visto el máximo poder de ambos pero se que será un combate temible-.

 ** _Arena de Tierra_**

Holysax y Ozotto se encontraron en la arena de Tierra, donde librarían su feroz combate uno sin cuartel.

-Una mujer, vaya nunca me vi enfrentando a una mujer pero sin embargo voy hacerlo, bueno supongo que esto será muy fácil-.

Holysax desanbaino sus espadas-No estés tan seguro, no sin conocer mis habilidades-le aconsejo en tono de amenaza.

-Jajaja no me hagas reír, yo soy un poderoso demonio nacido de la misma fuente de la oscuridad, una basura como tu, no puede derrotarme-.

-Eso lo veremos, ya fue mucho de pláticas, venimos aquí a pelear y no a dar cátedras-Holysax se puso en guardia

-Bien si ya quieres morir no te quitaré tus deseos ¡Cañón de Fuego!-.

Ozotto disparo un poderoso ataque de fuego contra Holysax, quien dio un gram salto y esquivo el ataque, luego descendio dando maromas en el aire y golpeó a Ozotto con sus espadas.

-¿Qué te pareció?-pregunto Holysax sonriendo.

-Nada mal-dijo limpiando la sangre de su boca-Pero aún no es suficiente-.

Ozotto lanzó un golpe con su cola el cual Holysax recibió justo en el pecho, por lo cual se estrelló contra unas rocas pesadamente.

 ** _Equipo 7_**

Todos apoyaban a Holysax quien se veía con muchos problemas al enfrentar a Ozotto, aunque Venderbilt y Número 17 no perdían las esperanzas de que ganara.

-¡Vamos no te rindas!-apoyaba Número 17.

-Tú puedes Holysax-gritaba Venderbilt.

-Su enemigo a demostrado una superioridad muy grande-odservo Hit-Puede que le gane-.

-¿Tú crees?-pregunto Krilin.

-Si-respondió Hit mirando el combate con cautela.

 ** _Arena de Tierra_**

Holysax bloqueo un ataque de Ozotto y luego saltó para esquivar un rayo, después de eso se barrió en el suelo y lo corto justo en su brazo izquierdo.

-¡Miserable me las pagarás!-.

Ozotto pateo a Holysax quien retrocedió un poco pero volvió al combate intentando cortar a Ozotto quien detubo sus golpes para sorpresa de la chica.

-¿Qué?-exclamó.

-Estas espadas tan simples no pueden vencerme-Ozotto destruyo las espadas de Holysax con sus brazos y luego con su cola volvió a golpear a Holysax quien retrocedió muy adolorida-¡Es hora de que mueras! ¡Impulso Gemelo!-.

Los brazos de Ozotto brillaron intensamente de un color Rubí, y al momento disparo dos rayos que golpearon a Holysax con fuerza por lo cual una gran exploción arrazo con ella y con todo lo que había alrrededor.

 ** _Equipo Divino_**

-Ese sujeto es muy fuerte-grito Goku.

-Los ataques de esa chica no le hicieron nada, es realmente poderoso-dijo Gohan nervioso.

-Pero si se fijan-noto Piccolo-Aún no la ah derrotado-.

Todos volpearon a ver a la plataforma donde evidentemente apareció Holysax pero ya muy lastimada.

-¡Wow!-expresó Beat con asombro-Pudo sobrevivir a ese ataque tan poderoso-.

-Tiene una resistencia increíble-dijo Kabra.

 ** _Arena de Tierra_**

Holysax apareció muy lastimada de los escombros, mientras trataba de ponerse de pie luego de ese feroz ataque

-¡Vaya me sorprende que hayas resistido ese ataque realmente eres muy persistente!-.

-No puedo...perder tan fácilmente sin pelear...además aún no e mostrado...todas mis fuerzas-.

-¿Todas tus fuerzas? jajaja pero que chiquilla tan graciosa-se burló Ozotto.

Holysax se levanto y río un poco-¡Veamos si esto te parece gracioso!-El poder de Holysax comenzó a crecer espantosamente mientras que todo el suelo temblaba y el cuerpo de Holysax se cubría por energía bio-eléctrica, Ozotto retrocedió un poco para no salir lastimado y cubrió sus ojos pues una luz cubrió el cuerpo de Holysax completamente.

-¿Qué es esto?-rugió el demonio.

Una exploción surgió del cielo la cual iluminó todo el estadio mientras todos miraban muy impactados el resultado final.

Holysax hizo acto de aparición, ahora se veía diferente, sus ropas eran un vestido de seda hasta las rodillas de color amarillo con detalles negros, unos brazaletes de acero al igual un par de botas blancas. Su cabello ahora brillaba de un intenso color rosa, su piel ahora era más blanca y sus ojos brillaban con intencidad, su aura era púrpura y su poder había crecido asombrosamente.

Ozotto sonrió con alegría mientras caminaba hacia Holysax.

-Ya veo, conque eres una de esas exorcistas de la dimencion 33, ahora comprendo por que tenías ese ki-dijo Ozotto.

-¿Así que conoces a los exorcistas?-pregunto Holysax-Entonces te recomiendo que te prepares por que ahora mi poder no es el mismo-.

-Si me alegra ya que significa que me divertirse otro poco-.

Ozotto se elevo, Holysax se abalanzó sobre el y comenzó a atacarlo con mucha fuerza y velocidad haciendo que Ozotto tubiera muchos problemas al bloquear sus ataques

 ** _Equipo Divino_**

-Tiene un poder igual o más grande que el del super saiyajin 3-grito Goku.

-Y su fuerza y velocidad an cambiado mucho-dijo Gohan.

-Eso es por que a despertado sus poderes de exorcista-explico el Ninja-En su dimención aprendio el arte completo de la lucha contra demonios, por lo cual su poder se manifesta de una forma en la cual un demonio no puede detectarlo-.

-Es por eso que Ozotto es vulnerable a sus ataques-dijo Roger.

-Ya veo-dijo Note.

-Bah, no es tan grandioso-opino Caulifla con celo

 ** _Equipo Oscuro_**

Xos miraba muy divertido el combate, aunque Omega se comia las uñas al pensar que otro más de sus guerreros iba a perder.

-¡No puede ser, No puede ser!-decía Omega asustada.

-No se de que te preocupas-dijo Xos-esos molestos exorcistas sólo son basura cósmica, por eso los destrui aunque me sorprende que esa chica haya quedado con vida-.

 ** _Arena de Tierra_**

Holysax continuaba atacando con mucha fuerza, algo que a Ozotto le costaba mucho trabajo evadir, pues esos taques, eran muy veloces y poderosos.

-¡No voy a dejar que una exorcista estúpida como tu me gane!-Ozotto lanzó una rafaga de ki que hizo retroceder a Holysax.

-¿Y crees que con eso podrás derrotarme?-Holysax se teletransporto sobre Ozotto quien apenas se percató de su precensia y término por recibir una feroz patada que lo mando contra el suelo.

-¡Miserable!-dijo levantándose.

-Te equivocaste al pensar que mis poderes eran inútiles, pero ahora probaras que no soy lo que tú piensas-.

-Jaja ¿Y crees que podrás ganarme?-pregunto

-No lo cree lo aseguró-Holysax comenzó a reunir energía-¡Liberación de Almas!-.

Holysax disparo un rayo que brillaba de un intenso color blanco, el cual golpeo a Ozotto directamente y comenzó a retroceder.

-Este ataque no...me vencerá-.

El ataque comenzó a arrastrar a Ozotto fuera de la arena de combate, pero el demonio se percató de su plan y reaccionó.

-¡No, no lo aras! ¡Calcinador!-Una gigantesca esfera de fuego creció frente a Ozotto, la cual estallo destruyendo el ataque de Holysax-¡Te lo dije, no puedes derrotarme!-.

-Ese ataque no fue para derrotarte-anuncio Holysax-¡Pero este si!-Los ojos de Holysax brillaron y al momento el suelo donde estaba parado Ozotto estallo en mil pedazos lanzando al demonio al vació.

-¡Ozotto salió de la plataforma, Holysax es la ganadora!-.

Holysax suspiro con alivio mientras que volvía a ocultar todo su poder en su cuerpo.

-¡Uff, lo hice!-dijo aliviada.

 ** _Equipo 7_**

Holysax regreso con sus amigos quienes la felicitaron.

-Fue un gram combate y una exelente estrategia-felicitó 17.

-Gracias, aunque ubiera decidido no haber utilizado mi poder de exorcista, aunque creo que fue lo mejor-.

-En este torneo lo mejor es pelear con todo lo que tenemos ya que los adversarios son muy poderosos-dijo Toppo.

-¡Bien ahora continuaremos con el combate entre Sally Domi del equipo Oscuro y Xyola del equipo Sama!-.

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _Y ya quedo este capítulo el cual espero les haya gustado, bueno finalmente Vegeta gano su batalla y Holysax nos mostro sus verdaderos poderes aunque a Xos parece no preocuparle ¿Qué pasará?_**


	24. Capítulo24

**_Hola amigos comienza un nuevo capítulo el cual espero les guste, bueno las cosas en la segunda ronda se ponen cada vez peores, el equipo Espectral ah sido eliminado y los combates son cada vez mas intensos, pero ahora todo el público y más los saiyajin se quedaran impactados al conocer a un enemigo peligroso._**

 ** _Capítulo.24 El saiyajin de las tinieblas_**

Xyola tanto como Sallydomi subieron a la arena de Tierra donde librarian su feroz batalla ambas dispuestas a darlo todo.

Xos miraba muy sonriente a su peleadora, aunque Omega no se veia muy combencida de si Sallydomi podría ganarle a Xyola después de haber visto su poder en la primera ronda.

-¿Usted cree que le gane?-pregunto Omega-Por que lo veo muy imposible-.

-No por nada elegi a Sally como una de mis participantes, puede parecer inofenciva pero sus poderes son todo un diamante-respondió Xos muy seguro de sus palabras.

 ** _Arena de Tierra_**

En la arena de tierra ambas contendientes se encontrarón listas para iniciar su combate.

-Espero estes lista, por que yo no voy a caer en la misma trampa como tú oponente anterior-Xyola se puso en guardia.

Sally sonrió con dulsura mientras sus ojos brillaban-¡Okey entonces peleemos con todo!-.

Xyola inició el combate lanzando un rayo contra Sallydomi, quien lo bloqueo con mucha facilidad y después pego un salto.

-¿Qué haces?-exclamo Xyola

-Descubrelo ¡Si puedes!-desafio Sally sin dejar de reir muy divertida.

-Ni creas que caere en tú sucio juego-Las manos de Xyola comenzarón a brillar-¡Latigos de la Justicia!-invoco y al momento un par de poderosos latigos de energía hicieron acto de aparición.

-Hay que lindo-elogio la mujer-Quisiera ver que es lo que tienes-deseo desafiante y sonrriente.

Xyola miro a Sally con desafió-¡Ya verás a lo que te enfrentas!-con sus poderosos latigos comenzó un feroz ataque contra Sally, quien esquivaba sus ataques con algo de dificultad saltando de un lugar a otro para evitar no ser golpeada por esos ataques-¿Qué pasa? ¡No podrás evadir mis ataques por mucho tiempo rindete!-.

Sally esquivo un nuevo ataque de aquellos ferozes latigos y después se elevo en el cielo levitando muy serca del vorde de la plataforma

-¡Puedo paracer inofensiba!-dijo Sally muy sonriente y divertida-¡Pero!-su voz cambia y sus ojos comenzarón a brillar de un tono rojizo-¡También me gusta ver el sufrimiento y la desdicha de los demás!-.

Sally se teletransporto detrás de Xyola quien nisiquiera pudo ver su movimiento hasta que recibió una feroz patada que la empotro contra unas grandes rocas con fuerza.

Xyola salió de la pila de escombros con un salto y miro a Sally, quien mantenia su encantadora sonrisa pero ahora de manera psicopata.

-¡No me vencerás tan fácilmente!-declaro Xyola.

-¡Que curioso, iba a decirte lo mismo!-.

Xyola lanzó dos golpes de sus latigos pero Sally se barrio y disparo un rayo que golpeo a la guerrera justo en el hombro obligandola a retroceder.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero como?-exclamo impactada.

-Al parecer no creiste que pudiera lanzar energía, vaya que equivocada estabas-.

Xyola apretó los puños molesta y lanzo un nuevo ataque, pero Sally se movio con mucha agilidad a la derecha y luego se teletransporto detrás de su oponente.

-¡Disparo del gran demonio!-Sally creo una pequeña esfera de ki que brillaba de un color purpura con relampagos negros y disparo un ataque el cual golpeo a Xyola por la espalda con tal fuerza que la arrojo fuera de la arena de combate.

-¡Xyola salió de la plataforma, Sallydomi del equipo Oscuro es la ganadora!-.

La sonrisa psicopata de Sally desapareció, mientras volvia a reir con ternura y regresaba a su equipo.

 ** _Equipo Divino._**

-Cielos-grito Goku-Esa chica es cada vez más extraña-.

-Pero no deja de lado que sea poderosa devemos tener cuidado-opino Roger.

-Tiene razón Roger, más si alguno de ustedes tiene que enfrentarla en la próxima ronda-opino Nico muy seria.

-¡Bien continuemos con el combate entre Gotenks del equipo Divino y Demigra del equipo Reverso!-.

Trunks y Goten saltaron muy alegres pues al fin era su turno de pelear y estaban muy emocionados.

-Al fin, otra vez volveremos a pelear, que emoción-grito Trunks contento.

-Hay si que bueno, ya me moria de ganas por tener un buen combate-dijo Goten estirandose.

-¡Mucha suerte chicos, y recuerden no se confien!-aconsejaba Goku divertido.

Beat desde su espació miraba a Demigra con mucho odio, Note se le aserco y trato de calmarlo

-¡Tranquilo Beat, muy pronto ese maldito tendra su merecido!-le dijo su fiel amiga con una sonrisa

-Pero aún no puedo olvidar todo lo que hizo y que yo no pude hacer nada para detenerlo es...humillante-.

-Pero lo que importa-opino Nico-Es que tarde o temprano tendrá que pagar, y cuando llege ese momento te aseguro que lo disfrutaras-.

Beat apreto el puño-¡Lo se, y por eso estoy esperando ese día con ancias!-.

 ** _Arena de Viento._**

Demigra el dios demonio más poderoso y líder de los Time Breakers subió a la arena de combate donde Goten y Trunks lo miraron ambos sin fusionarse.

-¡Será mejor que te prepares, por que estas viendo a tú peor pesadilla!-amenazo Trunks.

-¡Sí!-grito Goten-¡Oye!-exclamo-¿Por que yo siempre soy el que dice si?-.

-Tal vez por que no se te ocurre ningún dialogo intimidante Goten, ya vez te dije que ensayaras algo y no me hiciste caso-.

Demigra intervino-¿Ya acabaron con su adsurdo juego? vine aquí solo para acabar con Beat, no para pelear con dos mocosos estúpidos-.

Trunks y Goten se ofendieron por esas palabras mientras miraban a Demigra con furia.

-¿Qué dijiste?-exclamo Trunks-¡Goten vamos a enseñarle a este hablador nuestra fuerza cuando nos fucionamos!-.

-¡Bien!-.

Goten y Trunks realizaron los pasos de la fución para invocar al poderoso guerrero Gotenks, el cual no tardo en aparecer en su estado de super saiyajin 3 y con sus poderes al máximo.

-¡Tan, tan, tan!-se presento-¡Ah aparecido el poderoso e invensible guerrero Gotenks, es momento de que comienzes a temblar por que tú fin ah llegado!-.

Demigra solo se mantubo con su porte frío y analizador, no se veia preocupado en lo más minimo ni aunque Gotenks estaba en su tercera forma

-¿Ya acabaste de hablar? por que por si te das cuenta el combate ya empezó-.

Gotenks sonrió con arrogancia mientras se elevaba-¡Jajaja, parece que te estas confiando, y eso es un error que pagarás muy caro!-Gotenks se lanzó al ataque mientras preparaba una esfera de ki en sus manos-¡Toma! ¡KameHameHa Ardiente!-.

Gotenks disparo su poderosa tecnica sobre Demigra, quien nisiquiera se inmuto al recibirla, mientras que una exploción hacia temblar el campo de batalla con violencia.

-¡Jajajaja!-carcajeo Gotenks triunfador-¡Y ahora el golpe final! ¡Misiles Muere Muere!-Gotenks comenzó a disparar sus misiles muere muere contra Demigra levantando mucho polvo por todo el lugar.

El humo se fue poco a poco, mientras Gotenks se mantenia muy confiado, fue cuando dirijio su mirada hacia Demigra descubriendolo ileso y en su misma posición.

-¿Qué intentaste hacer con esos ataques?-pregunto Demigra linpiando el polvo de sus ropas.

-¿Qué?-grito Gotenks atonito por lo que sus ojos veian.

 ** _Equipo Divino._**

Goku y sus amigos se quedaron totalmente impactados al ver eso, era imprecionante que Demigra había resultado ileso luego de esos ataques.

-Esta ileso-grito Gohan asombrado.

-Era natural, Demigra es el dios de los demonios y por lo tanto sus poderes son mucho mayores a los de Towa, es por eso que vencerlo es imposible-aseguro Beat mirando la batalla con enojo.

-¡Será mejor que esos chiquillos renuncien!-acansejo Roger muy serio-¡Por su bien!-.

Goku comprendió bien las palabrasde Roger-¡Tienes razón!-.

-¿Pero qué cosas dices Kakarotto?-rugió Vegeta-¡En esa fución esta el hijo del principe de los saiyajin, es ilógico que pierdan!-.

-Roger lo dice por el bien de tú hijo Vegeta, además su diferencia en poder es mucha, deben rendirse por su bien-dijo Piccolo con seriedad.

 ** _Arena de Viento_**

Demigra miro directamente a Gotenks, pero no era una mirada cualquiera, era una mirada penetrante, una que incomodo al joven guerrero.

-No tengo tiempo de lidiar con insectos como tú, así que apartate para que pueda ir por Beat y luego dominar todo el tiempo-.

Gotenks cambió su expreción y sonrió-¡Jajaja, pues no me importa si vas a dominar al tiempo o el espacio, lo único que deberia importarte es que vas a morir en las manos del guerrero más grande de todos!-.

Demigra se elevo hasta estar a la altura de Gotenks y lo miro directamente-¿Enserio?-.

Gotenks se sintió algo incomodado-Po-porsupuesto-.

-¡Entonces, demuestralo!-.

Gotenks miro a Demigra quien permanecia tranquilo, Gotenks sin embargo no iba a permitir que ese sujeto se burlara de el así que se lanzo al ataque.

-¡Maldito muere!-.

Gotenks trato de patear a Demigra quien lo esquivo con mucha fácilidad y luego con su cetro lo golpeo justo en el estomago, el saiyajin grito adolorido hasta que Demigra lo tomo de su chaleco y le dio un feroz cabezaso, para términar con un golpe en su rostro que lo mando a volar.

Gotenks atreveso varias rocas debido al impacto del golpe, por lo cual regreso a ser Goten y Trunks denuevo.

Demigra descendio y miro a los dos jovenes saiyajin, quienes permanecian en el suelo muy lastimados.

-¡En este momento acabaria con ustedes, pero seria desperdiciar en mis energías en dos basuras que no valen la pena!-con eso último Demigra paso a retirsa no sin antes mirar a Beat-¡Y tú sigues Beat!-.

-¡Gotenks ya no puede continuar, Demigra es el ganador!-.

Las henfermeras pasaron a atender a Goten y Trunks y llevarlos a la enfermeria, ya que luego de esos golpes habían quedado vastantes lastimados.

 ** _Equipo Divino_**

-Ese maldito, no era necesario que hiciera eso, es un infeliz-dijo Goku con furia.

-Y lo peor es que logro pasar a la próxima ronda, vencerlo no será fácil-aseguro Piccolo con angustia.

-Ja'-rio Vegeta-Yo lo destruire, me encargare de hacerlo pedazos-.

-¡Continuemos con Bardock del equipo 7 y Zaiko del equipo Oscuro!-.

El Ninja Sagrado se impacto al escuchar el nombre del peleador de Xos, sabía de quien se trataba y por lo tanto también sabía lo peligroso que era.

- _"Maldito Xos, ¿Como se le ocurre traer a alguién tan peligroso como Zaiko a este torneo? ¿Acaso quiere destruirlo todo? Xos esta jugando con fuego y uno muy peligroso"-._

 ** _Equipo 7_**

Bardock salió de las sombras con su rostro lleno de seriedad, sus compañeros lo miraron pero no dijeron nada si no hasta que subió a la plataforma.

-Ese sujeto da miedo-dijo Venderbilt.

-Es muy serio y extraño, aunque es poderoso y se toma todo con seriedad, es un buen miembro del equipo-analizo Holysax.

-Pero si se fijan-iterrumpió Hit-Su oponente no es nada débil, no por nada esta en el equipo de Xos, no debe tomarselo a la ligera-.

En el Valcón Real Bills sonreia muy confiado, mientras comia un delicioso postre en compañia de Whis.

-¿Cree que nuestro guerrero sorpresa pueda ganar este combate?-pregunto Whis mirando a Bardock

-No por nada es el padre de Son Goku, no me extraña que destroze a ese payaso sin la mas minima dificultad-Bills término de devorar su postre.

 ** _Arena de Fuego._**

Bardock y Zaiko se encontraron en la arena de Fuego, ambos dedicandose miradas de relativa rivalidad, mientras se preparaban para el combate, una vez que estubieron frente a frente, el primero en hablar fue Zaiko.

-Bardock-dijo Zaiko con gracia-El saiyajin que trato de proteger al planeta Vegeta de la tirania, debo admitir que tus echos fueron nobles y vondadosos-.

Bardock sonrio alagado-¡Nada de eso, lo único que buscaba era acabar con ese maldito de Freezer, y la verdad no se como es que saves tanto de mí, pero no me importa lo único que busco es ganar!-.

-¿Ganar?-Zaiko camino de un lado a otro-No lo creo, puede que hayas desafiado al mismo Freezer, pero mis poderes, estan más haya de tú imaginación-.

Bardock se rio por las palabras de Zaiko mientras se transformaba en super saiyajin-¿Crees ganarme en este estado?-pregunto desafiante.

-El súper saiyajin no es nada contra mi, yo estoy más allá que un simple saiyajin ordinario-Zaiko comenzó a aumentar sus poderes mientras que un aura transparente con relampagos oscuros cubria su cuerpo-¡Yo soy Zaiko, el Saiyajin de las tinieblas!-.

Zaiko y Bardock se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, chocando enmedio del campo de batalla y probocando un temible estruendo atronador, mientras que una rafaga de ki se extendia por todo el estadio.

 ** _Equipo Divino._**

-El poder de ambos es demasiado grande-dijo Goku-Son unos guerreros imprecionantes-.

-Pero si te fijas bien, el poder de ese sujeto, Zaiko es muy diferente al de un super saiyajin, transmite una energía diferente-dijo Piccolo mirando a Zaiko detenidamente.

 ** _Equipo Oscuro_**

Xos sonreia muy divertido al ver el combate, el reconocia la temible fuerza de Bardock, pero sabía que Zaiko estaba en otros niveles y no podía perder.

-¡Ese sujeto es muy poderoso, esta dandole un combate parejo a Zaiko en Super Saiyajin!-odservo Goma impactado.

-Pero a diferencia de Bardock, Zaiko es un guerrero diferente, el pertenece a otro nivel y a otra dimención, y es algo que ese estúpido de Bardock esta por descubrir-dijo Xos misterioso.

Beby solo miraba a ambos guerreros con un sierto interes- _"Ese sujeto, ese sujeto es perfecto para mis planes"-_ decia mientras su mirada se deleitaba al ver a Zaiko.

 ** _Arena de Fuego._**

Bardock bloqueo dos ataques de Zaiko y despues le dió una patatada en la quijada, luego se aparto y arrojo varios rayos de energía que el guerrero Zaiko recibió directamente.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso ese es el poder del que tanto presumes?-cuestiono Bardock sin bajar la guardia.

Zaiko salio de la cortina de polvo y para impacto de Bardock ileso mientras se mantenía levitando muy tranquilo.

-No estubo nada mal, debo decir que eres más fuerte de lo que pense-admiro.

-Jajaja, no necesito tú aprobación, continuemos con esto ¡Vamos!-grito.

-Bien-Zaiko aumento su poder mientras su cabello gricesco brillaba con intencidad-¡Ahora mismo sentiras el poder de las tinieblas!-.

Zaiko arremetió contra Bardock dandole un feroz golpe en la cara el saiyajin retrocedió hasta chocar contra unas rocas pero logro mantenerse en pie y regreso al contraataque, lanzando una lluvia de golpes sobre Zaiko quien de igual modo ataco con fuerza.

Un combate cuerpo a cuerpo comenzó, mientras que espantosos estruendos y destellos iluminaban el campo de batalla, Zaiko y Bardock estaban peleando asombrosamente y con mucha fuerza.

-¡Toma esto! ¡Disparo Acesino!-Zaiko acumulo mucha energía en su mano izquierda y disparo un rayo contra Bardock, quien estubo muy serca de recibir aquel ataque pero por suerte lo esquibo justo a tiempo.

-Estubo serca-dijo Bardock limpiandose el sudor de su frente

-Debo reconocer que eres hábil, pero aún no eres un digno oponente para el grandioso Zaiko-.

Bardock miro a Zaiko y gruño con enojo mientras se teletransportaba de un lado a otro y después apareció frente a Zaiko dandole un feroz golpe en la cara.

-¿Qué decias?-pregunto Bardock riendo con superioridad.

-Qué eres una basura-respodió Zaiko mientras regresaba al combate dandole un mortal golpe en el estomago y luego un martillaso en la espalda que lo mando contra el suelo-Prueba mi ataque asecino ¡Muerte Sádica!-.

Zaiko comenzó a reunir mucha energía en hambas manos y libero un disparo de color rosa sobre Bardock, quien justamente antes de recibir el ataque salto hacia atrás esquivando el disparo de Zaiko el cual levanto un gram estallido.

-Ese ataque fue poderoso-reconoció Bardock algo asombrado-Si lo ubiera recibido ya estubiera echo polvo-.

Zaiko descendio en la cima de unas grandes rocas sonriendo con mucha maldad, Bardock lo miro y decidio encararlo.

-¿Dime quién eres?-pregunto-¡Desde hace un momento me eh dado cuenta que tú poder es muy diferente al de un saiyajin aún cuando compartes la misma sangre!-.

Zaiko sonrio aún más-Ya te lo dije, yo soy el saiyajin de las tinieblas, justo antes de que el planeta Vegeta estallara fui enviado a otro planeta con el fin de conquistarlo conforme a mi crecimiento, pero la exploción del planeta Vegeta fue tan poderosa que fue capaz de habrir una brecha dimencinal y fuí adsorvido por aquel portal, enviandome al Reino de los Espectros, allí fuí entrenado por los más poderosos demonios de energía oscura y por lo tanto mi poder se fortalecio a niveles más allá de los que podía llegar un saiyajin ordinario, y combinando todas las transformaciones del super saiyajin 1, 2 y 3 consegui un poder mucho más grade sin la necesidad de activarlas, a lo que llame a esta forma, Super Saiyajin Espectral, es por ello que mis fuerzas son más grandes que las de cualquier otro saiyajin, por que yo evolucione a la raza, y por lo tanto soy el único saiyajin que debe permanecr con vida-.

Bardock al fin comprendió el punto de Zaiko mientras sonreia con emoción.

-¡Ahora entiendo la diferencia de nuestros poderes!-Bardock sonrió-¡Pero de todas manerás no me puedo rendir sin pelear, puede que pierda pelo luchare con todo lo que tengo!-.

Barock comenzó a incrementar sus poderes mientras alcanzaba la transformación del super saiyajin 3.

 ** _Equipo Divino_**

-Se transformo en super saiyajin 3, eso es muy bien-grito Goku muy contento.

-No creo que logre hacer algo con eso-dijo Roger muy serio.

-¿Qué dices?-cuestionaron Beat y Goku.

-A lo que me refiero es que ese sujeto alcanzó unos poderes que estan más allá que los de un super saiyajin 3-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Vegeta sin entender.

-A lo que quiero llegar es que el es un ser que combino los estados del super saiyajin 1, 2 y 3 en uno solo creando una transformación mucha más poderosa que todas las anteriores-.

-¿Qué?-exclamarón todos.

-Si-atestiguo el Ninja Sagrado-Ya que fue entrenado por el mismo Xos-.

 ** _Arena de Fuego._**

Bardock se mantenia en su forma de super saiyajin 3 por lo cual sus poderes estaban al máximo, aunque Zaiko nisiquiera se inmuto al sentir sus poderes.

-¿Aún crees que con un super saiyajin 3 podrás ganarme?-exclamo Zaiko-¡No me hagas rieir, mejor rindete de una vez!-.

-Lo aria, pero eso significaria darme por vencido tan fácilmente, y eso es algo que no estoy dispuesto hacer sin pelear-.

Zaiko sonrio-Supongo que lo que dices tiene sentido, además un Saiyajin no se rendiria tan fácil-.

El segundo round comenzó con Zaiko lanzandose sobre Bardock atacandolo con una patada que este lo esquivo con un salto hacia atrás y acto seguido hizo lo mismo pero Zaiko bloqueo su ataque, y continuo atacando con su pierna izquierda logrando darle una poderosa patada haciendolo caer aunque Bardock se impulso con sus manos y lanzó una patada con ambas piernas haciendo que Zaiko retrocediera.

-Nada mal-Zaiko tomo a Bardock de su pierna y lo lanzo contra unas rocas.

-Ese sujeto es peligroso, debo atacarlo con todo si quiero ganarle-Bardock creo dos esferas de ki y se elevo, para luego disparar un poderoso rayo contra Zaiko mientras levantaba una gram exploción.

-¿Eso es todo?-exclamo Zaiko apareciendo con heridas leves.

-Por fortuna aún tengo más ¡Fuego Espartano!-.

Bardock creo una esfera de Ki y luego la arrojo contra Zaiko, quien se cubrió con ambas manos para poder recistir al ataque, aunque nada lo adstubo a retroceder llevandolo fuera de la arena de combate.

-¡Ni creas que caere en esta vieja trampa!-Zaiko desapareció esquivando el ataque, luego apareció frente a Bardock y le dio una fuerte patada en pleno rostro lo que le hizo atavesar muchas rocas por la intencidad de su golpe.

Bardock dio un giro y se detubo antes de caer fuera de la arena mientras se elevaba y volvia al ataque.

-Veo que no entiendes, bien creo que ya tube suficiente de ti, es hora de acabarte-.

Zaiko aumento sus poderes y encaro a Bardock bloqueando todos sus golpes con mucha facilidad para luego conectarle un potente codazo en el pecho y una patada en la cabeza lo que mando al saiyajin al suelo.

-Tiene una fuerza abrumadora, tengo que hacer algo o me matara-Bardock se teletransporto detras de Zaiko quien a la perfección pudo sentir su precensia y por lo tanto lanzó un golpe hacia atrás lo que hizo que Bardock retrocediera-¡Maldito! ¡Golpe del Emperador!-.

Bardock disparo un rayo contra Zaiko, el cual lo golpeo y el saiyajin retrocedio un poco, aunque no le paso nada.

-¿Qué?-.

-Tonto ¿Crees que vas a derrotarme con ataques tan adsurdos como ese? vi tú combate en la primera ronda, sé cuál es tú poder, encanbio yo no tube la necesidad de mostrarlo y por lo tanto no sabes a lo que te enfrentas-.

Bardock habrió mucho los ojos al comprenderlo, Zaiko tenia razón, el ya conocia su forma de pelear, encuanto al saiyajin de las tinieblas no había tenido la oportunidad de ver como era su poder.

-Y ahora sufre ¡Clones Oscuros!-Zaiko creo 5 clones identicos a el los cuales rodearon a Bardock.

 ** _Valcón Real_**

Bills se estremecio al ver eso, Bardock era su guerrero estrella y estaba en un punto critico, por lo cual corria el riesgo de perder.

-¡Hay no, hay no!-balbuseaba Bills comiendose las uñas

-Parece que Bardock esta en serios problemas-dijo Whis.

-Ya lo se Whis no hace falta que me lo repitas-grito Bills molesto.

-¡Haceptalo Bills, los guerreros de tú universo son muy debiles, es normal que pierda!-decia Vermoud.

Bills miro a Bardock muy preocupado-¡Más vale que no pierdas Bardock!-.

 ** _Arena de Fuego._**

Zaiko se poso triunfador mientras miraba a Bardock y reia-¡Ya es hora de que salgas de este torneo, aunque debo reconocer que fue una pelea muy divertida te felicito!-.

-No digas estúpideces-grito Bardock mirando a cada uno de esos clones-Allare el modo de destruir a estas copias y luego a tí-.

-¡Pues al menos que seas muy inteligente y más veloz que la luz podrás hacerlo por que no veo otra forma!-.

Bardock apreto los dientes- _"Solo hay una opción"-._ El poderoso saiyajin comenzó a incrementar sus poderes con gran rápides, algo que Zaiko admiro pues no sabía que ese guerrero aún guardaba todo ese poder.

-¿Qué intenta?-se pregunto.

-¡Es la única manera!-Bardock lanzo una poderosa rafaga de ki, la cual destruyo a cada una de esas copias en 5 podeosas explociones

-¡Te tengo! ¡Brillo Orizal!-.

Zaiko reunió energía en sus manos la cual brillaba de un intenzo color azul zafiro, y disparo un rayo contra Bardock, quien estando distraido por su anterior ataque lo recibio directamente por lo cual una exploción mucho mayor asolo todo el estadio mientras que Bardock salia fue del campo de batalla.

-¡Bardock salió de la plataforma, Zaiko del equipo Oscuro es el ganador!-.

Bardock comprendió y regreso a su estado base, no podia creer que había caido en esa trampa con fácilidad, algo que incomodo y molesto a todos aquellos guerreros que mantenian un código de honor.

-¡Lo siento pero yo tampoco queria perder!-Zaiko regreso a su espacio.

Bardock hizo lo mismo-¡Peleaste bien, y eso es lo que importa!-le dijo Holysax, Bardock solo la miro y regreso a las sombras.

 ** _Valcón Real_**

-¡Noooooooo!-grito Bills dramatico-¡Maldición mi guerrero especial fue eliminado, no, no, no, exijo otra oportunidad!-.

-Lo siento señor Bills pero eso es imposible-le dijo Shin tratando de calmarlo.

-¡No me digas lo que no es! ¿Acaso quieres que te destruya?-.

-¡Señor Bills, creo que esta vez tengo que darle la palabra a Shin, si le dieramos otra oportunidad a Bardock iria contra las reglas!-.

Bills miro con furia a Whis y luego estallo en llanto.

 ** _Equipo Oscuro._**

Xos felicito a su poderoso guerrero Zaiko el cual se lusia con la victoria luego de ese combate.

-¡Bien echo Zaiko, era ilógico que Bardock le ganara a uno de los disipulos del poderoso Xos!-.

-No fue nada, aunque debo decir que este combate fue más divertido que el primero que tube-.

 ** _Equipo Divino._**

Goku miro a Bardock-¡Perdio! ¡Maldición esto se complica cada vez más!-.

-Lo bueno es que no recibió daños graves, eso es lo importante-le dijo Piccolo.

-¡Bien continuamos con Jiren del equipo Divino y Black Goku del equipo Oscuro!-.

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _Ya quedo este capítulo el cual espero les haya gustado, bueno la segunda ronda continua y los combates son cada vez más asombrosos y peligrosos, con seres cada vez más poderosos tal como Zaiko quien demostro ser más poderoso que lo que Goku y sus amigos pensarón y ahora ¿Qué pasará en el combate entre Jiren y Black Goku?._**


	25. Capítulo25

**_Hola amigos comienza un nuevo capítulo el cual espero les guste, bueno la segunda ronda continua y los combates se vuelven más peligrosos como emocionantes, pero ahora veremos enfrentarse a dos seres muy poderosos dentro del universo 11 y 10, al igual que la aparición del guerrero de la oscuridad._**

 ** _Capítulo.25 El regreso del guerrero de la oscuridad._**

Jiren habrió sus ojos mientras se ponia de pie luego de haber meditado el tiempo suficiente, ya estaba listo para su sehundo combate. Su cuerpo liberaba un intenso brillo rojizo, mientras veia hacia la plataforma con una mirada sin expreción alguna.

-¡Buena suerte Jiren!-le deseo Goku muy sonriente.

Jiren volteo a verlo aunque no dijo e hizo nada, solo continuo caminando hasta que llego a su destino, la plataforma de Hielo.

-¿Crees que le gane?-pregunto Beat mirando a Goku directamente.

-Jiren es un guerrero realmente poderoso, a decir verdad es el oponente más fuerte con el que me eh enfrentado, aunque a Black Goku tampoco hay que tomarselo a ligera, pero si tengo que medir las fuerzas de ambos, Jiren en estos momentos ya me a superado-.

Beat miro muy impactado a Jiren, en su primer combate no había tenido la oportunidad de verlo pelear con su máximo poder, pero si fue capaz de vencer a su oponente sin usar las manos, ya se imaginaba lo fuerte que era.

 ** _Equipo Oscuro._**

Xos miro a Jiren mientras sus ojos brillaban intensamente-Quiero que destrozes a Jiren sin compasión ¿Me entendiste?-.

-Ya lo se, no tienes por que darme ordenes-se revelo Black-Recuerda que solo estoy contigo para odtener el poder máximo, no soy uno de tus sirvientes-.

Black bajo a la plataforma, Beby se aserco a Xos y sonrió.

-¿No comprendo como es que sigue soportando a ese insecto?-gruño con molestia.

-Dejalo, es solo un pequeño saltamontes enmedio de la selva, aún no sabe lo que es el verdadero poder, es un pobre iluso-.

Xos solo sonrió muy emocionado, Jiren aún se le seguía haciendo un guerrero admirable, el sabía reconocer el poder y Jiren era un ser que poseaia un potencial imprecionante.

 ** _Arena de Hielo_**

Jiren y Black Goku subierón a la arena del hielo, mientras se dirigian una mirada hacia el otro, una de friakdad y otra de agresividad, aunque Jiren permanecia calmado y con su mirada inexpresiba, algo que llamo la atención de Black pero siguió caminando hasta quedar justo frente de a Jiren.

-¡Jiren el Gris!-reenombro Black muy sonrriente-¡Eh escuchado muchas cosss de ti, dicen que eres el guerrero más poderoso de tu Universo, y quisiera comprobar si esas aclaraciones son verdad o mera leeyenda!-.

Jiren continuo serio y callado algo que molesto a Black quien gruño con molestia.

-¡Estúpido, deberias tenerme más respeto, estas frente a un dios, el ser más poderoso de todas las dimenciones!-.

Jiren nisiquiera se inmuto por esas palabras, estaba más que claro que no consideraba a Black un reto y eso fue algo que ofendia al maligno Saiyajin quien de harto de los insultos de Jiren por lo cual se dispuso a iniciar el combate.

-¿Conque no vas a decir nada eh?-Black aumento su poder mientras que su aura oscura cubria su cuerpo-¡Toma! ¡Bengala Solar!-.

Black reunió energía en una de sus manos y disparo su poderoso ataque de Bengala Solar sobre Jiren, quien nisiquiera se movio al verlo ir sobre el, hasta que el ataque estubo apunto de golpearlo pero Jiren lo desvio fácilmente con solo mover su mano.

-¿Qué?-grito Black muy asombrado mientras que Jiren se mantenia serio y calculador-¡Miserable ya verás lo que pasa cuando desafías a un dios, voy hacer caer toda mi ira sobre ti sucio mortal!-.

Black continuo disparando ataques contra Jiren quien lo único que hacia era desviarlos con su dedo, muestra de que sus reflejos eran más sorprendentes de lo que Black creia.

- _"Maldito, ¿como es puede desviar mis ataques con mucha fácilidad? creo que lo que decían de este sujeto era cierto"-._ Black se elevo y comenzó a reunir mucha energía oscura mientras miraba a Jiren quien se mantenia de brazos cruzados y muy calmado.

-¡Maldito mortal asqueroso, pagarás por aber ofendido aun dios muere! ¡KameHameHa Oscuro!-.

Black lanzó su versión del KameHameHa contra Jiren, quien recibió el ataque directamente y por lo tanto un feroz estallido se levanto por toda la arena de combate.

 ** _Equipo Divino_**

-Parece que Black tiene la ventaja, lo ataco con esa energía muy poderosa deseguro debio vencerlo-opino Beat muy intrigado.

-¡Te equivocas!-corrijio Goku mirando emocionado el combate-¡Ese ataque no pudo herirlo ni en lo más minimo!-.

-¿Qué?-Exclamarón Beat y sus amigos con asombro.

El Ninja solo miraba el combate en silencio, el sabía lo fuerte que era Black Goku, pero el poder y la fuerza abrumadora que Jiren poseía estaba a otro nivel y subestimarlo seria un precio muy caro que cualquier oponente iba a pagar.

 ** _Arena de Hielo_**

Luego de que la pantalla de humo se disipara, Jiren hizo acto de precensia y para impacto del público y más de Black fue descubrir a un ileso Jiren, el cual se mantenia en su misma pose que tenia desde el principio.

-¿Como puede ser esto posible?-se pregunto muy asombrado-¡Si...si yo soy un dios...soy el poderoso Zamasu...no puedo perder contra alguien inferior!-.

Jiren se mantenia neutral y muy tranquilo, algo que asombro incluso a villanos tan poderosos como Demigra, Zaiko, Mira, Vilgax, Doflamingo y demás.

Una gota de sudor cayo de la mejilla de Black Goku, estaba muy asombrado por lo que sus ojos veian e incluso los tallo para ver si no se trataba de una ilusión, pero aquello era tan real que comenzó a temblar de la impreción.

-¿Estoy temblando?-Black miro sus manos-¡Estoy temblando, esto no puede ser, yo soy...un dios, no puedo sentir miedo, soy inmortal, el guerrero más poderoso de todos, yo...yo, yo soy...UN DIOS!-Black Goku libero su máximo poder transformandose en Super Saiyajin Rosado.

Jiren miro a Black mientras entrecerraba los ojos, no se veia nada impactado por esa transformación, nisiquiera tubo la necesidad de ponerse enguardia, algo que impacto a muchos participantes y al público.

 ** _Valcón Real_**

En el Valcón Real, los dioses de la destrucción miraban el combate con mucho asombro, y más Gowas quien conocia más que nadie el poder de su disipulo y estaba muy impactado del modo en el que estaba siendo humillado Zamasu.

-¡Nisiquiera se pone en guardia!-grito Shin muy asombrado.

-¡Es normal, Jiren es el ser más poderoso de todos, es ilógico que pierda!-presumia Kai con superioridad.

 ** _Equipo Oscuro_**

Xos miraba el combate con una gram sonrisa, sabía que Black era poderoso pero Jiren estaba en otros niveles, lo que lo combertia en un ser practicamente invencible.

-¡Parece que Black al fin va atacar con todo!-odsevo Omega.

-Pero Jiren no parece preocupado ¿Acaso es tan fuerte?-pregunto Goma mirando a Xos.

-Jiren es el guerrero más poderoso de su universo, el esta al nivel de un verdadero dios, no me extraña que vaya a ganar este combate-menciono Xos mientras reia con malicia.

Beby también miraba el combate de brazos cruzados y con una gram sonrisa, ahora se daba cuenta de la gravedad del asunto pero no parecia preocupado, es más se veia emocionado por ver el poder de los peleadores más fuertes de la dimención 45, mientras sacacaba conclusiones de como términaria aquel combate.

 ** _Arena de Hielo_**

Black miro a Jiren y descendio quedando a la misma altura mientras sonreia muy confiado.

-¡Ya es momento de que sientas la ira de un dios, mortal asqueroso todos aquellos que se revelen contra los dioses tendrán que morir!-amenazo Black, pero Jiren nisiquiera se inmuto por ese comentario.

Sin esperar más Black se lanzó contra Jiren quien esta vez si se movio para esquivar su ataque, aunque su movimiento fue tan rápido que nisiquiera Black pudo verlo.

-¿Qué?-.

Jiren lanzó un fuerte golpe con su rodilla al estomago de Black, el cual fue sertero e hizo que el saiyajin escupiera sangre por la intencidad del ataque.

-¡Mal-dito!-Black reacciono justo antes de que Jiren lanzara su próximo golpe el cual habrio una gigantesca grieta en el suelo, Black se impulso con ambas manos y se elevo mientras preparaba un nuevo ataque-¡Justicia Divina!-.

Black disparo su rayo color violeta contra Jiren quien simplemente se teletransporto detrás de Black atacandolo con una patada que lo hizo estrellarse contra varias rocas.

Black salio de los escombros impulsado por su ki, mientras volvia al combate lanzando un golpe contra el rostro de Jiren el cual apenas y se movio unos centimetros, Gris miro a Black y contraataco con una patada pero el saiyajin lo esquivo y disparo varias rafagas de energia que golpearon a Jiren directamente.

-¡Jajajaja! ¿Qué te parece? ¿Verdad que ahora te arrepientes sucio mortal de pacotilla?-.

Jiren apareció de la cortina de humo mientras tomaba a Black del rostro y lo estrellaba contra el suelo levantando un poderoso estruendo que tambaleo todo el campo de batalla temiblemente.

 ** _Equipo Divino._**

-Eso es Jiren sigue así-felicitaba Goku muy contento.

-¡In-increible, los poderes de Jiren son...asombrosos!-grito Beat muy impactado.

-Parece que ahora es mucho más fuerte que la última vez que lo enfrentaste Goku, y no quiero ser grosero pero es mucho más poderoso que tú ahora-le dijo Piccolo al analizar el poder de Jiren.

-¡Lo sé, y eso me enfada, pero me emociona ya que creo que yo llege al límite y emcabio Jiren esta a otro nivel, es un guerrero...asombroso!-.

Beat y sus amigos estaban muy imprecionados por el poder que Jiren poseia estaba más allá de su imaginación era sin duda el guerrero más poderoso de su universo y por mucho.

 ** _Arena de Hielo_**

Black continuaba atacando a Jiren con fuerza, aunque al feroz guerrero no le costaba nada seguirle el ritmo y más superarlo, mientras esquivaba sus golpes y ataques con velocidad.

-¡Maldito, no se como hayas odtenido esos poderes, pero ni creas que permitire que te burles del gram Zamasu!-.

Black trato de patear a Jiren quien lo esquivo sin ningún tipo de problemas y luego lo tomo del pie lanzandolo contra unas rocas, el saiyajin atraveso un gran iceberg, pero por suerte consiguio mantenerse firme antes de salir del campo de batalla.

-¡Me las pagaras sucio mortal! ¡Golpe de Aura!-Black creo su sable de ki y trato de cortar a Jiren quien se agacho para evadirlo y después con su puño izquierdo le conecto un feroz golpe en el pecho, haciendo que Black retrocediera muy lastimado-¡Miserable! ¿Como te atrevez infeliz?-.

Black lanzo otro corte contra Jiren, quien esta vez se protegió con ambos brazos del ataque, el cual logro hacerle un pequeño corte en sus manos, Black aprovecho esto y volvío a atacarlo pero esta vez Jiren detubo su ataque con su mano dejando a Black paralizado.

-¡Sueltame mortal estúpido!-.

Jiren destruyo el ataque de Black Goku lo cual lo dejo bastante impactado, y retrocedió intentando safarse del agarre de Jiren, quien con su abrumadora fuerza rompió su muñeca.

-¿Como te atevez? ¡Yo soy un dios, sultame miserable, te lo ordeno!-.

Jiren miro a Black quien con la sola mirada de su oponente se sintió muy incomodo, el Gris le sostubo la mirada y hablo.

-¿Dios?-pregunto-¡Tú no eres un dios, solo eres un cobarde que tomo el cuerpo de alguién más para aparentar algo que no eres, si fueras un dios entonces lo demostrarias, no eres un dios, eres solo un pobre diablo que no tiene ni idea de lo que es el verdadero poder!-.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Aún ni sabes a lo que te enfrentas yo soy Zamasu, el futuro del universo, y todos aqueyos que se niegen a ovedecerme, tendran que ser castigados por el poder supremo!-.

Jiren apreto más a Black probocandole más dolor y sufrimiento-¡Se acabó! ¡Impacto de Poder!-.

Jiren creo su más poderosa tecnica, mientras la arrojaba sobre Black y una exploción de energía roja se levanto, Black salió volando por los aires hasta caer fuera de la arena de combate y no solo eso, en estado de K.O.

-¡Black Goku salió de la plataforma y ya no puede continuar, el ganador es Jiren del equipo Divino!-.

Jiren regreso a su espacio mientras que muchos peleadores se quedaban paralizados al ver su fuerza, debian admitir que era un ser con poderes extraordinarios.

 ** _Equipo Oscuro._**

-Le gano-grito Omega impactada-Le gano y con mucha fácilidad-.

-¡Era de esperarse, Jiren es el guerrero más poderoso de su universo, y gracias a eso ya tengo un pretexto para eliminar de una vez por todas, a ese tonto de Black!-.

Beby se mantubo callado en todo momento mientras su mirada se moldeaba en la figura de Jiren- _"Jiren el Gris, jajaja seras un peón perfecto para mis planes"-._

 ** _Valcón Real_**

Vermoud grito y festejo el triunfo de su mejor guerrero, aunque solo proboco la envidia y molestia de los demás dioses que se sintieron muy enojados.

-¡Ja, eso es Jiren, demuestra quien es el más fuerte!-.

-Tranquilizece señor, guarde la compostura-le decia Marcarita.

-¡Dejalo, como es un payaso esta acostumbrado hacer ese tipo de shows tan rídiculos!-grito Bills.

-¡Di lo que quieras Gato sin pelo, pero todis savemos que aquí el guerrero más grande y poderosos de todos es Jiren!-.

Bills apreto el puño con capricho mientras le dedicaba una mirada de enfado a Vermoud.

 ** _Equipo Divino_**

Mientras tanto en el equipo Divino los animos estaban muy arriba, la salida de Black Goku significaba ya mucho pues apesar de no ser el enemigo principal aún era alguien de quien temer.

-¡Lo bueno es que Black Goku ya fue eliminado, ya podemos estar más tranquilos!-dijo Goku muy contento.

-Tienes razón padre, aunque viendo al resto de los demás participantes Black Goku no significaba tanta amenaza ¿No?-pregunto Gohan mirando a Goku pero fue Vegeta quien tomo la palabra.

-Black es un sucio trampaso, y lo mejor fue que Jiren lo haya eliminado, aún no sabiamos que clase de cosas tramaba-dijo bastante serio.

-¡Vegeta tiene razón, y entre menos participantes de la oscuridad queden será mejor!-opino Piccolo.

-¡Ahora seguimos con el combate entre Super Boo del equipo Oscuro y Catopesra del equipo Sama!-.

 ** _Equipo Oscuro_**

El temible Majin Boo maligno apareció, mientras se mantenia con una sonrisa sádica y más agresiva de lo normal, Xos lo miro y sus ojos rojos brillaron.

-¡Llego la hora Majin Boo, es hora de que demuestres tus verdaderas habilidades!-.

Super Boo miro a Catopesra-¡Será todo un placer destrozar a esa basura solo para usted, señor Xos!-.

-Hazlo pedazos, y no me importa si lo matas-.

Super Boo camino a la plataforma, Beby lo miro y se rio en cuestión de gracia.

-¡Ese sujeto es un pobre diablo, su mente tan diminuta fue controlada con mucha facilidad vaya creo que no es tan poderoso como todos decian!-.

-No te confies, poseerlo no fue tan sencillo como parece, tube que usar uno de mis echizos más poderosos para ponerlo bajo mis ordenes, ahora es un pobre sin voluntad que esta bajo mi control, pero no descarto la idea de que algún día se revele-.

 ** _Arena de Agua._**

Boo y Catopesra se encontrarón en la arena de Agua, donde el guerrero que había defendido al equipo 3 en el torneo de poder encaro a Súper Boo sin ningún tipo de miedo.

-¡Ah llegado tú hora maldito, es momento de que enfrentes al poderoso Catopesra!-.

Boo sonrió con gracia-¡Bien, entonces espero sea un exelente combate, gran Catopesra!-dijo de manera sarcastica.

Catopesra corrio hacia Súper Boo a toda velocidad saltando entre las rocas y decendio lanzando una patada que el Majin esquivo solo con girar a la derecha y luego tomo la pierna de Catopesra.

-¿Qué? ¡Sueltame!-exigió.

-¡Como gustes!-Súper Boo lanzo a Catopesra contra unas rocas estrellandolo fuertemente.

-¡Eres más rápido de lo que pense, pero veamos que haces ahora que pase a mi modo de Velocidad de Torbellino!-.

Catopesra se transformo y por lo tanto su velocidad había aumentado 300 veces, y se arrojo con todo contra Súper Boo intentando golpearlo pero el Demonio solo se elevo quedando fuera del alcanze de Catopesra.

-¡Vuelve aquí!-grito.

-¡Bien!-Súper Boo reunió energía y disparo un rayo de color rosa sobre Catopesra quien lo recibió directente y por lo tanto cayo al agua fuera de combate.

-¡Catopesra ya no puede continuar, el ganador es Súper Boo del equipo Oscuro! -anuncio Fugi-¡Era de esperarse ese sujeto era todo un desbilucho, cielos no se como pueden aceptar a seres tan debiles!-.

Súper Boo regreso con su equipo donde Xos lo felicito porsu triunfo.

-¡Bien echo Boo, hiciste un buen trabajo al humillar a esa basura!-.

-¡No fue nada, eliminarlo fue vastante fácil, este torneo en vez de ser un reto es solo un simple chiste!-.

-Tranquilo, aún no emos conocido la verdadera fuerza del enemigo y lo mejor será mantenernos al margen ¿Entendido?-.

-¡Porsupuesto mi amo!-.

-¡Continuamos con Venderbilt del equipo 7 y Hatchijack del equipo Oscuro!-.

 ** _Equipo 7_**

Venderbilt tomo un gran suspiro y se preparo para su combate, el cual no seria nada fácil conociendo el poder de su adversario.

-¡Ten cuidado, el equipo Oscuro es uno de los más poderosos de toda la copetencia, y no dudes en rendirte si lo crees necesario!-le aconsejaba Holysax muy calmada.

-Tratare de dar lo mejor posible de mi, y gracias por tus palabras-Venderbilt miro a la plataforma-¡Llego la hora!-.

El noble guerrero Venderbilt subió a la plataforma, Krilin por otra parte se le aserco a Holysax quien le sonrió.

-¡Son muy unidos! ¿No es así?-.

-Hay algo que me une a el, ambos compartimos un mismo pasado y es por eso que me preocupo por el-.

-Ya veo-Krilin miro a Venderbilt.

 ** _Arena de Tierra_**

En la arena de Tierra Hatchijack ya esperaba a Venderbilt con su mirada seria y fría algo que incomodaba a el chico pero no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido tan fácilmente.

-¡Vi tú combate anterior y me di cuenta de que eres un guerrero poderoso, así que te voy a pedir que no te contengas y que pelees con todo lo que tienes! ¿Entendido?-.

Por toda respuesta Hatchijack se lanzó al ataque lanzando un golpe con su puño, Venderbilt se protegio con sus espadas pero el impacto lo obligo a retroceder y por ende choco contra unas rocas del lugar.

-¡Agh! ¡Su fuerza es abrumadora!-reconoció bastante imprecionado.

Hatchijack lanzó otro golpe pero esta vez Venderbilt rodo por el suelo y contraataco con un ataque de sus espadas, el cual de poco le sirvio pues el cuerpo de ese monstruo parecía ser de acero.

El Tsufur rugió con furia y pateo a Venderbilt quien retrocedió algo aturdido pero reacciono al esquivar el próximo golpe de su oponente.

-Ni creas que me has vencido, aún tengo un haz bajo la manga-anuncio mientras Hatchijack lo miraba directamente- _"Solo tengo una oportunidad"-._

Venderbilt comenzó a brillar y su cuerpo expulso un aura roja con destellos purpuras, mientras su poder se elevaba con rápides.

-¡Gram Golpe de Espadas!-Las espadas de Venderbilt se alargaron mientras brillaban con intencidad, al tiempo en que el guerrero se lanzaba sobre Hatchijack quien preparo su ataque más poderoso, el Revenge Canon y por lo tanto los ataques chocaron.

Una exploción se levanto por toda la arena de Tierra, mientras que una pantalla de humo la cubria completamente por lo cual no se podía ver el resultado final.

Luego de que todo el polvo se disipara Venderbilt se descubrió tendido en el suelo muy lastimado y a Hatchijack en pie, lo que queria decir solo una cosa.

-¡Venderbilt ya no puede continuar, el ganador es Hatchijack del equipo Oscuro!-.

Venderbilt se levanto y regreso a su equipo donde de todas maneras fue felicitado por sus compañeros.

 ** _Equipo 7_**

-¡Perdi!-dijo Venderbilt muy triste.

-Si lo hiciste, pero fue peleando y eso es digno de admiración-le dijo Holysax.

Venderbilt miro a su fiel amiga y le sonrió-¡Gracias!-.

-¡Continuamos con!-se detiene-¡Hay...!-Fugi trago saliva profundamente-¡Continuamos con...Beby del equipo Oscuro y...Freezer del equipo Divino!-.

Se hizo un corto silencio al escuchar el nombre de los próximos participantes, mientras que ambos contendientes pasaban al frente de su equipo mostrando una sonrisa de pura maldad.

 ** _Equipo Divino_**

El temible y poderoso emperador del mal paso al frente de todos, manteniendose muy sonriente, algo que admiro incluso a Beat quien sabía lo fuerte y peligroso que era Beby.

-¿Estas seguro de esto? ¿Freezer?-pregunto Goku mirando a su nemesis.

-¿Qué cosas dices guerrero Goku? ¡Yo soy Freezer el poderoso emperador del mal, este es mi momento de dejar en rídiculo al guerrero más poderoso de Xos, voy a humillar a ese insecto de la manera más terrible posible!-.

Roger se le aserco-No debes confiarte, puede que seas poderoso pero ni tú mismo conoces el poder de tú adversario, no debes confiarte-.

-¡Silencio!-grito-¡Yo soy el temible emperador Freezer y no dejare que unos seres inferiores me digan que hacer, yo triunfare en este combate y lo are a mi modo!-.

Freezer camino a la plataforma de brazos cruzados y sin mostrar ningún tipo de terror, algo que era imprecionamte aunque no para Beby.

-¡Esta cometiendo un grave error!-dijo Beat muy serio.

-¡Bah! ¿Acaso ese tal Beby es tan poderoso?-pregunto Caulifla mirando a Beat.

-No tienes idea de lo fuerte que es, Beby es un ser sin escrupulos, y no dudara en matar a alguien si lo cree necesario-explico Beat.

El Ninja Sagrado miro a Freezer, sabía que esta cometiendo un grave error al subestimarlo-¡Esto términara en tragedia!-dijo muy preocupado.

 ** _Equipo Oscuro._**

Beby trono sus nudillos muy emocionado y camino, pero antes de subir Xos l9 detubo.

-¡Beby!-hablo y el aludido giro-¡Quiero que humilles a ese tonto de Freezer, esa escoria siempre se creeyo superior a mi, quiero que lo acabes de la manera más humillante posible! ¿Entendido?-.

Beby rio-¡No tiene que pedirlo, para mi será todo un placer!-el temible Tsufur siguió caminando hasta llegar a su destino, la arena de Tierra, ambos oponentes se veian a los ojos y por lo tanto se podia ver la maldad que había en sus corazones, todo el público, los participantes e inclusive los dioses se mantubieron en silencio pues sabían que lo que iba a empezar seria un verdadero espectacúlo.

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _Ya quedo el capítulo espero les haya gustado, bueno esta por empezar a un combate que realmente sorprendera a muchos, dos villanos realmente temibles y peligrosos, el emperador del mal Freezer y Beby el guerrero de la oscuridad ¿Quién será el ganador de tal prestigioso encuentro?._**


	26. Capítulo26

**_Hola amigos comienza un nuevo capítulo el cual espero les guste, bueno pues la segunda ronda continua y los combates son cada vez más terribles como imprecionantes, pero ahora es el turno de que dos de los más temibles guerreros del torneo se enfrenten, Freezer el emperador del mal y Beby el Guerrero de la oscuridad ¿Quien será el ganador de tal aterrador encuentro?_**

 ** _Capítulo.26 Un combate de tiranos_**

Beby e Freezer subieron a la arena de combate, ambos mirandose de manera retadora y con una sonrisa que con el simple echo de verla ya erizaba la piel de muchos, todos los participantes y el público estaban en adsoluto silencio pues sabían que seria un combate como ningún otro.

 ** _Valcón Real_**

Los dioses de la destrucción estaban muy tranquilos, aunque ubo muchas opiniones sobre quien seria el posible ganador del encuentro que estaba por iniciar.

-¿Cree que Freezer sea rival de Beby?-pregunto Shin mirando a Bills aunque fue Whis quien respondió.

-No podemos negar que Freezer es uno de los mayores peligros del universo 7, pero la fuerza y poder de Beby son aún desconocidos, lo más recomendable es que Freezer no vaya a confiarze-.

 ** _Arena de Tierra._**

Finalmente Freezer y Beby quedaron frente a frente, manteniendose firmes y muy sonrientes, ninguno de los dos mostraba debilidad al enfrentarse al otro y se veian muy confiados. Luego de un largo tiempo de silencio, Beby fue el primero en hablar con un tono de voz muy seguro y grave.

-Emperador Freezer, eh escuchado muchas cosas sobre ti sabes, sobre tú temible tirania y sobre el inmenso poder que posees, que eres un guerrero prodigio y por ende un gobernante nato y frío, todas las caracteristicas de un emperador sin corazón-.

Freezer se rio aludido por esas palabras, mientras respondia con toda elegancia.

-¡Vaya veo que conoces mucho sobre mi, así que te sugiero que deverias rendirte, claro si es que aprecias tú...miserable vida!-.

Beby rio un poco-¡Nada de eso, el echo de que poseas un inmenso poder no significa que me rendire, tengo un odgetivo principal el cual es exterminar a todos los saiyajin en todos los universos y dimensiones y no permitire, que un insecto estúpido como tú se interponga en mis planes!-aseguro sin ningún tipo de temor.

-¡Oh, debo admitir que tienes mucho valor al ablarme de esa forma, pero ni creas que te permitire que crescas solo por que eres el protegido de ese tonto de Xos, voy hacer sufrir como nunca lo has echo!-.

-¿Sufrir?-Beby sonrio mientras sus ojos brillaban-¡No lo creo!-.

-¡Basta!-rugió el temible emperador-¡Ya fue mucho de platicas, es hora de que comenzemos con esto!-.

-Digo lo mismo-acepto Beby muy tranquilo-Es hora de que conoscas el verdadero poder-.

Freezer y Beby se miraron directamente muy desafiantes, el público se tornaba admirado, mientras que todos los demas esperaban a que aquel temible combate enpesara.

 ** _Equipo Divino_**

-¡Al fin van a pelear!-dijo Goku entre emocionado y serio.

-Sera un combate temible, y solo uno tendra que ser el ganador-aseguro Piccolo analizador.

Beat solo miraba el combate en silencio e inclusive Jiren lanzo un vistazo a la plaraforma, mientras sacaba calculos sobre quien seria el posible ganador de ese combate.

 ** _Arena de Tierra_**

La plataforma comenzó a temblar con violencia, mientras que Freezer y Beby continuaban mirandose sin desir o hacer algo, las piedras comenzaron a flotar devido al temible poder que esos dos individuos poseian, era tan inmenso que se podía sentir en toda la plataforma.

-¡Ataca!-gritaron al unisono, mientras que ambos se lanzaban el uno contra el otro chocando sus puños enmedio del estadio, mientras una rafaga de ki se extendia por toda la arena de combate combinada con un potente viento que arrazo con todo.

Ambos se apartaron del otro y volvieron atacarse, lanzando golpes y patadas a una velocidad imprecionante, aunque fue Beby quien comenzó a tener la ventaja.

Beby pateo a Freezer justo en el estomago y luego le dio un golpe en la barbilla con su codo, luego lo tomo de su cola y lo arrojo contra unas rocas haciendo que las atravesara hasta salir despedido de allí, aunque por suerte el emperador del mal consiguio mantenerse firme antes de salir de la arena y regreso al combate disparando rayos de energía.

-¡Con esos poderes tan insignificantes no me detendrás basura!-Beby desvio todos los ataques de Freezer y luego se teletransporto detras de el pegandole un feroz puñetazo en el rostro que lo mando contra el suelo con ferocidad.

-¡Agh!-grito Freezer adolorido-¡Maldito insecto no dejare que humilles al gran Freezer y te salgas con las tuyas! ¡Rayo Mortal!-.

Freezer reunió energía en sus manos y lanzo un potente rayo mismo que Beby desvió solo con un movimiento de su mano, para asombro del emperador.

-¿Qué? ¿Como hiciste eso?-.

-Mi poder es más grande que lo que tú puedes imaginar, necesitaras más que un simple rayo para detenerme-.

Freezer limipió la sangre de su lavio y rio, mientras decendia-Eso me agrada, por que significa que me divertiré más de lo que me imagine-.

-¿Ja y crees que me ganarás?-pregunto Beby desafiante.

-Naturalmente-respondió Freezer con simplesa-Por que un asqueroso Tsufir jamás podrá vencerme-.

Freezer comenzó a incrementar su poder de una manera imprecionante mientras que varios relámpagos caían del cielo haciendo temblar la arena de combate con violencia.

 ** _Equipo Divino._**

-¿Qué esta haciendo?-exclamo Note sin entender.

-Parece que...-Beat no pudo continuar.

-Se transformara-término Goku muy emocionado y sonrriendo.

-¡Al parecer Beby es más fuerte de lo que penso, es por eso que le adverti que no se confiara!-dijo Roger odservador

 ** _Equipo Oscuro._**

Xos sonrió al ver a Freezer transformandose, no se miraba nada preocupado al pesar de que Freezer ya había alcanzado fuerzas abrumadoradoras.

-¡Ese tonto de Freezer aún continua con esas adsurdas transformaciones, vaya pobre estúpido!-dijo Xos mientras sus ojos brillaban con intencidad.

-Ja' ni así podrá vencer al más poderoso guerrero de la oscuridad, ese gusano es simplemente eso, un gusano-grito Omega con superioridad.

-Pero debo desir que es admirable el poder que tiene, pero de todas maneras es un insecto patético-.

 ** _Equipo 7_**

Los del equipo 7 miraban muy asombrados el combate, la fuerza de ambos era tan grande que sobreparaban los límites.

-¡Poseen un poder muy grande!-grito Ten Shin Ha palaizado.

-¡Son unos mounstruos!-dijo Krilin del mismo modo.

-Cuando enfrente a ese sujeto no tenia ese poder, al parecer incremento sus fuerza de una u otra manera-odservo Toppo recordando su batalla contra Freezer en el Torneo de Poder.

-¡De todas maneras se puede ver una gran diferencia, Beby se ve muy tranquilo, nada asombrado, tal vez su poder estara más allá de los propios límites!-dijo Hit mirando la batalla con mucho interes.

 ** _Arena de Tierra_**

Finalmente Freezer término de transformarse, mientras se posaba triunfador, su cuerpo brillaba como el Oro y trasmitia un brillo tan grande como el mismo sol.

-¡Te presento a mi última forma, Golden Freezer!-presento el maligno tirano con una sonrisa siniestra y poderosa.

Beby decendió mientras reia-¿Y qué quieres lograr con eso? ¿Acaso crees qué me asustare con algo tan insignificante? No digas estúpideces-.

-Jajaja, al parecer no te das cuenta del poder que ahora poseo, bueno ya es hora de poner la basura en su lugar-.

Freezer disparo un nuevo ataque pero Beby lo desvió sin problemas, pero eso fue solo una distracción y Freezer apareció frente a el lanzando un goloe que por suerte Beby bloqueo con sus manos mientras retrocedia.

-¡Imbécil aunque hayas conseguido esos poderes nunca vencerás al guerrero de la oscuridad!-.

Freezee y Beby se dispararon energía oscura al mismo tiempo, sus ataques chocaron en el centro de la arena de combate y produjo una gram explosión que sacudió todo el lugar de derecha a izquierda.

-¡Muere!-.

Ambos contendientes se lanzaron contra el otro chocandose detenidamente, mientras intercambiaban golpes, produciendo destellos y estruendos en todo el lugar sin dejarse de atacar con todo lo que tenian.

Freezer golpeo a Beby en la cara quien retrocedió un poco pero respondió con una patada a las costillas del tirano, Freezer choco contra varias rocas pero con un salto se detubo y con sus pies se impuloso regresando al combate y dandole un feroz cabezaso a Beby, el Tsufur sacudió su cabeza reponiendose de ese golpe con mucha fácilidad y comenzó a teletransportarse por toda la plataforma con una velocidad imprecionante.

-¿Qué haces gusano?-cuestiono sin entender.

-Ya lo verás-Beby se lanzó contra Freezer y comenzó a girar alrrededor de el atrapandolo en una especie de domo de energía que apriciono al emperador, quien fue rodeado por la energía oscura de Beby la cual de movia con una velocidad igual a la de la luz.

-¿Qué planeas eh? ¡Dime!-.

-Te eh atrapado en mi domo de oscuridad por lo cual tengo el control sobre tus poderes, si me atacas produciras una exploción tan grande que acabara con tú vida, y encambió yo seguire vivo por que soy inmortal-.

-¡Ja, no me vencerás con una tecnica tan rídicula como esa!-.

-Entonces atacame-desafió Beby-atacame para que vueles en mil pedazos-.

Freezer apreto los dientes furizo y comenzó a incrementar su poder, aunque si hacia un movimiento en falso corria el riesgo de que aquel domo de denergía explotara creando una destrucción de proporciones catastroficas.

 ** _Equipo Divino._**

-Ese sujeto es admirable, realmente tiene unos poderes imprecionantes, no puedo negar que me emociona la idea de enfrentarlo-decia Goku muy emocionado al ver a Beby, el saiyajin sentia una extraña sensación cada vez en que veia pelear al Tusufur, sabía que era el guerrero más poderoso de la oscuridad y el siempre estaba en busca de los más fuertes.

-Lo mejor seria que los dos se mataran-opino Piccolo-No savemos que clase de cosas trama Freezer y en cuanto a Beby savemos de lo que es capaz, es mejor que se destruyan, por que gane quien gane el resultado seria el mismo-.

El Ninja Sagrado miraba muy preocupado el combate, el conocia el máximo potencial de Freezer pero el de Beby estaba fuera de su alcanse incluso para el.

-¡Xos! ¿Hasta cuando te detendrás?-.

 ** _Equipo Oscuro_**

Xos por su parte miraba el combate con mucho interés, el conocia muy bien a Beby y sabía lo poderoso que era ese ataque, aunque no estaba muy seguro de que si le daria la victoria.

-¡Utilizo la Prisión Oscura, no crei que la usaria muy pronto!-dijo Omega mirando el combate.

-Beby sabe lo que hace y por que lo hace, aunque también me sorprende que haya usado ese ataque tan pronto, aunque Freezer para mi no es ningún problema-.

 ** _Arena de Tierra_**

Freezer continuaba liverando sus poderes, algo que a Beby no le impactaba nisiquiera al conocer el verdadero potencial de su oponente.

-¡Tonto! ¿Qué no te das cuenta que solo probocarás tú propia muerte?-.

-Ja' no soy tan idiota como para caer en esta trampa, se como destruirla y destruirte a ti-.

Freezer finalmente libero todo su poder en una onda de energía, rápidamente un brillante destello ilumino todo el campo de batalla y una exploción se origino por todo el lugar.

Freezer y Beby salieron despedidos, de allí, pues la exploción habí sido tan poderosa que los había arrojado a los costados del campo de batalla.

Beby se detubo justo antes de salir, no se veía nada lastimado luego de que ese golpe había sido muy grande y poderoso, al tiempo en que se asercaba a un lastimado Freezer.

-¿Qué te pareció?-pregunto mientras se mantenia de brazos crazados-¡Te adverti que si lanzabas una minima rafaga de energía te costaria caro, aunque debo admitir que me sorprende mucho tu recistencia!-.

Freezer a duras penas y logro ponerse de pie, mientras miraba a Beby quien se posaba triunfador

-¡Gusano, yo no puedo perder contra un...Tsufur como tú, en este mismo momento voy hacer polvo!-.

-Jajaja, aún tienes aliento para decir esas idioteces, bueno creo que tendre que darte una verdadera lección-.

Freezer logro ponerse de pie luego de sus heridas, algo que para el Ninja Sagrado era una estúpides pues el sabía bien que era lo que Beby planeaba.

-Maldito...tú no puedes derrotar al gram Freezer, yo me encargare de hacerte trizas-dijo en tono amenazante.

-¡Oh! ¿Enserio? ¡Pues hazlo, si puedes!-.

Freezer lanzo varias rafagas de ki contra Beby quien simplemente las desviaba sin problemas solo con mover su mano.

-¡Vaya, creo que ya no tienes más energía para mi, bueno!-.

Beby se teletransporto a una velocidad imprecionante y golpeo a Freezer justo en el estomago haciendolo escupir sangre, el emperador retrocedio mientras se ponia sus manos justo donde Beby lo había golpeado.

-¡Esto ya duro mucho, ya es hora de eliminar al poderoso emperador Freezer!-.

-¡No!-grito el tirano-¡Cayate...cayate...CAYATE!-Freezer trato de golpear a Beby quien lo esquivo y luego con una patada lo mando al cielo.

-Aceptalo Freezer, ya no eres lo que eras antes, tú era se acabo, antes fuiste poderoso, pero ahora mirate, eres solo un pobre diablo sin fuerza-humillaba Beby cada vez más.

El tirano lanzo un grito de ira mientras incrememtaba su poder-¡Basta! ¡Es hora de que conoscas el verdadero poder del gram emperador del mal!-.

Freezer livero su energía de destrucción, la misma que había utilizado Toppo contra el en el Torneo de Poder, y por lo tanto su aura cambio a una oscura.

 ** _Equipo Divino_**

-¿Va a usar su poder de destrucción?-grito Piccolo impactado.

-¡Imposible!-gruño Vegeta con enojo.

Toppo miro a la plataforma y se quedo mirando el combate por un momento, sabía que la energía de destrucción era un poder tan grande capaz de rivalizar con los mismos dioses y si Freezer la estaba utilizando queria decir que la situación era más critica que lo que el creia.

 ** _Valcón Real._**

-¿Qué esta haciendo ese tonto?-cuestiono Champa sin entender.

-Utilizara la energía de destrucción ¿Acaso será tan poderoso ese tal Beby?-cuestionaba Vermoud con asombro.

Bills solo miraba el combate en silencio, ya desde hace rato se había dado cuenta de lo que planeba Beby.

-¿Lo ara verdad?-le pregunto Whiss con tono calmado.

-Es un tonto, esta cayendo en su propia trampa y eso le costara muy caro-analizo Bills con seriedad.

 ** _Arena de Tierra._**

Freezer finalmente termino de liverar su energía de destrucción, el mismo poder que Toppo había utilizado contra el en el Torneo, anque Beby solo rio aún más emocionado, mientras que sus ojos brillaban siniestramente, el Ninja Sagrado, Xos, los Dioses, Zeno, Daishinkan e inclusive Toppo estan deacuerdo en una sola cosa.

-Acabas de cometer el peor error de tu vida-le dijo Beby.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Freezer sin entender pero luego se rio-ah ya veo lo que pasa que estas muerto de miedo que hasta ya dices incoerencias-.

Beby rio un poco-Nada de eso, yo sabía que eras tonto y arrogante, pero nunca imagine que tú estúpides fuera tan grande-.

Freezer se mostro moleato por esas palabras-¡Silencio! ¡Es hora de que enfrentes mi tecnica más poderosa!-Freezer levanto su dedo indice y comenzó a crear una gran esfera de energía que brillaba como el sol, el tirano reia pues sabía que no había modo de eludir su ataque-¡Toma esto, Supernova!-.

Freezer lanzo la Supernova contra Beby, era el mismo ataque que había utilizado para destruir el planeta Vegeta y por tanto se podía esperar una gram destrucción.

Beby recibió el ataque de Freezer directamente y una exploción se levanto en toda la arena, mientras que un feroz estruendo se escuchaba por todo el estadio.

Luego de que el efecto de la supernova pasara una gram cortina de humo apareció, la cual comenzo a disiparse poco a poco hasta mostrar el resultado de ese catastrofico ataque.

-Jajaja ¿Qué te pareció?-.

-Nada mal para ser un aparitivo-Beby apareció ileso del ataque mientras que su cuerpo brillaba de un tono oscuro y siniestro, Freezer se quedo paralizado al ver eso, nisiquiera su más poderosa tecnica combinada con la energía de destrucción había sido capaz de hacerle nada a Beby.

-¿Co-como hiciste eso?-.

-Te dije que al activar ese poder estaba cometiendo el peor error de tú vida-respondió Beby-Ya que yo soy el guerrero de la oscuridad, y apesar de que pelees por el bien tú corazón es maligno, eres un villano, y yo puedo fácilmente manipular tu maldad por que soy el hijo de la oscuridad, todos tus ataques, tu poder, todo esta conectado a tú maldad y cada vez que me atacas solo me fortaleces ya que simpre estaras ligado a la maldad y el rencor-.

Freezer se estremeció por esas palabras, era sierto lo que Beby le decia y no había modo de refutarlo, todos los demas participantes también se quedaron impactados por esa declaración.

-¿Qué aras ahora? ¿Eh dime? ¿Qué haras gram emperador del mal?-.

Freezer comenzó a temblar, era la primera vez en que sentia miedo al enfrentar a alguien, inclusive los dioses se sintieron atemorizados al ver el abrumador poder de Beby.

-Ya es hora de que vuelvas hacer lo que eras antes, nada-.

Goku endureció la mirada al escuchar eso, mientras odservaba directamente a Beby, el era muy diferente a cualquier otro guerrero que había enfrentado, era sádico y temible incluso para el mismo Freezer.

-Ya es hora de hacerte polvo-Beby se teletransporto sobre Freezer y le dio un potente martillazo el cual lo mando contra el suelo-¡Enfrenta una verdadera Supernova!-Beby levanto sus brazos mientras que varias energías oscuras comenzaban a aparecer.

 ** _Equipo Divino._**

-¿Qué es eso?-grito Caulifla asustada.

-Es la Bola del Rencor, la tecnixa máxima de Beby, con ella reune todo el poder del reino de los espectros y crea una SuperNova de pura oscuridad-explico Beat.

-¡Como la Genkidama!-grito Goku impactado.

-Es es...un mounstruo-expreso Piccolo quien también se mostro asustado por el poder del Tsufur.

 ** _Arena de Tierra._**

Beby finalmente término de reunir la energía del reino de los Espectros, por lo tanto creo una gram masa de energía oscura en forma de esfera con relampagos blancos.

-¡Es hora, este ataque marcara tú final!-sentencio-¡Muere, Bola del Rencor!-.

Beby lanzo su Bola del Rencor contra Freezer quien nisiquiera pudo moverse devido al terror que había atrapado su cuerpo, y recibió el ataque, por lo cual una exploción nuclear arrazo con todo, creando un domo de pura energía oscura la cual parecia eterna.

Todos los dioses se mostraron impactados por ese ataque, era el mismo poder de las tinieblas, el máximo ataque de desteucción.

Finalmente el efecto de la Bola del Rencor término, quedando puros escombros y destrucción, Freezer había desaparecido por lo cual solo se podía intuir una cosa.

 ** _Equipo Divino_**

-¡Lo mato!-dijo Goku impactado

-¡No!-corrijio el Ninja-¡Lo adsorvio!-.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron todos a exepción de Jiren.

-Al ser el guerrero de la Oscuridad, Beby puede manipular la oscuridad, el rencor y la maldad, y Freezer tenia esas tres caracteristicas, por lo tanto fue fácil para Beby manipularlo y sobre todo adsorverlo-.

-¡Ya veo!-dijo Piccolo analizador-¡Entonces...!-.

-Si-dijo Roger.

Piccolo miro a Goku, el había comprendido eso y por lo tanto sabía que solo significaba una cosa.

- _"¡Tú eres el unico que puede vencerlo, Goku!"-._ Fugi estaba detrás del Ninja temblando de miedo-¡Fugi! ¿No tienes algo qué hacer?-.

-¿Qué le pasa? ¡Yo ni loca vuelvo a ese lugar, que tal si ese mounstruo me mata, no, yo no voy a correr ese riesgo, soy una chica gupa y joven con un futuro por delante!-.

-No tendras futuro si ni vas a esa plataforma en los próximos 10 segundos-.

-¡Okey!-Fugi tomo aire-¡Y entendi esa referencia!-grito caminando a la arena.

El ninja solo nego con la cavez-Esta niña cada día más rebelde-.

-¡La lagartija super desarrollada...digo Freezer ya paso a mejor vida (entiendase murió)...Beby del equipo Oscuro es el ganador!-.

Beby regreso a su equipo con la victoria en sus manos, mientras que todos los demás participantes lo miraban con mucho temor.

 ** _Equipo 7._**

-Lo mejor será que se rindieran-dijo Krilin-El poder de esa bestia esta más haya de lo que imaginamos, ese mounstruo nos matara-.

-Aún no podemos rendirnos, tal vez no le ganemos a ese mounstruo, pero no nos rendiremos tan fácil-dijo Holysax con determinación.

-Ella tiene razón, aún no eatoy dispuesto a rendirme-dijo Hit.

 ** _Equipo Oscuro._**

Beby ya había regresado a su espacio, no sin antes mirar al equipo del Ninja Sagrado y descubrir a un Goku que lo miraba directamente.

-¡Luego seguiras tu!-prometio con un tono de maldad.

-¡Bien echo Beby como siempre fue una gram victoria!-.

-Lo sé, aunque me ubiera gustado enfrentar a un verdadero reto, ese insecto fue solo un aperitivo-.

-Tranquilo Beby, te aseguro que muy pronto enfrentarás a alguien digno de tús asombrosas habilidades-.

-Lo se gram Xos, lo se-.

-¡Continuamos con Kale sel equipo Divino y Omega Shenlong del equipo Oscuro!-.

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _Ya quedo este capítulo el cual espero les haya gustado, bueno Beby gano este feroz combate con una tecnica la cual dejo paralizados a muchos, e incluso a los dioses, el torneo se pone cada vez más temible ¿Qué pasará?._**


	27. Capítulo27

**_Hola amigos comienza un nuevo capítulo el cual espero les guste, bueno en el capítulo anterior vimos el temible combate entre Beby y Freezer donde Beby demostro ser por que es el guerrero de la oscuridad al venser a Freezer en su forma de Golden Freezer sin problemas, las cosas se ponen cada vez peores ¿Qué pasará?_**

 ** _Capítulo.27 Desesperación_**

Kale suspiro hondamente mientras se preparaba para el combate aunque Beat no estaba muy seguro sobre dejarla participar o no, después de todo el había tenido la mala suerte de enfrentar a ese dragón y por lo tanto conocia su poder.

-¡Es tú turno Kale, es hora de que les demuestres a todos tú gram poder como Súper Saiyajin!-motivaba Caulifla en modo de superioridad.

La saiyajin miro a Caulufla-¡No...no estoy muy segura Caulifla!-le confeso la saiyajin con nerviosismo.

-¿Qué cosas dices?-grito Caulifla-¡Tú eres una gram guerrera, la mejor de todas, no puedes rendirte tan fácil!-.

Kale sonrió por esas palabras-¡Gracias!-dijo mientras continuaba caminando a la arena aunque Beat la detubo antes de subir.

-¡No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres!-le dijo-¡No quiero que te lastimen!-.

-Quiero hacerlo-respondió-No quiero decepcionarla-.

Kale subió a la plataforma dejando a un muy pensativo Beat, Note quien lo había visto todo no podía evitar ponerse un poco celosa ya que ella ya desde hace tiempo sentia algo por el joven saiyajin.

-¿No quiere hacerlo verdad?-pregunto Piccolo asercandose.

Beat lo miro-¿Cree que le gane?-.

-No tube la oportunidad de pelear contra ella, pero su poder es muy grande, me recuerda mucho a un disipulo el cual aún mantiene un gram poder escondido-Piccolo puso su mano en el hombro de Beat en cuestión de apoyo mientras miraba sierto Saiyajin al cual consideraba como un hijo.

Kale finalmente subió a la plataforma donde Omega Shenlong ya la esperaba sonriendo con maldad mientras se mantenia calmado y muy analizador.

-Ni creas que voy a tenerte compasión solo por que eres una mujer, voy a destrozarte sin piedad-.

Kele se puso en guardia sin decir palabra alguna, Omega Shenlong solo rio por ese atrevimiento pues sabía que Kale estaba cometiendo un error fatal.

-¡Bien, comenzemos con mi diverción!-.

Omega Shenlong se lanzó en una feroz embestida contra la Saiyajin, quien se elevo para esquivarlo y luego disparo tres rayos que simplemente no le hicieron nada al dragón.

-¿Con esas energías crees derrotarme? Vaya que eres tonta-.

Omega se teletransporto detrás de Kale y la ataco con una patada, la saiyajin retrocedió adolorida pero por suerte logro mantenerse en pie.

-¡No, no dejare que me vensas!-Kale comenzo a atacar con una velocidad imprecionante, lanzando una lluvia de golpes contra Omega Shenlong quien apenas y podia bloquear sus ataques.

-Veo que ahora atacas con más fuerza, pero sigues siendo un insecto-.

-¡Eso lo veremos!-.

Kale y Omega se separarón y volvieron a atacarse, intentando derribarse.

-¡No podrás conmigo, rindete y tú sufrimiento será menos!-.

Kale le dedico una mirada de enfado total a Omega, aún no estaba dispuesta a rendirse y menos si había mucho en riesgo.

-¡JAMAS!-Kale lanzó un grito transformandose en Super Saiyajin Legensario por lo cual su poder creció con gram velocidad.

 ** _Equipo Divino_**

Beat grito emocionado al ver eso-¡Exelente Kale, ahora dale su paliza a ese maldito!-.

Todos miraban muy asombrados el combate, era increible el poder que Kale poseia y aún estando solo en Super Saiyajin Legendario.

-¡Tiene un poder muy grande!-dijo Nico.

-Era natural, es mi hermana y por lo tanto es la más fuerte de todas las Siayajin-declaro Caulifla muy segura de sus palabras.

Roger quien también miraba el combate no estaba muy seguro de la victoria de Kale, el sabia que ahora su poder era muy grande, pero Omega Shenlong tampoco estaba utilizando sus máximos poderes.

 ** _Equipo Oscuro._**

Xos observaba la batalla detenidamente, parecía muy tranquilo pese a que sabía cual era el verdadero poder de Kale.

-Esa chiquilla es imprecionante, posee unas fuerzas increibles-dijo Goma impactado.

-¿Cree que Omega Shenlong pueda vencerla?-pregunto Omega algo insegura.

-Kale es una guerrra poderosa lo admito, e inclusive me atraveria a decir que esta sobre Note, pero recuerda que por algo Omega Shenlong posee las energías oscuras de las 7 Esferas del dragón y por lo tanto no puede perder-declaro Xos malvado.

 ** _Arena de Viento_**

Kale ahora se encontraba en su estado de Súper Saiyajin fuera de Control y por lo tanto su poder estaba al máximo, aunque el Dragón Oscuro en vez de preocuparse se veía muy emocionado pues sabía que lo esperaba un buen combate

-¡Me alegro que hayas decidido transformarte ya que de no ser así esto seria muy aburrido!-.

Kale dio unos pasos, ahora su mirada se veia más confiada y perversa, al igual que su sonrisa desquisiada.

-Dragoncito estúpido, ahora mismo te mostrare el poder de una saiyajin de verdad, te are sufrir como nunca lo haz echo-.

Omega rio muy gracioso-¿Enserio? ¡Pues veamos si puedes sostener esas palabras!-.

La saiyajin se lanzó contra el dragón, quien disparo un rayo de sus ojos que Kale esquivo sin problemas y luego atrapo a Omega Shenlong del rostro y lo estrello contra el suelo hundiendolo en el acto.

-¿Qué te parece gusano?-.

Omega Shenlong lanzó un rugido de ira combinado con una rafaga de energía, obligando a la saiyajin a retroceder.

-Te estas confiado estúpida, puede que te hayas transformado pero al dragon oscuro más poderoso no se le puede vencer así por que si-.

-Eso vamos haberlo lagartija-.

Kale se transporto frente a Omega Shenlong quien se mantubo quieto en todo momento hasta que la saiyajin estubo apunto de golperlo, Omega lanzó una patada que Kele esquivo y le dio un colosal martillaso haciendolo caer pesadamente.

-¡Enfrenta mi cañon Borrador gusano!-.

Kale disparo su feroz ataque contra Omega Shenlong quien lo recibió directamente y se creo un gram estallido de energía que brillaba de un intenso color verde Olivia.

Omega Shenlong salió de los escombros que habían sepultado su cuerpo, mientras limpiaba el polvo de sus hombro y miraba hacia Kale.

-¡Si ese es tú ataque más poderoso entonces dejame decirte que me decepcionas!-declaro el Dragón maligno.

Kale no pudo evitar alarmarse al escuchar esa declaración.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste gusano?-.

-Que tu ataque solo me hizo cosquillas-.

Omeha Shenlong le dio un poderoso golpe a Kale con su rodilla, y después de eso un golpe en la cara, la saiyajin retrocedió muy aturdida, oportunida que el dragón abrovecho y le dio un cabezaso, terminando con una patada justo a las costillas que mando contra el suelo a la saiyajin.

 ** _Equipo Divino._**

-No, Kale-grito Beat preocupado.

-¡Ese dragón es muy poderoso!-dijo Goku impactado-¡Quiero enfrentarlo!-.

-¿Qué cosas dices? ¿Qué no vez que Kele esta siendo golpeada por esa bestia y tú solo piensas en pelear?-rugió Caulifla histerica.

-El poder que posee Kale es muy grande, y sin embargo no es capaz nisiquiera de hacerle frente a ese dragón, eso solo quiere decir que es más fuerte de lo ella y nosotros pensamos-analizo Piccolo.

Beat solo miraba muy preocupado el cambate, si ella moria o salia lastimada no se perdonaria ya que el no la había detenido para que no peleara.

 _-"Kale, por favor, reciste"-_ rogaba el chico muy preocupado.

 ** _Arena de Viento._**

Kale apenas pudo levantarse después de esos golpes, realmente habían sido ataques sumamente poderosos.

-¡Gusano...no voy a permitir que te salgas con las tuyas!-.

-Ja ¿Y qué vas hacer para detenerme? aduras penas puedes levantarte, no eres más que una basura-.

Kale aumento su poder-¡Insecto, voy hacerte puro polvo!-.

Omega Shenlong disparo un rayo contra Kale, quien lo desvio con sus manos, algo que nisiquiera impacto al dragón quien se lanzo a una increible velocidad contra Kale y dandole una patada justo en el pecho

Kale retrocedio pero aún no esta vencida y disparo su Onda de poder Máximo contra Omega Shenlong, quien detubo el ataque con algo de dificultad.

-¡Este ataque no va a detenerme!-declaro el dragón muy seguro de sus palabras.

-¿Eso crees gusano?-.

-¡Eso creo!-.

Omega Shenlong reunió energía y disparo un rayo de color rubí, al tiempo en que un domo de energía se levantaba mientras que ambas energías chocaban con intensidad enmedio de la plataforma.

-¡No me venserás!-Kale aumento el poder de su ataque

-Yo creo que si-Omega Shenlong libero su poder oscuro y por lo tanto su ataque golpeo a Kale y una exploción se levanto, misma que no solo levanto un gran estallido de energía, si no tambien destruyo media isla.

Al términar la exploción se descubrió que en la isla había quedado un inmenso agujero, y enmedio del agujero Kale estaba allí algo herida y cubierta por una nube de humo.

-¡Kale salió de la plataforma, Omega Shenlong del equipo Oscuro es el ganador!-.

El maligno Dragón solo sonrió con alegria y regreso a su espacio.

 ** _Equipo Divino_**

Kale regreso a la normalidad muy triste por haber perdido el combate aunque dio lo mejor de ella-¡Lo siento...hermana!-dijo mirando a Caulifla.

-¿Como puedes decir eso después de que perdiste?-exclamo la mujer con rudeza-¡Pudiste haberlo destruido!-.

-¡Dejala!-grito Beat-¡No tienes derecho de tratarla de esa manera!-.

-¡No te metas niño, esto es algo entre ella y yo!-dijo Caulifla.

-Si, pero no puedo permitir que le hables de esa manera-.

Caulifla y Beat se miraron a desafiantes pero Goku intervino antes de que algo pasara.

-¡Tranquilos chicos, no importa si Kale perdio o no, lo importante es que esta bien!-dijo Goku sonriendo entusiasta.

Caulifla miro a Goku-¡Esta bien, pero no quiero que le hables a este mocoso! ¿Entendido?-prohibio la saiyajin en un tono de mandato.

El Ninja Sagrado miraba muy preocupado a sus participantes, el echo de que sus participantes discutieran entre ellos no le agradaba en lo mas minimo.

-¡Esto, no me gusta nada!-dijo El Ninja muy preocupado.

 ** _Equipo Oscuro._**

 _-"Eso es, continues así y muy pronto podre destrozarlos desde el fondo"-._

-¡Continuamos con Nico del equipo Divino y Doflamingo del equipo Oscuro!-.

 ** _Equipo Divino._**

Nico se quedo quieta al escuchar su nombre hasta que Kabra se le aserco-¡Es tu turno Nico! ¿Estas lista?-pregunto.

La joven androide miro a su amigo-Creo estarlo, no puedo darme el lujo de perder tan fácil es hora de pelear-.

Nico tomo un gram suspiro, ya estaba lista para su pelea cuando Roger se le aserco

-¡Ten mucho cuidado, Doflamingo es alguién poderoso y si lo tomas a la ligera seria un error muy caro!-.

-Lo sé-respondió Nico-Vi su último combate, y la única manera de vencerlo es dandolo todo-.

Nico subio a la plataforma mientras que todos sus amigos le deseaban suerte.

-¡Suerte Nico tu puedes!-apoyaba Note muy contenta.

 ** _Arena de Hielo_**

Doflamingo tanto como Nico se encontraron la plataforma de Hielo, donde ambos se miraban de manera retadora.

-Vaya, veo que esta vez no sera tan fácil vencer a mi oponente, no después de ver tú ultimo combate-.

-Yo digo lo mismo-respondió Nico-Debo admitir que eres de los pocos humanos que conosco que tienen un gram poder, pero de todas maneras no me rendire tan fácil-.

Doflamingo se rio-¡No digas tonterias, este es terreno de titanes, tú ni tús amigos no tienen nisiquiera una oportunidad!-.

-¡Te equivicas!-rugió la androide-¡Aún no sabes lo fuerte que podemos ser cuando nos unimos!-.

El temible Shichibukai se elevo utilizando la habilidad de su fruta-¿Enserio?-pregunto de forma misteriosa y siniestra-¡Pues veamos si puedes hacer algo contra mi!-.

-Era lo que estaba esperando-dijo Nico lista para la batalla.

Doflamingo lanzo un corte con sus hilos contra Nico, mismo que la androide esquivo con un salto y disparo un rayo, aunque al pirata no le costo nada detenerlo, para asombro de la Cyborg, mientras el Shichibukai la miraba seriamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Como lo hiciste?-.

-Yo no soy el tonto de Kuriza, a diferencia de el yo si analizo a mi oponente así que no te confies-.

Nico se vio un poco inquieta-No importa, e vencido a sujetos más fuertes, no me dare por vencida-.

-Pues entonces demuéstrame todo lo que tienes-.

Nico comenzó a disparar sus energías contra Doflamingo, mismo que eran repelidas fácilmente por el pirata gracias a su Haki de armadura, quien continuaba esperando a que Nico le lanzara un ataque de verdad.

-Puedo ver que lo que dijo Xos era sierto, solo eres una androide estúpida sin poder-.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-.

-Lo que escuchaste, basura, es hora de acabar con esto-.

Doflamingo se movio a una velocidad tan imprecionante que parecia que se teletransportaba de un lado a otro y apareció detrás de Nico pegandole una patada en la espalda, la joven androide cayó al suelo, pero se levanto rápidamente.

-¡Te advierto que aún no me has derrotado!-declaro Nico aumentando su poder.

-Ja' solo aumentaste tú poder gram cosa-.

Nico habrió muchos los ojos-Pues si eso crees te mostrare que te equivocas-Nico creo dos esferas de energía-¡Disparo De Protones!-Invoco y disparo un potente rayo de energía contra el pirata.

-Nada mal-admitio Doflamingo.

El ataque golpeo a Doflamingo y una exploción se levanto, mientras que un domo de energía se formaba por unos segundo hasta que se desbanecio.

-No creo que hayas podido con eso-declaro Nico y efectivamente su ataque había sido tan poderoso que había dejado al Shichibukai lastimado.

 ** _Equipo Oscuro._**

-¿Le gano?-grito Piccolo sin entender.

-Así parece, no se mueve-dijo Beat.

-Esa chica es más fuerte de lo que pense-dijo Goku muy emocionado.

Roger odservaba el combate de otro ángulo puesto a que el conocia a Doflamingo y por algo era un Shichibukai.

 ** _Arena de Hielo._**

Doflamingo continuaba inmóvil sin hacer o decir algo, solo mirando a la androide detenidamente y de una manera penetrante.

-¡Gane!-dijo Nico aliviada.

-Yo no estaria muy seguro si fuera tú-dijo la voz de Doflamingo quien limpio el polvo de su traje.

-¡Imposible!-bramo la chica muy impactada.

-Olvidaste que uno de mis poderes es destruir los ataques, y no me diste a mi si no a mis hilos-.

-¡Es verdad!-grito al recordar eso.

-Bien, debo decir que me diberti, pero no eres la guerrera indicada-.

Doflamingo activo su Haki de armadura nuevamente y comenzó un feroz ataque contra Nico, quien apenas y podia ver sus movimientos.

 _-"Su fuerza y velocidad an cambiado mucho"-_ pensaba la androide preocupada.

Doflamingo se desapareció y apareció detras de Nico-¡Reacciona!-grito y al monento le planto una potente patada en la cabeza que la mando contra el suelo levantando mucho polvo-¡Llego el momento! ¡Full Blight!-.

Doflamin atraveso a Nico con sus hilos probocandole un inmenso daño en el cuerpo, la chica escupió sangre antes de caer inconsiente al suelo.

-¡Nico ya no puede continuar el ganador es Doflamingo del equipo Oscuro!-.

Beat, Note y Kabra corrieron a la arena de combate para auxiliar a su amiga, la cual después de ese ataque había quedado muy mal herida.

-¡Nico, Nico, resiste tú puedes!-decia Note muy preocupada.

-Ese maldito-rugió Beat apretando los dientes-no tenia por que haberle echo esto-.

Goku se aserco-¡Tomen denle esto, con esto se repondra!-Goku les dio una semilla del ermitaño, por suerte Nico aún tenia fuerza para comerla y la trago.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto sin entender.

-Ese maldito de derroto, pero lo bueno es que estas bien-dijo Beat muy contento.

-Eso quiere decir-interrumpió Piccolo-que es otro sujeto del cual deben cuidarse, no es un humano cualquiera, es un monstruo-.

-Lo sabemos-dijo Goku-Y por eso me emociona ya que es un sujeto poderoso-el saiyajin sonrió con emoción, algo que asombro al Ninja quien al ver la situación tan preocupante, Goku no se veia nada estresado, es más se veía muy contento y sobre todo emocionado.

-¡Continuamos con Dispo del equipo Sama y Cyron del equipo Divino! ¡Oh si uno de los más poderosos miembros de las tropas del orgullo esto va a estar super padre!-.

 ** _Equipo 7._**

Toppo sonrió al escuchar el nombre de uno de sus compañeros, despuésde todo el sabía que Dispo era fuerte pero no estaba muy seguro de que si iba a ganar o no.

-¿Cree que gane?-pregunto Krilin mirandolo.

-No lo se, Dispo tiene una gram habilidad que es la velocidad pero, aún no emos conocido todo el potencial de ese sujeto, no pudo decidir-decia Toppo analizador.

-Tendremos que esperar a que inicie el combate-aseguro Hit.

 ** _Arena de Viento._**

Dispo bajo a la plataforma al tiempo en que Cyron hacia lo mismo, Omega reia muy confiada, ella tenia mucha confianza en ese guerrero, después de todo sabía quien era y su importancia en el Universo.

-Será mejor que te rindas antes de que termines como mi anterior oponente-dijo Cyron con un tono de amenaza y su expreción seria y fría.

-Ni creas que soy tan fácil de derrotar, yo pertenesco a las Tropas del Orgullo y por tanto mi deber es impartir justicia en el Universo-.

-¿Y tú crees que me vas a intimidar? Ustedes no son más que un chiste para el nombre de la justicia-dijo Cyron sin inmutarse.

-¿Como te atreves a hablarnos de ese modo? bueno veo que no te enseñarón modales es hora de que sientas el temor-.

-Pues intentalo si puedes-desafió el maligno rey.

-¡Ya verás que yo no juego!-.

Dispo se lanzó a una poderosa velocidad y le dio un feroz golpe a Cyron quien lo detubo sin problemas.

-No trates de utilizar la velocidad con alguien que ya la controla desde hace tiempo-aconsejo Cyron para asombro del guerrero.

-¿Como?-exclamo.

-No eres el único que tiene esa ventaja-.

Cyron pateo a Dispo justo en el estomago haciendo que chocara contra varias rocas, luego apareció justo detras de el tomandolo de una de sus piermas y estrellandolo contra el suelo, para después darle un puñetazo en su mejilla izquierda lo que lo hizo chocar contra el suelo.

 ** _Valcón Real._**

Vermoud miraba muy impactado el modo en que aquel guerrero había superado a Dispo sin problemas

-¡Imposible!-grito-¡Si Dispo es el más veloz del Universo 11, no puede perder!-.

-Al parecer no era el único, al ser de otras dimensiones hay guerreros diferentes y con similitudes, es aquí donde se aplica la teoria del Multiverso-explica Marcarita.

-Pues esa teoria es adsurda-grito el dios destructor del Onceabo Universo.

 ** _Arena de Viento._**

Dispo se levanto después de esos ataques ya muy lastimado, no podía creer que había alguien que superaba su velocidad con mucha fácilidad.

-¿Qué vas hacer? ¡La velocidad es tú arma, pero no puedes vencerme ya que yo soy más rápido que tú!-.

Dispo apretó los puños- _"No tengo otra opción más que usar mi Velocidad al máximo"-._ Dispo activo su modo de super velocidad Extremo, mientras que un aura purpura cubria su cuerpo volviendolo el ser más veloz del universo.

-¡Preparare por que esto apenas comienza!-.

Dispo se lanzó a toda Velocidad y le dio un puñetazo a Cyron en la cara, el demonio retrocedió pero antes de volver a recibir otro ataque se elevo y comenzó a disparar energía que Dispo evadia con mucha fácilidad.

-Vaya, miren esto, creo que el conejito comenzó a saltar, pero no te preocupes por que no podrás escapar de lás mandibulas de esta serpiente-.

Cyron aumento su poder mientras una rafaga de energíase extendia por toda la plataforma, su aura era amarillenta con relampagos negros.

 ** _Equipo Divino._**

-Tiene un poder igual o superior al super saiyajin 3-grito Vegeta.

-Y con esa velocudad esta más que claro que es un adversario de temer-odservaba Piccolo muy interesado.

-Aún recuerdo cuando enfrente a Dispo, vencerlo no fue fácil pero ahora veo que ese sujeto lo supero sin problemas-miraba Gohan impactado.

 ** _Arena de Viento._**

Dispo trataba de golpear a Cyron quien ahora era mucho más veloz.

-¿Creiste que eras el más rápido? ¡Te equivocaste por que soy más rápido!-Cyron pateo a Dispo quien retrocedioñó pero luego disparo rayos de energía, Cyron hizo lo mismo y varias explociones iluminaron la arena de combate completamente.

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _Ya quedo este capítulo el cual espero les haya gustado, como verán la preocupación aumenta cada vez más, pues son más los participantes de la maldad que pasan a la tercera ronda, pero esto no acaba y ahora el combate entre Dispo y Cyron continua ¿Quién ganará?._**


	28. Capítulo28

**_Hola amigos comienza un nuevo capítulo el cual espero les guste pues el torneo se pone cada vez más terrible, así como peligroso, mientras que la disputa entre Cyron y Dispo continua ¿Quién ganará esta batalla de velocidad? ambos estan muy parejos ¿Quién será el vencedor?._**

 ** _Capítulo.28 El temible poder de la reina de los Saiyajin._**

Dispo y Cyron se lanzarón contra el otro mientras se atacaban con poderosos golpes consecutivos a toda velocidad, por lo cual se podían ver muchos destellos los cuales iluminaban el campo de batalla como fuegos artificiales.

-¡Es mejor que vayas pensando en rendirte por que nunca podrás vencerme!-decia Cyron muy confiado

-¿Y tú crees que podrás contra mi?-.

Ambos contendientes se apartaron y después de eso se arrojaron energía misma que choco en el centro del campo de batalla probocando un gram estallido.

-¡Muere!-Cyron corrió tan rápido como la luz atravesando la nube de polvo y golpeo fuertemente a Dispo, quien retrocedió pero se recupero fácilmente y ataco con una patada.

-¿Qué?-grito al ver que ese guerrero había detenido su ataque.

-Como te dije mi velocidad y reflejos son los más poderosos, puedes ser rápido pero tús reflejos son basura-.

Dispo lanzo una rafaga de ki que obligo a Cyron a retroceder-No estes tan seguro-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-.

-Yo tampoco estoy utilizando toda mi velocidad, si lo hiciera ya estubieras muerto-informo en cuestión de amenaza.

-Pues hazlo, ya que adiferencia de ti, yo no sere piadozo-sentencio el demonio muy maligno.

Dispo apreto los dientes-¡Tú lo pediste!-el poderoso y valiente guerrero aumento más se velocidad-¡Esta es mi velocidad al máximo nivel!-presento.

-Ja' nada mal, pero yo tampoco voy a quedarme atrás-.

Cyron también aumento su poder y volvió al ataque con todo lo que tenia, mientras golpeaba a Dispo y luego lo estrellaba contra el suelo, el guerrero del universo 11 rerocedio mientras trataba de hacer algo para contraatacar.

-¡Miserble, no voy a permitir que te burles de mi!-grito con furia.

-Jajaja, eres pátetico, al principió creí que si ibas a darme una buena batalla pero ahora me doy cuenta que solo eres un gusano-.

-¿Gusano?-cuestiono-¡Ya te mostrare quien es el gusano!-.

Dispo dio un gram salto y luego disparo varios rayos de energía aunque a Cyron no le costaba nada detener esos ataques los cuales repelia sin ningún tipo de problema.

-¡No creas que con eso vas a vencerme!-Cyron se teletransporto detrás de Dispo, para sorpresa de este último, quien recibió un feroz golpe que lo mando cotra el suelo-¡Es hora de acabar con esto!-Cyron comenzó a reunir energía-¡Muere Disparo Solar!-.

Cyron lanzó un rayo de energía tan luminoso como el mismo sol, y golpeo a Dispo y por lo tanto salió fuera de la plataforma.

-¡Dispo ya no puede continuar Cyron es el ganador! ¡Que lastima y yo que queria que ganara!-.

Ambos participantes regresaron a sus respectivos espacios.

 ** _Equipo 7_**

-Perdio-dijo Toppo muy impactado-No crei que Dispo saliera tan rápido-.

-Su oponente no solo era veloz si no también fuerte y fue algo que el no vio-analizo Holysax.

-¡Continuamos con Hit del equipo 7 y Zaro del equipo Oscuro!-se detiene-¡Oh...Por...Dios esto va a estar de poca!-.

Hit tomo aire y se preparo para su combate, el más que nadie sabía que no podía confiarze pues ya había visto el poder de Zaro y sabía que vencerla no seria muy fácil.

-Llego el momento, es hora de ir a pelear-dijo Hit mientras tronaba sus mudillos.

 ** _Equipo Oscuro._**

Zaro se levanto de su trono mientras pasaba al frente riendo con superioridad y sin inmutarse, Xos no se veia nada preocupado, después de todo por algo Zaro era la reina de los saiyajin.

-¡Llego el momento Zaro, no me decepciones!-.

La mujer sonrió-No te preocupes, lo que menos deseo es perder, no sin haber humillado al principe Vegeta-respondió haciendo total enfasis en principe.

-¡Bien, y que no se te olvide ganar!-.

Zaro siguió caminando a paso lento manteniendo su siempre sonrisa alegre pero perversa, Vegeta quien la miraba desde su espacio solo podía dedicarle una mirada de sierto odio y rivalidad ya que aún no podía creer que lo que había dicho en su antiguo combate fuera sierto.

 ** _Equipo Divino._**

-Esa insecta-gruño Vegeta-Se cree muy superior, como deseo enfrentarla para hacerle ver que se equivoca-.

-¡Tranquilo Vegeta, ella nisiquiera te nota y tú haciendo corajes!-dijo Goku muy sonriente.

-Callate Kakarotto, tú no puedes comprender lo que siento al saver que un insecto así por que si quiera quedarse con lo que me pertenece, voy a hacerla trizas con mis manos-Vegeta miraba a Zaro con ira, quien simplemente seguia bajando a la plataforma con mucha calma.

 ** _Arena de Fuego._**

Finalmente ambos oponentes se encontraron en la plataforma, mientras reian de forma retadora.

-Me doy cuenta por tú poder que vencerte no será fácil-menciono Zaro para asombro de Hit-pero no imposible-.

-Puedo decir lo mismo, pero ni creas que voy a cometer el mismo error que Frost, yo si peleare con todo desde el principió-amenazo Hit muy dispuesto y con seguridad.

Zaro rio un poco, en sus rojos ojos se podía reflejar la figura de Hit, mientras que un brillo pasaba a la velocidad de la luz sobre ellos como si estubiera analizandolo.

-¡Es lo más combeniente, tú amigo fue fuerte, pero no lo suficiente!-respondió con un tono de ironia, Frost quien escuchaba todo solo gruño con enojo mientras apretaba el puño.Hit se puso en guardia-Bien, ya fueron muchas charlas, ya es hora de pelear-.

Zaro entrecerro los ojos-Digo lo mismo, iniciemos con esto-.

Hit se quedo algo impactado pues la mujer no consideraba necesario ponerse enguardia, aunque sabía que tampoco debia dejarse intimidar o quedaria como un simple fanfarrón.

-¡Aquí voy!-.

El combate finalmente comenzó con Hit llendo sobre Zaro quien permaneció quieta en todo momento, fue hasta que Hit lanzó el primer golpe, pero la mujer simple y sencillamente giro a la derecha esquivando ese ataque.

-¡Eres rápida!-reconoció Hit.

-Yo diria que muy rápida-se alago Zaro sin dejar de sonreir.

-Pero no eres la única-.

Hit comenzó un veloz ataque contra Zaro, quien sin problemas podía evadir sus ataques como si estos fueran simples golpes ordinarios, algo que dejaba sumamente asombrado a Hit quien se aparto y comenzó a arrojar energía.

-¡Eso mejora las cosas!-Un campo de energía cubrió el cuerpo de Zaro, el cual repelio todos los ataques de Hit hacia distintas direcciones.

-Eres una mujer con muchos trucos, ya veo por que venciste a Frost sin problemas-Hit se detubo.

-Yo no los llamaria trucos, más bien experiencia, en mi vida enfrente a más enemigos de los que puedas imaginar, cada uno más fuerte que el anterior-explico la mujer muy sonriente.

Hit suspiro-Te equivocas, yo también e enfrentado a adversarios poderosos, y a cada uno los e vencido ¿A cuantos haz vencido tú?-.

Zaro solo se rio muy graciosa-Dejemos los parloteos y peleemos, dicen que los actos valen más que las palabras-.

-Opino lo mismo ¡Hagamoslo!-.

Zaro y Hit se atacaron ambos atacandose con sus puños los cuales chocaron con fuerza produciendo un atronador estruendo.

-¡Nada mal!-calificó Hit.

-Creiste que solo atacaba con ataques, a que no te esperabas que también soy buena con los combate cuerpo a cuerpo ¿Verdad?-.

Hit se aparto-Nada de eso, todo buen guerrero se destaca por sus habilidades, no me gusta subestimar a mi oponemte no te confies-.

-Eso me alegra ya que podre divertirme más de lo que pense-.

Hit volvió al ataque lanzando una patada, Zaro se agacho y luego con una velocidad imprecionante golpeo el pecho de Hit y comenzó a atacarlo con veloces golpes que chocaban contra su cuerpo con fuerza, mientras obligaban a Hit a retroceder más y más

 ** _Equipo Divino._**

-Es una guerra increible-grito Goku muy emocionado-Esta venciendo a Hit sin problemas, fue algo que nisiquiera yo pude hacer-.

-¿Qué?-grito Beat.

-Haci como lo hoyes, Goku necesito de un gram poder para vencerlo, y sin embargo esa mujer puede pelear con el sin la más minima dificultad, parece como si fuera de otro mundo-Piccolo estaba muy impacto por el poder y fuerza de Zaro aunque a Vegeta parecia no importarle.

-Le ganare, no imparta lo fuerte que sea, yo soy Vegeta y tengo que ganarle-dijo el principe con gram orgullo y determinación.

 ** _Equipo 7_**

Los del equipo 7 estaban muy asombrados al ver el gram poder que tanto como Hit y Zaro tenian, aunque era muy impactante que esa mujer pudiera pelear a su mismo ritmo y a su mismo nivel sin dificultad.

-Ambos pelean al mismo nivel-grito Krilin impactado-Fue algo que ni Goku pudo hacer-.

-Pero si te fijas a ella no le cuesta nada mantener ese ritmo, encanbio a Hit ya se le ve bastante cansado-odservaba Toppo con un sierto aire de inseguridad.

-¡Ganale Hit, ganale y hazla pedazos!-apoyaba Frost desde su espacio.

Todos conocian muy bien el poder de Hit, aunque no creian que pudiera vencer tan fácilmente a Zaro, no después de ver su modo de pelear

 ** _Arena de Fuego._**

Zaro y Hit continuaban con su feroz combate el cual era muy imprecionante pues ambos se atacaban con todo lo que tenían, mientras que el público gritaba con emoción.

-No me vas a vencer tan fácilmente-declaro Hit.

-¡Lo mismo te digo!-.

Zaro se elevo y disparo varios ataques contra Hit, quien se protegio con sus manos aunque los impactos de los rayos lo obligaban a retroceder.

-No esta nada mal, pero aún no estoy vencido-Hit aumento su poder-¡Toma esto! ¡Puño de Presión Asecina!-.

Hit reunió energía en uno de sus puños y moviendose a gram velocidad golpea a Zaro repetidas veces justo en el abdomen lanzandola por los aires, pero la saiyajin logro manterse firme.

-Eso no estubo mal-dijo Zaro-Pero no es sificiente para vencerme-.

-Ya lo veremos-.

Hit dio un salto y disparo varios rayos mismos que Zaro esquivo con algo de dificultad, para luego golpear a Hit quien retrocedió un poco.

-Veo que no te cuesta nada recibir mis ataques-Hit limipió la sangre de su labio-Pero ya es hora de dejarnos de juegos, te atacare con mi tecnica especial-.

Zaro rio misteriosa por esas palabras mientras que un brillo rojo iluminaba sus ojos.

-Me parece justo, ya que pelear con este poder seria toda una desventaja para ti-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Hit sin entender.

-Que aún no estoy peleando con todo mi poder-resumio la mujer dejando a un muy impactado y atonito Hit.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste?-cuestiono.

-Que esto para mi a sido un simple calentamiento-desia Zaro y mientras más hablaba más dejaba impactado a Hit-Ya que aún me falta mucho para llegar al límite-.

Hit se quedo mudo de la impreción no sabía que decir, estaba realmente asombrado por esas palabras que herizaron la piel del poderoso asecino.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿No me digas que ya te asustaste?-.

Hit reacciono y puso su expreción fría, no podía darse el lujo de perder tan fácilmente.

-Te equivocas, aún puedo dar más-declaro mientras su cuerpo se envolvia en un aura púrpura-¡Salto en el Tiempo!-invoco mientras su poder de Salto en el Tiempo se activaba.

Zaro sintió el poder de Hit en su cuerpo, pero en vez de preocuparse sonrió con emoción, era como si disfrutara sentir las energías de sus oponentes que eran como sangre para un vampiro.

-¡Exquisito!-saboreo-¡Realmente eres muy fuerte!-.

-Te dije que aún no estaba utilizando todo mi poder-.

-Suerte para ti, ya que en este estado no podría hacerte ni un rasguño-los ojos de Zaro se iluminaron de un intenso color rojo-¡Pero por suerte no eres el único que no a usado todo su poder!-.

Zaro comenzó a brillar mientras que un aura blanca con destellos oscuros cubría su cuerpo, sus ojos se volvieron blancos totalmente y su cuerpo se elevo hasta quedar a la vista de todos, mientras que una luz tan potente como el mismo sol iluminaba su cuerpo completamente.

 ** _Equipo Divino._**

-¿Qué esta pasando?-gritaba Vegeta cubriendose de aquella intensa luz.

-Deseguro es...un truco-dijo Culifla molesta.

-Su poder esta creciendo rápidamente-dijo Gohan con impacto-Y sigue haciendolo-.

-¿Este es el poder de la reina de los saiyajin?-cuestionaba Piccolo atonito.

Roger y El Ninja no decian nada pues ellos más que nadie más ya sabían de que se trataba todo ese espectacúlo.

-Lo ara de nuevo-dijo Roger muy serio.

-Después de tanto tiempo, la reina de la raza guerrera Saiyajin volvera a utilizar ese poder, es...es...increible-grito el Ninja sumamente preocupado.

 ** _Valcón Real._**

Los dioses de la destrucción estaba muy asombrados con los ojos enforma de plato al sentir ese poder, sus Angeles solo se mantenian tranquilos aunque ellos tampoco podían ocultar el temlr que sentian al ver ese gram poder que crecia más y más.

-¿Qué esta haciendo?-cuestionaba Champa sin entender-Descalifiquenla eso es trampa-.

-No es trampa señor Champa, eso es a lo que muchos llaman transformación-explico Vados sonriendo.

-Es algo que tú diminuto cerebro no entendera-grito Vermoud

-¿Qué dijiste?-.

Bills solo miraba muy impactado ese poder, el cual era tan grande e impactante que el dios no podia dejar de temblar.

- _"Este poder, solo lo e visto en un solo lugar ¿Será posible?"-._

 ** _Arena de Fuego._**

Zaro continuaba con su transformación y mientras más ki liberaba, más aumentaba su poder, Hit no podía mantenerse en pie pues ese poder era tan grande que lo obligaba a retroceder.

-¿Qué trama?-se cuestionaba sin entender.

Finalmente una exploción de luz fue la que ilumino todo el estadio, mientras que una esfera de pura energía de luz se creaba para dar el nacimiento de la nueva y más poderosa Reina de los Saiyajin.

Zaro apareció poco a poco su apariencia y ropas ya no eran las mismas pues si bien ahora llevaba un tipo de falda color beige con detalles dorados, en su cintura llevaba un lazo del mismo color junto a un par de zapatillas doradas que brillaban con intencidad, en la parte de su abdomen y pecho llevaba solo un sosten blanco con lineas amarillentas, sus brazos llevaban un par de brazaletes dorados con un par de pentagramas grabados en las palmas de sus manos, su piel era blanca como la nieve, su cabello era ahora más lacio y grisesco dejando solo un mechon que cubría su ojo izquierdo, sus ojos eran grices, con un par de marcas en su mejilla derecha las cuales brillaban de un intensolo color púrpura, al igual que un cristal blanco en su frente que brillaba intensamente.

Zaro descendió mientras sonreia con alegria, su mirada se veia más confiada haci como siniestra y malvada.

-¡Esto es perfección, esto es poder, esto es futuro, esto es la combinación perfecta de liderazgo! ¡Te presento al Súper Saiyajin Real!-dijo con un tono de voz suave pero perverso.

 ** _Equipo Divino_**

-¿Dijo...dijo Súper Saiyajin Real?-exclamo Vegeta tartamudo.

-¿Qué es eso?-exclamo Caulifla confundida.

-Se trata del Súper Saiyajin Real, el cual solo lo pueden odtener los descendientes de la sangre real de los saiyajin, sindo ella la Reina de todos esos guerreros y por lo tanto sus transformaciones son diferentes, a lo que me refiero es que ella adquiere el poder de un dios-explico el Ninja.

Vegeta giro la mirada, estaba realmente paralizado, estupefacto era la palabra correcta, su poder era tan grande que ni el mismo podía creerlo

 ** _Arena de Fuego._**

Hit miro a Zaro detenidamente quien se mantenia muy calmada y seria, sabía que ahora el poder de su oponente estaba más allá de su propio limite, solo quedaba una opción.

-¿Que haces?-pregunto la reina al ver la próxima reacción de su oponente.

-Veo que tú poder es muy grande, y me doy cuenta de que no te podré ganar, lo mejor sera que me rinda-declaro.

Zaro apreto la mirada-¿Dices que me transforme enbano?-cuestiono con sierto tono de maldad.

-Vamos se realista, nisiquiera con mi tecnica de Salto en el Tiemo ubiera podido vencerte, será lo mejor-.

Zaro sonrió al comprender eso-¡Entiendo!-.

-¡Hit se rindió, Zaro del equipo Oscuro es la ganadora!-.

Zaro tanto como Hit regresarón a sus espacios, aunque Vegeta no podía dejar de mirarla con rabia y determinación, la mujer antes de llegar a su equipo también volteo a verlo y se sostubieron la mirada por un momento.

 ** _Equipo Oscuro._**

-Fue un buen trabajo-felicito Xos-Aunque no espere que te transformaras muy pronto-.

-Era necesario, aunque realmente espere poder usar mi máximo poder, bueno supongo que tendra que ser para la próxima-.

Zaro paso a su trono ocultandose en las sombras denuevo.

 ** _Equipo Divino._**

Vegeta continuaba mirando a Zaro, estaba muy sorprendido por sus poderes, e inclusive era tanto su enfado que ya hasta había comenzado a temblar.

-¡Será mejor que no te presipites Vegeta!-dijo Goku muy serio-¡De una vez te digo que no podrás ganarle!-.

Vegeta miro a Goku-¡No, no digas...estúpideces Kakarotto, yo soy el principe de los saiyajin, el único, no permitire que se salga con las suyas!-.

El Ninja Sagrado escucho esas palabras, el pensaba lo mismo, con ese nivel Vegeta no podría hacerle nada a Zaro y solo había una manera de que el pudiera ganarle.

-¡Continuamos con Kabra del equipo Divino y Vilgax del equipo Oscuro!-.

El pequeño Majin se preparo para la pelea, sabía que debia darlo todo y no confiarze.

-¿Estas listo Kabra?-pregunto Nico.

-Creo que si-respondió algo nervioso.

-Recuerda que debes atacar con todo, no te contengas, Vilgax es alguién poderoso y no dudara en matarte será mejor que te mantengas con la guardia siempre arriba-decia Beat.

Kabra miro a Beat-Vere a ver que puedo hacer, deseenme suerte chicos-.

Vilgax y Kabra subieron a la plataforma de Tierra mientras se miraban a los ojos directamente, solo que en Kabra se veia una mirada de determinación y en la de Vilgax una de pura maldad.

-Es mejor que te rindas, por tu condición física no podrás hacer mucho contra mi, rindete y te dajere vivir-dijo Vilgax tratando de intimidarlo.

Kabra se puso enguardia-¡Ni creas que voy a dejarme intimidar por tús palabras, no voy a dejarme vencer tan fácilmente!-.

Vilgax desanbaino su gram espada mientras la blandia-¡Bien tú lo quisiste gordinflón, ahora mismo voy a destruirte!-El temible conquistador tomo su espada y lanzó un corte directo al estomado de Kabra, el cual quedo dividido por la mitad-¡Jajaja que fácil!-.

-Yo no diria lo mismo-Kabra volvio a reunirse para impacto de Vilgax.

-¿Qué?-exclamo imprecionado.

-Mi cuerpo fue construido para ser indestructible, en pocas palabras tú espada es inútil por que puedo regenerame las veces que quiera-declaro.

Vilgax apreto los dientes pero luego sonrio sádicamente.

-Bien jugado-dijo lanzando su espada al suelo-Pero entonces tendre que usar mis puños para destruirte-.

-¡Quiero verte intentarlo!-.

Kabra se lanzó contra Vilgax y comenzó a atacarlo con poderos golpes consecutivos a toda velocidad, mientras que el maligno conquistador solo se cubria con sus brazos tratando de evadir esos golpes que chocaban contra su cuerpo con intencidad.

-¡Toma! ¡Aliento en Llamas!-.

Kabra se aparto mientras tomaba una gram bocana de aire para luego soplar un poderoso viento que levanto una gram exploción.

Vilgax salió disparado hacia atrás pero logro mantenerse firme, mientras sonreia de manera retadora.

-Imprecionante, debo decir que te jusge mal, pero ahora es mi turno-.

Vilgax dio un salto y pateo a Kabra justo en el estomago, pero gracias a su elasticidad pudo contener el golpe sin recibir el menor daño posible.

-¿Como?-cuestiono Vilgax impactado.

-Como veras mi cuerpo es elástico y muy recistente ¿Qué tienes tú?-pregunto mientra reia con determinación.

-Ni creas que eso funcionara contra mi, yo soy el poderoso Vilgax, conquistador de 10 mundos, yo soy invencible-declaro Vilgax orgullozo.

-¡Pues veamos que puedes hacer con esto!-.

Kabra estiro su brazo y le dio un fuerte golpe a Vilgax en la cara, el conquistador retrocedió pero luego tomo a Kabra del brazo y lo estrello contra el suelo, para después darle una patada que lo mando por los cielos.

-¡Rayos Láser!-Vilgax tomo su arma y disparo varios rayos, los cuales chocaron con fuerza sobre Kabra ocasionando una exploción que lo arrojo contra el suelo.

 ** _Equipo Divino._**

-Asombroso es un combate estupendo-decia Goku con mucha emoción.

-Vaya Kabra esta dando más de lo que puede hacer-dijo Beat impacto.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Gohan.

-Cuando conocimos a Kabra aún no tenia mucho poder y nisiquiera tenia tecnicas propias, a progresado pero no al máximo-explico Note con simpleza.

-A lo que te refieres es que ya llego al límite ¿No?-pregunto Piccolo.

-Así es-dijo Beat.

Goku seguia enfrescado en la batalla, era un combate sin duda asombroso.

-¡Uuuh, sigan así, eso es muy bien!-decia el Saiyajin con emoción.

 ** _Arena de Tierra._**

Kabra cayo al suelo pero por fortuna logro amortiguar la caida con sus brazos, mientras se impulsaba regresando al combate.

-Debo reconocer que tienes una gram resistencia, pero de todas formas tú destino es perder-sentencio Vilgax con maldad.

-¡Nunca!-grito el Majin-Yo no voy a rendirme tan fácilmente-Kabra aumento su poder quedando atrapado por un aura de color rosa.

-Ya cayate basura, hagas lo que hagas ganar será imposible-.

Vilgax se lanzó contra Kabra y le dio un golpe en la cara, luego con su pie derecho le planto una feroz patada que lo obligo a retroceder.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso ya no puedes continuar?-preguntaba Vilgax con burla pues el ritmo de Kabra estaba disminuyendo.

-¡Callate, no permitire que te burles de mi!-.

Kabra disparo varios rayos que chocaron contra Vilgax directamente.

-¿Eso es todo?-pregunto para sorpresa de Kabra-¡Bueno no podía esperar más de la basura!-.

Vilgax pateo a Kabra quien atraveso varias rocas hasta chocar contra las grandes montañas de la isla.

-¡Toma!-Vilgax volvio a disparar contra Kabra, quien nisiquiera pudo reaccionar al ataque y recibio el disparo justo en el estomago.

Kabra se levanto muy debil mientras trataba de ponerse de pie, para burla de Vilgax quien solo reia a carcajadas con crueldad.

-¡Gordo estúpido, te dije que retarme seria peligroso, pero como siempre no les gusta escuchar, bueno que más da, creo que tendre que matarte!-.

Kabra abrió los ojos-¡Nunca, yo no...me rendire!-.

-Ja ¿Y qué vas hacer? ¡Mirate a duras penas y puedes ponerte de pie, no digas estúpideces basura!-.

Vilgax le dio una poderosa patada a Kabra, y luego un golpe en el estómago, mismo que lo hizó escupir algo de saliva al tiempo en que salia volando por los aires.

-Ya es hora de acabar contigo-Vilgax dio un salto y tomo a Kabra de su cola, para luego lanzarlo contra el suelo y dispararle un ataque que atraveso su estomago para enojo de Beat, Nico y Note, quienes apretaron los puños con enojo.

Vilgax puso su pie sobre Kabra, quien solo podía emitir pequeños rugidos de dolor, lo que hacia que el temible conquistador se posara con aires de grandeza.

-¡Ka-Kabra ya no puede continuar...Vi-Vilgax es el ganador!-.

Vilgax pateo a Kabra y luego regreso con su equipo, Beat corrio en la ayuda de su amigo el cual gracias a su poderosa habilidad de curarse pudo recuperarse de manera más rápida.

-Descuida Kabra, lo hiciste bien-dijo Nico sonriendole.

-Ese maldito era muy cruel, no era necesario que le hiciera eso-dijo Beat molesto.

-Lo bueno es que el esta bien y que por suerte no paso a mayores-dijo Goku muy inocente.

-No te tomes las cosas a la ligera Goku, tú mismo acabas de ver el poder de ese sujeto, es muy peligroso que continue en el torneo-dijo Piccolo preocupado.

-Descuida Piccolo, estoy seguro que alguien le dara su merecido a ese cobarde ya lo veras-dijo Goku sonriendo muy despreocupado, era algo que el Nija admiraba de el, apesar de las situaciones dificiles sabía como mantenerse al margen, era un guerrero, distinto.

- _"Es el, Goku, eres el único que puedes salvarnos de esta tragedia"-._

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _Ya quedo este capítulo el cual espero les haya gustado, bueno el combate entre Zaro y Hit fue temible, pero al final Hit término sediendo al gram poder de la Reina de los saiyajin quien al transformarse logro paralizar al mismo Hit, pero, ¿Qué otros peligros enmanan este torneo? La Segunda ronda esta por llegar a su fin ¿Qué pasará?._**


	29. Capítulo29

**_Hola amigos comienza un nuevo capítulo el cual espero les guste, bueno la segunda ronda esta por llegar a su final, pero aún faltan varios combates y ememigos peligrosos y formidables ¿Qué pasará?._**

 ** _Capítulo.29 Una estrategia Imprecionante._**

-¡Continuamos con Note del equipo Divino y Súper Número 17 del equipo Oscuro!-.

Note se precipito un poco al escuchar con quien le tocaria pelear, mientras suspiraba ondamente pues sabía que ganar no iba hacer tan fácil.

-¡Te toco con ese mounstruo!-dijo Nico.

-Será mejor que te prepares por que vencerlo no será sencillo-le aconsejo Piccolo mirando al poderoso androide.

Note tomo aire mientras se levantaba-Llego mi turno, maldición creo que esta vez no tendre mucha suerte-dijo Note preocupada.

Beat se aserco a su amiga, después de todo el apreciaba mucho a Note y no queria que nada le pasara.

-¿Estas segura Note?-la saiyajin miro al joven Beat-Sabes lo peligroso que es Súper 17, y siendote sincero no quiero que te lastimen-.

Note miro a Beat a los ojos-¿En verdas te importo?-le pregunto, Note se sonrrojo como Jitomate mientras se ponia muy nervioso.

-¿Qué...qué cosas preguntas? ¡Note...claro que...me importas!-.

Note tomo la mano de Beat-Te prometo que ganare-.

 ** _Equipo Oscuro._**

El poderoso número súper 17 ya estaba listo para su combate, no se veía nada preocupado, es más estaba muy sonriente algo que no daba buen aspecto.

-¡Ya es tú turno súper 17, es hora que saques del torneo de una buena vez a esa tonta de Note!-Xos sonrio siniestramente mientras miraba al androide el cual solo echo su cabello hacia atrás.

-Será todo un placer, aunque ubiera decidido haber eliminado a Beat pero con ella me conformo-.

Súper 17 subió a la arena de combate, por otro lado Beby solo lo miro y después se aserco a Xos.

-¿Y usted cree que pueda ganarle a esa chiquilla?-.

-El Súper Androide 17 puede parecer inofensivo, pero es toda una máquina de matar, el es la creación perfecta-.

 ** _Arena de Hielo._**

Note y Súper 17 subieron a la plataforma del hielo, ambos dedicandose una mirada de profunda rivalidad, se veia que desde hace tiempo los dos querian acabar con el otro y esa era su oportunidad.

-¡Ubiera decidido acabar con tú amigo, pero creo que contigo es suficiente, después de todo su sufrimiento será el mismo!-dijo Súper 17 malignamente.

-Ni creas que esta vez me dejare vencer tan fácilmente-grito Note muy segura de si misma-Ya no soy la misma de antes así que preparate-.

Súper 17 echo su cabello hacia atrás mientras mostraba una sobrisa psícopata.

-No te confíes niña, se te olvida que yo soy la máquina mutante más poderosa de la creación, un humano tan pátetico como tú no va a derrotarme-.

Note se puso enguardia-Eso vamos a verlo maldito, es hora de que veas en lo que me e combertido-.

El maligno androide se elevo, Note hizo lo mismo mientras que ambos se miraban a los ojos, Beat, Nico y Kabra desde las gradas se veían muy preocupados, sabían lo peligroso y poderoso que era Súper 17, aúnque Note tampoco se quedaba atrás.

-¡Muere gusano!-.

Súper 17 lanzo una patada contra Note, quien se cubrió justo a tiempo y luego retrocedio, el Androide sonrio mientras se lanzaba al ataque con poderosos golpes consecutivos que la saiyajin apenas y podía bloquear.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso era mentira con eso de que ya no eras la misma? por que a mi me parece que si-.

Note lanzó un golpe contra Súper 17 quien se elevo un poco para esquivarla y después con ambos pies le pego una patada que la mando directamente contra el suelo haciendo que cayera pesadamente.

-¡Agh!-grito la chica con dolor.

-¡Toma esto! ¡Bombas Destellantes!-.

Súper 17 lanzó sus poderosos rayos contra Note, quien apenas y podía esquivarlos puesto aque la velocidad de esos ataques era increíble.

-Si continuó así...no podre hacerle...nada-.

Note continuo esquivando los ataques hasta que vio una pequeña oportunidad para atacar y disparo un rayo contra Súper 17, aúnque al androide no le hizo falta eludirlo pues simplemente su cuerpo lo adsorvió.

 ** _Equipo Divino._**

-¿Qué esta haciendo?-rugia Beat furiozo-Sabe muy bien que atacar a ese sujeto con energía es como un suicidio-.

-Ella no sabe claramente lo que hace-analizaba Piccolo muy serio-Esta desesperada, lo mejor será que se rinda-.

Goku miraba el combate con un gram brillo en los ojos, sabía muy bien las consecuencias pero el deseaba pelear contra Número 17, después de todo el siempre buscaba pelear contra los más fuertes.

-¡Esa insecta!-grito Vegeta-Seria más fácil si se transformara-.

-Tienes razón Vegeta, aunque ni transformandose podría vencer a ese tipo, ese sujeto esta en otro nivel-decia Goku despreocupado y con emoción.

 ** _Arena de Hielo._**

Súper 17 miro a Note quien se veía bastante preocupada, ella también sabía que si no se transformaba no tendría ninguna oportumidad contra tal adversario, pero transformarse era lo que menos queria.

-¡No tengo otra opción!-Note se transformo en Súper Saiyajin

-Solo cambiaste tú apariencia, cielos que tribial-comentó el androide con burla.

-Y no solo eso también mis fuerzas, reflejos y velocidad cambiaron haci que preparate-.

Súper 17 fue hacia atras mientras habría su mano preparando un ataque-Pues entonces ven y atacame-.

Note fue hacia Súper 17 quien lanzo un poderoso rayo de energía que por suerte la Saiyajin pudo esquivar, luego de eso el androide la sorprendio con un golpe y una patada que obligaron a la Saiyajin a retroceder hasta chocar contra unos iceberg.

-¡Mierda!-rugió la chica-Devo hacer algo o este tipo me matara-.

Súper 17 apareció detrás de Note lanzando una patada que por suerte la chica logro detener, pero para su mala suerte el androide le dio un golpe en la cara y después un feroz martillazo que la lanzo directamente contra el suelo.

-¡Eres una chiquilla muy insolente, sigues peleando a pesar de que no podrás ganar, eso solo me enfada más!-.

Súper 17 aplasto a Note undiendola más en el suelo, la chica lanzó un grito de dolor combinado con un poco de sangre que el golpe la hizo escupir, mientras que Beat y sus amigos gruñain con molestia al ver eso.

-¡Mal-dito, yo no voy a...rendirme tan fácilmente!-.

Súper 17 cogió a Note del cabello apretandola muy fuerte, mientras que su mirada psícopata y despiadada hacian temblar a todo el público y los espectadores.

-Chiquilla estúpida, ya me harte de tus tonterias, es momento de que te vayas al infierno y de mi cuenta corre de que no salgas de allí-.

Note apreto los dientes y lanzó un golpe que 17 detubo sin problemas, para luego torcer su muñeca con mucha fuerza hasta rompersela.

-¡Aaaaaaah!-grito la joven Saiyajin con dolor.

-Jajajaja-reia el androide sádico.

Súper 17 golpeo a Note y después con una patada la mando a volar, mientras se teletransportaba al cielo donde comenzó a reunir mucha energía oscura en ambas manos.

-¡Es hora de que mueras basura!-Súper 17 creo una esfera de energía oscura con relampagos rojos-¡Destello Oscuro!-.

Un poderoso rayo de pura energía oscura fue el que el súper androide 17 disparo contra Note, el cual se reflejo en las pupilas de una muy lastimada y mal herida Note, quien yacia en el suelo paralizada por todos esos golpes que habían destrozado su cuerpo como si un temblor ubiera arrazado con un edifició.

-¡No...no puedo...perder!-Note comenzó a levantarse para sorpresa de Beat, Piccolo, Goku, Vegeta y los demás quienes solo esperaban que la chica se rindiera por su bien-¡ **YO NO PERDERE**!-.

Note lanzó un grito de ira liverando todo su poder Saiyajin mientras que una ráfaga de ki bloqueo el ataque de Súper 17 como si se tratara de una barrera de energía, al tiempo en que una feroz exploción se levantaba creando un gigantesco domo de energía color azul.

Al finalizar todo aquel espectacúlo, quedo una cortina de humo que poco a poco se fue disipando, descubriendo la silueta de una chica de complexión delgada que ahora brillaba de color azul, su cabello se veia más largo casí hasta las rodillas con un gram fleco que cubria su ojo izquierdo de un color azul safiro muy brillante.

 ** _Equipo Divino_**

Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, Caulifla y Kale se quedaron atonitos al ver eso, era la transformación del Súper Saiyajin Blue fase 3, era imprecionante y un echo que nisiquiera Goku había logrado hasta ahora.

-¡Imposible!-bramo Gohan.

-¿Pero como?-exclamo Piccolo.

-Es una...-Vegeta no pudo continuar.

-Súper Saiyajin Blue fase 3-término Goku con la boca muy habierta.

Beat lanzó un grito de emoción al ver eso, el más que nadie sabía y conocia el poder de esa transformación, era una forma que superaba los mismos limites.

-¡Eso es Note, uuuuh!-animaba Nico muy contenta.

-Nos hizo esperar tanto pero al fin lo logro-dijo Beat aliviado y feliz a la vez.

-¡Imposible!-rugió Vegeta-¿Como es que... ella pudo acceder a esa forma tan fácilmente y tu ni yo lo emos echo?-.

Goku estaba muy emocionado, en su mirada se reflejaba la emoción y la felicidad que sentía, se veía muy emocionado ya que esa transformación estaba más de sus limites.

-Es imprecionante-dijo Goku muy calmado y muy a su modo-Ese poder es imprecionante.

 ** _Valcón Real_**

Los dioses también estaban consternados, era un poder muy gramde el que ahora Note poseía, igual al de un dios, todos estaban muy asombrados y podían sentir ese poder sobresalir más y más.

-¡Imposible!-gritaba Champa habriendo mucho los ojos.

-Agh-grito Vermoud-Que poder-.

Heles, Mosco, Quitela, Sidra y Rumoosh estaban paralizados, era un poder tan gramde que ni ellos mismos podían explicarse como es que un mortal tubiera tanto poder.

Whis solo miraba a Note con una sonrisa como siempre, era imprecionamte ver el poder que ella poseía, una fuerza mucho mayor a la de Goku y Vegeta y por mucho.

-¡Esa chiquilla!-dijo Bills.

-Lo se-respondió Whis muy serio.

 ** _Arena de Hielo._**

Note le dedicaba una mirada de ira al Súper Androide 17 quien a pesar de ver su poder no se veía nada preocupado, es más estaba mucho más emocionado al sentir tal cantidad de fuerza.

-Jajaja, aún sigues con esas adsurdas transformaciones, no te das cuenta que hagas lo que hagas no vas a ganarme-.

Note se elevo un poco gracias a su ki-Términemos con esto, pudo mantener esta forma por solo 2 minutos y no quiero desperdiciar tiempo, aunque no lo creas esto es demasiado poder para mi cuerpo-.

Súper 17 solo frunció el seño-Bien, acabemos con esto-.

Ambos oponentes se lanzaróm contra el otro mientras chocaban con fuerza enmedio de la plataforma, intercanbiando golpes lo que producia poderosos destellos que iluminaban todo el campo de batalla.

Súper 17 detubo dos golpes de Note y luego le dio una patada que la obligo a retrocer, aunque la joven dio maromas por el aire y luego disparo energía que el androide adsorvio sin problemas mientras reia.

-No hay forma en que me puedas ganar, puedo adsorver tú energía fácilmente aceptalo estas perdida-.

Note retrocedió-Lo sé-dijo y comenzó a disparar poderosas rafagas de ki a toda velocidad, el androide Súper 17 solo las recibió directamente pues para el eran como un manjar.

 ** _Equipo 7_**

-¿Qué esta haciendo?-cuestionaba número 17 sin entender-Solo esta aumentando sus poderes-.

Toppo y Hit se miraron pues ellos pensaban lo mismo, Note planeaba algo y tal vez eso le daria la victoria.

-¡Es una pelea imprecionante!-dijo Krilin asustado.

-Aún no entiendo que planea-decia Holysax-¿Acaso estara tan desesperada por ganar?-.

 ** _Arena de Hielo_**

Note continuaba lanzando sus poderosas rafagas de energía contra Súper 17 quien nisiquiera se inmutaba al recibirlas pues su cuerpo solo las estaba adsorviendo.

-No se lo que planees pero de una vez te digo que no funcionara-decia Súper 27 triunfador.

La saiyajin no respondió y continuo lanzando energía, parecia como si esos ataques rebotaran del cuerpo del androide el cual no se veía nada lastimado era sin duda un enemigo formidable y de capacidades descomunables.

Los ataques comenzarón a aumentar de ritmo llendo más rápido aunque al androide no le costaba nada de trabajo adsorver esas energías que cada vez eran más poderosas.

- _"Debo esperar el momento perfecto"-_ Note comenzó a reunir energía en uno de sus puños mientras continuaba disparando energía con más potencia.

-Jajajaja, no me cansare de esto, tú energía es asombrosa-.

Note seguia disparando energía, era algo que Beat ni nadie entendia, por que le disparaba energía si era lo que precisamente queria ese sujeto.

- _"Ya casi...falta un poco más"-_ Note disparo un rayo de energía más podoroso que sus ataques anteriores el cual golpeo directamemte el abdomen del androide quien continuaba sin inmutarse-¡Ahora!-.

Note se lanzó contra Súper Número 17, quien se encontraba con la guardia baja y por lo tanto no se percato de la precensia de Note.

-¡Golpe de Aura!-invoco la saiyajin y al momento atraveso con su puño al Súper Número 17 quien lanzo un alarido de dolor combinado con una expreción de odio hacia Note.

-¡Im-imposible!-.

Note se dio vuelta y comenzó a reunir energía-¡Es hora de matarte maldito! ¡Aguja de energía Máxima!-.

Note reunió energía y disparo un potente rayo contra Súper 17 quien recibio directamente el ataque el cual lo desintegro hasta volverlo cenisas en una potente exploción que ilumino el cielo completamente.

-¡Yeaaaah!-grito Fugi-Haci se hace, muestra la fuerza de las mujeres, siiiiiiii-.

Note regreso a su estado normal mientras regresaba al suelo muy agotada luego de ese ataque, su respiración era muy rápida al igual que su ritmo cardiaco.

-¡Súper 17 esta muerte!-se detiene-¡Que bien!-murmura-¡La ganadora es la espectacular y milagrosa Note del equipo Divino!-.

 ** _Equipo Divino._**

Beat, Nico y Kabra pasaron a ayudar a su amiga quien había quedado exhausta luego de esa pelea.

-¿Estas bien Note?-pregunto Beat preocupado.

La saiyajin volteo a ver a Beat y le sonrio-¡Estoy bien!-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Beat también sonrio y paso a darle una semilla del ermitaño la cual la hizo recuperar todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-exclamo Nico-¡Sabes que nosotros los androides adsorvemos energía! ¿Qué planeabas?-.

Piccolo se aserco-Lo que ella queria era distraerlo ya que se dio cuenta de que cuando adsorvia energía bajaba la guardia y por ello quedaba inmune a los ataques-.

Note asintió con la cabeza-Vaya fue una estrategia muy buena-calificó Goku sonriendo.-¡Seguimos con Ace del equipo Sama y Mechikabura del equipo Reverso! ¡Hay Ace es todo un amor, tú puedes Ace!-.

 ** _Equipo Sama_**

Ace apareció de las sombras con una sonrisa muy alegre y astuta, al tiempo en que bajaba a la arena de combate muy calmado.

-Ya es el turno de nuestro guerrero otra vez-dijo Dishinkan muy sonriente-Podremos esperar un gram combate-.

El poderoso creador de todo se veia muy emocionado mientras sonreia con alegria apoyando a su guerrero en todo momento.

 ** _Equipo Oscuro_**

Xos miraba a Ace con mucha tranquilidad mientras sonreia con emoción al verlo.

-Portgas D. Ace, jajaja sera un combate muy divertido-.

Beby quien también miraba a Ace solo pudo reir, el también podía sentir el poder que tenia ese guerrero y sabía que seria un oponente duro de vencer.

 ** _Arena de Tierra._**

Ace y Mechikabura llegarón a la plataforma de Tierra donde ambos se encontrarón mientras se veian a los ojos, el temible demonio Mechikabura se veia confiado no veia a Ace como un reto es más estaba seguro de vencerlo con un golpe.

-¿Un humano? ¿Es enserio? de todos los participantes que hay en este torneo tenia que pelear contra un humano, bueno esto términara muy fácil-dijo

Ace sonrió por esas palabras mientras se ponia en guardia listo para el ataque.

-Vine aquí solo por una cosa-dijo Ace muy sonrriente y agresivo-A ganar, y si solo vas hablar entonces será mejor que te rindas-.

Mechikabura se asombro por eso mientra gruñia con enojo al escuchar eso.

-Humano estúpido ¿Como te atreves hablarle de ese modo al rey de los demonios? voy a darte una paliza que no olvidaras-.

-Pues ya te estas tardando, esto comienza a ponerse tedioso y no tengo mucho tiempo-.

Mechikabura rugió con ira mientras aumentaba su poder-Te are pagar por tú insolencia-.

Ace transformo sus pies en fuego mientras se lanzaba contra Mechikabura quien activo su barrera de oscuridad para bloquear el ataque de Ace, aunque lo que Mechikabura no se esperaba era que el ataque de Ace era mucho más podero y logro atravesar la barrera con fácilidad.

 ** _Equipo Divino._**

Beat lanzó un grito de asombro al ver eso, mientras que Goku gritaba con emoción.

-¡Destruyo la barrera de Mechikabura con fácilidad!-grito Beat.

-¡Que fuerza!-grito Note.

-Fabuloso-dijo Goku-Ese chico es asombroso-.

-Posee tecnicas y habilidades que nisiquiera yo había visto, es un guerrero de otro mundo-dijo Piccolo muy analizador y serio.

 ** _Arena de Tierra._**

Mechikabura retrocedio pues la exploción lo obligo a retroceder mientras rugia con furia pues nadie había logrado romper su barrera con tanta fácilidad.

-No se como lograste destruir mi barrera pero ni creas que voy dejar que te salgas con las tuyas sucio humano-grito Mecikabura molesto.

-Me estas subestimando demasiado, fue fácil acabar con el último de tus heraldos, y lo mismo contigo-.

El maligno demonio aumento su poder mientras se elevaba listo para atacar.

-Ahora mismo verás el poder que tiene el rey de los Demonios-Mecikanura comenzó a reunir energía-¡Renuncia Oscura!-.

Mechikabura disparo un poderoso rayo de energía oscura contra Ace quien solo se mantubo quieto en todo momento hasta que el ataque estubo serca.

-¡Espejo de Fuego!-Ace invoco una gigantesca barrera de Fuego la cual detubo el ataque levantando una poderosa exploción que estremecio toda la plataforma com violencia-¡Ahora!-.

Ace dio un gram salto ocultandose enmedio de la cortina de humo, para el era fácil engañar a Mechikabura pues su cuerpo no expulsaba ki y por lo tanto pudo realizar su próximo ataque sin problemas.

-¡Te tengo! ¡Hiken!-.

El poderoso pirata ataco con su puño de fuego, el mismo ataque que había vencido a Shun Shun y por lo tanto recibió el ataque directamente que no solo causo una exploción de fuego si no que también lanzó al demonio fuera de la plataforma.

-¡Siiiiiiiiii!-grito Fugi histerica-¡Siiiii, siiiii, siiiiii!-todos voltearon a ver a la mujer quien solo se sonrojo por eso-¡Perdón!-dijo muy apenada-¡Bueno, Mechikabura salió de la plataforma hací que el hermoso, guapo, y muy musculoso Ace es el ganador!-.

Ace descendio mientras volvia a su espacio no sin antes volver a ver hacia Roger quien le sonrio con alegria.

 ** _Equipo Divino._**

-Fue un combate asombroso-dijo Goku con emoción-Cielos ese chiquillo es realmente fuerte-.

-Venció a Mechikabura sin problemas, y lo que le dio la ventaja es que su cuerpo no explusa un ki y por eso es dificil adivinar donde atacara-dijo Piccolo analizador.

-¿Quiere decir que el no posee Ki?-exclamo Gohan con impacto.

-Así es-respondió Roger-En mi universo no utilizamos el Ki, pero si el Haki y es por eso que tenemos una ventaja contra los peleadores-.

-Ya veo-dijo Goku encantado-Como me gustaria tener esas habilidades seria todo un honor-.

-Si quieres puedo mostrartelas, pero te advierto que cuesta trabajo dominarlas-dijo Roger en cuestión de una oferta.

-Me encantaria-grito Goku.

Vegeta apareció en ese momento-Ni creas que te me vas adelantar Kakarotto, yo también quiero aprender eso-grito el principe con tono de rivalidad.

El Ninja Sagrado estuvo escuchando las palabras de ambos saiyajin, cada vez estaba más convencido de que ellos eran los únicos que podían defender ese universo y todas las dimenciones.-¡Seguimos con el combate de Uub del equipo 7 y Putine del equipo Reverso!-.

 ** _Equipo 7_**

Uub apareció con su mirada seria y muy segura, ese guerrero seguía siendo muy extraño y aunque Goku no lo conocia el presentia que ya lo había visto en algún lugar.

-¡Ya es hora!-dijo con determinación.

 ** _Equipo Reverso._**

La maligna Putine, quien había logrado vencer al poderoso líder de las Tropas del Orgullo, Toppo ya estaba lista para su combate, en su mirada se podía reflejar la maldad mientras lamia sus labios ansiosa de una nueva pelea.

-Al fin, ya es hora de escuhar gritos y lamentos denuevo-dijo muy maquivelica.

-Espero una buena victoria Putine, es hora de que hagas sufrir a ese gusano-dijo Omega con maldad.

Putine ya estaba lista para su combate cuando Xod hablo y sus palabras causaron controversia y asombro.

-¡Renuncia!-grito.

Putine se detubo-¡Pe-pero si...yo puedo pelear...no puedo renunciar!-.

Xos la miro-¿Acaso vas a cuestionar las ordenes del gran monarca del mal?-.

Putine iba a reclamar pero Demigra la silencio-¡Me rindo!-acepto la mujer muy a su pesar.

-¿Qué te rindes?-exclamo Fugi-¡Nooo, haci no juego, ash yo que queria ver una buena pelea!-.

-Fugi-dijo el Ninja.

-Ash ya que ¡La gallina de Putine!-Xos la miro con ira mientras la mujer tragaba saliva-¡Digo, la valiente guerrera Putine se rindió, Uub del equipo 7 es el ganador!-.

 ** _Equipo Divino._**

-¿Por qué hizo eso?-exclamo Note-Putine no es alguien que se rinde así sin pelear-.

-Eso quiere decir que hay algo raro en esto-dijo Piccolo muy serio.

-¿Usted cree?-pregunto Nico.

-Es lo más seguro-.

 ** _Equipo Oscuro._**

Xos seguia sentado en su trono cuando Omega apareció-¿Por qué hizo eso señor?-.

-Hay algo que tengo preparado para Uub, ese maldito siempre a interferido en mis planes y este va hacer el momento de cobrarmelas ¿O no es así Beby?-.

Beby sonrio con maldad mientras aparecia-Porsupuesto señor, ya es hora de que ese gusano se de cuenta a lo que se enfrenta-.

-¡Bueno ya es el último combate de la Segunda Ronda, ¿Qué rápido se acabo esta ronda no? pero bueno la última pelea es entre Beat del equipo Divino y Mira del equipo Reverso!-.

 ** _Continuara..._**

 ** _Y ya quedo este capítulo espero les haya gustado, bueno Note consiguió derrotar al Súper Androide número 17 pero para conseguirlo necesito el poder del Súper Saiyajin Blue Fase 3 y de una buena estrategia, ahora ya es momento del último duelo de la segunda ronda ¿Quién ganara? ¿Beat o Mira? y ¿Qué será lo que planea Xos? las cosas se pondrán terribles_**.


	30. Capítulo30 Términa la segunda ronda

**_Hola amigos comienza un nuevo capítulo el cual espero les guste, bueno pues ya es hora de ver la batalla final de la segunda ronda, la cual será entre Beat y Mira, por lo cual no se save quien será el ganador, ¿Qué pasará?._**

 ** _Capítulo.30 Final de la Segunda Ronda_**

Beat y Mira subieron a la plataforma mientras que desde sus equipos se miraban a los ojos dedicandose miradas de rivalidad, Beat sabía lo peligroso que era Mira y si continuaba en el torneo seria algo muy peligroso así que estaba dispuesto a derrotarlo a toda costa.

-Espero que pueda derrotar a Mira, el es uno de los heraldos más poderosos de Demigra, ganarle no sera nada fácil-dijo Nico algo angustiada.

-No te preocupes, vi el poder de Beat al enfrentar a Zamas y vencerlo con mucha fácilidad, estoy seguro que podra ganarle a ese sujeto también-dijo Goku despreocupado y con su tono entusiasta.

-Sin embargo-interrumpio Piccolo-Puedo sentir una presencia muy diferente a la de Zamas, ese guerrero posee un ki que nunca había sentido antes-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Vegeta con el puño.

-A lo que me refiero es que el poder de ese sujeto se siente diferente al de Zamas, ambos pertenecen a razas distintas y es muy probable que, Mira sea mucho mas fuerte que Zamas-.

Beat y Mira finalmente llegaron a la plataforma ambos mirandose retadoramente, se podia ver las ansias que tenian por acabar con el otro y no estaban dispuestos a rendirse hasta conseguirlo.

-Parece que nos volveremos a enfrentar Beat, después de tanto tiempo-dijo Mira sonriendole muy calmado.

-Así es, creo que el futuro queria que esto pasará, pero te informo que ya no soy el mismo de antes-.

Mira se rio en tono de burla-Entonces esta vez me voy a encargar de aplastarte como el gusano que eres-.

Beat se puso en guardia mientras se transformaba en super Saiyajin, Mira por su parte solo expulso un poco de su poder y comenzó a lanzar rafagas de energía verde contra el guerrero.

-¡Muere insolente, muere!-.

Beat consiguió esquivar algunas y luego hacerse espacio entre los estallidos para sorprender a Mira con una patada justo en la cabeza que lo mando contra el suelo.

-Devo de mantenerme en movimiento si me descuido este sujeto me podría tomar ventaja-se dijo Beat mientras esperaba la reaparición de Mira la cual se hizo presente en poco tiempo.

-¡Toma esto!-Mira reunió una gran cantidad de energía y la arrojo contra Beat quien aduras penas y pudo esquivarla.

-Estubo serca-dijo Beat.

-¡Muere!-sentencio Mira apareciendo justo frente a el y lanzandole un golpe que por suerte el guerrero logro detener.

-No me venceras tan fácilmente maldito, ya te dije que no soy el mismo de antes y por lo tanto ahora soy mas fuerte-.

-Dejate de estúpideces mocoso idiota, de todas manera una raza tan débil como la de ustedes solo merece morir-Mira comenzó un temible ataque contra Beat quien de igual forma lo emparejo iniciando un temible duelo cuerpo a cuerpo que estremecia la plataforma con violencia.

 ** _Equipo Divino_**

-Ese chico es asombroso, su poder y forma de pelear es estupenda-decia Goku muy emocionado.

-Beat es un guerrero admirable, todo lo que yo se lo aprendi casi de el, por eso estoy segura de que ganará este torneo-dijo Note con alegria.

El Ninja Sagrado solo miraba la batalla con determinación, el conocia a Beat perfectamente, sabía lo fuerte que era, aunque Mira no era un guerrero cualquiera, pues pertenecia a la mas fuerte raza de demonios que existia en todo ese universo.

 ** _Equipo Oscuro._**

Xos simplemente desde su espacio se mantenia tranquilo, después de todo para el esa pelea era un simple espectaculo cualquiera a diferencia de lo que tenia preparado.

-¡Vaya, ambos son guerreros muy fuertes!-grito Omega imprecionada.

-Ese Beat, maldito siempre anda de presumido-gruño Goma con molestia.

-¡Pobres tontos!-dijo Xos con tranquilidad-¡Se asombran con ver algo tan insignificante, Beat y Mira aún no estan peleando con todo su poder, es solo una muestra de sus tecnicas!-.

Omega y Goma miraron a Xos asombrados, aunque Beby comprendió bien a lo que se referia el rey Monarca.

 ** _Arena de Tierra_**.

Beat lanzó una patada que Mira esquivo con algo de dificultad, mientras contraatacaba con un puñetazo que fue directo al rostro del chico quien retrocedio algo adolorido pero aún no estaba derrotado.

-¡Demonios!-musito Beat entre dientes.

-¿Qué pasa Beat acaso ya no puedes continuar?-Mira aparecio sobre Beat dandole un martillaso que lo mando contra el suelo haciendo que atravesara varias rocas devido al impacto-¡Insolente!-.

Beat se levanto enmedio de los escombros mientras se apoyaba de unas rocas para mantenerse firme.

-Rayos es muy fuerte así nunca lo vencere, creo que tendre que llevar esto al próximo nivel-.

El Guerrero saiyajin cerro sus ojos mientras ponia su mente en blanco, una brisa de aire recorrio su cuerpo lentamente agitando su cabello de derecha a izquierda mientras que un aura azulada lo atrapaba en sus fauses cubriendo su cuerpo completamente.

-¡Aaaaah!-Grito, al momento en que se transformaba en Super Saiyajin Blue, su poder se elevo asombrosamente y una luz ilumino todo el estadio como el flash de una camara en plena acción.

Beat aparecio con su poderosa transformación mientras miraba a Mira quien le sostubo la mirada en todo momento, no estaba asustado, al contrario estaba más emocionado por pelear contra Beat.

-Parece que lo que me dijiste es sierto, ya no eres el mismo de antes-dijo Mira sonriendo con calma.

-¡Te lo dije, antes nos ganaron pero ahora tendras que prepararte por que una vez que acabe contigo ire por Demigra!-advirtio Beat amenazante.

-¡Jajajaja, se ve que aún eres muy ingenuo mocoso, se te olvida que aún tengo un par de transformaciones y creo que será el momento perfecto para mostrartelas!-.

Mira comenzó a brillar mientras que un aura oscura cubria su cuerpo, rápidamente un cambió radical se hizo notar en el, pues su cabello comenzo a crecer hasta sus hombros, en su pecho comenzó a aparecer un pelaje grisesco como si se tratara de un mono, su traje cambio a una falda roja y negra y en su pecho apareció el símbolo de los destructores del tiempo brillando de un intenso color dorado.

-¡Conoce mi forma final insecto!-presento Mira, ahora su voz se había echo más grave y gruesa dandole un aspecto más espeluznante.

 ** _Equipo Divino_**.

Los integrantes del equipo Divino estaban atonitos al ver el nuevo poder de Mira, era un ser realmente poderoso y sabían que vencerlo no iba hacer muy sencillo.

-¡Agh, su poder creció asombrosamente!-grito Gohan estupefacto.

-¿Como es que tiene tanto poder?-se pregunto Piccolo del mismo modo.

-Maldito, así que eso era lo que tenia planeado-dijo Goku furiozo.

-No, Beat no va a perder-grito Note-Yo confío en el, Beat ganara estoy segura-.

Nico se aserco a Note y le sonrió-Eso espero-.

 ** _Arena de Tierra._**

Beat miro a Mira quien se rio de forma siniestra, el saiyajin sabía que ganar no iba hacer nada fácil ganar y menos cuando ya conocia el poder de esa transformación.

-¿Qué pasa Beat? ¿Acaso ya no quieres pelear?-.

Beat se puso en guardia y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro-¡Nada de eso, estoy más emocionado por que al fin voy a poder patearte el trazero!-.

Mira se elevo y comenzó a disparar energía contra Beat quien dio un gran salto para esquivar los disparos y después arremetio contra Mira quien detubo su ataque y trato de golpearlo pero Beat lo esquivo y le dio una patada justo en el abdomente que lo hizo retroceder.

-¡Sufre el poder de mi Cañón Espectral!-.

Mira comenzó a cargar energía en su manos y disparo una poderosa bola de energía oscura contra Beat quien a duras penas y la esquivo y luego contraataco con otro ataque.

-¡Maldito! ¡Bomba de Energía!-.

Beat disparo el mismo ataque con el que derroto a Zamas y golpeo a Mira directamente, una exploción se levanto y el estallido causo una gram cortina de humo.

Mira salió de la cortina de humo mientras apretaba los puños y preparo otro ataque.

-Gusano, te voy hacer pedazos como la última vez-sentencio Mira con enojo.

-Te confiaste en que seria el mismo de antes, pero ahora soy más fuerye y no voy a perder contra ti-grito Beat con determinación.

-Eso no te toca decidirlo ¡Muere!-.

Mira trato de patear a Beat quien lo esquivo y le dio un par de golpes que se impactaron contra el cuerpo de Mira con violencia, Mira retrocedio y lanzó una patada pero Beat la bloqueo y comenzó a golpearlo a toda velocidad.

-Insecto no voy a perder contra ti gusano ¡Rayo Mortal!-.

Mira disparo su rayo mortal contra Beat quien recibio el ataque que lo hizo estrellarse contra unas rocas.

-¡Agh!-grito Beat.

-¡Toma!-.

Mira golpeo a Beat en el estomago con su rodilla y después le dio un codazo en la columna que lo derribo.

-Te dije que no podrás ganarme, los gusanos como ustedes solo tendran un destino, la muerte-.

Mira alzo sus brazos y una gram cantidad de energía oscura comenzó a acumularse, Beat se levanto pero aquella energía ya era bastante grande

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué piensas hacer maldito?-.

Mira se rio mientras sus ojos brillaban con intencidad-¡Voy a destuirte con mi ataque más poderoso, el Impacto Meteoro, esta tecnica es tan poderosa que es capaz de borrar de la existencia una dimención entera!-declaro.

Beat se estremecio un poco, el tamaño de esa energía era bastante grande, era un poder colosal.

-¡No voy a permitirlo maldito! ¡Rafaga de energía!-.

Beat comenzó a disparar rafagas de energía contra Mira quien quedo expuesto a los ataques de Beat sin poderse defender, el guerrero se movia de derecha a izquierda confundiendo cada vez más a Mira quien no podía lanzar su ataque contra Beat hasta tenerlo en la mira.

-¡Maldito, no te muevas!-rugió Mira con enojo.

-Creo que ya encontre una forma de vencerte-.

-¿Qué?-.

Beat comenzó a disparar ataques consecutivos contra Mira quien no podia defenderse ni esquivar los ataques del saiyajin quien se movia de derecha a izquierda confundiendo más al guerrero quien se veia ya muy lastimado.

-Y ya es hora del golpe final-Beat desapareció y apareció frente a Mira quien rugió con ira mientras lanzaba su ataque contra el Saiyajin.

-¡Muere!-.

-¡Bomba de Energía!-.

Los ataques chocaron con inencidad mientras una exploción cubria todo el campo de batalla dejando un humo negro en todo el lugar, ambos oponentes fueron arrojados por el estallido pues había sido tan fuerte que los mando por los aires.

Finalmente el humo se disipo todos se asombraron por el resultado final, ambos oponentes estaban de pie ya muy lastimados, pero en el último momento.

-¡Mira ya no puede continuar, el ganador es Beat del equipo divino!-grito Fugi pues el malvado demonio había caido derrotado al suelo.

 ** _Equipo Divino._**

-Si lo consiguió-grito Goku contento.

-Lo sabía, eres el mejor Beat-dijo Note con alegria.

-Lo logro, que alivio-dijo Piccolo sonriendo.

Kale desde su espacio sonrió muy contenta por el resultado, aunque no lo parecia ella se preocupaba por Beat pues lo consideraba ya un buen amigo y un gram compañero.

-¡Bien, la segunda ronda término, muchas felicidades a los que consiguieron pasar a la tercera ronda, como siempre pasaremos a un pequeño descanso en lo que reparamos las arenas para la próxima ronda, que se diviertan!-.

El público aplaudio mientras los participantes pasaban a sus espacios para un pequeño descanso, después de una larga jornada de peleas era lo menos que se merecian.

-Bueno ya término la segunda ronda, podremos ir a comer tranquilamente, ya me muero de hambre-grito Goku mientras corria a los comedores siendo el primero en llegar.

-¡Mi papá es muy extrovertido, jajaja, siempre se toma todo a la ligera!-.

-Es por eso que el Ninja Sagrado confía en el, de todos es el único que tiene un corazón bondadoso por eso confio en que el ganará este torneo-expresó Piccolo.

Gohan sonrió y continuo caminando, eso fue algo que el Ninja Sagrado escucho, el también había depositado su confianza en Goku, pero no debía cantar victoria tan fácilmente, no sin conocer los verdaderos planes de Xos.

 ** _Equipo Oscuro._**

Xos se reunio con sus guerreros en el equipo oscuro, cada vez se daban cuenta que eran menos los guerreros de la oscuridad, algo que preocupaba un poco a los participantes pero no a Xos.

-¿Qué aremos señor? Ya son muy pocos los guerreros que estan de nuestro lado, y si perdemos denuevo entonces estaremos en gram peligro-dijo Goma preocupado.

Xos sonrio muy tranquilo-¡Algo que e aprendido de la guerra es que no importa el numero de guerreros que tengas, si no el como los utilices, además aún tengo un haz bajo la manga antes de mi próxima jugada!-.

Beby salió de las sombras, Omega y Goma lo miraron extrañados pero el Tsufur y Xos solo conpartieron miradas.

-¡Y será una jugada muy divertida!-dijo Beby de forma aterradora.

 ** _Cafeteria._**

Todos disfrutaban de la comida de la cafeteria, ya les hacia falta despejarse un poco de las peleas, aunque muchos habían decidido entrenar para la siguiente ronda, luego de que habían visto el poder de Beby sabían que las cosas se pondrían mucho peor así que debían darlo todo.

-¿Qué piensan hacer para la próxima ronda?-pregunto Gohan tomando un sorbo a su bebida.

-Nada, simplemente darlo todo y seguir habanzando en el torneo-dijo Vegeta muy a secas.

-Deberian tener una estrategia, ustedes vieron el poder de Beby, para vencerlo tendran que utilizar más que la fuerza-dijo Piccolo con inteligencia.

Goku termino de comer su gram pierna de pollo y luego dio un sorbo de jugo-¡Aaaah! ¡Esta exquisito, mesero más por favor!-grito Goku mientras sonreia con alegria.

-Lo que devemos hacer es solo mantenernos firmes, y no bajar la guardia una muestra de debilidad será suficiente para que el enemigo nos acabe-dijo Caulifa muy segura de si misma, la tensión se podía notar más y más aunque no se veia las cosas se iban a poner mucho más terribles.

Luego de que paso la hora de descanso, todos los participantes y el público pasaron al estadio nuevamente, las arenas de combate ya habían sido reparadas, aunque fue un verdadero reto sacar a Goku de la cafeteria.

-¡Esperen, esperen, aún no término de comer!-.

-Ya es hora de que nos vayamos, recuerda que eres el primero en pelear-gritaba Gohan tratando de llevar a Goku devuelta al estadio.

Goku puso su cara llena de pucheros, mientras le daba el último mordisco al gran trozo de carne que estaba comiendo.

-¡Muy bien participantes, la hora de descanso a culminado y es hora de reiniciar el torneo, las reglas seran las mismas solo que ahora se enfrentaran en un campo de batalla con la gravedad aumentada a 30 veces, y cada una de las arenas de combate estaran rodeadas por un mar de lava!-.

El público grito emocionado, la copetencia se había puesto mas emocionante, pero de igual modo las cosas estaban por ponerse mas peligrosa.

-¡Bien que comienze la tercer ronda!-.

 ** _Continuara_**

 ** _Ya quedo este capítulo espero les haya gustado, la segunda ronda término con la victoria de Beat y así como el torneo habanza las cosas se pondran más terribles ¿Qué pasará en este terrible torneo?._**


	31. Capítulo31

**_Hola amigos comienza un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic, bien como pudimos ver la segunda término, y aunque no lo paresca las cosas se pondrán más peligrosas, el torneo habanza y el nivel de peligro también._**

 ** _Capítulo.31 comienza la tercera ronda._**

-¡Bien los primeros en pelear en esta tercera ronda serán Son Goku del equipo Divino vs Zaiko del equipo Oscuro!-.

El público grito emocionado pues sabían que Goku tanto como Zaiko eran dos guerreros poderosos, y sabían por lo tanto que seria una de las peleas más increibles de todo el torneo.

 ** _Equipo Divino._**

Los ojos de Goku brillaron al escuchar su nombre y más por que sabía que Zaiko era un guerrero formidable y con un gram poder.

-Esto será emocionante, al fin peleare con un guerrero poderoso-grito Goku muy entusiasmado.

Piccolo se le puso enfrente con una mirada seria pues el había visto el poder de ese guerrero y sabía qus iba hacer un combate terrible.

-¡Te recomiendo que no te confies, tu fuiste testigo del poder de ese mounstruo y ganarle no sera sencillo!-aconsejo Piccolo muy serio.

Goku solo sonrio mientras rascaba su cabeza-Lo sé Piccolo, y es por eso que no debo permitir que continue en el torneo, dejarlo seguir es muy arriesgado y yo debo detenerlo-.

Piccolo entendio a lo que se referia y sonrio-¡Tú puedes Goku!-.

Antes de que Goku subiera el Ninja Sagrado lo detubo-Goku, antes de atacar mira primero la debilidad del oponte, recuerda, observar y atacar-

Goku no entendió muy bien esas palabras así que se encogió en hombros y sonrio-Claro Ninja lo are-.

Finalmente Goku subió a la arena de combate, se trataba de la arena de Tierra todos apoyaban a Goku, e inclusive en los demás equipos como lo eran, Krilin, Ten Shin Ha, Toppo, Numero17 y 18.

Jiren por su parte continuaba meditando pero aunque no lo parecia el también apoyaba a Goku, después de todo aun tenia deseos de saldar cuentas y volverlo a enfrentar en un futuro.

- _"Al fin podre ver tú nuevo poder, Son Goku"-_ Penso Jiren sin dejar de meditar.

 ** _Arena de Tierra._**

Zaiko tanto como Goku llegaron a su puesto de batalla mientras se miraban muy desafiantes y deseos de iniciar con el combate.

-Son Goku-reenombro Zaiko malignamente-El nombre que susurran los dioses, finalmente tengo el honor de conocerte-.

Goku sonrio un poco-Dejemonos de tonterias, ambos sabemos que no venimos aquí hacernos cumplidos, estamos aquí para pelear así que hagamoslo-Goku se puso en guardia con mucha determinación, mientras que el maligno Zaiko solo sonreia de forma maligna y elevo su poder solo un poco.

-Tu forma de pensar me agrada-calificó mientras una mueca siniestra se dibujaba en su rostro-Ahora mismo te enfrentaras al poderoso Saiyajin Oscuro-.

Zaiko desapareció enmedio de una cortina de aire y sorprendió a Goku con un feroz golpe en la cara, el saiyajin retrocedio un poco pero antes de poder atacar su cuerpo fue arremetido por una rafaga de golpes que chocaron contra su cuerpo dejando pequeños cortes como si de un cuchillo se trataran.

-¡Agh!-grito Goku-Es muy veloz no puedo ver sus movimientos-.

Goku comenzó a verse en serios problemas, la velocidad de Zaiko era tal que solo se podia ver el aire que dejaba al lanzar sus golpes, y aunque Goku trataba de recistir cada vez más sedia a esos ataques.

-¿Qué pasa? me dijeron que eras el mejor guerrero de tu universo ¿Acaso solo eran mentirás o qué?-.

Goku estaba por salir de la arena, pero justo en el último momento se teletransporto detrás de Zaiko dandole un golpe con ambas piernas que lo hizo tambalearse un poco.

-Aún no estoy listo para ser eliminado-declaro Goku.

Zaiko se detubo antes de salir del campo de batalla y miro a Goku quien de igual forma le dedico una mirada retadora y ambos descendieron.

-Vaya ese golpe no me lo esperaba, me sorprendiste en verdad, veo que esto será más emocionante y complicado de lo que crei-observo Zaiko con mucha atención.

Goku arranco su kimono anaranjado y luego trono sus nudillos mientras calentaba un poco los musculos.

-Creo que ya es hora de pelear enserio-Goku comenzó a elevar sus poderes alcanzando fácilmente las transformaciones del super saiyajin, 1, 2 y 3, luego de ello el poder divino lo atrapo y su cabello y aura amarillenta cambiaron a un tono rojizo que brillaba como un Rubí, y finalmente luego de unos segundo término con la transformación del super saiyajin Blue la cual ahora se veia más poderosa e imponente.

Zaiko miro a Goku mientras reia divertido, no estaba asustado es más, estaba emocionado pues iva hacer una pelea increible.

-Vaya conque tu tambien posees esa habilidad de transformarte-odservo Zaiko.

-Si, la consegui luego de un duro entrenamiento, no deveria sorprende, un sujeto fuerte como tu también deveria poder hacerla-grito Goku sonrriente.

Zaiko rio de una forma sádica y aterradora, fue algo que herizo la piel de Goku y mucho de los participantes.

-Vaya eres más inteligente de lo que se ve-Una onda de ki conbinada con una exploción fue la que lanzó a Goku y varias rocas por los aires, mientras que una luz oscura comenzaba a cubrir todo el campo de batalla.

 ** _Equipo Divino._**

-Es un ki muy fuerte-dijo Vegeta apartando la mirada.

-¿Qué está haciendo?-pregunto Beat sin entender.

-Parece que...-Gohan no pudo terminar.

-Se esta transformando-término Piccolo con impacto.

El Ninja Sagrado por su parte solo miraba el combata muy serio desde sus aposentos, el conocia el poder de Zaiko y de Goku por lo cual podía intuir cual seria el resultado de esa feroz contienda.

 ** _Valcón Real._**

Los dioses estaban atonitos al ver el poder de Zaiko, realmente era un guerrero poderoso, incluso igual o superior que Black.

-¡Tiene un poder asombroso!-decia Heles impactada.

-¿Como es que un mortal posee tal poder?-se cuestiono Ea asombrado.

-No es un mortal cualquiera-respondió Marcarita y Vados tanto como Whis la apoyaron.

-¿Qué dices?-grito Vermoud.

-En su anterior batalla contra Bardock menciono que el había sido criado en el reino de los Espiritus, por lo cual su unico padre y creador fue...-.

-¡Xos!-dedujo Whiss con la mirafa fría y calculadora.

Bills miro a Zaiko y su mirada se poso en el, fue cuando un escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo herizando su piel- _"Algo terrible sucederá"-_ penso.

 ** _Arena de Tierra._**

Finalmente la transformación de Zaiko término, mientras aparecia un nuevo y poderoso guerrero, su cabello brillaba de un intenso color azul Cielo, con dos mechones negros que cubrian sus ojos, los pinchos de su cuerpo cambiaron a un color azul de igual forma mientras era rodeado por un aura del mismo color.

Goku sonrio al verlo mientras descendia admirado-Vaya, tienes un poder sorprendente-dijo Goku muy emocionado.

Zaiko se rio-¡Jajaja, ya es hora de que comenzemos a Jugar, Son Goku!-.

El Saiyajin del infierno dio un gran salto y comenzo arrojar rafagas de ki contra Goku quien al verlas comenzó a correr esquivando las energías espectrales de Zaiko.

-¡Jajajaja! ¿Qué te parece Son Goku? ¿Verdad que es un poder extraordinario?-.

Goku emprendió el vuelo para hacer que Zaiko cesara, pero el temible saiyajin le lanzó un rayo que se impacto directamente contra el cuerpo de Goku mandandolo a volar.

-¡Agh!-grito Goku chocando contra unas rocas.

-Jajajaja no te precipites Goku, aún estoy iniciando-.

Goku salio de la pila de escombros que lo habían sepultado y disparo un KameHameHa, mismo que Zaiko bloqueo con un campo de fuerza y después continuo con el ataque.

-¿Qué ocurre Goku acaso no puedes hacer algo mejor?-.

Goku esquivo el golpe de Zaiko y después lo pateo justo en el pecho, el saiyajin retrocedio y lanzó una rafaga de ki que obligo a Goku ir hacia atrás.

 _-"Su manera y forma de pelear son muy extrañas, nunca me había enfrentado a alguien que peleara de esa forma"-_ Goku salto esquivando el próximo ataque de Zaiko quien después apareció frente a el dandole un feroz cabezaso que lo hizo sangrar un poco de la boca.

-¡Maldito!-gruño Goku.

-Jajaja ¿Qué pasa? aún estamos iniciando con el juego, todabía hay más de donde salio esto-Zaiko le dio un martillazo a Goku en el estomago, mismo que lo mando contra el suelo estrellandolo ferozmente contra unas rocas.

 ** _Equipo Divino_**.

-¡Papá!-grito Gohan molesto.

-El poder y velocidad de ese sujeto son de otro nivel, parece que se defiende y ataca al mismo tiempo, nisiquiera con su entranamiento en la Tierra Goku puede seguirle el paso por más que quiera-analizo Piccolo muy serio y preocupado.

-¿Qué dices?-grito Caulifa-¿Como es eso posible?-.

-Eso se debe-intervino el Ninja llamando la atención de todos-A que Xos le dio un entrenamiento, tanto físico como de velocidad, en en Imperio Espiritual la gravedad es mayor a 360 grados, comparada con la de aquí, Zaiko es una plumilla, el no es veloz solo se adapto a la gravedad-.

Todos miraron a Zaiko, era increible creer eso pues el saiyajin se movia igual o superior a la luz, eso queria decir que Goku se veria en serios problemas si no hacia algo pronto.

 ** _Arena de Tierra._**

Zaiko pateo a Goku justo en la cara y después le dio un fortisimo codazo en la barbilla el saiyajin retrocedio muy adolorido y agotado, ya se veia bastante cansado pero aún así no iba a rendirse.

-¿Ya te cansaste?-pregunto Zaiko en tono de burla-¡Pero si recien enpezamos, vaya espere más del grandioso guerrero Goku!-.

Goku cambio su expreción a una más relajada mientrás sonreia y miraba a Zaiko detenidamente.

-Eres más fuerte de lo que crei Zaiko, posees un poder realmente asombroso, pero no puedo perder contra ti, tengo un dever el cual es proteger los universos y las dimenciones es mi deber y por ello no puedo perder-.

Zaiko lanzo una carcaja muy gracioso por las palabras de Goku, mientras lo miraba de manera siniestra y tenebrosa.

-¿Y crees que eso me importa gusano? una vez que ganemos este tonto torneo, nos apoderaremos de este Omniverso y nadie podrá detenernos-.

-¿Omniverso?-cuestiono Goku sin entender

-¡Oh! ¿Acaso no lo sabes! bueno entonces no tendre de otra más que eliminarte de la fibra misma de la existencia-.

Zaiko disparo un rayo contra Goku quien lo esquivo y corrio hacia el tratando de golpearlo pero el saiyajin oscuro lo bloqueo y después le dio un potente golpe en la cara que lo mando a volar.

-Este lugar va hacer tu tumba gusano, y estas rocas tu lapida-Zaiko disparo una gran cantidad de energía que golpeo a Goku directamente, lo que ocaciono una temible exploción similar a 20 bombas.

 ** _Equipo Oscuro._**

Xos sonrio maligno mientras sus ojos brillaban-Bien echo Zaiko, ahora es momento de que términes el trabajo-.

Goma miro a Xos extrañado-¿En verdad cree que...?-.

-Zaiko es uno de mis disipulos más poderosos, su tecnica es casi infalible, ese gusano no tiene oportunidad-setencio Xos con determinación.

 ** _Arena de Tierra._**

Goku fue arrojado contra el suelo luego de la exploción, mientras que Zaiko aparecia frente a el dandole una patada junto a un golpe en la mejilla derecha, el saiyajin retrocedio un poco mientras miraba a su nemesis y sonrio.

-¿Qué te da risa idiota?-.

-Que ya descubri tu debilidad-.

-¿Mi debilidad? Jajaja, si que eres gracioso-.

Goku miro a Zaiko detenidamente quien se elevo listo para ejecutar su próximo ataque.

-Te mandare al otro mundo con este ataque gusano ¡Exploción de Oscuridad!-.

Zaiko reunio energía en ambas manos, para luego disparar un rayo de pura enería oscura contra Goku.

-¡Es ahora o nunca!-Goku lanzó un grito al momento en que combinaba su transformación de Super Saiyajin Blue con el Kaio Ken aumentado a 10 veces haciendo temblar el suelo con violencia-¡Toma esto Zaiko!-.

Goku desaparecio a una velocidad imprecionante enmedio de la exploción que el ataque de Zaiko proboco, mientras aparecía frente al Saitajin Oscuro dandole un feroz golpe que lo mando hasta la arena de Fuego.

Zaiko choco contra las grandes rocas de la Arena de Fuego hasta impactarse con el volcán que allí se encontraba, Goku mientras tanto se lanzó contra el preparando su ataque.

-¡Maldito gusano, no se que es lo que hiciste pero te are sufrir con mi Caos Eterno!-.

Unas nubes oscuras comenzarón a cubrir el cielo, mientras que de ellas poderosos relámpagos oscuros surgian creando una temible tormenta de oscuridad.

Goku comenzó a evadir esos ataques como pudiera, pues los relampagos caian en todas partes y de todas direcciones haciendolos muy dificiles de evadir.

-Devo de hacerlo, es mi única oportunidad-Goku comenzó a brillar aún más intensamente mientras cerraba los ojos-¡Kaio-Ken, aumentado...20 Veces...!-grito y su velocidad dio un cambio rádical inpactante.

Zaiko abrio los ojos algo impactado mientras se elevaba y con sus manos atrapaba dos relámpagos del cielo.

-Moriras aquí mismo sucio mortal ¡Filo de la muerte!-.

Zaiko arrojo un par de cuchillas cortantes contra Goku, quien ahora las esquivo gracias a la nueva velocidad que había conseguido y después golpeo a Zaiko repetidas veces.

-Ya es hora de marcar tu final en este torneo Zaiko-.

-¡No lo creo!-Zaiko comenzó a brillar de un tono rojizo mientras atrapaba a Goku de ambas manos.

-¿Qué?-cuestiono Goku.

-Esta vez si bas a morir ¡Exploción de Rubíes!-.

Una exploción nivel nuclear fue la que asolo todo el campo de batalla en una exploción tan poderosa que desintegro toda la arena de fuego atrapando a Goku en sus fauses, ante la impotencia de todos los demas los cuales solo pudieron mirar el espectaculo, atonitos.

 ** _Continuará._**

 ** _Bien ya quedo este capítulo espero les haya gustado, pido una disculpa por los retrasos, lo que pasa es que e estado muy ocupado con la prepa, pero ya me pondre más al corriente, bien nos vemos después._**


	32. Capítulo32

**_Hola amigos comienza un nuevo capítulo el cual espero les guste, bueno la segunda ronda inició con la pelea entre Goku y Zaiko, quien a logrado ponerlo contra las cuerdas con su ataque Explosión de Rubíes ¿Será este el final de Goku?_**

 ** _Capítulo.32 Uub vs Beby_**

La exploción arraso con todo, dejando un crater de energía que brillaba de un intenso color rojo como un Rubí, Zaiko quien solo se reia como un desquiciado desalmado, pudo ver el espectaculo con la imagen de aquel estallido reflejarse en sus oscuras y desalmadas pupilas llenas de maldad como su corazón.

 ** _Equipo Divino_**

-¡Goku!-grito Piccolo impactado.

-¡Papá!-exclamarón Gohan y Goten al unisono.

-No puede ser-dijo Vegeta muy impactado e intrigado por el resultado de esa exploción.

El Ninja se mantenia con su expresión neutral, mientras miraba a Xos deleitarse con ese espectaculo el cual para el no era nada comparado con lo que planeaba.

-¡Maldito!-musito con molestia entre dientes.

 ** _Arena de Fuego._**

Luego de que el polvo se disipara solo quedaron pequeños tros de piedra flotantes en el lugar, mostrando el resultado de aquella temible fuerza.

-Jajaja al fin lo consegui, el invencible guerrero Goku fue eliminado-declaro Zaiko victorioso y con aires de grandesa.

-¡NO!-se escucho una voz a lo lejos, algo que dejo muy impactados a todos e inclusive a Zaiko-¡Aún no eh perdido!-Era Goku quien se sostenia de una de las rocas que se habían exparsido por el lugar.

-¿Qué? ¡Imposible!-grito Zaiko con impacto.

-Es verdad, aún no a salido de la arena de combate ¡Yeeei!-grito Fugi contenta.

Goku se impulso con su brazo del cual se mantenia agarrado poniendose en guardia-Ese ataque pudo ser fuerte, pero ya te dije que no voy a perder-.

Zaiko apreto los puños con furia-¡Insolente! ¿Por que no te mueres de una vez?-.

Goku volvio a realizar el Kaioken aumentado a 20 veces transformado en Super Saiyajin Blue-¡Por que tengo un dever el cual es proteger este Universo!-.

Zaiko comenzó a expulzar energía oscura formando un gigantesco espiritu que tomo la forma de una clavera gigante que brillaba de un color purpura siniestro.

-No importa lo que tú hagas gusano, su destino esta marcado, ustedes morirán-.

Ambos oponentes lanzaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo, los cuales chocaron generando un terrible estruendo combinado con una cortina de aire que destruyo el campo de fuerza que protegia al público y los demás.

 ** _Equipo 7._**

-Es un poder inmenso-grito Toppo.

-Ambos son oponentes realmente poderosos, tienen un poder asombroso-dijo Holysax impactada.

-¡Así se ase Goku tu puedes!-grito Ten Shin Ha apoyandolo.

 ** _Arena de Fuego._**

El choque de energías continuaba, se veia bastante parejo, pero Zaiko comenzó a tomar ventaja muy pronto.

-¡No!-gruño Goku retrocediendo.

-Ya es hora de que te vayas de este torneo gusano-declaro Zaiko muy seguro de sus palabras.

-¡Jamas!-grito Goku con firmeza.

-Insecto molesto ¡Juicio Final!-.

Zaiko junto sus manos sobre su peño y disparo un rayo que atraveso a Goku justo en el hombro derecho, el Saiyajin retrocedió un poco pero en ese entonces recordo a sus amigos y el juramento que le hizó a Beat y los demás.

-¡No voy a perder maldito!-Goku aumento su poder mientras que su puño derecho comenzaba a brillar de un tono blanco.

 ** _Equipo Oscuro._**

Beby abrió los ojos algo admirado al ver esa energía emerger del cuerpo del saiyajin-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto

-Un ataque cualquiera, con eso no vencera ni a una mosca-declaro Xos muy calmado.

-Se ve muy poderoso-dijo Goma apartando la mirada devido a la luz brillante de ese ataque.

Xos quien solo se mantenia tranquilo se hundio en pensamientos- _"¿Acaso será?...No imposible...ella ya no existe...yo la venci...no puede ser ella"-._

 ** _Arena de Fuego._**

-¡Ya es hora de que mueras!-.

Goku miro su puño derecho y después le dedico una mirada de odio a Zaiko.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Mega Golpe del Dragón!-.

Goku lanzó su Golpe del Dragon el cual no solo destruyo el espiritu oscuro que Zaiko había creado, si no también lo atravezo atrapandolo en las fauses del dragón y de la luz.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es esta luz? ¿Acaso...? NO-.

Zaiko desaparecio en un feroz estallido de luz el cual fue tan brillante que todos e inclusive el Ninja un ser de luz tubo que apartar la mirada para no salir lastimado.

Luego de que la luz se apago Goku cayo al suelo muy agotado regresando a la normalidad, mientras levantaba el pulgar y sonreia.

-¡El ganador es Goku del equipo Divino!-anuncio Fugi-¡Eso es Goku...le diste en la ma...!-mira al Ninja-¡En la torre digo!-.

 ** _Equipo Divino_**

Todos suspiraron aliviados mientras Gohan e Piccolo bajaban a la arena para ayudar a Goku a regresar a su espacio, ya que el combate lo había dejado sumamente cansado.

-¿Estas bien Goku?-pregunto Piccolo.

-Tranquilo...solo estoy un poco cansado-respondió Goku sonriente.

-¡Como esta semilla, es la última!-regalo Gohan, Goku la comió y así pudo recuperar sus fuerzas.

-Aaaah, ya me siento mejor-grito Goku aliviado

-Fue un buen combate-dijo Beat.

-El que haya eliminado a Zaiko nos resulta más tranquilo, ese maldito significaba un gram problema-dijo Nico aliviada.

-Lo sé, no fue fácil, realmente me sorprendi de su poder, no creí que fuese tan fuerte-admitió Goku sonriendo.

Vegeta gruño por debajo y volteo la mirada-Bah, estúpido-.

 ** _Equipo Oscuro._**

Goma, Omega y muchos más de sus participantes estaban muy impactados, la derrota de Zaiko significaba una caída fuerte y muy grave, pero Xos simplemente se mantenía calmado, es más estaba sonriente, detras de aqueya capucha que ocultaba su rostro se podía ver su maligna sonrisa psicópata y demencial.

-¿Qué aremos ahora amo Xos?-grito Goma.

-Nada-respondió muy tranquilo-Habeces se gana y habeces se pierde, Zaiko perdió y su castigo será el destierro de mi reino por haberme fallado-.

-¿No le preocupa?-cuestionó Omega intrigada.

-Nada de eso, Zaiko es solo un peón más en mi tablón de ajedréz, una simple pieza que puedo mover a mi antojo, perdi una torre pero aún falta mucho para que llegen al rey-Xos sonrió maligno mientras miraba al Ninja- _"Y tú más que nadie lo sabe viejo amigo"-._

-¡Continuamos con...hay no...denuevo...Beby del equipo...oscuro y Uub del equipo Zama!-.

El público se precipito al escuchar el nombre de Beby, quien solo se rio desde su espacio y paso al frente.

-Llego el momento de arreglar cosas pendientes-dijo Beby sonriendo.

-No me falles Beby, sabes que eres mi carta del triunfo y si fallas lo pagarás muy caro-amenazo Xos maligno.

-Tranquilo mi señor, de mi parte usted nunca vera una derrota-prometio Beby servicial.

-Bien, ah y encargate de hacerlo sufrir ¿Entendido?-.

-No tiene que pedirlo-.

 ** _Equipo Zama._**

Uub salió de las sombras listo para su batalla, no se veia aterrado, es más estaba listo para combatir al más temible y poderoso participante de ese torneo.

-¡Ya es hora!-.

 ** _Equipo 7._**

-Es ese chico denuevo-observo Holysax muy intrigada.

-Es muy extraño, desde que llego a permanecido oculto ¿Me pregunto que planeará?-se pregunto Ten Shin Ha.

-La verdad no tengo idea, pero sea quien sea le deseo mucha suerte-dijo Venderbilt.

-¡Vamos niño tú puedes!-grito Krilin apoyandolo desde las gradas.

Majin Boo solo lo miro por un momento, por alguna razón no podía dejar de mirarlo, parecía como si algo lo atrajera a Uub, un vinculo muy grande como si ya se conocieran desde hace mucho tiempo.

 ** _Arena de Tierra._**

Uub e Beby llegarón a la arena de Tierra, ambos mirandose a desafiantes y con mucha rivalidad, en los dos se podía ver el deseo que tenian por acabar con el otro, lo que intuia que seria un combate temible y catastrófico.

-Finalmente Uub, después de tanto tiempo, al fin nos vemos las caras-dijo Beby sonriendo con tranquilidad.

Uub apreto la mirada y gruño-Al fin maldito, al fin voy a vengar la muerte de todos mis amigos y de mi maestro, finalmente voy acabar contigo-.

Beby se rio con gracia mientras caminaba de un lado a otro sonriendo malignamente.

-Eran solos unos gusanos que no debieron meterse en mi camino, tu solo fuiste y eres un pobre diablo que tubo suerte de no morir en ese ataque, pero ahora mismo me encargare de eliminarte de la existencia-.

Uub se puso en guardia y sonrio, era extraño su guardia de combate era muy parecida a la de Goku, algo que llamo la atención del saiyajin.

-¡Jamás!-grito Uub-¡Mi maestro me enseño que nunca debo rendirme, no importa quien sea el enemigo, yo no me rendire hasta verte muerto!-.

-Vaya palabras adsurdas, solo dices puras idioteces, pero ya es hora de dejar los sermones e iniciar esta batalla ¿No crees?-.

-¡Porsupuesto, al fin voy a vengar a mis amigos y todo lo que hiciste!-Uub aumento su poder, mientras que un aura rosada atrapaba su cuerpo-¡TE MATARE BEBY!-.

Uub se lanzó sobre Beby a una increible velovidad, pero apesar de que su movimiento fue rápido, el Tsufur lo esquivo sin ninguna dificultad.

-¿Con esa velocidad piensas derrotarme? ¡No cabe duda que tú y tú mestro son unos idiotas!-.

Beby levanto su mano y disparo un rayo al cielo, el cual estallo liverando una lluvia de ataques contra Uub quien comenzó a esquivarlos como pudiera.

 ** _Equipo Divino._**

-¡Oh no!-grito Goku-¡Uub esta en problemas!-.

-Beby es un ser despiadado, sádico y sin corazón, no le importa causar daño y destrucción lo único que busca es conseguir el máximo poder y ser el más fuerte-dijo Beat apretando los dientes.

-Es por eso que Xos lo eligio como su guerrero, por que es igual a el, tienen las mismas ambiciones, ambos son la misma escoria-gruño Piccolo molesto.

-¿Crees que pueda vencerlo?-pregunto Nico con angustia.

-Siendote sincero no lo creo-respondió el .

Namek-Si Freezer con el poder de destrucción no fue capaz de hacerle nada, no creo que Uub vaya hacer mucho contra ese mounstruo, Beby es...un demonio-.

El Ninja se mantenia serio, ni el mismo podía imaginarse el como términaria esa batalla, pero de algo de lo que si estaba seguro, era de que ese combate iba hacer devastador.

 ** _Arena de Tierra._**

Uub continuaba esquivando los ataques, le resultava bastante dificil esquivarlos pues eran muy veloces y poderosos.

-¿Eso es todo lo que te enseño tú maestro? ¿A escapar de los ataques? entonces si que eres pátetico-.

Uub apreto los dientes y preparo un ataque-¡No dejare que te burles de mi maestro maldito! ¡Destrucción fatal!-.

Uub disparo un rayo contra Beby quien lo bloqueo con un campo de fuerza levantando una gram exploción junto a una cortina de humo.

-¡Esos ataques tan insignificantes no van a detenerme, sigues siendo el mismo inutil de hace 2 años!-.

Beby aparecio ileso mientras sonreia triunfal.

-¿Esto te parece inutil? ¡Muere!-.

Uub sorprendio a Beby con un feroz golpe que lo mando a volar, haciendo que atravesara varias rocas devido al impacto del ataque.

-¡Ahora te mostrare lo que mi maestro me enseño!-.

Uub serro los puños y comenzó a incrementar su poder, el cual rápidamente aumento enmedio de una rafaga de aire tan poderosa que formo dos tornados.

-¡Toma esto! ¡Hiperayo!-.

Ambos Tornados se fucionaron disparando un rayo de color purpura que choco directamente contra Beby quien lo recibio justo en el pecho recibiendo un gran daño.

 ** _Equipo Oscuro._**

Omega y Goma estaban asombrados por las asañas de Uub, aunque Xos simplemente reia muy grasioso y con un gran interes en su mirada.

-¡Logro derribar a Beby!-grito Omega.

-Es un chiquillo muy poderoso-dijo Goma impactado.

-Se nota que aún deben aprender mucho-interrumpio Xos y ambos lo voltearon a ver-Beby simplemente esta probando al enemigo, esta biendo sus debilidades para luego acabarlo con simple fácilidad, es una tactica de combate muy efectiva-.

Omega y Goma volteron a ver a la batalla, lo que decia Xos era sierto pues apesar de haber recibido un ataque muy poderoso el poder de Beby no había disminuido.

 ** _Arena de Tierra._**

-¿Qué te parecio eso Beby? ¿Quien es inutil ahora?-pregunto Uub sonriente, pero su sonrisa desaparecio cuando el suelo comenzó a temblar.

El suelo comenzó a temblar violentamente, y luego en una exploción, Beby surgió nuevamente, sonriendo con tranquilidad y posandose victorioso.

-¡Dime Uub! ¿Qué intentaste hacer con eso?-pregunto Beby malignamente.

Uub se precipito un poco pues era increible que apesar de que su ataque había sido poderoso, Beby estaba ileso y sobre todo muy tranquilo.

-¡No puede ser! ¿Por que no le hice nada?-.

-Ya te dije gusano que ambos pertenecemos a dimensiones diferentes, eres una basura, un pobre diablo con suerte que a sobrevivido a duras penas, pero llego el momento de que me deje de juegos, voy a matarte justo o peor como lo hice con tú maestro, me voy a encargar de que tu muerte sea lenta y dolorosa, de que pidas piedad por tú vida, voy hacerte sufrir como nunca lo haz echo, hasta que desees estar muerto-.

Uub retrocedio mientras que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, el poderoso ki oscuro de Beby estaba aumentando asombrosamente, tanto que muchos se impactaron al sentir tal presencia emergir de ese cuerpo, era un poder oscuro lleno de maldad tan abobinable, que herizo la piel de los mismos dioses.

-¡No...no dejare que tú...sigas con vida Beby!-Uub apreto los puños-¡Yo me encargare de hacerte trizas!-.

El guerrero se lanzó contra Beby muy furiozo, pero esto solo hizo que perdiera la razón haciendolo pelear solo por instinto y no con inteligencia.

-¡Eres un estúpido!-.

Beby esquivo el ataque y le dio un golpe en la mejilla a Uub, luego lo tomo del pelo y le dio dos golpes en la cara haciendolo sangrar violentamente, después de eso le dio una feroz patada que rompio las costillas y huesos del muchacho haciendolo gritar horriblemente tanto que muchos tubieron que apartar la mirada, para que finalmente Beby términara el castigo con un martillaso que hizo caer a Uub pesadamente.

El cuerpo de Uub choco contra el suelo quedando totalmente inmóvil.

-¡Agh!-grito Uub lleno de dolor.

-¡Enfrenta mi disco destructor gusano!-.

Beby levanto la mano y después disparo una serie de ataques cortantes contra Uub quien los recibio todos directamente recibiendo un terrible daño a un mayor, mientras que varias explociones se levantaban por todo el lugar.

 ** _Equipo_** **_Divino._**

-¡Maldito!-grito Gohan.

-Era normal que pasará esto, ese chico perdio la razón y trato de pelear sin utilizar su cerebro para crear una estrategia, sus deseos de venganza fueron tan grandes que eso lo hizo llegar a la perdición-explico Piccolo inteligentemente.

-¡Tú puedes Uub vamos no te rindas!-gritaba Goku apoyandolo.

-Bah, Kakarotto, ese sujeto esta vencido, fue solo un estúpido-gruño Vegeta muy molesto.

-¡Yo se que el puede, mientras tenga voluntad nada podrá contra eso, el tiene que ganar!-.

Goku apreto los puños furiozo, el también sentia que había algo que lo unia a Uub, su ki le parecia familiar al igual que su determinación y confiaba plenamente en que ganaria aquel combate.

 ** _Arena de Tierra._**

Uub cayo al suelo ya bastante lastimado luego de recibir todos esos ataques, mientras tanto Beby solo se mantubo justo sobre el sonriendo.

-¡Bien, creo que llego el momento, ya es hora de acabarte Uub y mandarte al infierno!-.

Uub miro a Beby furiozo y luego miro hacia donde estaban Goku y sus amigos.

-¡Lo ciento...maestro no pude hacer...nada, ya es hora de morir!-Uub sonrio mientras miraba a Beby-¡Hazlo ahora maldito!-.

Beby se rio-¡Honorable realmente!-El tsufur levanto las manos y comenzó a reunir la energía oscura de los espectros creando la poderosa Bola del Rencor-¡Con este tamaño será suficiente, deverias agradecerme estas oportunidades no las tienen cualquiera, ya es hora de que mueras Uub!-.

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _Ya quedo este capítulo espero les haya gustado, bueno la batalla entre Uub y Beby a sido devastadora, y aunque ahora parece no haber esperanza para Uub tal vez ocurrá un milagro que pueda salvarlo de ese cruel destino._**


End file.
